Lazos de Sangre
by GothicBeastGirl
Summary: La profecía se rompió, los héroes de Jump City descansan, todo está en orden. ¿Qué podría ocurrir? Todos sabemos que el mal nunca duerme y que los lazos de sangre no se pueden romper. (Rated T, por el momento)
1. Introducción

**¡He vuelto!**

 **Sí, estoy aquí otra vez, que pesadilla.**

 **Por los viejos tiempos, vuelvo a mis inicios, a mi gran inspiración. Solo espero que os guste y que esto salga bien. Quiero dar las gracias a _RachelRoth25_ por su review de abril de 2016 en "Detective Chico Bestia", que fue quien me dio la idea para esto y llevo desde entonces trabajandola.**

* * *

 **Introducción**

Hacía ya tiempo que lo sospechaba, pero nunca imaginó que terminaría así. Ella siempre había sido muy observadora, muy perspicaz; todos decían que lo había heredado de su padre, ese ser en el que confiaba ciegamente, era como un héroe. Como uno de verdad.

La sangre nublaba su visión. Espesa, cálida, escarlata, resbalaba desde su sien y caía por el único orbe esmeralda con el que aún podía ver algo. El otro se hinchaba progresivamente, y estaba segura de que lucía un bonito color morado, debido a la paliza. La tierra temblaba, pero no era ese movimiento agitado el que no le permitía tenerse en pie, o al menos alzar medio cuerpo para divisar mejor el entorno, si no la debilidad de su cuerpo. Veía bultos a su alrededor. Cuerpos. Sí, lo eran, y los conocía, porque allí no había nadie más que ellos. Ellos y el hijo del diablo. Él los había dejado así, machacados, inertes e inconscientes. Si tan solo pudiera arrastrarse hasta uno de los cuerpos más cercanos, si pudiese atinar a encontrar a ese compañero y poder decirle…

El tiempo se agotaba y la tierra aumentaba sus sacudidas por momentos. Podía escuchar el estruendo de las rocas desprenderse del techo y caer al suelo con gran estrépito. Y a pesar de la situación se sentía afortunada de que aún no hubiese un enorme trozo de piedra asentado sobre su cabeza. Las ensordecedoras risotadas del enemigo persistían y flotaban en el aire con un eco aterrador. Quería dejar de oírlas, hacer caso omiso de su presencia, pero eran lo único que aliviaba su dolor físico, porque se le calaban en lo más profundo de su ser, anunciando su triste y patético final, y en su mente, haciendo inevitable las visiones de distintos finales, y ninguno dejaba vivos en aquella cueva. Al menos no a ellos. Extendió el brazo hacia una de las manchas desenfocadas que alcanzaba a ver, tiradas por el suelo, como sacos de dormir tirados al azar para hacer bulto, como si no fueran personas. Dolía. No sabía por qué, pero luchaba por alcanzarlo, como si aquello fuese su único salvavidas. ¡Qué tontería! Pero sentía la necesidad de hacerlo. Apenas podía articular palabra, pero su fuerza de voluntad era superior a todo lo demás. Las risas sonaban más fuertes, más cerca. Reptó como un débil gusano hasta su objetivo y consiguió tocarlo, agarrarlo, y su atacante no dudó en dejar caer su pie sobre su brazo, como si tratara de partirle los huesos, si es que quedaba alguno entero, y la obligó a levantar la vista, aunque solo fuese para profesarle todo su odio como último e inútil ataque.

Su mirada se encontró con aquellos ojos rojos llenos de maldad, mientras que su expresión era de burla y superioridad, la suya propia solo expresaba asco, repugnancia y el odio más profundo que había sentido jamás. Supo que había movido los labios, pero apenas pudo escuchar el sonido de su propia voz, tan débil como el fino hilo de cordura que aún ligaba su cerebro con el mundo real, y las nuevas risotadas de su atacante taparon sus últimas sílabas antes de dirigirse a ella, con su despreciable y altiva voz. Ni siquiera quiso oír lo que le decía, no podía ser nada bueno, así que prefería ignorarlo. Se limitó a mirar al cuerpo que yacía junto a ella, el que acababa de alcanzar, y susurró unas palabras que ella misma si pudo oír.

Su voz lastimera tapada por el ensordecedor rugido de las paredes resquebrajándose fue la que le arrebató la poca energía que conservaba. Todo se tornó oscuro y borroso, hasta que finalmente la sumió en la más tenebrosa oscuridad.

* * *

 **Tranquilos todos, que solo es la introducción. Quiero regalaros el primer capítulo en breve, si veo que hay ganas de seguir leyendo. Es cortita porque no quiero dar demasiada información de buenas a primeras, hay tiempo para todo.**

 _ **See ya!**_


	2. Celos

**Lo prometido es deuda. Puntual como un reloj, siete días después, traigo el primer capítulo.**

 **Antes de todo quiero aclarar unos pequeños detalles. Hace ya tiempo que veo, sobre todo en Wattpad, que a los autores se les suele criticar mucho que hayan decidido cambiar algo de su historia con respecto a personajes oficiales o canon. Quiero recordar a todo el mundo que los fanfics son, en su más breve definición, historias ficticias, por lo que el autor de las mismas tiene derecho a hacer y deshacer como crea conveniente.**

 **Todo esto viene porque muchos de los lectores posiblemente conozcan el personaje de Mar'i, la hija de Nightwing y Starfire en el universo DC, al igual que a Jacob, que fue hijo de esta relación en el universo New Order, también de DC. El caso es que yo he creado mis propios personajes porque me ha salido así del alma. Quien no esté de acuerdo puede abandonar la lectura o hacer lo que quiera bajo su propia responsabilidad, y quien quiera disfrutar de esto tiene las puertas abiertas.**

 **Como bien sabéis, ningún personaje de DC ni de los Teen Titans me pertenece a excepción de los OC que yo he creado en esta historia.**

* * *

 **Celos**

Korine era una niña feliz; muy feliz. Nunca le había faltado de nada: ni comida, ni amigos, ni el amor de unos padres. Tenía todo lo que podía necesitar, y aunque no había nacido en el seno de una familia adinerada era cierto que sus padres le consentían bastante. Nunca habían descuidado su correcta educación, pero no podía quejarse de los "pequeños lujos" que le daban. Casi nunca le negaban un helado si habían salido a dar un paseo, o comprarle un juguete que le gustase mucho, además de que toleraban ver muchas horas de dibujos animados. Nadie podría borrar la sonrisa de su rostro, ni siquiera la noticia que sus padres estaban guardando para ella. Era casi la hora de cenar, y ella estaba sentada frente al televisor, viendo una de esas películas de hadas que tanto le gustaban. Las pequeñas piernecillas no llegaban a salirse del asiento, así que meneaba los pies de lado a lado, mientras tarareaba la melodía de la película que ya había visto más de cinco veces, por lo menos. Se había enfundado su vestido rosa de princesa y lucía una corona de plástico en color dorado, bastante más grande que su cabeza. A su lado, muñecas aladas la acompañaban en su cinematográfica aventura.

-¡La cena está casi lista!-Anunció la agradable voz de su madre, una mujer alta, delgada, de cabellos rojos y ojos verdes, los cuales ella había heredado.

-¡Te ayudo a poner la mesa!-Se ofreció la pequeña, saltando del sofá y corriendo junto a su padre, quien acababa de salir de la bañera y aún llevaba una toalla sobre los hombros. Él sonrió.

Su pelo negro estaba despeinado, algo muy extraño en él, que solía llevarlo muy tieso, y sus ojos azules brillaron con un atisbo de ilusión.

-Mi princesita se hace mayor.-La felicitó, al ver sus ganas de colaborar en casa.

La mujer dejó sobre la mesa un cuenco de lo que parecía puré de patatas y volvió a la cocina a por los platos, donde en cada uno reposaba un filete de ternera acompañado de verduras, como guisantes y zanahorias baby. El de Korine llevaba una pechuga de pollo, que era más fácil de masticar para ella. Hizo una mueca de asco al ver que en su plato también descansaban algunas verduras y hortalizas.

-Quizá no tan mayor.-Bromeó su madre, que no pasó por alto el detalle de su expresión de odio hacia las cosas saludables.

-Bueno, sigue teniendo solo cuatro años.-Apuntó su marido, sentándose a la mesa tras ayudar a su hija a sentarse en su silla, sosteniéndola por las axilas y levantándola en el aire.

-Pero ya soy mucho mayor que antes, y puedo ayudaros con muchas cosas.-Se enorgulleció. Esta vez fue ella quien no pasó desapercibida la expresión en los rostros de sus progenitores. Hacía ya un par de días que hacían eso, y ya empezaba a ser raro. Al principio no le dio importancia, pero ya tenía curiosidad por saber a qué se debía.

Los dos se estaban mirando con una sonrisa tierna, que les costaba esconder, y parecían nerviosos por decir algo antes de que tuviesen que arrepentirse. Su padre carraspeó y atrajo así toda la atención de la muchacha, que permanecía seria y con los ojos bien abiertos.

-Verás, cariño… Hay algo que teníamos intención de decirte cuando estuvieses preparada.-Comentó, temiendo la reacción de la morena. Ella no dijo nada. No sabía si debía decir algo, y de haberlo sabido, no sabía bien qué.

-Korine.-Esta vez la llamó su madre y, tras mirar otro segundo a su padre con esa extraña ilusión en la mirada y cogerse de las manos sobre la mesa la volvió a mirar a los ojos.-Mamá ha ido al médico y le ha dicho que vas a…-Trató de aguantar una pequeña risa que quiso escaparse. No podía ser algo malo, entonces.-Vas a tener un hermanito.-Anunció finalmente.

A pesar de que fue todo muy rápido, dentro de su cerebro tuvo la sensación de que todo marchaba muy lento; como si verdaderamente se hubiese detenido a pensar en todo aquello y a elegir una reacción adecuada. De haber ido tan despacio sus padres lo habrían notado, pero fue un instante lo que tardó en procesar la noticia. El cerebro humano era impresionante.

-Me parece bien.-Dijo sin más, encogiéndose de hombros. Siguió comiendo como si nada y, aunque sus padres esperaban que se alegrase, aquello había sido mejor que un berrinche.

Y es que Korine Grayson era una niña feliz, que tenía de todo lo que quería o le hacía falta, así que no veía motivos para enfadarse. ¿Acaso le querían decir sus padres que ya no la iban a querer y que se tenía que ir de casa? ¡No! Porque no estarían tan felices de decirle aquello. En cuatro años sabía que la querían, y mucho. Así que no podía darle tanta importancia a tener o no un hermano. Como no había tenido otro antes no sabía muy bien si podía ser bueno o malo. Sus padres continuaron hablando de cosas como el trabajo, el nombre que le iban a poner si era niño o si era niña, mientras ella, como de costumbre, no entendía muchas de las cosas de mayores que comentaban, y solo quería terminar de cenar y acostarse para que le leyeran un cuento, la arroparan y le dieran un beso.

Porque Korine no necesitaba nada más de lo que tenía. Pero cuando llegó el bebé…

Apenas tenían tiempo para ella. Muchas veces quería jugar y mamá o papá tenían que salir corriendo porque el bebé lloraba. Mamá siempre estaba cansada y solo podía parar cuando papá volvía del trabajo. Todas las mamás de los demás niños del colegio le preguntaban siempre por el bebé y cuando alguien iba de visita era para llevarle regalos al bebé. Bebé, bebé, bebé… Los celos aumentaron considerablemente conforme pasaba el tiempo, y prefería no tener contacto con la criatura para no ser desagradable, porque solo veía babas y pañales sucios. Lloraba sin descanso y aun así todos hablaban de lo adorable que era. Que si los ojos azules de papá, el pelo rojo intenso de mamá… Nadie se acordaba de que ella tenía los ojos esmeralda de mamá, y que un mechón de su pelo era igual de rojo, aunque era morena como papá. ¿Por qué ella no podía tener la mitad de su atención?

-¿Cuándo nació tu hermana no te sentiste mal?-Preguntó un día a su mejor amigo.

-¿Por qué?14

-Mis padres nunca tienen tiempo para mí.-Se encogió de hombros. ¿No era obvio?

-Por eso estoy mejor desde que nació.-Respondió él.

Ryan era un niño pálido, de cabello lacio y negro. Tenía también los ojos verdes, pero siempre tenía un semblante serio, así que Korine nunca le había visto un brillo de ilusión reflejado en ellos. Ese día los padres de Ryan también la recogían a ella, porque papá trabajaba hasta tarde y mamá estaba, cómo no, con el bebé. Los llevaron a casa en coche y Korine esperaría a que papá fuese a buscarla, si no se olvidaba de ella.

-¿Por qué no me dejáis en casa?

-Tu mamá necesita descansar, Korine.-Comentó el padre de Ryan, dándose la vuelta en el asiento del copiloto, mientras su madre conducía. Siempre sonreía, y aquella vez no fue la excepción, pero Korine no estaba feliz como para devolverle el gesto. Aunque si se fijó en que sus ojos verdes mostraban la alegría que Ryan no solía tener, y se imaginó si Ryan se vería así cuando sonreía. Observó al muchacho, que leía ensimismado en su asiento, como de costumbre, así que ella miró por la ventana el paisaje lluvioso del día.

Cuando llegaron a la casa, un gran hombre de tez negra saludó efusivamente desde la cocina, de la cual provenía un agradable olor.

-¡Eso huele genial, Vic!-Halagó el cabeza de familia.

-¡Tío Víctor!-La niña corrió a sus brazos, y él dejó todo lo que tenía que hacer para cogerla y levantarla del suelo.

-¿Cómo está mi princesa karateka?

-¿Princesa karateka?-Preguntó Rachel, extrañada, pero con una agradable sonrisa.

-Sí, porque puedo defenderme solita.-Soltó orgullosa.-Es mi súper poder.

Rápidamente cambiaron de tema y Víctor la puso en el suelo. Salió corriendo a la habitación de Ryan.

-¿Y Crow?

-Dormida.

-Gracias por quedarte con ella, Víctor…

¿Por qué no se quedaba Víctor con el bebé? Así podría jugar con mamá y papá. Pronto dejó de escuchar la conversación y vio la habitación de la hermana de Ryan, que había nacido el año anterior. Se acercó para verla dormir, y vio que llevaba una pulsera plateada igual que la de su padre. Salió sin hacer ruido y se acercó a Ryan, que leía sentado en una pequeña butaca.

-¿Por qué tu hermana lleva una pulsera como la de tu papá?-Quiso saber.

-Papá dice que era de su familia y que quería que la tuviese ella.-Contestó sin levantar la vista de su libro.

Korine no hizo más preguntas y cogió unos juguetes para entretenerse hasta que la devolviesen a casa. No supo cuánto tiempo después llamaron al timbre.

-¿Si? Te abro.-Escuchó la voz del padre de Ryan. Korine siguió jugando hasta que escuchó de nuevo las voces de los adultos.

-¿Vienes a nado, Dick?

-¡Papá!-Dejó los juguetes y salió corriendo.

-Muy gracioso, Gar.-Su tono era irónico. Cuando la pequeña llegó no fue hasta que se lanzó sobre su padre que descubrió que estaba empapado.-Está lloviendo a mares.-Explicó y dejó a la niña en el suelo para no empaparla más.

-Si hubieses salido un poco antes, no te habría pasado.-Dijo una voz de mujer, desde la cocina.

-Hoy hemos tenido una exhibición con los padres de los alumnos y no podía dejar a ningún padre sin darme su opinión al respecto.-Se quejó.

-Recuérdame que apunte a mi hijo a tus clases de artes marciales, solo para poder ningunearte como quiera.

-Sigo siendo el líder.-Soltó, visiblemente preocupado porque hubiesen olvidado ese detalle.

-No hay nada de lo que ser líder, querido.-Rachel sirvió los platos de la cena en la mesa. -Ahora deberías volver a casa o te pondrás enfermo.-Recordó con un gesto de la cabeza. El moreno de ojos azules cogió la mano de su pequeña, salió a la calle y se subió al coche.

Como de costumbre, su padre entró al baño tras llegar a casa y ella se sentó a cenar con su madre, que de vez en cuando se levantaba para atender al bebé, así que prácticamente cenó sola. El moreno salió del baño y sin pararse, fue a ver al bebé y ella terminó de recoger su plato y se metió en la cama, sin saber si papá o mamá habían ido a verla antes de dormirse.

Los años pasaron y Korine no sentía ya envidia de su hermano pequeño. La atención había pasado a ser igual para ambos, pero aun así no se sentía muy unida a él y tampoco le gustaba que intentase juntarse con ella. De vez en cuando peleaban, pero él parecía tomarlo como un juego, por lo que ella no terminaba de enfadarse con él. En ese sentido, el pequeño Galfore se parecía mucho a su madre.

* * *

 **He elegido el nombre de Korine en base al nombre Corine (Corín) pero homenajeando a Starfire, que es Koryand'r (Kory Anders). Galfore es en honor a quien ya sabéis :)**

 **Espero que lo hayáis disfrutado, que opinéis al respecto si queréis y la semana que viene se publicará el segundo capítulo.**


	3. Violeta y Verde

**A tiny hello to you!**

 **Espero que disfrutéis de la lectura y teneros por aquí el próximo miércoles.**

* * *

 **Violeta y Verde**

Otro día normal. Aburridamente normal. Ryan era un niño moreno, de tez pálida y ojos verdes, como los de su padre, pero estos no eran vivos como los de su progenitor. Él era más parecido a su madre. Incluso llevaban un colgante idéntico. No era un niño muy cariñoso o apegado, pero en su interior sabía que era el niño de mamá. Papá se esforzaba por estar más cerca de él, sí, pero no sentía que estuvieran en la misma onda. Ni siquiera entendía qué había visto su madre en él. A veces la escuchaba reírse de los chistes más malos que jamás había oído y no comprendía cómo podía fingir tan bien que le parecía divertido. A él le daba igual, a fin de cuentas, eran sus padres, ellos sabrían.

Ryan era distinto, porque desde muy temprana edad había sido más de leer un buen libro y más bien serio que el resto de niños de su edad. Sabía que con anterioridad había sido cariñoso y juguetón, pero con el tiempo se había definido mejor su personalidad solitaria. A pesar de ello, sus padres seguían empeñados en que hiciera amigos, y muchas veces lo llevaban al parque, a los cumpleaños de otros compañeros de clase; pero él prefería estar en casa. Solo toleraba la compañía de otra niña, una a la que conocía bien, y era porque respetaba su espacio, su silencio y sus cosas: ella era Korine, la hija de unos amigos de sus padres, y sobre todo, era su mejor amiga, aunque nunca se lo diría. Por otra parte y con el paso de los años, la única persona que sabía que Ryan solo toleraba la compañía de Korine, era su hermana Crow, que se había hecho muy amiga de Galfore, quizá por el tiempo que Ryan pasaba con Korine.

Habiendo empezado el instituto, ya con quince años, Ryan se había dado cuenta de que era un bicho raro para la gran mayoría. Lo miraban por los pasillos, le señalaban con el dedo, incluso habían intentado hacerle alguna travesura pero, sin saber cómo, solía librarse. Recordó una vez que llevando la bandeja de la comida, pudo ver que le ponían la zancadilla, y no había marcha atrás. Cerró los ojos para recibir el impacto, pero no llegó y tanto él como el resto de alumnos de la mesa, se quedaron pasmados ante aquella proeza. Él se limitó a continuar como si nada, como si nunca hubiese sabido de la broma que había esquivado, y terminó su comida en silencio, sin mirar a sus acompañantes en la mesa.

El chico había dejado de invitar a Korine a casa, y es que no le gustaba que entrasen en su habitación. Para evitar malos ratos, decidió juntarse con ella exclusivamente en la calle, y eso era poco frecuente. Aun así, y a pesar de hablar bastante menos, Korine nunca dejó de sentarse junto a él en la mesa. Con ella siempre iban sus respectivos hermanos y los mellizos Stone: Héctor y Naomi. Él era el más alto, con diferencia, y no solo porque fuese dos años mayor que el resto, sino porque su padre era el más alto de los amigos de sus padres. Tenía el cabello oscuro, ojos de un azul intenso, como Víctor, y su vida era el deporte. Tenía la tez oscura, como su hermana. Ella adoraba la música, y, a pesar de ser también morena, se teñía el cabello de rubio, el cual le quedaba mejor de lo esperado pues resaltaba mucho sus ojos, del mismo azul que su padre y su hermano. Héctor solía vestir con ropa deportiva, o por lo general muy cómodo, con vaqueros y alguna camiseta. Le gustaba mucho el verde. Ella prefería los colores como el blanco y si hacía frío se enfundaba una bonita cazadora de cuero negro, como las que le gustaban a Ryan. Se llevaba bien con ellos, pero no trataba con gente a menudo y ellos no eran la excepción. Quizá debería molestarse en conocerlos mejor, porque le parecían buena gente y solían hablar con él, pero estaba seguro de que admitían su presencia porque iba con Korine, por lo que prefirió seguir siendo distante con ellos. Era un chico complicado, y eso lo sabía desde hacía un año.

Ryan estaba solo en casa, algo que le encantaba, y se metió al cuarto de baño para darse una ducha después de la clase de educación física en la que le habían obligado a participar. Se miró al espejo tras quitarse una de sus tantas sudaderas negras y observó el collar que reposaba contra su pecho pálido. Lo llevaba desde antes de que pudiera recordar y le habían advertido que no debía quitárselo jamás, sin embargo, pensó que no sería para tanto si un día no se duchaba con él puesto. Lo pasó por su cabeza y lo dejó sobre el lavabo para volver a mirarse a los ojos. Dio un considerable salto hacia atrás, asustado. Parpadeó, se frotó los ojos, pero no cambió el reflejo que le daba el espejo: allí estaba él, más pálido de lo normal, mirándose con miedo a sí mismo. Su cabello lacio, hasta ahora negro, se había vuelto lila, sin teñirlo, sin pintarlo, en apenas segundos. Notó que le faltaba el aire. Lo tocó con sus manos, esperando mancharse los dedos de color y descubrir que era una treta, seguramente una broma pesada de su padre, pero su cabello no manchaba de pintura. Se miró en otro espejo y seguía siendo lila. Se metió a la ducha y lo mojó, pero no soltó color. Miró el colgante con desconfianza y se lo volvió a poner, sin dejar de mirar su imagen en el espejo. En cuanto lo soltó, volvió a la normalidad, o eso creía él, y al quitarlo, volvió a ver su cabello lila. Soltó el colgante y, se alteró tanto, que pensó que veía visiones. Una especie de descarga eléctrica de color negro había salido de la punta de sus dedos. Aún notaba el cosquilleo en ellos y supo que no era una mentira ni una alucinación, había ocurrido de verdad. Se miró las manos y trató de relajarse. Aquello no le había pasado nunca, y no sabía si era bueno que le ocurriese. Se volvió a colocar el colgante antes de vestirse y salir y se miró al espejo una última vez, sin estar muy seguro de cuál era su verdadera identidad.

Nunca habló con nadie respecto al tema, pero empezaba a plantearse el hecho de que debía tomar medidas, o al menos preguntarles a sus padres si conocían las propiedades del collar. Decidido a hacer aquello, esperó a que sus padres volvieran de sus respectivos trabajos para hablar con alguno y que Crow, que estaba con él aquel día, no se enterase de nada, pero algo trastocó sus planes. Un grito ensordecedor seguido de un llanto lo alertó de que algo no iba bien. Salió corriendo hacia el lugar del que procedían los sollozos: la habitación de Crow. La niña estaba frente al espejo que tenía en un rincón de su dormitorio, junto a la cómoda, y Ryan la vio echa un ovillo, lloriqueando. De lejos ya pudo notar que era lo que no iba bien, y tuvo miedo de mirarla a la cara. Se acercó y pudo ver que la niña rubia de ojos oscuros ya no era rubia, tenía una melena de color verde, los ojos de un violeta brillante y la piel… más verde. Su hermana lloraba desconsolada y tuvo miedo de abrazarla y que fuera contagioso, pero aun así la acunó entre sus brazos.

-¿Qué ha pasado?

-Se me ha caído la pulsera y cuando he ido a cogerla tenía las manos verdes.-Explicó, entrecortada por los sollozos.-Cuando me he mirado era toda verde.-Terminó.

Ryan la observó: sus orejas eran puntiagudas, su nariz había cambiado, parecía más la de un primate que la de Crow, y sus colmillos eran más notorios a simple vista. Su imagen le era bastante familiar, ignorando unas pocas diferencias, pero descartó aquella idea sacudiendo ligeramente la cabeza.

-Soy un monstruo…-Murmuró entre sollozos.

Cuando estuvo más calmada la dejó sola en su habitación para no agobiarla y salió al pasillo, aún pensativo. No era la primera vez que sus padres le ocultaban cosas como aquella. Hacía unos años que ya evitaban algunas preguntas que Ryan se hacía, y no le parecían comprometedoras.

 _Era un día como otro cualquiera, un sábado en el que sus padres y sus amigos se habían reunido para comer en casa de los padres de Korine. Por consiguiente asistieron sus respectivos hijos: los mellizos Stone, Korine y Ryan junto a la recién nacida Crow, que dormía plácidamente en un carrito de color azul marino y blanco por dentro. Los mellizos, que por aquel entonces tenían siete años, estaban discutiendo por ver quién haría el papel de Batman durante el juego de la tarde, porque todos querían ser Batman. Ryan le restó importancia, sabía que a él siempre le tocaba ser Robin, porque era más bajo que ellos dos, y Korine prefería ser Catwoman o Batgirl, dependiendo de lo que escogiese Naomi, que por ser mayor tenía derecho a elegir primero, según sus normas. Ryan se sentó en el sofá, junto a su madre, que bebía té mientras charlaba con el resto. Sonó el timbre y uno de los adultos fue a abrir, Ryan ignoró quien, pues estaba más pendiente del cuento que se había llevado ese día para no escuchar las peleas de los hermanos Stone. Cuando el recién llegado entró por la puerta, Korine salió corriendo hacia él y gritó:_

 _-¡Abuelo!_

 _Ryan levantó la vista y pudo ver a un hombre alto y fuerte, que sostenía a la pequeña sin esfuerzo alguno, con una gran sonrisa en el rostro._

 _-¡Que alegría verte, Bruce!-Saludó Kory, mientras que Ryan pudo notar que los demás se levantaban de un salto, incluso se ponían tensos, en especial su padre._

 _La tarde transcurrió tranquila después de aquello. El tal Bruce había traído un regalo para Korine y un regalo para su madre y para un supuesto bebé que llegaría en unos meses. Sin embargo, algo daba vueltas en la mente de Ryan y tuvo que soltarlo cuando el invitado se fue._

 _-Mamá,-llamó, sacudiendo su mano, de la cual iba cogido- ¿yo tengo un abuelo?_

 _Los rostros de los demás se quedaron de piedra unos segundos, solo parpadearon un par de veces, y no todos. Vio cómo se miraban entre sí, y su padre parecía profundamente triste por aquella pregunta._

 _-Verás, cariño,-su madre se agachó junto a él y fingió una sonrisa- a veces, los niños no tienen abuelos, porque se van antes de tiempo. ¿Entiendes?- Él se encogió de hombros._

 _-Más o menos._

No volvió a formular esa pregunta en los años siguientes, y con el tiempo comprendió que su madre se refería a que habían fallecido, pero le resultó muy curioso que de todos ellos, ninguno tuviese abuelos, a excepción de Korine, que tenía solo uno y parecía bastante joven. Sin embargo, descubrió el motivo: Bruce Wayne, un adinerado habitante de Gotham, había adoptado al padre de Korine siendo él un niño. De nuevo uno de los adultos había perdido a sus padres. ¿Todos ellos habían perdido a sus padres tan jóvenes? Le parecía demasiada casualidad. No quiso poner todas las cartas sobre la mesa, pero se acercó al teléfono fijo y marcó el número de Héctor.

-¿Sí?

-¿Puedo hablar con Héctor?

-Lo siento, estoy esperando una llamada de una amiga y no puedo darle el teléfono al memo.

-¡Naomi, por favor!

-Solo un minuto. Luego cuelgas.

-Hecho.

-¡Hermano defectuoso! ¡Te llama Logan!

-¿A mí?-Pudo escuchar como el chico se acercaba.- ¡Y la hermana defectuosa eres tú!

-De eso nada, _Defhéctor._

-¡Oh, muy original! Esta vez te lo has currado.-La risa de Naomi se extinguió en la lejanía mientras el moreno tomaba el auricular.- ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti?

-¿Conservas los cómics que te presté?

-Sí, tío, pero no los he acabado. ¿Por?

-Solo necesito que me devuelvas uno de ellos. Pásate cuando vayas al entrenamiento y me lo das.

-¿Cuál necesitas?

- _Teen Titans Go: Truth, Justice, Pizza._

-Me lo he terminado, te lo llevo enseguida.

-Te espero.- Dejó el teléfono y volvió a su habitación, deseando no encontrar respuestas en aquellas páginas que tanto había leído desde niño.

Crow abrió la puerta cuando llamaron al timbre, era el hijo de Víctor.

-Hola, Crow. ¿Está tu hermano?

-¡Estoy aquí! Gracias, Crow.-Ryan salió y entornó la puerta tras de sí, dejando a la pequeña dentro de la casa.-Gracias, tío. Te debo una.

-No sabía que le tenías tanto cariño.-Se burló el otro.

-Es solo que… Ya sabes, los tengo mucho tiempo…

-Eh, es normal. Fueron los héroes más admirados por aquí, y ojalá no se hubiesen retirado. Aunque ya no parece que hagan mucha falta. Entiéndeme, hicieron bien su trabajo, pero me moriría si pudiese conocerlos.-Suspiró, admirando el ejemplar que tenía el chico en la mano.-Te devolveré los demás en cuanto los acabe.

-Sí, por favor. Son muy valiosos para mí.

-¡Nos vemos!-El chico se marchó con su mochila al hombro, o llegaría tarde al entrenamiento de baloncesto. Ryan volvió a entrar en la casa.

Crow lo miró desde la cocina y él se limitó a mostrarle el cómic que tenía en la mano. Se encerró en su cuarto: su santuario pintado de morado y negro. Se echó sobre la cama y respiró profundamente antes de abrir el tomo.

Encontró pistas, ciertas similitudes en algunos aspectos, pero no era suficiente, así que creyó que todo había sido producto de su imaginación. Sin embargo, algo dentro de él le decía que tenía que seguir, como una voz en su interior, en su cabeza.

Después de un año sin dejar de sentir esa necesidad de investigar más y sabiendo lo raro que era para todos, salió del instituto y llamó por teléfono, esta vez a Korine.

-¿Diga?

-Korine, soy yo, Ryan.

-¡Q-qué sorpresa! ¿Necesitas algo?-Se apresuró a preguntar.

-No, no. Bueno, sí.- Cogió aire.- Tu tenías unos DVD's de superhéroes, ¿verdad?

-Sí, ya sabes que no soy tan apasionada de la lectura cómo tú.-Rio.

-Ya, verás. -Ni siquiera él creía que estuviese tan desesperado como para hacer aquello- ¿Querrías que fuese a tu casa y verlos conmigo?

El grito de Korine se escuchó a pesar de que Ryan se había despegado del teléfono, pues Crow había escupido un montón de leche de soja que había bebido de un trago. Ryan la miró, y su sonrojo era evidente, estaba avergonzado. La chica se limitó a ignorarlo de nuevo, pues bastante susto había tenido antes como para insistir, después de que su único apoyo había sido su hermano mayor.

-¡Claro! Te espero.-El pitido del corte de la llamada no se hizo esperar y Ryan no tenía ganas de seguir escuchándolo, así que colgó el auricular en su sitio y se encaminó a su dormitorio.

* * *

 **Aquí ya aparecen todos los personajes, o casi todos.**

 **Como ya dije en su día, los personajes que cada autor meta en sus historias ficticias son decisión del autor, eso nadie lo puede cambiar. Al que le guste podrá disfrutar de sus creaciones y a quien no, siempre tiene más opciones de fanfics para leer. Solo espero que seáis respetuosos con todos los autores que se toman la libertad de crear conforme a lo que sienten, imaginan y quieren.**

 **Crow es el nombre que he elegido para la hija de Chico Bestia y Raven. La idea me la dio NobodyXVIII hace años y la he mantenido, ya que Crow es un sinónimo de Raven y empieza con C, como Chico Bestia, mientras que Ryan con R, como Raven.**

 **Héctor es parecido a Víctor, y me pareció gracioso usarlo como nombre. Naomi es un nombre más complejo. Si vamos a su significado hebreo veremos que resalta muy bien la personalidad que he elegido para Naomi, muy parecida a su madre. Sin embargo, le elegí en principio por su significado en japonés: rectitud y belleza; porque la imagino como la más hermosa del grupo y más cosas que iréis viendo :)**

 **Disfrutad de ellos tanto como lo hago yo.**

 **Bye, bye!**


	4. Fuente de energía (I)

**Como todos los miércoles, nueva entrega.**

 **Espero que os guste.**

* * *

 **Fuente de energía**

 _Primera Parte_

Héctor no podía quejarse de la vida que llevaba: era popular en el instituto, tenía muchos amigos, sacaba buenas notas y había desarrollado una extraña pasión por estudiar los insectos que le permitía librarse de su mayor tormento, su melliza. Naomi, al contrario que él, había sido una niña que repudiaba a los bichos, y él no podía entenderlo. Ella también era popular, así que no tenía que juntarse con ella, porque tenía montones de amigas. Sacaba mejores notas que él en algunas asignaturas y era ducha en educación física, a diferencia de muchas otras chicas de su clase, pero seguía siendo una pesadilla. No sabía el motivo, solo sabía que siempre tenía que llevarle la contraria, y eso le molestaba enormemente. La casa era un campo de batalla y Karen, su madre, acababa por mandarlos fuera hasta que se les pasase el enfado, sin importar lo tonto que fuese el motivo. Aquella tarde fue porque uno de sus insectos había abandonado el terrario y él culpaba a Naomi de que hubiese querido que se escapasen. Ella decía que había sido él quién lo había puesto en su cuarto para asustarla. Karen Stone los cogió del brazo y los sacó al rellano sin decir nada; ellos ya sabían por qué lo hacía.

-¡Eh! ¿Dónde crees que vas?

-No creerás que me voy a quedar aquí mirándote, ¿no?-Dijo él, mientras se marchaba, dándole la espalda a su hermana.

La escuchó quejarse por lo bajo y continuó su camino. Vagó por la ciudad un rato hasta que se olvidó de la existencia de la pesada de su hermana y se dedicó a buscar alguna cara conocida en algún parque o alguna tienda cercana. Por desgracia, todos sus amigos parecían estar jugando a la consola desde casa y se tuvo que conformar con entrar solo a la librería para hojear algunos cómics y matar el tiempo. No se percató de que alguien le seguía de cerca.

Naomi caminó en la dirección opuesta a su mellizo, dispuesta a alejarse todo lo posible y darse algún capricho en compensación por el mal rato que había pasado por culpa de él. Pensó en comprar ropa nueva, o zapatos, quizá algún dulce para reponerse del disgusto, pero algo le llamó la atención bastante más que todas aquellas cosas. En un escaparate de una tienda en la que nunca se había fijado había mogollón de cosas metálicas, entre ellas lo que parecía parte de un _cosplay_ de uno de esos héroes tan famosos de los cómics que leía Héctor. Era una especie de cañón, y parecía que lo trataban de vender a toda costa porque lo exhibían en la cristalera como si fuera un ejemplar único de valor incalculable, casi como si fuese real. La chica vio algo en el interior que le hizo apartarse de allí, ni siquiera sabía cuándo había pegado tanto su nariz al cristal que estaba empañándolo con su respiración.

Héctor estaba dentro de la tienda, pasando con aire aburrido las páginas de otro cómic. ¡Con todos los que tenía en casa por leer! El dependiente no tardó en echarle, por lo visto hacía aquello a menudo y no compraba nada. Ella negó con la cabeza, encontrando aquello hasta divertido por parte del idiota de su hermano. Cuando se perdió de vista se decidió a entrar y encontró el ejemplar que había tenido Héctor en las manos hacía poco más de un minuto: era un cómic de los Teen Titans. Había oído hablar de ellos. Habían sido los héroes de Jump City, y por lo visto se les había perdido el rastro antes de nacer ellos. Algunos rumores decían que Robin había vuelto a Gotham, que Starfire había regresado a Tamaran y que Raven había muerto tras la llegada de un tal Trigon. No sabía hasta qué punto era cierto, pero tenía claro que de seguir por ahí, al tal Cyborg lo habría reconocido, y era el héroe que aparecía en portada en aquel tomo de la serie. Era imposible no diferenciarlo entre el resto de viandantes: un hombre negro, alto, muy grande y con partes robóticas. Se encogió de hombros y dejó el cómic donde estaba, se acercó al mostrador y entabló conversación con el joven dependiente, de amables ojos negros.

Cuando llegó a casa, Héctor ya estaba allí, tirado en el sofá leyendo algo. Alzó la vista por encima de las páginas y la miró, indiferente, casi enfadado. Volvió a su lectura hasta que le chilló, incorporándose.

-¡Eh! ¿Qué es eso?-Quiso saber. La chica cargaba un enorme paquete envuelto en papel marrón.

-No creerás que voy a quedarme aquí para contártelo, ¿no?-Recitó, con tono irascible. Él frunció el ceño y la siguió con la vista, mientras ella volvía a su cuarto y se encerraba allí.

Era poco habitual, lo sabía, por eso nadie conocía su secreto. No sabía por qué ni cómo había nacido en ella ese don, pero lo tenía desde pequeña, y había seguido creciendo dentro de ella y nadie más se había dado cuenta. Naomi guardaba bajo la cama una caja inofensiva de la cual sacaba montones de herramientas. Le encantaba trastear con aquellas cosas y había tenido una idea para ponerse a prueba a sí misma.

Cogió el artilugio que había comprado y lo desmontó hasta llegar al interior, donde empezó a montar el cableado de algo que esperaba que funcionase.

Las horas pasaron, Víctor, su padre, volvió a casa y ambos hermanos cenaron juntos, sin hablarse. Se notaba la tensión que sentían sus padres. Naomi pudo ver como su madre le lanzaba miradas de súplica a su padre para que la ayudase. Víctor miró a ambos, Naomi fingió no haber visto nada, y entonces el más alto de los allí presentes carraspeó, dispuesto a hablar.

-Chicos, hoy estáis muy callados. ¿Ha ido todo bien?

-De lujo…-Murmuró Héctor.

-Claro, no es a ti a quien le han puesto un bicho en la cama.

-¡Yo no he hecho nada!

-¿Lo has hecho?

-¡No, papá!-Se quejó el muchacho, no dando crédito a que su querido padre lo cuestionase.

-Pero su escarabajo estaba allí. De verdad. Mamá lo ha visto.

-Eso no quiere decir que lo haya puesto él ahí.

-Naomi se ha comprado un arma destructora para eliminarlos.

-¡No inventes!

-Te he visto llegar con una caja enorme- gesticuló para abarcar la magnitud del paquete con sus brazos, de forma bastante exagerada.

-Puedo comprar lo que me dé la gana. Solo es decoración.

-Seguro.-Soltó de forma sarcástica el otro.

-Veamos ese arma de destrucción masiva, pues.-Sentenció su madre, levantándose de su asiento. Todos la miraban.

-¿Perdón?-Se extrañó Víctor, quien también se había levantado.

-¿Lo traes aquí, Naomi?-La miró de forma severa y la chica se retiró dando un brusco giro, enfadada. Su larga melena se perdió de vista, y Héctor seguía de morros jugando con las verduras de su plato, aburrido.

-No quiero armas en esta casa, cariño.-Murmuró Víctor por lo bajo.-Ya sabes que eso terminó hace mucho para nosotros, estaríamos perdidos.

-Seguro que no es nada, cielo.-Soltó ella, bastante seca, confiada en que no había que alarmarse.

La muchacha regresó con el objeto en cuestión, lo depositó sobre la mesa con cierta brusquedad. Los platos hicieron ruido y Héctor dio un brinco y levantó la vista. La alternó entre su hermana y el dichoso aparato.

-Solo es un artículo de colección de superhéroes.-La cara de Víctor estaba casi tan descompuesta como su estómago.-Es un juguete. No hace nada.

-¿Segura?-Karen le dio un codazo a su marido, pero la chica ya había empezado a hablar.

-Por supuesto.-Lo cogió y se lo colocó en el brazo, como quien se enfunda un guante.-Parece pesado, pero no lo es tanto. Es parte de un disfraz o algo así. Tiene luces y poco más, pero está apagado.

-No sabía que te gustasen estas cosas. Es muy sospechoso.

-Quizá solo quería hacerte un regalo.-Soltó ella, airada, y todos parecían sorprendidos.-Para hacer las paces. Sé que vosotros siempre peleáis porque nos llevemos bien y os damos muchos problemas. Quería intentar que eso terminase, pero Héctor sigue pensando mal de mí.-Sollozó ligeramente y él puso los ojos en blanco.-No voy a dártelo porque no te lo mereces.-Se dio la vuelta, llorando, y se encerró en cuarto con su nueva adquisición.

-Deberías disculparte ahora mismo.

-Te has pasado tres pueblos, hijo.

-Ahora estará muy afectada y no querrá hablar conmigo. Esperaré un poco, pero hablaré con ella antes de dormir, prometido.-Puso su mejor expresión de arrepentimiento y sus padres terminaron de cenar con él.

Estaban sentados viendo una película cuando el joven se despidió de ellos para ir a hablar con su hermana y acostarse. Se encaminó al dormitorio de la chica y abrió la puerta tras llamar dos veces, sin esperar respuesta.

En el cuarto de color azul cielo con muebles de madera blanca estaba su hermana, acostada en la cama, con unos auriculares puestos. Movía los pies al ritmo de una canción y la tarareaba tranquilamente. Se sobresaltó al verlo entrar de golpe y se quitó uno de los auriculares para chillarle, pero él tomó la palabra.

-¡Oh, querida hermana! Acepta mis disculpas- cerró la puerta tras él y se apoyó en ella, dejando de lado el drama y poniéndose serio,- y deja que te explique cómo me siento.

-¿Qué haces?

-Les he prometido que hablaría contigo, y eso es lo que voy a hacer. Hoy has hecho tu mejor actuación, pero no eres la única que sabe fingir.-Sonrió burlón y se acercó a ella, que se levantó de la cama y le hizo frente.

-Pues empieza.-Retó.

-Vas a darme ese… guantelete o lo que sea. Puesto que lo has comprado para mí.-Sonrió.-Y así habremos hecho las paces.-Explicó.-Fingiré que he olvidado que intentaste dejarme sin mis insectos a escondidas y encima te inventaste una excusa.

-Yo no me atrevería a tocar tus bichos, ni siquiera me acercaría a su terrario.

-Ya, claro. Dame mi regalo.-Exigió, con la mano extendida.

-Ni de coña. Es mío.-La chica empujó algo con el pie, bajo la cama.

-Tú escondes algo.-Él era más rápido. Se agachó y vio la caja.- ¡Premio!-Gritó, y la sacó sin miramientos.

-¡No!-Trató de patearlo para alejarlo de la caja, pero ya se había apartado y la había colocado sobre el escritorio.

-¿Está aquí?-La abrió y su expresión mudó a una de asombro.- ¿Herramientas?-Se volvió para mirarla, ella no sabía dónde meterse.

-Yo… Verás… Hace tiempo que me interesa la mecánica y la tecnología.-Explicó.-Ahora vete y olvida que existe ese chisme.

-¡Le has hecho algo! Lo has trucado. Seguro que ha perdido todo su valor y estás intentado que me lo quede porque ya no sirve.-Se burló.

-No, quiero quedármelo. Lo he comprado yo y lo he arreglado yo.

-¿Arreglado? Quiero ver cómo funciona.-Ahora parecía verdaderamente interesado en lo que ella hacía. Se apoyó en la mesa y se cruzó de brazos, expectante.

-Si te lo enseño te piras de aquí, ¿vale?

-Lo prometo.-Era la primera vez que accedía a algo tan rápido, así que no pelearía para que cambiase de opinión.

Héctor vio como Naomi cogía la silla del escritorio, abría el armario y se subía para rebuscar en el fondo del altillo. Allí estaba el aparatito, tal y como lo había visto hacía un rato. La chica dio un salto, se acercó a él y se lo puso. Se limitó a enseñárselo.

-¿Y bien?

-No he conseguido que funcione. La fuente de energía está estropeada, pero ha durado unos segundos y es una pasada.

-¿Qué hace?

-Cuando funcione- hizo hincapié en aquella parte- debería iluminarse todo esto- señaló unos tubos de luz- y desprender el suficiente calor como para fundir algo metálico, aunque necesitaría mucho tiempo.

-¡Pues vaya birria!

-¡No! Es por la fuente de energía, no es muy potente. Solo estoy experimentando. Con una energía más fuerte podría agujerear el hormigón.-Al ver la mirada del chico, que parecía no entender, continuó hablando.- Para que me entiendas: sería como el cañón láser de Cyborg, el miembro de los Titans que salvaban Jump City hace años.

-¡No jodas!

-¡No digas tacos!

-Perdón. Suerte para ti que no funcione, porque me lo hubiese quedado.-Se separó del escritorio y se acercó a la puerta, sin decir nada más.

-No se lo cuentes a nadie.-Pidió.-Por favor.

-¿Acaso temes que el gobierno te lleve para fabricarles armas o algo así?

-No. Pero sé que tú y mucha gente me pediríais un montón de cosas que podrían causar el caos, y la verdad, no tengo intención de utilizar mis inventos para hacer el mal.

-Entonces, ¿para que los fabricas?

-Sé hacerlo, solo estoy probando hasta donde puedo llegar. Y quizá puedan ayudar en el futuro.-Se encogió de hombros.

Héctor parecía estar evaluándola, mirándola de arriba a abajo, como a una desconocida, una extraña. Luego dio media vuelta y salió de la habitación. Antes de cerrar dijo:

-Seré una tumba.

Naomi sonrió cuando él se marchó, agradecida. Él permaneció unos segundos tras la puerta, asimilando aún que su hermana fuese tan capaz como para crear armas a partir de un juguete. Y tenía razón, ella nunca se hubiese acercado a sus insectos, ni siquiera a través del cristal. Se dirigió a su cuarto.

-Quizá olvidé cerrar cuando les di de comer. Debería disculparme.-Hizo una pausa.-Tal vez otro día.-Sonrió y cerró la puerta de su habitación.

* * *

 **Parece que Naomi ha heredado las dotes mecánicas de sus padres, ¿no?**

 **¡Hasta la próxima!**


	5. Ser algo más

**Como todos los miércoles, un nuevo capítulo de este fanfic.**

 **Espero que os guste y siento haberme demorado en cuanto a la hora habitual. Problemas técnicos, _you know..._**

* * *

 **Ser algo más**

Korine se puso de los nervios nada más colgar el teléfono. Dio pequeños saltos antes de respirar profundamente y mantener la calma. Sus padres habían salido por motivos de trabajo: uno daba clases después del colegio y la otra estaba en su oficina de la redacción de una conocida revista de moda para la cual trabajaba. Corrió de aquí para allá para prepararlo todo: palomitas, refrescos, dulces, bajar las persianas de su dormitorio, perfumar la casa. Solo faltaba elegir el conjunto perfecto.

-¿Qué me pongo?-Se preguntó, mirando su armario. Algo la hizo saltar en el sitio.

-¿Tenemos visita?

-¿Qué te importa, enano?-Soltó, en tono arisco, hacia el pequeño pelirrojo de ojos azules que se asomaba a su cuarto, con una gran sonrisa.

-Solo quería saberlo.-Se encogió de hombros.- ¿Jugaremos a algo?

-No. Vamos a ver unas cosas, y tú no puedes verlo.

-Nunca me dejas hacer nada contigo.-Se quejó.

-Tú tienes tus amigos, y yo los míos. No me necesitas.-Explicó, y sacó un vestido azul marino que le gustaba mucho.-Ahora vete.

Galfore obedeció, a regañadientes, pues él solo quería pasar un rato con su hermana, pero ella no consentía tenerlo cerca demasiado tiempo. Le parecía extraño, dado que solía ser bastante agradable con todo el mundo. Llamaron al timbre y antes siquiera de que Korine llegase al pasillo, él ya había abierto. Ryan estaba en la puerta.

-Mi hermana te está esperando. Pasa.-Lo invitó, sonriente, y se apartó.

El chico entró y tras él una joven de cabello rubio y ojos oscuros abrazó al pelirrojo. Era un poco más alta que él y el pelo de ella le hacía cosquillas en la nariz. A Korine le molestaba su risa porque había planeado estar a solas con Ryan esa tarde.

-Hola.-Saludó él a la morena, indiferente.

-Galfore ya se iba.-Contestó ella como todo saludo.

-Da igual, he traído a Crow.

-No sé si cabremos todos en mi cuarto…-Empezó, pero la interrumpió.

-Podemos verlo aquí sin problemas.

-No, Ryan. Crow y yo vamos a jugar aquí, y necesitamos la tele. Pasa mejor a su cuarto.-Sonrió.

Los dos hermanos se miraron unos segundos, en los cuales Galfore devolvió la sonrisa que su hermana le regalaba después mucho tiempo. Cuando Ryan se encaminó al dormitorio, Korine articuló la palabra "gracias" con los labios y Galfore se entretuvo con Crow en la sala de estar.

-Hacía mucho que no venía.-Comentó el chico, parado frente a la cama de su amiga.

-No será porque no estés invitado.-Le recordó, y pudo ver que sonreía. Era algo poco habitual, pero se alegró de que lo hiciese. Tomaron asiento y ella dejó las cajas de los DVD's en la cama, frente a él.-No me habrías pedido esto si no fuese por algo en concreto, así que, por favor, elige cual quieres ver.

-Sigues conociéndome bien.-Se admiró el chico y la hizo sonrojarse.

-Sigues siendo mi mejor amigo.-Susurró ella y se quedaron mirándose unos segundos. Él sonrió de forma más pronunciada.

-Necesito ver el episodio "Engaño" de la tercera temporada. ¿Te suena?

-Por supuesto. Pero, permíteme que pregunte el porqué antes de empezar.-Él se quedó callado.-Ryan-se sentó junto a él, que seguía mirando las carátulas de los discos-, en años no me has pedido quedar, ni vernos, y ahora necesitas ver unos capítulos de mi serie favorita. Tiene que haber algún motivo.

-Está bien, pero tienes que guardarme el secreto.-Ella asintió y él miró en todas direcciones antes de hablar.-En ese episodio cuentan como Cyborg se infiltró en la academia H. I. V. E. que según estuve leyendo, se encargaba de formar jóvenes villanos para destruir esta ciudad. Los Titans la destruyeron, y acabaron con su líder. ¿Recuerdas cómo cambiaba de forma?

-Creó unos anillos que ocultaban su forma real bajo un holograma. Le daban el aspecto de la persona que fue antes de su accidente.

-Exacto. ¿Crees que Cyborg podría haber diseñado más artilugios como esos para esconder las identidades de sus compañeros y-?

-¿Y así ocultarse entre los ciudadanos?-Parecía sorprendida por aquella teoría, pero no la tomaba por imposible.-Si, podría ser. ¿Acaso ahora te has vuelto detective?

-Bueno, hay algo dentro de mí que me impulsa a buscar pistas sobre el tema.-Se encogió de hombros.

-¿Por qué crees que siguen entre nosotros? Total, ya no hacen falta.

-He descubierto algo, hace poco.-Se puso tenso y ella pudo notarlo. Puso una mano en el brazo del chico y lo miró a los ojos.

-¿Es grave?

-No sabría decirte… Has oído los rumores, ¿verdad? Starfire volvió a su planeta, Raven murió años atrás y por eso se separaron. Dicen incluso que Cyborg se convirtió en un electrodoméstico para desaparecer.

-Sí, esa es buena.-Rio a carcajadas. Él sonrió levemente, nunca reía, pero reconocía que era absurdo y gracioso.

-¿Por qué se irían? Vale, no hay villanos contra los que combatir, pero…-Se tomó un minuto para pensar mientras daba vueltas por la habitación, tratando de explicarse. Korine nunca lo había visto así.- Quiero decir, si tu vieses que has conseguido que tu ciudad esté limpia de malhechores y que es un lugar seguro, ¿no te quedarías?

-Depende de si me necesitan en otra parte o no.-Se sinceró.-Hasta ahora solo he visto una serie sobre ellos, no sé cuál es la versión real de todo, pero parece que su prioridad es ayudar. Y los personajes que salen solo son dibujos basados en ellos; es difícil identificarlos con su aspecto real, si es que guardan algún parecido con su aspecto de héroes.

Ryan parecía algo decepcionado. Quizá sus teorías eran solo infundadas por el deseo de creer que había algo especial en él, algo que de verdad lo hacía diferente al resto y no solo su aspecto y sus gustos. Sin embargo, Korine abrió la boca y los ojos, como si acabase de tener una revelación hacía escasos segundos. La chica golpeó la palma de su mano con el puño y miró al chico.

-¿Qué?-Preguntó, desesperado.

-La película.

-¿Cómo dices?-Se extrañó, creyendo que había perdido la cabeza.

-Teen Titans: Misión Tokio.-Soltó ella.- La película de los Teen Titans.-Ryan la animó a seguir, impaciente.-En ella, Robin le dice algo a Starfire… ¿Cómo era? -Se tomó unos momentos, murmurando palabras que Ryan no alcanzó a descifrar.- ¡Ya me acuerdo! "Somos héroes, no tenemos tiempo para esto".

-¿Para qué?

-¡Para ser algo más, bobo! Pero al final saben que son algo más que héroes.

-¿Pareja?

-Exacto. ¿No era eso lo que querías decir? Si yo al final quisiese formar una familia y mi ciudad fuese un lugar seguro, no me iría. Y está claro que por lo menos Robin y Starfire tenían algo serio.-Al final procesó toda la información que había recibido.- ¿Me estás diciendo que los Titans tienen hijos? ¿Y que estos podrían tener nuestra edad?

-Mejor que eso. Podríamos ser nosotros.

El silencio invadió el cuarto. Korine terminó por estallar en carcajadas, tirada sobre la cama, reacción que Ryan no esperaba. Parpadeó un par de veces hasta que reaccionó, ofendido.

-¡No te rías! Es la verdad.

-Claro que sí.-Ella lloraba y secaba sus lágrimas con sus dedos.-Perdona. No me imagino que puedas volar o lanzar rayos por los ojos.-Se recobró, mirando al chico frente a ella, que no daba crédito a su falta de confianza en él. La chica que adoraba a los Titans rechazaba su teoría de la posibilidad de ser una heroína.

-¿Eso crees? ¿Y qué me dices de esto?-Ryan se quitó el colgante que llevaba, enfadado, casi furioso.

-Un collar precioso, pero- pronto no tuvo nada más que decir. Ryan conservaba su pálido tono de piel pero su cabello era morado, como el de Raven. Su boca se abrió, su respiración se agitó y un grito salió de su garganta. Se cayó de la cama y Ryan corrió a ayudarla, dejando el colgante sobre la cama.

-¿Estás bien?

-¡Ryan! ¡Eres un Titan!

-¿Qué?

Los dos adolescentes miraron hacia la puerta, donde sus hermanos pequeños, preocupados, habían aparecido al escuchar el grito de la morena. Crow observó a Ryan con sorpresa, pues no le había dicho nada al respecto, después de haberla visto con la piel y el pelo verdes. Galfore no entendía como Ryan había pasado de tener el cabello oscuro a tenerlo de color morado.

Las bombillas encendidas estallaron y la televisión encendida comenzó a hacer interferencias. Ryan había perdido el poco control que tenía sobre sus poderes, que ya no estaban contenidos por el colgante que habían fabricado para él.

* * *

 **Ahí queda eso. Espero que os haya gustado.**

 **¡Hasta el próximo miércoles!**


	6. Fuente de energía (II)

**Un miércoles nuevo, un capítulo nuevo.**

 **La segunda parte de Fuente de energía, uno por cada mellizo Stone.**

* * *

 **Fuente de energía**

 _Segunda Parte_

Héctor iba en el coche, mirando por la ventana, mientras Naomi, sentada en la parte delantera, tarareaba una canción que escuchaba con sus auriculares azul cían, conectados a su reproductor de música. Su padre conducía para llevarlos a sus respectivas actividades, porque su madre había retomado su trabajo tras su semana de vacaciones y había tenido que viajar de nuevo. La señora Stone trabajaba en laboratorios S. T. A. R. y pasaba fuera de la ciudad bastante tiempo, por lo que solían concederle vacaciones a menudo para que pudiera estar con su familia, en compensación por su ardua labor y sus muchas horas de trabajo bien hecho. Su familia estaba muy familiarizada con la tecnología, y de eso se había dado cuenta al ver que no todos los niños de su misma edad tenían las comodidades virtuales que su padre y su madre poseían, porque eran unos locos de lo moderno. El coche se detuvo junto al polideportivo dónde entrenaba y se bajó del coche tras despedirse de su padre, de forma escueta, como solía hacer. El coche arrancó y dobló la esquina y cuando Héctor vio que lo perdía de vista, deshizo el camino hacia la entrada y corrió por las calles que sabía que su padre no tomaría para llevar a su hermana al conservatorio. Tardó un poco más en llegar a su destino, pero sabía que había tiempo de sobra. Su padre iba a hacer la compra y tenía que llegar al supermercado, encontrar aparcamiento, reunir los productos de la lista, esperar en caja, pagar, llevar la compra al coche y volver: tenía la casa para él solo.

No había sido tan idiota de faltar al entrenamiento sin un buen motivo, ya había avisado al entrenador por teléfono de que estaba en cama con fiebre, que volvería la semana siguiente. Todo gracias a que manejaba bastante bien el ordenador y un conocido programa que alteraba el timbre de voz para hacerla parecida a la que se desease. Había encontrado una muy parecida a la de su padre, tras probarla varias veces y trastear el programa, era sin duda la voz de Víctor Stone. Echaría la culpa de la distorsión al teléfono fijo. Había colado, eso seguro, y tenía que aprovechar la ocasión para que su plan saliese perfecto. Entró a la habitación de Naomi, con cuidado de no tocar o tirar nada por si eso podía levantar sospechas en el futuro.

Rebuscó por todo el dormitorio, recordando bien en qué posición estaban las cosas que iba tocando: los cajones, los peluches de la cama, el ordenador, la ropa en el armario. Finalmente halló lo que buscaba en el altillo, al haber aparatado unas cuantas sábanas dobladas y alguna que otra caja llena de ropa doblada. Volvió a colocarlo todo y salió del cuarto con la caja en brazos. Se encerró en su habitación y colocó el paquete sobre la cama, para abrirlo y observar el guantelete al detalle. Imponía respeto, no quería tocarlo siquiera, pero a la vez deseaba ponérselo. Se mordió el labio inferior, admirando la creación de su hermana. ¿Cómo podía ser que no se le hubiese ocurrido a él? Pensaba que, en caso de poder fabricar algo así, Naomi habría optado por un secador de pelo súper potente o un robot de peluquería portátil. Sabía que él mismo era capaz de reparar pequeños aparatos, incluso de piratear o hackear, pero no se había parado a pensar que pudiese crear algo grande a partir de otro objeto.

-Y yo que pensaba que se había apuntado a informática por el idiota de Glenn.-Negó con la cabeza, comprendiendo al fin que Naomi tenía inquietudes similares a las de él.-Tiene que ser cosa de la genética.-Murmuró.

Pensó en ponerlo sobre el escritorio y tratar de mejorarlo. Quizá así Naomi se lo daría; debería darle las gracias por arreglarlo y dado que sería útil gracias a él, regalárselo. Lo cogió y se lo encajó en el brazo. No esperaba recibir respuesta alguna, pero algo ocurrió.

-¿Pero qué-?

Los tubos que Naomi había mencionado cuando se lo enseñó se iluminaron, eran de color verde, como las pulseras luminosas que algunos llevaban a las discotecas. Un ruido casi imperceptible, agudo, provenía del guantelete, junto a una ligera vibración. Se asustó, pero no sintió miedo ni ganas de quitárselo. Quizá Naomi lo había conseguido hacer funcionar.

-¡Mierda! Ahora no podré quedármelo.-Se cabreó, dio una patada al suelo y sacudió los brazos con rabia, una única vez.

El retroceso le hizo caer de costado, sobre su brazo izquierdo. Tuvo miedo de mirar hacia a la derecha, pero, tras comprobar que el aparato no había sufrido daños, pudo dirigir la vista hacia el punto del que provenía un fuerte olor a chamusquina. Se quedó mudo, sin respiración. Un agujero del tamaño de una cabeza bastante grande le permitía ver el dormitorio de Naomi. Se levantó y se acercó a la pared. Las zonas más próximas a hueco recién abierto estaban ennegrecidas y aún salía un poco de humo de los bordes. Asomó la cabeza y vio los escombros en el suelo de la habitación de su hermana. Volvió a morderse el labio.

-¿Qué voy a hacer?

Dejó el guantelete en su caja, sobre la cama, y cogió su monopatín, dispuesto a llegar al conservatorio en un tiempo récord.

-Chico, ¿puedo ayudarte en algo?-Lo asaltó el vigilante de la puerta.

-Vengo a recoger a mi hermana. Hoy tenemos que estar pronto en casa.

Con un simple gesto de la cabeza, el guardia de seguridad lo dejó pasar y volvió a su puesto, mientras él recogía su patín y subía las escaleras hacia el interior del edificio. Allí le recibió un celador. Le explicó que necesitaba hablar con su hermana, que era una emergencia y que debían marcharse inmediatamente. A regañadientes y con cierta desconfianza, le indicó el camino hasta el aula donde se encontraba la chica y lo hizo esperar en la puerta. Escuchó como la hacían salir y recoger sus cosas.

-¿Qué ocurre? ¿Ha pasado algo?-Preguntó, con miedo en la mirada. Héctor le puso una mano en la espalda, instándola a salir cuanto antes, bajo la atenta mirada del celador.

-Te lo contaré por el camino.-El chico colocó el monopatín en el suelo y rebuscó en sus bolsillos.

-Si me has hecho salir es porque es algo gordo, así que no me hagas esperar más. ¿Papá está bien? ¿Le ha pasado algo a mamá?

-No, nada de eso.-Pudo escucharla suspirar. Entonces sacó un aparato del tamaño de un mando de puerta de garaje, con dos botones y una especie de gatillo en la parte trasera.-Sube.-Pidió.

-Ni loca.

-Vamos. Iremos más rápido.-Pulsó uno de los botones y el patín se desplegó para hacerse más largo y ancho. Naomi no daba crédito.

-¿Qué es eso?

-No eres la única con un cerebro privilegiado.-Masculló ofendido, y la obligó a subir en la parte trasera.-Apoya bien los pies y cógete a mí.-Se subió delante, erguido, y apretó la palanca de forma progresiva. Las manos de su hermana se aferraban a su ropa con demasiada fuerza, pero al menos mantenía bien el equilibrio.

-Podías haber traído mis patines.

-No se me ha ocurrido. Tengo prisa.

-¿Por qué tanto secretismo?

-Tenemos que llegar antes de que llegue papá. Y no quiero morir antes de llegar.

-Seguro que has hecho algo con mis cosas. No habrás tocado el cañón, ¿verdad?

Héctor se mantuvo en silencio y ella le clavó las uñas en señal de reproche. Le pegaría cuando no estuviesen en movimiento, lo sabía. Fue relajando la presión sobre el acelerador del mando y cuando ambos bajaron lo devolvió a su estado original. Naomi seguía interrogándolo, pero él no abrió la boca.

-¿Me quieres hacer caso?-Se quejó, frente a la puerta de su dormitorio.

-Es mejor que lo veas por ti misma.-Abrió la puerta y la dejó pasar primero.

-¡AH! ¿Qué le ha pasado a mi cuarto?-Miró horrorizada el agujero de la pared.-¿Nos han robado? ¿Atacado? ¿Has llamado a papá?

-Cálmate. No es nada de eso. Y papá no puede saberlo. Tendremos que poner unos posters o algo. Hasta que podamos arreglarlo. Ven.

La chica lo siguió hasta el dormitorio contiguo, el de él, y su vista se desvió inmediatamente hacia el guantelete que descansaba sobre la cama.

-¡Lo sabía! Has entrado en mi cuarto y has intentado robármelo. Voy a chivarme.-Advirtió.

\- Sólo quería que funcionase, no sabía que lo habías arreglado.

-Espera, espera…-Lo interrumpió.-No lo he arreglado.

-No me tomes por imbécil, has tenido que hacerle algo.-Señaló con la mano el chisme que la chica acunaba en sus brazos.

-No le he hecho nada. Mira.-Se lo puso y el guantelete se mantuvo igual que la vez que se lo había enseñado.

Héctor esperó. Las luces permanecieron apagadas y Naomi lo movió en todas direcciones y no ocurrió nada. El terror se apoderó de él.

-¡No! No lo muevas así. O moriremos.-Pidió.

-Ya has visto que no funciona. Ahora, espero que tengas una buena excusa para este agujero.

-Te juro que me lo he puesto y funcionaba.

-Le he quitado la fuente de energía, no puede funcionar.

Héctor se lo quitó de las manos y lo observó, mientras ella movía el pie con impaciencia y se cruzaba de brazos, tal y como hacía su madre. La ignoró y continuó buscando algo distinto en el aparato. La fuente de energía no estaba, su hueco estaba libre, a la altura de la muñeca. Tras observarlo cuidadosamente se lo volvió a enfundar y sintió una nueva energía por todo el cuerpo, como quien se toma un café bien cargado. El guantelete no se hizo esperar y se volvió a activar, como la primera vez. Esa vez, Héctor no hizo movimientos bruscos, pero si podía notar una enorme bola de energía a punto de salir del cañón, como si su emoción pudiese escaparse por allí. Trató de relajarse mientras Naomi seguía con la boca abierta.

-¿C-cómo…?-Pudo articular, aún sin palabras.

-Te lo dije.-No podía apartar los ojos de aquella maravilla.-Me obedece.

-¡No!-Ella dio un paso al frente y él se alejó, temeroso de que se lo quitase.-No obedece a nadie, no tiene alma, ni vida propia.

-Explica esto entonces, genio.-Se burló, deseando que no se lo arrebatase.

-Está claro que contigo funciona por algún motivo, pero lo desconozco.-Se frotó la barbilla, estudiando con la vista el brazo derecho de su hermano, cubierto por su invento.-Ni siquiera lleva una fuente de energía defectuosa, no tiene nada que lo haga funcionar, a excepción de ti.

-¿Pero por qué no funciona contigo?

-Eso es lo que no sé. ¿Has estado en contacto con algo radioactivo últimamente?

-¿Cuenta una canción de Imagine Dragons?*- Ante la mirada severa de ella, el chico miró a otro lado, bufando.

-Tomaré eso como un no. La electricidad estática que poseemos a veces las personas no sería suficiente, provocaría, a duras penas, un chispazo. Pero veo que sigue activo. ¿Cuánto tiempo puedes mantenerlo en el brazo y que esté encendido?

-No lo sé. De momento, este es mi máximo, y aumentando.

-¿Te has instalado en el cuerpo algún tipo de chip, de cable, de batería…?

-¿Quién te crees que soy? ¿Un científico loco? No voy a auto-convertirme en un ciborg.

Tras unos segundos de silencio, la chica se golpeó la palma de la mano con su propio puño.

-¡Eureka! Héctor, eres más listo de lo que creía.

-¿Insinúas que soy medio robot?

-No del todo. Ven conmigo.-Lo arrastró del brazo izquierdo hacia el ordenador que tenía sobre el escritorio. Lo encendió y accedió a internet.

-¡Eh! Mi portátil tiene clave de seguridad, ¿cómo has…?

-Ha sido fácil. Seguro que sabes perfectamente cómo lo he hecho.

-Sí, pero… Bah, en esta casa parece que no tiene sentido ponerle clave a nada.-Se encogió de hombros y espero tras la silla dónde estaba sentada Naomi.

Entró en la enciclopedia de internet y buscó los artículos relacionados con Cyborg. Pasó la página de arriba abajo bastante rápido, cómo si supiese dónde buscar. Se detuvo en el apartado vida personal.

-¡Aquí!

-¿Qué?-La chica señalaba una parte del artículo. Héctor leyó en voz alta.-Se especuló que Cyborg formó equipo y pareja estable con la súper heroína del este Abeja antes de abandonar su identidad como héroe y desaparecer de Jump City. ¿Y qué?

-Que si pinchamos en el enlace de Abeja-dijo pausadamente, mientras clickaba en el nombre marcado en azul de la heroína y cargaba la página- podemos ver que sus poderes incluyen: cambio de tamaño al de un insecto, fuerza derivada de su traje, posee 2 armas a distancia marcadas con una "B", estas armas arrojan descargas eléctricas amarillas con una gran potencia. Puede volar gracias a las alas de abeja, agilidad, resistencia y pensamiento lógico y avanzado.

-Sigo sin entenderte, hermana.- Se quejó él. Ella frunció el ceño y chasqueó la lengua contra el paladar. Se dio la vuelta en su asiento y miró a su hermano a la cara.

-Las descargas. No sabemos si puedes encogerte al tamaño de un insecto o si tienes pensamiento lógico y avanzado o mucha fuerza, pero si sabemos que tienes algo en común con ella. Quizá podrías canalizar esa energía con un par de armas como lo haces con el guantelete.

-Ni siquiera sé cómo lo hago. Solo sale.

-Creo que la clave está en tu pulso. Ese poder sale a través de tu energía vital y se compagina bien con la cavidad de la fuente de energía, así que lo recibe como una batería.

-¿Y qué tiene que ver Abeja en todo esto?

-Bueno, es la única que tiene un poder como el tuyo y sabemos que fabricó su propio traje. ¿Quién más podría hacer algo así?

-¿Vas a fabricarme un traje?

-No, ¿pero de dónde crees que podría haber heredado esta capacidad?

-¿Crees que mamá es…?-Ella asintió, orgullosa.- ¿Que nuestros padres son Titans?

-Es una posibilidad. Nadie conoce su verdadera identidad y desaparecieron antes de existir nosotros. Yo habría formado una familia para asentarme en el sitio más seguro que existe ahora mismo.-Explicó.

-¿Y por qué tú no has heredado poderes? Somos mellizos.

-El azar de los genes, hermano. No tengo ni idea. Pero párate a pensarlo: nuestros padres no tenían dones como tal.

-No digas "nuestros padres", porque no es seguro.

-Cyborg y Abeja no tenían poderes, a excepción del pequeño don que tú has heredado. Cyborg mejoró su parte robótica para unirse a los Teen Titans, era todo habilidad e inteligencia, como lo que yo hago. Y Abeja fabricó su traje con tecnología avanzada, solo tenían una pequeña parte de poder. ¿Y acaso no trabaja mamá en laboratorios S. T. A. R.? ¡Blanco y en botella!

El pestillo de la puerta los hizo sobresaltarse. Su padre había vuelto a casa y habían olvidado por completo que se estaban saltando sus actividades extraescolares. Por no hablar del agujero en la pared. Se miraron unos segundos antes de correr en busca de posters, cada uno en su cuarto. Héctor decoró la pared con imágenes de motos, coches y sus jugadores favoritos de los Lakers. Naomi, por su parte, eligió a los cantantes del momento y algún que otro actor, de su revista más reciente. Salieron como si nada, mientras Héctor fingía una discusión absurda con su hermana.

-Ah. Hola, papá.-Saludó el chico, mientras Víctor Stone se atareaba en la cocina.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Hemos vuelto porque el entrenador no estaba, ha llamado al poco de llegar yo, que no podía asistir. Vendrá la semana que viene.

-¿Hemos?-Víctor lo observaba, extrañado.

-Sí, hemos-se volvió para mirar a Naomi, pero esta no estaba-… vuelto. Los chicos y yo, cada uno a su casa.-Corrigió, sin entender qué estaba pasando con Naomi.

-Esperaremos a que vuelva tu hermana para cenar. Aprovecha para darte una ducha. Ya sabes que se toma su tiempo en el baño.

-Sí, voy.

Héctor caminó por el pasillo hasta que escuchó el timbre y avisó a su padre de que iría él, que no saliese de la cocina. En la puerta estaba Naomi, como si acabase de volver del conservatorio.

-¡Hola!-Entró como si nada y fue a dejar sus cosas, mientras Héctor gesticulaba en silencio, preguntándose qué había pasado. Ella le señaló con énfasis para que la siguiese al cuarto que ocupaba ella.

-¿Se puede saber cómo has hecho eso?

-No tengo ni idea, solo sé que me he puesto nerviosa y… Me he encogido.

* * *

 **Espero que lo hayáis disfrutado.**

 **¡Nos leemos!**


	7. Decepción

**Here I am! With a new chapter-**

 **Perdón, que me he liado. ¡Bienvenidos a la nueva entrega del miércoles!**

 **Disfrutadla.**

* * *

 **Decepción**

-No, no. Eso no puede ser.-Sentenció Ryan, bajo la aún atenta mirada de todos los demás.

-¿No lo ves? ¡Eres igual que Raven! Hasta hace un momento no creí que fuera posible, y mucho menos pensé que cambiaría tu aspecto con un simple collar. Pero mírate. Es posible.

-Ese es el problema.-Se quejó. Miró a Korine a los ojos y se mordió el labio. Ella seguía sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

-Yo no veo ningún problema.

-Si Raven es mi madre- miró a Crow, que seguía en la puerta-, eso quiere decir que mi padre es…

Ambos hermanos Grayson miraban alternativamente a Crow y Ryan, que se miraban en silencio. Crow salió corriendo y Ryan la siguió, los otros dos tardaron un poco en reaccionar, pero fueron tras él. Ella se había encerrado en el baño y se negaba a abrir. Ryan, pegado a la puerta, intentaba hacerla salir, y dejó pasar a Galfore, que tomó su posición y, con bastante más delicadeza, le habló.

-Crow, sal. No pasa nada.-Dijo Galfore.

-¡Sí pasa! Me va a hacer quitarme la pulsera.-Acusó la niña.

-De verdad que no, Crow.-Saltó Ryan. Solo quería saber si ella estaba dispuesta a que lo contara, pero no la obligaría a desvelar su auténtica forma si no quería. Galfore lo miró a los ojos y Ryan comprendió que quería quedarse solo con ella, que era la única forma de que saliese de allí. Cabizbajo, el chico de cabellos violetas regresó a la habitación de Korine, con la morena frotándole la espalda a modo de consuelo.

-¿Por qué crees que no quiere quitarse la pulsera?

-Cree que se convertirá en un monstruo. Y no la culpo. Yo la he visto y es bastante impactante.

-¿Y qué pasa cuando se la quita?

-No voy a decirlo si ella no quiere. Si te digo quien es mi padre, lo sabrás.

-Es Chico Bestia.-Sonó una voz a sus espaldas. Era Crow.

La niña, rubia como su padre, que solía lucir unos bonitos ojos oscuros, volvía a tener la piel y el cabello verdes y sus rasgos habían cambiado. No miraba a los demás a la cara y pudo escuchar el grito ahogado de Korine al verla así. Trató de contener las lágrimas. Fue fácil cuando sintió que Galfore le cogía la mano.

-A mí me pareces increíble.-Dijo. Ella sonrió y Korine se enfrascó en una nueva conversación con Ryan.

-¿Entiendes ahora por qué me parecía imposible?

-¿Chico Bestia y Raven? No es tan raro.

-Ah, ¿no? ¿En serio?

-Se nota a la legua que a Chico Bestia… Quiero decir, a tu padre. Se nota de lejos que le encanta Raven. Siempre intenta hacerla reír.

-Y no lo consigue.

-Te equivocas otra vez. Raven cree que es muy gracioso, pero debe controlar sus emociones. Por eso se aleja de sus sentimientos.

-Solo es una serie, podría ser falso.

-Pero perdió el control contra Terra.

-¿Y eso por qué?

-Traicionó a sus amigos, intentó salir con tu padre…-Enumeró.

Ryan sintió que perdía el control. El collar inhibidor yacía aún sobre la cama, así que nada le protegía de ser él mismo, por una vez. Tantas veces había creído que Raven encontraría a alguien como ella y que Chico Bestia acabaría con Terra, que imaginar ahora que alguien que no era su madre podía sentir algo por su padre le enfadaba, y mucho. No entendía bien por qué le preocupaba, pues siempre había mantenido las distancias con él, a pesar de sus incesantes intentos de acercarse a su hijo. Pero no dejaba de ser su padre, y de alguna forma le quería. Las luces de techo, que ahora estaban encendidas debido a que él había hecho explotar las de la lámpara de la mesita, titilaban conforme su furia iba en aumento, y en cuanto se distrajo con otra cosa, las luces volvieron a su estado habitual. No le pasó desapercibido aquel detalle, y tuvo claro que había heredado los poderes de su madre.

-¿Me escuchas?

-¿Eh?-Volvió en sí cuando Korine chasqueó los dedos ante sus ojos un par de veces.

-Digo que si vosotros sois hijos de Chico Bestia y Raven, yo debo ser hija de Robin y Starfire. A fin de cuentas era mucho más obvio que esos dos acabaron juntos. Y no sería raro que hubiesen tenido una hija.

-Y un hijo.-Apuntó Galfore, pero no le hicieron mucho caso porque Ryan continuó su conversación con su hermana.

-Tiene sentido. Pero recuerda que nuestros padres pueden haber hecho otros amigos.

-¿Y todos huérfanos? ¡No lo creo!

-¿Qué problema hay con eso?

Korine sacó una regla de un cajón del escritorio y apuntó a su hilera de posters de superhéroes. Se aclaró la garganta y bajo la atenta mirada de los otros tres comenzó a exponer.

-Superman: Huérfano. Batman: Huérfano. Aquaman: Huérfano. Chico Bestia: Huérfano. Por consiguiente: Starfire: Huérfana. Robin: Huérfano. Cyborg: Huérfano.

-Vale, vale. Tú ganas.

-Lo que quiere decir que si mi padre es Robin…-Se llevó una mano al mentón, atando cabos.-Si mi padre es Robin, mi abuelo es-

-¡Batman!-Soltaron todos, abrumados por aquella realidad.

-Bruce Wayne es Batman.-Murmuró Ryan, sorprendido.

-Y yo todos estos años dejando que los mellizos me robaran el papel.-Rio ella.

Todos se habían quedado en silencio, asimilando la verdad. De repente, Korine empezó a adoptar poses extrañas y a cerrar los ojos con fuerza, como si se concentrase. Ryan la miraba atónito y se dio cuenta de que los otros dos también.

-¿Qué haces?-Preguntó Galfore, y recibió una mirada de odio por parte de la morena.

-¿No lo ves? Intento manifestar mis poderes.-Se quejó.- No llevo ningún inhibidor ni aparato holográfico para cambiar de forma. Deberían estar escondidos dentro de mí.

-¿Y cómo vas a sacarlos? Yo no sé controlar los míos. Ni siquiera sé si Crow puede transformarse en algo.-La chica verde negó frenéticamente con la cabeza.

-La serie lo explica todo: tus poderes y los míos funcionan igual. Es cuestión de sentimientos. Starfire dice que para volar piensa en gatitos, o en la risa de los niños. Pensamientos positivos. Tiene que ser algo que te haga feliz.

La chica permaneció concentrada, mientras que los hermanos Logan mantenían una conversación que la sacó de sus pensamientos.

-Si nosotros somos los hijos de los Teen Titans, ¿los Stone son los hijos de Cyborg?-Preguntó la menor.

Ryan parecía pensativo y cuando miró a Korine, esta miraba por encima de su cabeza, asombrada. La boca de la chica estaba muy abierta, y no parecía poder reaccionar. No supo si sería buena idea mirar, pero se dio la vuelta y Crow también miraba a un punto más alto. Los pies de Galfore le quedaban casi a la altura de los ojos, o más arriba: estaba volando. El pelirrojo sonreía, a pesar de estar visiblemente sorprendido consigo mismo.

-¡Tenías razón! Funciona.-Sonrió a su hermana, que permanecía estática.

No desistió de sus intentos, mientras la observaban, pero no sucedió nada. Fue Ryan quien tuvo que frenarla y obligarla a sentarse. Ella se dejó caer sobre la colcha, abrumada, mientras Galfore seguía flotando, Crow seguía verde, y Ryan con su bonito pelo lila.

-Supongo que he salido a mi padre…-Masculló. Nunca pensó que aquella comparación le resultaría algo deprimente, pues admiraba a su padre más que a nadie.

-No tiene nada de malo. Mira a los mellizos: ellos no son mitad robots.

-Crow, que Cyborg tuviese partes robóticas por un accidente no quiere decir que sea algo hereditario. Cyborg no tenía poderes como tal, y no sabemos si Karen es alguna heroína.

De repente, oyeron unos gritos fuera, como de discusión. No pensaron que fuesen a entrar en la casa, pero una pequeña explosión, que los alteró tanto como para hacer que se alejaran de la puerta a toda prisa, les indicó que acababan de entrar en la casa de los Grayson, y las voces se oían más cerca, más agitadas. De repente se abrió la puerta y los mellizos entraron en el cuarto. Héctor y Naomi discutían, según habían oído, porque Héctor había hecho explotar la cerradura con una explosión "controlada". El chico portaba un guantelete en el brazo, similar al cañón de Cyborg, y se volvió hacia ellos, emocionado.

-¡Eh, Korine! Mira est-

Los dos hermanos habían palidecido. Su mirada iba de Ryan a Crow, que eran los únicos que habían cambiado, ya que el pelirrojo había dejado de flotar con el susto.

-¿Pero qué-?

-¿Cómo habéis entrado?-Interrumpió la morena, nerviosa.- ¿Habéis reventado mi puerta?-Pasó por su lado, con su mirada más asesina, y se dirigió a la entrada de la casa, mientras Héctor balbuceaba para intentar explicarse.

-¿Es una fiesta de disfraces?-Inquirió Naomi, comprobando, una vez más, la inutilidad de su hermano para comunicarse.

Crow fue la primera en reaccionar, nerviosa, y se puso la pulsera antes de que nadie hablase. Ryan intentó frenarla, pero el cambio ya estaba hecho. De forma holográfica e instantánea, su cuerpo volvió a la normalidad, y dejó más boquiabiertos a los hermanos Stone. Ryan se golpeó la frente con la palma de la mano y Crow se disculpó con la mirada. Korine entró de nuevo a la habitación, muy airada, y los apuntó con el dedo.

-¡Mi cerradura está chamuscada! ¿De quién ha sido la idea?-Naomi apuntó a Héctor rápidamente, que empezó a levantar la mano, despacio y atemorizado. -¡Ya sé que has sido tú! Tu hermana al menos tiene cabeza.-Rodó los ojos y se enfrentó de nuevo a él.-Más vale que esté arreglado antes de que vuelvan mis padres, y queda poco tiempo.

-¿Qué es eso?

-¿Esto?-Levantó el brazo donde llevaba el guantelete.-Es un invento de Naomi, pero solo funciona conmigo. Veníamos a enseñároslo- miró a Korine, que seguía con el ceño fruncido-, pero ya habéis visto de lo que es capaz.-Terminó, avergonzado.

-¿Se os ocurrió llamar al timbre?

-Se lo dije- respondió la rubia-, pero se empeñó en hacer una demostración.

-¿Y eso lo has inventado tú?

-Sí, pero solo funciona conmigo.-Insistió. Ante las miradas de incomprensión, el chico procedió a explicarse- Por lo visto hay algún tipo de energía en mí, y puedo hacer que funcione. Por eso veníamos a verte. Naomi no quiere que nadie más sepa de lo que es capaz, así que pensamos en ti. Como eres tan friki de los héroes.-Explicó.

-¿Y qué pasa con mi cerradura?-Seguía molesta.

-Naomi lo arreglará- la chica mudó su expresión de orgullo de hacía unos instantes por una de reproche-, después de todo, ha sido culpa de su invento.

-Ha sido culpa del portador, _Defhéctor._ -Insultó ella, pero se dio media vuelta para arreglar los desperfectos.

-Yo rompo y ella arregla. Hacemos buen equipo.-Bromeó él.

-¿Equipo?-Susurró Ryan. Crow y Galfore se volvieron para mirarlo.

-Hemos investigado y hay posibilidades de que sea descendiente de Abeja. ¿Qué opinas?

-Que sí.

El chico enmudeció unos momentos, su sonrisa se borró de su rostro, y solo escuchaban los ruidos que hacía Naomi para volver a poner una cerradura en la puerta, idéntica a la anterior.

-¿Qué? ¿Me das la razón?

-Bueno, cómo has podido ver, aquí todos somos hijos de Titans.-Explicó, señalando a Ryan, que seguía pensando en sus cosas, pero no había devuelto el collar a su lugar.

-Espera, espera. ¿Ryan y Crow son hijos de Raven y Chico Bestia?

-Exacto.

-¡No!

-¿Tienes algún problema con eso?

Naomi entró en la habitación y puso la palma de la mano hacia arriba. Héctor rebuscó en sus bolsillos, de mala gana, y le entregó el dinero que había sacado. Ella sonrió satisfecha y tomó asiento con los demás.

-Le dije que estaba segura de que Raven no había muerto y de que a Chico Bestia le gustaba Raven. Él decía que no, pero yo entiendo más de sentimientos que él.-Se encogió de hombros.

-Aunque me alegro de que hayáis nacido, después de todo.-Miró a la pequeña rubia y al de ojos verdes.

-¿En qué piensas?-Se interesó Korine, que se acababa de percatar del estado ausente de su mejor amigo.

-Un equipo. Podríamos ser un equipo.

-¡Lo veo! Seremos héroes.

-No.-Sentenció Korine.-No hacen falta héroes aquí, y tenemos padres.

-Ya empiezas con lo de la orfandad.

-No, Ryan. Héctor va a proponer ser héroes para otras ciudades que lo necesiten, y la excusa de que somos jóvenes no sirve, porque nuestros padres tendrían la misma edad más o menos cuando salvaban el mundo. El problema es que no podemos abandonar a nuestros padres, y no podemos lanzarnos a la aventura sin controlar todo esto, porque no hemos sido conscientes hasta ahora. Mientras que ellos tienen poderes desde muy pequeños.

La decepción se reflejaba en todos los rostros de la sala, incluidos el de Naomi y Korine.

-¿Y tú como sabes que yo iba a decir eso? ¿Lees la mente?

-No, solo eres muy predecible.-Estaba visiblemente molesta. Uno de sus padres ya había llegado, porque se escuchó el chasquido de la llave abriendo la puerta. Todos miraron a Naomi, que lucía satisfecha.

-Y un apenas unos minutos.-Se miraba las uñas, orgullosa de su trabajo.

Los pasos se acercaron hacia el dormitorio, así que todos fingieron normalidad. Ryan se colocó el collar nuevamente, Crow y Galfore fingieron jugar a las cartas, sentados en el suelo, y Héctor se guardó el guantelete en su enorme mochila de deporte.

-¡Hola!-Saludó Kory, con su habitual dulzura.- ¡Vaya! No sabía que estabais todos aquí. ¿Es una fiesta?

-No, mamá. Ya se iban. Solo estábamos intercambiando cómics y videojuegos.-Explicó. Jugaba con la ventaja de que Héctor, Ryan y ella eran muy fanáticos de los súper héroes y no levantaría sospechas. Si sus padres habían podido fingir con ellos todos estos años, ella podía también.

Todos salieron en fila del dormitorio, y Korine sostuvo la mano de Ryan unos momentos, para retenerlo con ella. Se miraron, Kory se marchó con los demás.

-¿Qué pasa?

-No hagáis tonterías.

-¡Sabes que yo no-!

-Vigilemos a los demás. Por si acaso.-Cortó ella. Él asintió, y ella lo soltó antes de encerrarse en su cuarto.

No sabía si ya se habían ido, o sí seguían en la casa, pero le daba igual. Sabía que Ryan era sensato, pero acababa de descubrir unos poderes que le encantarían, porque ella sabía que de tenerlos, no pararía de usarlos o de ponerlos a prueba. Se sentó en la cama del ahora vacío cuarto, con el silencio como compañía, y sintiéndose rara por ser la única normal.

Odiaba ser normal.

* * *

 **Un poco triste, un poco abierto, un poco decepcionante (¿Por que creéis que se titula así? ¿Por Korine? ¡Nah!), un poco menos de lo que esperabais teniendo en cuenta como acabó el capítulo anterior.**

 **¿U os habéis quedado con ganas de más?**

 **¡Nos leemos!**


	8. Revolución

_**Hello there!**_

 **Siento que ha pasado una eternidad, con esto de haberme ido a trabajar fuera. Tengo la sensación de haber pasado una semana entera sin subir ningún capítulo.**

 **¿Qué debería hacer?**

* * *

 **Revolución**

Había pasado apenas una semana y todos habían aparentado normalidad, incluso entre ellos. El que peor lo llevaba era Héctor, pero se contenía cómo podía. Acabó por rendirse al hecho de que los demás lo mirasen mal si sacaba el tema y evadiesen responderle. Korine agradecía que se hubiesen tomado en serio su advertencia de permanecer en el anonimato. Sin embargo, una tarde de regreso a casa, decidieron juntarse, y todo marchaba bien hasta que Héctor explotó.

-No lo aguanto más. Guardarlo dentro no hará que desaparezca, y yo no quiero que desaparezca.-Recordó.

-¿El qué?

-Nuestros poderes.-Susurró.-Somos especiales. Especiales de verdad. Deberíamos hablar del tema, entrenarnos para controlarlos y usarlos.

-¡No hace falta usarlos!-Se quejó Korine.-No hay villanos en esta ciudad. Y en caso de aparecer, nuestros padres están ahí para eso. Volverán a salir a la luz como héroes y desaparecerán hasta que haga falta.

-La gente necesita saber que hay alguien que aún vela por ellos.

-La gente ya no tiene miedo. El mal no va a regresar, si no ya lo habría hecho cuando ellos se marcharon.

-Pero no se han marchado, están ahí.

-Sí, están trabajando en revistas de moda, dando clases de Judo, o preparando la cena para cuando vuelvas a casa.-Recordó. -Hasta la policía se aburre en esta ciudad.

-Hay más ciudades. Podrían necesitarnos y no lo sabríamos. Podríamos volver a casa sin que se enteren.

-Parad de discutir, la gente empieza a interesarse por nosotros.-Comentó la rubia, mirando a otro punto que no fuesen ellos, para restarle importancia a lo que hablaban ante los ojos ajenos.

Ambos callaron y se alejaron del otro. Korine se puso al lado de Ryan, que iba leyendo un libro.

-¿Qué lees?

-Creo que Héctor tiene algo de razón.-Respondió.

-¿Qué?

-¡Toma!-El chico dio un salto y se colocó al otro lado del moreno, que no levantó la vista.- Ryan sabe de lo que hablo.

-Tu idea es una locura.-Prosiguió.-Pero es verdad que necesitamos hablar del tema. Si me guardo esto dentro un poco más, reventaré.

-Para eso lleváis inhibidores. Para que no tengáis que preocuparos.

-Y si llegado el momento necesitamos usarlos, no tendremos ni idea de qué hacer con ellos. Korine- se detuvo, y los que iban más adelante también se detuvieron a observarlo-, tenemos que hablar de ello, aunque sea con nuestros padres. A fin de cuentas son como nosotros.

-Si nos han puesto estas cosas- alzó la pulsera, idéntica a la de su madre, que le impedía volar o que sus globos oculares adoptaran un color celeste- no creo que quieran que lo sepamos. Nos habrían hablado de ello.-Comentó Galfore.

-Bueno, creo que solo querían protegernos de llevar una vida difícil.

-¿Te parece difícil tener dones?-Preguntó Héctor, rodando los ojos.

-Piénsalo. Si yo perdiese el control, por mucho que me hubiesen enseñado a dominar mis poderes, podría hacer mucho daño. Los demás podrían asustarse. Si Naomi mostrase su inteligencia al mundo podrían intentar usarla para crear poderosas armas de guerra, y a ti para usarlas. ¿Y qué le harían a mi hermana?-El rubor se apoderó de sus mejillas al sentirse observada. Héctor relajó el gesto.

-Pero nadie se asustaría, porque ya saben quiénes son nuestros padres.

-Tener poderes no te convierte en héroe. Podrías usarlos para hacer el mal, y es esa posibilidad la que aterra al mundo.

-Se nota que lees demasiado.-Masculló Héctor, y para su sorpresa, los demás rieron ante el comentario, excepto Ryan, que no solía hacerlo, y Korine, que estaba contrariada por la respuesta del anterior ante su discusión con Stone.

-Entonces, ¿qué vamos a hacer?-Preguntó Crow.

-Propongo que quedemos para hablar entre nosotros. Y quizá podamos encontrar un sitio para entrenar sin que nos vean. Sol por precaución.-Naomi miró a Korine mientras decía esas palabras, para que no la tomara contra ella.

-Haced lo que queráis.-Soltó, y se adelantó al resto para llegar a casa.-Total, yo no entiendo cómo os sentís.

El año escolar transcurrió con normalidad, a excepción de que Korine se había vuelto distante con ellos. Se juntaba con otras chicas de su clase y Ryan sabía que con ellas no podía hablar de cómics, vídeo juegos ni series, pero no iba a ir tras ella como un perro. Ella había decidido ignorarlos cada vez más, así que esperaría que decidiese volver a hablarles. Cuando llegó el verano dejó de verla del todo, ya no se encontraban en clase o en los pasillos, y había tantas calles por las que ir, que si quedaba para salir con amigas, estaba seguro de que no la vería. Esa tarde había quedado con los demás para ir a un local abandonado que habían estado observando días atrás. Era una zona poco concurrida y alejada de la ciudad. Entraban por una ventana rota del segundo piso. Subían sobre un contenedor viejo y trepaban hasta un tejado plano que daba a dicha ventana. Luego bajaban por una escalera de cajas de madera que Héctor había improvisado, porque fue el único lo bastante atlético como para bajar junto a Galfore sin que se matasen en el intento.

-Perdón por llegar tarde.-Dijo, al tocar suelo en el interior.-He dado un rodeo y se me he distraído en la librería.

-Típico de ti.-Se burló Naomi, con quien había trabado mejor amistad en aquel tiempo. Era una chica lista, sensata, madura y comprensiva. Pero no era Korine. No les iba a contar que había dado un rodeo absurdo para ver si la encontraba por las calles.

-Te estábamos esperando.

-¿Qué hacen estos dos aquí?-Preguntó, señalando a Galfore y Crow.-Gal nos ayudó a llegar aquí, pero no deberían estar. Son muy pequeños.

-Ryan, dijimos que después de un par de días de prueba, si era seguro, los dejaríamos entrar. Tienen más facilidad que nosotros para usar los poderes, porque aún son jóvenes. Y Galfore puede volar. ¿Acaso tú puedes?

Ryan se ruborizó y no añadió nada. Después de todo, Naomi tenía razón y no sería justo para ellos quedar excluidos, como no lo había sido para Korine.

Los entrenamientos se basaban en repasar los poderes que tenían sus padres e intentar dominarlos. Cogían un objetivo, como una caja, una lata sobre una caja, un perchero, algo roto y proyectaban sobre ellos, a cierta distancia, sus poderes para ver sus efectos. También afinaban puntería y luego paraban para descansar y hablar un poco sobre cómo se sentían.

-¿Cómo te encuentras?

-Agotado.-Respondió el pelirrojo, respirando con dificultad. Crow le puso una mano en el hombro.

-No te fuerces. Está dentro de ti, ya saldrá. No debe ser fácil lanzar rayos, así que no te preocupes. Yo tampoco puedo hacerlo.-Bromeó.

-No, pero lo tuyo es más complicado.

-Solo se trata de imaginar.

-Y modificar el ADN.

-Sí, bueno. No creo que pueda dominarlo nunca, pero oye, tú si podrás.

Los mayores los llamaron para que se uniesen a ellos y cogiesen algo de beber. Pronto estaban hablando de sus progresos.

-Yo empiezo a controlar mejor la puntería- dijo Héctor-, y la fuerza con la que proyecto el láser. Intentaré controlar el tamaño del rayo, para usarlo en mi conveniencia, no como hice en casa de Gal.

-¿No puedes hacer eso ya?

-Tengo que programar el guantelete con estas- señaló unas ruedas en su brazo- ruedecillas. Pero Naomi lo está perfeccionando conforme voy mejorando.

Ambos hermanos levantaron la mano, sin mirarse, y chocaron las palmas.

-¿Y tú, Naomi?

-He perfeccionado mi capacidad de encogerme cuando lo necesito, aunque aún me pasa al ponerme nerviosa. He inventado este anillo- lo enseñó- para evitar que eso pase delante de gente. Lo he basado en un diseño que lleva mi padre. Es el que él utiliza para disimular sus piezas robóticas.

-Y yo pensaba que eran sus alianzas de boda.-Masculló Héctor y soltó un bufido, que fue seguido por una carcajada colectiva. Hasta Ryan soltó una risita.

Por una vez se sentía unido al resto, a quienes creía amigos de Korine y no suyos. Quizá no estaba tan mal tener unos pocos amigos.

-Yo sigo sin poder lanzar rayos de estrella.-Galfore parecía triste por no haber conseguido avanzar. Volar había resultado fácil, pero no pudo progresar mucho más.-Solo he sentido un intenso calor en las manos.

-Tranquilo, lo acabarás consiguiendo. Se supone que tienes que sentir cosas buenas.

-¿Cómo voy a sentirme bien si mi hermana no me habla por culpa de esto?-Preguntó.

A Ryan se le heló la sangre. Solo había pensado en sí mismo como amigo de la morena, pero ¿qué pasaba con su hermano? Debía estar más afectado que él. Todos miraron al suelo, a excepción de Naomi, que se dirigió hacia él y lo reconfortó con un apretón en el brazo.

-Eh. Hazlo por ella. Korine adora a los súper héroes. Acabará por entenderlo y te admirará.

Galfore le sonrió, pero Naomi no estaba en lo cierto, esa vez no.

Cada quien volvió a casa, Ryan con Crow, y los más mayores llevaron a Galfore hasta su puerta.

Corría una calurosa tarde de verano, al medio día. Las calles estaban más bien vacías, porque el calor era intenso, abrasador. Casi un crimen. Salir a la calle conllevaba un suicidio, pero algunos no tenían más remedio que estar fuera; por trabajo, por falta de tiempo para hacer la compra, o por tener que terminar el papeleo antes de la tarde. Los Stone estaban sentados a la mesa, con el televisor encendido. Los chicos entendían ahora por qué siempre veían el telediario y habían dejado de quejarse el año anterior; algo que sus padres tomaron como madurez.

En la pantalla había una imagen en directo de uno de los bancos más grandes de Jump City y comentaban que una peligrosa banda de ladrones armados había tomado rehenes y se había atrincherado dentro, negociando con la policía desde hacía horas, y con pocas esperanzas de recuperar el dinero. Su único movimiento posible para evitar víctimas era dejarlos salir tranquilamente. Naomi desvió la vista hacia Héctor, que la miró unos momentos y continuó con su plato de pasta. Sus padres parecían tensos, pero no dijeron nada.

-Pensaba que esta ciudad era segura.-Dijo de pronto el chico.-¿Ha vuelto la delincuencia?

-Es posible que se hayan enterado que ya no hay héroes en Jump City y hayan probado suerte. La policía se encargará, solo son unos ladrones.

-No sabemos si tienen habilidades especiales.

-¿Cómo dices?

-Ya sabéis. Poderes. Hay villanos con poderes.-Su madre se levantó para recoger los platos ya vacíos, y su padre los miraba bastante tenso.

-Van armados. Dudo mucho que necesiten armas si tienen poderes.

-Podría ser una táctica para que bajen la guardia.-Expuso él, mientras Naomi trataba de darle una patada bajo la mesa.

-¿Ahora eres un cerebro del mal?-Inquirió ella.

Naomi tenía claro que ella disimulaba bien y que no creía que Héctor estuviese lanzando ninguna pulla, demasiado estúpido y humano para haberse dado cuenta de que sus padres eran Cyborg y Abeja. Su padre, por el contrario, parecía apurado.

-Ojalá estuviesen aquí los Teen Titans para detenerlos.-Naomi atinó a propinar una patada en su espinilla, y se miraron con rabia. Ella le advertía que se callase, él no quería hacerle caso.

-¡Cariño!-Víctor se levantó de golpe, haciendo que el plato de Héctor saltase y los vasos derramasen su contenido. Sus hijos lo miraban asombrados, y él desvió la vista de ellos.-Te ayudo en la cocina.-Propuso, y se llevó algunas cosas antes de encerrarse en la mencionada sala.

-¿Qué crees que haces? Van a pillarnos.

-Ya me da igual. Quiero que hagan algo.

-No van a hacerlo. La policía ya está allí.

-Sí, y llevan horas sin obtener resultados. Podemos ayudar. Ellos pueden. Y no van a hacer nada.

Escucharon disparos, provenían del televisor. Sus padres asomaron la cabeza por la puerta y ellos voltearon a mirar la pantalla. La situación estaba empeorando y eso hizo que el muchacho se levantase frustrado y se marchase a su cuarto.

En otra vivienda, Korine miraba la televisión con preocupación. Nadie en casa parecía buscar una excusa mala para enfundarse un súper traje y salvar a los rehenes. Quizá se había equivocado y si hacían falta héroes, solo para evitar que los villanos intentaran cometer robos como aquel. Estaba nerviosa, furiosa, se sentía impotente y no sabía qué hacer ni qué decir. Galfore se hundió más en su asiento, asustado de saber que sus padres no iban a mover un dedo para ayudar. No entendía sus motivos, pero no los consideraba una justificación. Korine volvió la mirada al televisor, como lo hacía su hermano, asustada. De repente, algo cambió en las noticias: la policía estaba captando por el teléfono con el que se comunicaban con los negociadores de la banda una nueva voz, como de un recién llegado. Había confusión entre los asaltantes y entre la policía que esperaba rodeando el edificio. ¿Por dónde había entrado el nuevo?

Héctor había dicho que iba a la piscina con unos amigos, pero Naomi sabía que era mentira. Decidida a seguirlo, encogió su tamaño en su dormitorio y cogió un invento en el que había estado trabajando: unas alas mecánicas. Como un insecto, siguió a su hermano, que era bastante más rápido, pero desde el aire pudo encontrarlo rápidamente si lo perdía. Descubrió como entraba a escondidas en el portal de un edificio y ella se coló por una ventana abierta. El chico estaba haciendo un agujero con su láser, regulado a un grosor suficiente para poder cortar una línea de la pared y abrirse paso de forma silenciosa, en lugar de tumbar la pared al completo. Naomi no entendía su plan y cuando salió del bloque vio que este estaba en la misma manzana que otros edificios, colindantes con el banco que estaban robando.

-¡Maldita sea!-Se quejó, y volvió a buscar a Héctor a toda prisa. Cuando llegó, Héctor estaba empezando a taladrar la segunda pared. Ella se quitó las alas y volvió a su tamaño tras él, con los brazos en jarras. -¿Qué crees que haces?

-¡Mier-! Ah, eres tú. Qué susto.-Continuó con su tarea mientras ella seguía esperando respuesta.

-No vas a entrar ahí.

-¿Y lo vas a impedir tú?

-Lo intentaré al menos. Es una locura. Te dispararán y te matarán.

-Y es mejor quedarse en casa viendo morir a gente desde el sofá que hacer algo.-Ella enmudeció.-Nuestros padres pueden hacer algo y no van a moverse de casa. Yo tomaré medidas.

-No puedes. Y menos solo.

-Entonces tú decides: o te quedas y me ayudas, o te vas.

Naomi se mordió el labio, pero finalmente se encogió, se enfundó las pequeñas alas que había fabricado, y con un discreto zumbido, salió volando del edificio.

* * *

 **Nueva entrega de esta pequeña saga. Las cosas empiezan a torcerse y en el siguiente capítulo podremos ver si todo tiene solución o si acaba mal para nuestros héroes junior.**

 **Quiero añadir que el nombre de este capítulo es un homenaje al episodio 33 de Teen Titans (07x03) porque encaja muy bien con la reacción que ha tenido Héctor con respecto a sus padres, y me apetecía homenajear a la serie de mi infancia, que me dio tanto. Sino, no estaría escribiendo esto, catorce años después.**

 **¡Nos leemos!**


	9. No podemos volver

**Puntual, como siempre (de momento).**

 **Disfrutad de la lectura.**

* * *

 **No podemos volver**

Ryan y Crow habían salido, pues la pequeña quería ir a la piscina e iban a recoger a Galfore a su casa, después de comer. La joven disfrutaba de un helado de chocolate y su hermano, con gafas de sol y una gorra, caminaba enfrascado en su lectura. Solo levantó la vista cuando distinguió a su hermana dando manotazos al aire, como para espantar una mosca, y frente a ellos apareció Naomi en su tamaño original, de forma repentina. La chica dio un pequeño grito, dejando caer el helado, y él disimuló su sorpresa.

-¿Qué haces a-?

-¡No hay tiempo! ¿Sabéis lo del banco?

-¿El atraco? Algo he oído, pero no he seguido la noticia. Mis padres tenían algo de prisa porque saliésemos de casa.-Se encogió de hombros.

-Ha ido a más, hay rehenes, y la policía no tiene muchas opciones. Nuestros padres no han querido hacer nada al respecto y Héctor está intentando entrar en el edificio por un lateral.

-¿Cómo va a hacerlo? ¡Está rodeado!

-Ya ha entrado en un bloque de la misma manzana, y está perforando las paredes con el guantelete.

-¡Qué idiota!-Ryan guardó el libro en la mochila y dio media vuelta, a paso rápido, hacia el banco. Naomi lo siguió, alterada y Crow dejó de lloriquear por su helado, pues la cosa iba en serio.

-Ya lo sé. Podrían matarle.

-¡No! Les abrirá un camino seguro para fugarse. Necesita refuerzos.

-¡Hablamos de mi hermano! Podría morir.

-Sí, lo sé. Pero tiene que tener un plan si va a hacer esa chorrada, porque no harás que cambie de idea. Héctor es impulsivo, algo bruto, primero actúa y luego piensa.

-Quizá eso sea lo que debían haber hecho nuestros padres.

-No lo pongo en duda, y entiendo lo que siente. Pero tenemos que ayudarlo, ahora ya está metido en esto.

La rubia solo asintió y continuó su carrera. Cuando llegaron al bloque donde Héctor había conseguido colarse, volvió a encogerse, se coló por una ventana y abrió la puerta exterior para que pasasen sin levantar sospechas. Se dirigieron al agujero y vieron a Héctor al fondo, a través del agujero, apuntando a alguien con el cañón. Su mochila estaba tras la pared que había perforado y en ella estaba su ropa. El chico llevaba sus pantalones negros, una camiseta blanca con las mangas azules y una máscara de plástico con una goma. En ella se reconocía a Cyborg.

-La madre que…-Masculló Naomi, llevándose dos dedos al puente de la nariz, cerrando los ojos con frustración. Crow reprimió una risa, entre nerviosa y divertida y Ryan trató de mantener la calma.

-Crow, quítate la pulsera.

-Pero…

-Ya.-Ryan se quitó el colgante, tirando la gorra al suelo sin darse cuenta. Tenía la vista fija en Héctor, que parecía hablar con los atracadores, con voz ahogada por la máscara.

-Parece que está todo bajo control, ¿no?-Preguntó la pequeña.

-No te fíes. Solo es un robo, pero no sabemos quién hay al otro lado.

Esperaron a ver como se sucedían los acontecimientos, en guardia. Naomi mantuvo su diminuto tamaño para jugar con el factor sorpresa. Crow, con aspecto verde, ya imponía suficiente, aunque esperaba no tener que transformarse, porque aún no sabía. Ryan solo esperaba perder el control si la cosa se ponía fea, rezando para que sus poderes dieran en el blanco. Podían escuchar las voces de la policía por los walkie-talkie, desconcertados, y a uno de los atracadores comentándoles que un supuesto héroe había entrado en el edificio. El hombre parecía tranquilo, a pesar de que su voz era chillona y parecía pensar que todo aquello era una broma. Aquello era lo que a Ryan le ponía los pelos de punta, que el tipo parecía estar tocado de la cabeza.

-¿No deberíamos…? No sé… ¿Taparnos la cara?-Preguntó Crow, algo nerviosa.

-Quizá Naomi debería. Mi aspecto es distinto ahora, y el tuyo mucho más. Igualmente, usaré la capucha para cubrirme.

La chica se escondió antes de volver a su estado normal y rebuscar entre sus cosas. Ryan, que incluso en los días de más calor solía llevar prendas con capucha y a veces incluso de manga larga porque odiaba el sol, cubrió su rostro en las sombras de su oscura capucha y vio a Naomi sacar unas gafas de su mochila, extrañado.

-¿Qué? Tengo que llevarlas para soldar. Si mis herramientas van conmigo, esto también.-Explicó ella, colocándose los googles sobre los ojos. Volvió a encogerse.

Algo pasó dentro del banco, en apenas segundos: una explosión medianamente pequeña, Héctor saliendo despedido hacia atrás, los rehenes gritando. Crow chilló también y Ryan ahogó un grito. Cuando quisieron darse cuenta, Naomi había entrado para socorrer a Héctor, y sí se habían llevado una sorpresa al verla crecer por arte de magia, pero los villanos ya escapaban, y solo Ryan y Crow estaban frente a ellos. El mayor trató de controlar la situación y pensar en un plan lo más rápido posible, que incluso Crow pudiese seguirlo sin entrar en detalles, pero algo le heló la sangre. Frente a ellos no estaba otro que el Joker, riendo a carcajadas.

-¿Pero qué tenemos aquí? ¡Los Teen Titans han reaparecido!-Su tono era de júbilo, pero estaba claro que era solo porque estaba chalado. Ryan sabía que era el villano más temido de Gotham, y encima llevaba junto a él a un extraño séquito con máscaras de payaso.

-¿Qué haces tú aquí?-Espetó Ryan, preparado para pelear, aunque no sabía muy bien cómo. Estaba aterrado.

-Creí que estaba claro que estaba robando el banco.-Se encogió de hombros, con una amplia sonrisa.

-¿No te queda un poco lejos de Gotham?

-¿No es esta la única ciudad sin héroes?-Sus risotadas eran de burla, claramente los tomaba por idiotas. Crow podría empezar a llorar en cualquier momento, y no la culparía nadie.

-Ya ves que no.-Respondió Naomi desde su espalda, sosteniendo a Héctor.

-¿Y vosotros sois…?-Se interesó, burlándose de no conocerlos como héroes.

-Eso no te importa.

-Ni siquiera tenéis nombre.-Dio una palmada y rio, seguía con su tono burlón. Ryan pensó que explotaría si volvía a reírse.-Bueno, no tengo todo el día. Tengo que llevar este dinero a mi guarida secreta- les estaba hablando como si solo fueran niños jugando a ser héroes, y él solo interpretase el papel de villano, pero a fin de cuentas, solo eran unos críos sin control sobre sus poderes-, y esquivar a Batman, que me estará siguiendo la pista. _Bye, bye,_ amigos míos.-Lanzó una granada de humo y pasó junto a ellos, empujándolos. Sus secuaces no parecían estar al corriente del nuevo plan de fuga, y el Joker se largaba con todo el dinero frente a sus narices, entre carcajadas.

No fue difícil reducir a los pocos que quedaban atrás, y como no tenían con qué atarlos, los dejaron inconscientes, tendidos en el suelo. Era su opción más fiable para poder seguir al Joker. Mientras escuchaban como los rehenes abrían las puertas para salir al exterior, ellos optaron por recoger sus cosas y seguir el rastro del payaso.

-¿Estás bien?-Preguntaba Naomi a Héctor, sin soltarlo.

-Claro que lo estoy. No ha sido para tanto.-Se quejó y ella terminó por soltarlo y alcanzar a Crow y Ryan, que iban en cabeza.

-Naomi, búscalo desde arriba si puedes.

-Crow sería mejor para ese papel.

-¡Crow no sabe transformarse aún! Necesito que lo hagas tú.

-Creo que deberíamos dejarlo.-Comentó el mayor de todos, mientras Naomi se quedaba atrás para encogerse y enfundarse las alas y Héctor se hacía cargo de su mochila.-Ya se ha escapado. Batman se encargará.

-De eso nada. Si no hubieses entrado a jugar a los héroes, ahora no estaría fuera.

-Mis padres no iban a mover un dedo. ¿Y los tuyos? ¿Saben siquiera dónde estáis?-Pensó que Ryan no contestaría, pero terminó por enfadarse.

-Si hubiese llegado a tiempo, te hubiese sacado a rastras de allí, descerebrado. Pero tuve que ceñirme a un plan de rescate y de refuerzo porque ya estabas allí, disfrazado de tu propio padre, sin tener idea siquiera de qué debe hacer un héroe en una situación así.

-¡Allí!-Gritó Crow, antes de que los dos chicos siguiesen discutiendo. Había visto al Joker colarse en un edificio abandonado, cerca de donde ellos entrenaban.

-Bien, tenemos que entrar tras él, en silencio. Naomi lo esperará arriba, Crow se quedará en la puerta, vigilando. Tú y yo entraremos a por él.-Naomi apareció poco después, junto a ellos.

-¿Qué me he perdido?

-Sube al tejado, apóstate en una salida, impide que se fugue.-Pidió Ryan.

-Ya he causado bastantes problemas. Debería quedarme fuera.-Apuntó el más alto.

-Eres el único de aquí que medianamente controla sus poderes. Necesito que entres conmigo. Sin ti, yo no soy ninguna amenaza.

El chico asintió y entró junto a él a regañadientes. Corrieron escaleras arriba, mientras Crow se quedaba en la puerta, escondida tras unos barriles vacíos. No tardaron en alcanzarlo, cargando el saco del dinero hacia la salida.

-¡No tan rápido, Joker!

-Pero no estoy yendo rápido. Esto pesa una barbaridad.

-Tiene razón.

-No estoy para bromas.-Miró a Héctor, exasperado, y volvió a dirigir su mirada al Joker, apuntándole con un dedo.-Vas a devolver ese dinero por las buenas o por las malas.

-No me gusta ninguna de las dos opciones. Además, mi helicóptero está a punto de llegar.-Se volvió hacia el exterior y salió.

-¡Recogida de payaso exprés!-Anunció una conocida voz, dejándose caer sobre el Joker. Naomi había vuelto a su estado natural estando en el aire y su pesó cayó sobre el hombre de pelo verde.

-Sus frases son mejores que las tuyas.-Dijo Héctor, bajando el cañón.

-Cállate.-Ryan puso los ojos en blanco y se acercó a Naomi y al Joker.

Ella, orgullosa y con los brazos en jarras, retenía al Joker con un solo pie, apoyándolo contra el suelo, de espaldas a ellos.

-Deberíais recoger el dinero y devolverlo.

-O quedarnos una parte.-Todos lo miraron.-Por los servicios prestados.-Se encogió de hombros.

Negaron con la cabeza y esperaron a tomar una decisión. No tardaron mucho en decidirse, pues Crow había subido corriendo y pretendía decir algo.

-L-la… La po… La policía se acerca.

Escucharon las sirenas y vieron las luces azules. Su trabajo había concluido.

-Lo entregaremos y nos iremos a casa. Nadie sabrá jamás que fuimos nosotros.

-Salgan todos con las manos en alto.-Pidió la policía por megafonía. Héctor, aún con la máscara se asomó desde la azotea. Alzó las manos pues le apuntaban con armas.-No haga ningún movimiento brusco, o abriremos fuego.

-No se alarmen, agentes. Tenemos al Joker y vamos a entregárselo.

-Salgan todos, ustedes y su líder.

-¡No es nuestro líder!

Sin embargo, no parecían querer escucharle, y Naomi relajó el agarre, de forma que el Joker logró tirarla al suelo y escapar. Héctor se giró rápidamente y los agentes fallaron el tiro, rozándole el hombro. Se agachó para protegerse, mientras Naomi seguía en el suelo y Ryan trataba de alcanzar al payaso, que ya había saltado al edificio contiguo con el dinero y se perdía de la vista.

-¡Mierda!-Se quejó el más mayor.

-¡Estás sangrando!-Naomi se acercó a él, agachada. Su hermano se apoyaba en la pared que tenía detrás. Galfore apareció de la nada y aterrizó junto a ellos.

-¿De dónde sales? Es peligroso.

-Busqué la forma de que nadie me viese volar hasta aquí. Supuse que necesitabais ayuda. Tenemos que irnos ya, porque la policía va a entrar al edificio.

Todos guardaron silencio, y los escucharon tirar la puerta abajo. No tenían escapatoria.

-¿Naomi?

-Las alas se han roto al recuperar mi tamaño normal.-Explicó.

-Maldición.-Masculló por lo bajo el de ojos verdes.-Gal, llévate a Crow. Ya.

-No puedo dejaros aquí. Y Héctor está herido.

-No te preocupes, enano. Vete.

El pelirrojo obedeció y Héctor se puso en pie a toda velocidad, mientras los más jóvenes se alejaban en silencio hacia otro edificio.

-¿Confiáis en mí?-Preguntó, acercándose al borde de la azotea por donde había huido el Joker.

-¡Qué remedio!-Exclamó Ryan, dejando que el castaño los cogiese a él y a Naomi de la cintura y saltase al edificio contiguo. Llegaron por los pelos y corrieron hacia el edificio siguiente.

-¿Estás loco o qué?

-¿Querías acaso quedarte ahí?-Naomi no discutió más y bajó la primera por una tubería adherida a la pared.-Baja tú, resistirá mejor tu peso.

-¿Y tú?

-Naomi, haz un montón justo debajo de mí, con lo que encuentres.-Pidió.

Ryan continuó bajando y Héctor bajó poco después, de un salto, cuando la rubia consiguió arrastrar un contenedor bajo sus pies y dejar que cayese en el interior. Lo ayudaron a salir, escuchando como se quejaba por la herida de bala, superficial pero abierta, y huían entre edificios. Era probable que la policía hubiese visto a Héctor bajar del edificio, por eso no podían detenerse. Se toparon con Crow y Galfore pocos metros después de correr y se unieron a la carrera.

-¿Dónde vamos?

-No podemos ir a casa. No con Héctor herido.

-Lo llevaré al hospital, id a casa.

-De eso nada. Sabrán cómo se la ha hecho. La policía sabe que tenemos un herido, e irán a los hospitales.

-¿Por qué creen que estamos con él?

-Porque se nos ha escapado, tenemos poderes y vamos disfrazados.-Explicó Naomi a Galfore.

-¿Y tu hermana?

-Me vio salir de casa, pero no habría querido venir. Sigue creyendo que es un lastre.-Explicó el pelirrojo, que levitaba para no cansarse.

-Al menos ella está segura.

-No podemos ir a casa.-Dijo Crow de repente. Se detuvo y los demás la miraron con impaciencia.-Si nuestros padres son de verdad quien nosotros creemos ya sabrán por las noticias que un grupo de chavales con poderes consintió que el Joker escapase del banco con varios millones en el bolsillo. ¿No creéis que sabrán de sobra que fuimos nosotros?

Todos guardaron silencio unos momentos, apagados, mirando al suelo. De pronto, una voz los hizo reaccionar. Miraron en todas direcciones y empezaron a escuchar las sirenas de policía a lo lejos.

-¡Pst! ¡Por aquí!-Instó la voz, desde la oscuridad un estrecho callejón cerca de ellos.

Se miraron unos segundos y finalmente fue Naomi la que, tirando del brazo de Héctor, siguió a la persona misteriosa, y guió al resto con ella.

* * *

 **La voz misteriosa es...**

 **La conciencia de Héctor.**

 **Okno.**

 **Sorpresa, sorpresa...**

 **¡Nos leemos!**


	10. Plan de fuga

**A petición especial de NobodyXVIII y por amenazas del Cactus Telefonista, no me queda más remedio que subir doble capítulo.**

 **La verdad es que ya me lo estaba planteando, me sabía a poco el anterior, y lo dejo por aquí para sentirme mejor con mi persona.**

 **¡A leer!**

* * *

 **Plan de Fuga**

-¿Korine?

-¿Qué?

-Llevas un rato como ausente.-Comentó Dick Grayson, tras tomar asiento en el tresillo junto a su primogénita.- Tu hermano se ha ido hace rato, pensábamos que ibas a ir con Ryan, Crow y él a la piscina.

-N-no. No me apetece. Pero voy a dar una vuelta por la ciudad. Tranquilo- empezó, antes de que el moreno hablase-, no me acercaré al banco.

Su padre sonrió y ella se metió en su dormitorio para ponerse algo de ropa. Optó por un mono vaquero, corto, y una camiseta blanca. Se recogió el pelo en una coleta alta y después de coger una bandolera para llevar lo esencial, salió de casa y se alejó de sus padres.

Las noticias aún resonaban en su cabeza, mientras se alejaba a paso veloz. Unos supuestos héroes se habían colado en el banco y habían dejado escapar a los atracadores. La policía había afirmado que habían atrapado a unos pocos, pero que los mencionados héroes, con caras tapadas, parecían ser ayudantes del plan de fuga, y que los estaban buscando por toda la ciudad. Solo podía pensar en que no durarían mucho con la policía tras ellos, y que descubrirían sus identidades. ¿Qué debía hacer? Si se mezclaba con ellos, la tomarían por una ladrona también; pero habían sido sus amigos, al menos un año atrás, antes de que dejara de juntarse con ellos por ser una humana común. Sin embargo, apretó el paso y siguió el sonido de los coches patrulla, que andaban tras la pista del grupo de jóvenes. Callejeó para no toparse con los agentes y se metió por un estrecho callejón, donde chocó con la espalda de alguien más.

-¡Ah!

-¡Eh!-Sonó una voz masculina, con tono ofendido.

-No grites, o nos descubrirán.-Masculló ahora una voz de chica.

-¿Qué está…?

-¡Sh!-Fue suficiente para que todos guardasen silencio. Cuando la policía se alejó, las dos figuras se volvieron hacia ella. -¿Y tú quién eres?

-K-korine Grays-

-No me importa.-Respondió de pronto.

-No seas así.

-Podría ser una espía.

-Es una cría, dudo que trabaje para la policía.

-Vosotros tampoco sois mucho mayores.-Se quejó ella, recelosa.

-Somos mayores que tú, eso está claro. Perdona por el término utilizado. Mi nombre es Wallace. Wally para los amigos. Y ella es Mary.

-Un placer.-Dijo, con desgana.

-Déjate de presentaciones y vamos, o ellos llegarán antes.-Dijo entre dientes la muchacha.

-Discúlpala, estamos buscando a alguien.

-¡Yo también! A unos amigos. Están en peligro.-Explicó precipitadamente.

Los otros dos arquearon una ceja y la miraron de forma inquisitiva, y Mary con desconfianza también.

-La policía los está buscando, y tengo que ayudarles a escapar.-Explicó con resignación.

-Que interesante…-La muchacha sonrió de medio lado.

* * *

-¡Pst! ¡Por aquí!-Instó la voz, desde la oscuridad de un estrecho callejón cerca de ellos.

Se miraron unos segundos y finalmente fue Naomi la que, tirando del brazo de Héctor, siguió a la persona misteriosa, y guió al resto con ella.

Caminaron a oscuras, cogidos de las manos, entre paredes estrechas y malolientes. Cada vez se acercaban más a la luz del atardecer, en el otro extremo del pasillo, y reconocieron una concurrida calle de la ciudad. Era dónde solían ir de compras los fines de semana. Frente a ellos se alzaba la puerta de la tienda de cómics, y a ambos lados, otros comercios, como tiendas de dulces, panaderías, tiendas de ropa, puestos de perritos calientes, gofres o helados. La gente continuaba con su vida normal, de acá para allá, y no prestaban atención a casi nada.

-Quitaos las máscaras y esconded todo los que llevéis que sea sospechoso.

-¿Y si nos reconoce alguien?

-¡Héctor, haz lo que te digo!

-¿Cómo sabes mi-?

-¿Korine?-Preguntó Ryan, detrás de Naomi y Héctor.

-¡Vamos!-Instó.

Héctor se desprendió de su máscara y la guardó en el interior de su mochila. Ryan se quitó la capucha y Galfore dejó de levitar.

-¿Qué pasa con Crow?

-Que se ponga la pulsera.

-Nos sabemos dónde están ni la pulsera ni mi collar.

La morena se quejó por lo bajo y soltó algún improperio. Se mantuvo en silencio unos momentos, dubitativa.

-¿Dónde nos llevas?-Preguntó Ryan.- ¿Por qué haces esto?

-¡Intento pensar!

-Está bien.-Saltó Naomi, con calma.- Crow irá en el centro del grupo, tapada por nosotros. Ryan, ponte la careta de mi hermano sobre la cabeza.

-¿Y la llevo todo el camino a modo de gorra?-Se quejó.

-Será suficiente para el trayecto que vamos a hacer. Ya verás.

Ryan soltó la mano de Héctor, que estaba delante él, y recibió de su parte la máscara, que se puso en la cabeza para ocultar el color de su pelo. Entonces salieron disimuladamente del callejón, escondieron a Crow entre ellos y siguieron a Korine a toda prisa hacia el interior de un edificio.

-¿La tienda de cómics?-Preguntó Héctor, extrañado.

-Sí. Y ahora seguidme.

Entre estanterías, vitrinas y artículos de colección, encontraron al dependiente, un chico joven, no mucho mayor que Héctor y Naomi, y Korine se acercó a él.

-Los he traído.

-¡Estupendo!-Todos se quedaron de piedra. ¿Los iba a entregar? El dependiente, al que algunos ya conocían, se acercó a ellos, sonriente.-Seguidme. Curaremos esa herida tuya- señaló a Héctor, y os enseñaré el sitio.

Se miraron unos segundos y, ante la atenta y severa mirada de Korine, lo siguieron hacia una puerta con el letrero: almacén. Korine iba en la retaguardia, tras Héctor, que seguía a Galfore y a Ryan. Crow iba pegada a Naomi, que seguía en cabeza. Bajaron por unas escaleras a un sótano bien iluminado y más grande de lo esperado. En él encontraron un amplio espacio con una televisión, un par de butacas, un sofá, una mesa con sillas distintas, una pequeña nevera y una mesa de billar. Asombrados, dejaron de estar tensos y se internaron en la sala, hasta el centro.

-Bienvenidos.-Anunció el dependiente.

-¿Qué es todo esto?

-Esto es el Refugio.-Explicó una voz masculina, distinta a la del dependiente de la tienda, y el chico salió de detrás de una máquina de hacer deporte, en un rincón de la estancia. Era un chico de cabello rojo intenso, ojos azules y tez pálida. Todos voltearon para mirarlo, sorprendidos, alguno hasta dio un respingo por el susto y entonces vieron que también había una chica, apoyada en una pared, cruzada de brazos y sin mirarlos, desentendiéndose de todo aquello. Ella tenía los mismos ojos azules y el mismo cabello rojo, recogido en dos coletas bajas, pero era más pálida que él, casi tanto como Ryan.

-Tranquilos-empezó la morena-, él es Wallace. Me ha contado que os estaban buscando, como yo, y que querían traeros aquí. Este es un lugar seguro.

-¿Cómo estás segura de eso? ¿Los conoces acaso?-Preguntó Héctor, desconfiado. Ryan no quitaba la vista de encima del recién aparecido, y Naomi se dirigió al dependiente.

-¿Por qué nos ayudan?

-Porque no habéis hecho nada malo. Lo sé. Sé cómo sois.

-¿Se lo has contado?-Fue entonces Galfore quien habló, señalando al dependiente, mientras miraba a Korine, y parecía dolido. Ella no contestó y miró a otro lado.

-Ella no ha dicho nada que no supiéramos ya. En cuánto ha salido en las noticias lo he sabido. Tu vienes mucho por aquí, ¿verdad?-Miró a Héctor.-Casi siempre veo a mi jefe echarte porque lees y no compras nada.-Rio, y el otro chico se sonrojó, avergonzado.-Y tú me compraste el cañón del escaparate. Era el último que nos quedaba, y no esperaba que una chica tan bonita como tú fuese a llevárselo.-Naomi también se sonrojó, pero sonreía, halagada. Héctor le hacía burla a las espaldas.

-Korine chocó con nosotros hace un rato- empezó a explicar Wallace, llamando la atención nuevamente-, Balemm- señaló con un gesto de la mano al joven dependiente-, nos avisó de que teníamos que encontraros antes de que os atraparan y os detuvieran. Korine solo trató de ayudaros, y gracias a ella estáis aquí.- La morena y el pelirrojo se sonreían.

-Yo solo quiero volver a casa.-Se quejó la pequeña de piel verde. La cara de Wallace y Balemm cambió.

-No podéis.

-No nos lo podéis impedir.-Se encaró Héctor con el de ojos negros.

-Por supuesto que no, pero no es la mejor opción. No tardarán en saber que fuisteis vosotros, porque Ryan y Crow se han dejado los inhibidores allí.-Sentenció Korine. Guardaron silencio y Héctor se relajó.

-Os ponéis en peligro vosotros y a vuestros padres. Todo el mundo conocerá sus identidades secretas, y tendréis que marcharos de Jump City, pero ni así estaríais a salvo.

-¿Por qué no nos cuentas lo que hacéis en este sótano mientras tomamos una decisión?-Propuso Naomi.

-Está bien. ¿Por qué creéis que trabajo en una tienda de cómics?-Preguntó, mirando a todos los rostros confusos y el de Wallace, sonriente.- Soy muy fan de los superhéroes.-Miró a Korine, pues sabía que ella era igual.-Por eso me gusta creer que pueden volver. Entonces encontré a Wally y Mary en mi antigua ciudad: Starling City. Ellos no se ocultaban, porque allí siguen habiendo héroes, y con la falsa historia de un campamento de verano, nos trasladamos aquí, dónde me ayudarían a encontrar a la siguiente generación de héroes para Jump City, porque el mal nunca descansa.

-Entonces, ¿tenéis poderes?-El chico asintió, y ella solo bufó. Ryan esperaba una respuesta.

-Sí, ambos tenemos. Heredamos los poderes de nuestros padres. Y también llevamos inhibidores, pero para poder juntarnos con los humanos normales.

-Son metahumanos, y nacieron de un héroe y una villana.

Un susurro se extendió por la sala cuando todos ellos empezaron a hacer preguntas en voz baja.

-Nuestro padre es de Star City, pero nuestra madre es de Jump City.

-¿Tu madre fue una villana de Jump City?

-¡No os preocupéis! Vuestros padres zurraron a mi madre alguna vez, pero eso quedó atrás hace tiempo para ella.

-¿Quiénes son?-Se impacientó Héctor, en un ataque de fanatismo.

-Haz ya la demostración y que nos dejen en paz, Wally.-Se quejó la chica misteriosa, por fin rompiendo su silencio. Se quitó los pendientes y extendió la mano hacia un espejo cercano. De la punta de sus dedos salió un destello, mitad azul, mitad rosa, y rompió el espejo.-Siete años de mala suerte.-Explicó, y se marchó escaleras arriba.

-Ha heredado los poderes de Jinx.-Explicó el dependiente.

-Que. Pasada.-Pudo decir Héctor, embobado.

-Y Wallace…

-Puede correr a gran velocidad. Eres hijo de Jinx y Kid Flash.-Completó Korine.

-Exacto.

-Te admiro muchísimo ahora mismo.-Korine estaba fascinada.

-¡Vaya un poder!-Se quejó Ryan.

-Quizá no sea tan guay como los de mi hermana, pero al menos puedo controlarlos.-Atacó, ofendido. Ryan solo pudo apretar los dientes y tragarse sus palabras.

-El caso es que, uso este sótano oculto para cuidar de ellos mientras están fuera de casa, y aquí puedo ofreceros refugio hasta que decidáis qué hacer.

-¿Y si no queremos quedarnos?

-Como ya os he dicho, vuestra identidad y la de vuestros padres estará en peligro. Podéis poneros en contacto con ellos para decirles que estáis bien, pero que os esconderéis unos días. Podéis decir que os vais de campamento, de viaje. Puedo ayudaros a controlar vuestros poderes, y- encendió la televisión, dónde en las noticias la gente hablaba de ellos en pequeñas entrevistas- conseguir que dejen de odiaros.

Los ciudadanos parecían alterados, enfadados. Decían que cómo podía gente con dones usarlos para hacer el mal junto al Joker, en lugar de defenderlos. Algo se instaló en su interior, un dolor, una molestia: tristeza. Aquello no era lo que habían querido conseguir, y Héctor se sentía el más culpable de todos. El dependiente se acercó a él.

-Escucha. Si te quedas conmigo, puedo convertiros en héroes.

-¿Cómo?

-Hay muchas ciudades donde abunda el mal, y héroes mayores que se retiran. Necesitan sangre nueva, y es lo que podéis ofrecerles. Llevará un poco de tiempo el entrenaros, pero podemos hacerlo. Contamos con la ayuda de dos jóvenes que ya saben controlarlos.

-Balemm nos ayudó muchísimo a Mary y a mí. Sabe bien cómo entrenarnos y nos enseña a compaginar nuestros dones en batalla. De momento solo hemos combatido en el campo de entrenamiento, pero podríamos enfrentarnos a un pequeño problema y solventarlo.-Explicó Wallace, orgulloso.

-Tenemos que deliberar. Gracias por la oferta.

-Os dejaremos a solas.-Balemm condujo a Wallace al exterior.

-¿Korine?

La morena miró a sus amigos unos segundos y subió al piso superior, delante de Wallace, que le puso una mano en la espalda para reconfortarla.

-¿Crees que aceptarán?

-No sé cómo piensan los héroes, no puedo decírtelo.

-Tú los has puesto a salvo. Eres una heroína.-Ella sonrió, pero no se sentía así. Su don era no tener don, por eso pasaba desapercibida ante la policía.

-¿Qué hacemos?-Quiso saber Galfore.

-Está claro que nuestra opción más viable es quedarnos.-Expresó la rubia.

-¡Ni de broma! Nuestros padres se volverán locos.

-Ryan, sé que no te hace gracia la idea, pero piensa en Crow.

El chico miró a su hermana, aún verde, y tuvo que contener las ganas de agarrar a Naomi por los hombros y zarandearla. Optó por respirar hondo cinco segundos y entonces hablar calmadamente.

-Puedes fabricar más inhibidores. Eres lista.

-Necesito tiempo, y material. Aquí puedo hacerlo. Fuera no. Y es verdad que nuestros padres ya deben saber que fuimos nosotros y que sabemos que tenemos poderes o lo que sea esto- miró al resto, que le prestaba atención-, así que para protegerlos y protegernos nosotros, tenemos que permanecer aquí, aunque sea un tiempo.

Todos los demás subieron para comunicarle a Balemm su decisión, pero Ryan, aún enfadado, se quedó abajo, reventando bombillas sin querer.

-Balemm- llamó la muchacha, y el chico se dio la vuelta, con unos cuantos libros en las manos-, hemos decidido quedarnos. Al menos hasta que pueda fabricar unos inhibidores para Crow y Ryan. Luego decidiremos que hacemos. El joven asintió.

-¿Dónde está?

-¿Quién?

-Ryan. ¿Dónde está?-Quiso saber Korine.

-No ha tenido más remedio que aceptar, pero está muy descontento. Se ha quedado abajo, enfadado.

-Iré a ver-

-No- la interrumpió Balemm-, iré yo.

-No sé si le hará gracia.

-Dejadme intentarlo.

El joven desapareció por el almacén y supieron que había atravesado la puerta al sótano para bajar a ver al chico.

-¿Y ahora qué?

-Korine debería volver a casa.

-¿Qué? ¡No! Wallace, yo-

-Has ayudado mucho, sí. Pero no podemos hacer nada por ti aquí. Deberás volver a casa y dar las explicaciones pertinentes a tus padres.

-Si vuelvo a casa, me obligarán a contarles dónde están escondidos.

-Tiene razón.-Apuntó Naomi, dando un paso al frente.-Korine debe permanecer con nosotros. Ella nos ha salvado, y es parte del grupo.-Puso su mano en el hombro de la chica, más baja que ella, y miró a Wallace a los ojos, dejando claro que no admitía discusión alguna con respecto a su decisión.

* * *

 **Y hasta aquí el doble capítulo.**

 **¡Nos leemos!**


	11. Nacido en Azarath

**Casi me olvido de actualizar hoy, es que tengo la cabeza en otro sitio ahora mismo. Pero he bajado de mi nube para no fallaros.**

 **Lo subo pronto porque esta tarde voy a estar ocupada, voy a comer con mi suegra y después voy a ver a unos primos de mi prometido (si, ya es oficial) para tomar algo. Como no sé a que hora podré estar con esto, os lo voy dejando ya, así tenéis todo el día para leerlo.**

 **A disfrutar.**

* * *

 **Nacido en Azarath**

¿Ryan?-Se escuchó una voz masculina, joven, en lo alto de la escalera que bajaba al sótano oculto. El chico no contestó ante la llamada de su nombre.- ¿Podemos hablar?

El chico permaneció en silencio, sentado en el sofá, en un extremo, hecho una bola que abrazaba sus piernas. Seguía muy enfadado y no se movió lo más mínimo. Balemm se sentó en el mismo sofá, en la otra punta, y lo observó. Esperaba alguna reacción por su parte, y no iba a insistir si el chico no quería, así que esperó a que el muchacho de unos dieciséis años se dignase a hablar. Vio como un iris verde se giraba en su dirección y lo miraban por el rabillo del ojo, desconfiado. El chico tenía el mismo perfil que su madre.

-¿Qué quieres?

-Solo hablar.-Explicó.-Seguro que puedo convencerte de que esta es la mejor opción.

-Inténtelo.-Retó, con un tono sarcástico, más típico de Raven que de él mismo. Balemm sonrió.

-Eres muy parecido a ella.-Ryan volvió la cabeza en su dirección, sorprendido.-Conozco a tu madre, sí. He visto sus fotos y me han hablado mucho de ella.

-¡Cómo a casi cualquier persona de esta ciudad!

-Pero hay una diferencia: yo también provengo de Azarath.

-¿En serio?

-Sí, por eso pude localizaros con facilidad. Yo también soy un empático, cómo tú y tu madre. Pude notar tu aura desde aquí. Sé que puedo ayudarte a controlar tus poderes mejor que nadie, ya que tu madre no está aquí.

-Usted no me deja ir con ella.

-No me trates de usted, no soy tan mayor. Ahora solo necesito que esperéis a que se enfríe la situación. Puedes aprender a usar tus dones si quieres, o limitarte a esperar para volver a casa. Pero ya has visto que tu ciudad sigue necesitando héroes, que vuestros padres no están dispuestos a interferir en los planes de la policía, y que además ya son algo mayores para estas cosas. Quizá vosotros podáis proteger Jump City del mal, pero primero tenéis que ganaros la confianza de los ciudadanos, y ahora mismo os odian. No solo creen que seáis villanos, si no que guardan rencor a los héroes por haber desaparecido, dejando un franja abierta para que regrese el mal, tal y como esperaban. ¿Entiendes?-El chico asintió, y las luces dejaron de parpadear. Ambos las observaron.- ¡Muy bien! Cuando quieras puedes subir arriba y hablaremos las cosas con el resto del grupo.-Balemm se levantó de su asiento y subió las escaleras, mientras Ryan seguía mirando, entristecido, el televisor dónde los ciudadanos no decían nada bueno sobre ellos y en el que anunciaban el toque de queda hasta la captura del Joker.

-¿Cómo está?-Preguntó Crow.

-Mejor, ha entendido porqué debéis quedaros.

-¿Es posible que haya escuchado algo sobre un campo de entrenamiento?

-Estás en lo cierto, chaval.-Dijo, mientras acercaba el botiquín al mostrador de la tienda, que Wallace se había encargado de cerrar.-Quítate la camiseta, te curaré esa herida.

El chico obedeció y en el silencio solo pudieron escuchar los quejidos de Héctor, que emitía sonidos cada vez que el algodón impregnado de alcohol rozaba la herida de su hombro.

-¿Cómo haremos para mantenernos aquí todo este tiempo? Quiero decir, ¿dónde vamos a dormir? ¿Qué ropa usaremos?

-Tranquila, Mary y Wallace irán a compraros algo de ropa. Por las camas no os preocupéis, mi apartamento está aquí arriba, y sé que pisos están libres ahora. Seguro que podemos apañar algo para que os quedéis ahí hasta que podáis volver.

-Eso es porque tiene esperanzas de que sea pronto.-Comentó Héctor, poniéndose de nuevo la camiseta, que permanecía chamuscada en la zona dónde había sido herido, y manchada de sangre.

-La verdad es que sí. En parte, tengo esperanzas de que podáis volver a casa con inhibidores, de manera que nadie os reconozca y vuestros padres estén menos enfadados. Deberíais comentarles que estáis bien, para que no os busquen.

-¿Cómo?-Inquirió Galfore.

-Podéis usar el teléfono. Decid que llamáis desde casa de algún amigo, que con el toque de queda que hay ahora en la ciudad no os arriesgáis a salir y poneros en peligro. Mañana podéis inventar alguna excusa para no volver en un tiempo. Si creéis que sospechan de vosotros y vuestros poderes, decidles que estáis en un lugar seguro y que volveréis cuando se calmen las cosas.

-¿Podríamos-la rubia señaló hacia arriba- subir a ducharnos? Ha sido un día muy duro.-Explicó.

-Sí, hoy ha hecho mucho calor. Tendréis que usar mi ducha, eso sí, porque no me fío de que haya agua caliente en otras casas. O agua, siquiera. Escribid las cartas para vuestros padres y cuando hayáis terminado, podréis subir.

Ryan apareció poco después, mientras todos lo miraban. Su mirada se cruzó con la de Crow, y respiró tranquilo. Volvió a alterarse cuando comprobó que Korine también estaba.

-¿Qué hace ella aquí?

-Cierto. ¿No vuelves, Korine?

-Hemos decidido que debe quedarse. Sus padres preguntarán por los demás si la ven llegar. Y es la única aparte de Mary y yo que puede salir sin levantar sospechas.

-Tenemos a Galfore, a Naomi y a Héctor.

-Verá, yo he dejado mi inhibidor en casa.-Comentó el pelirrojo, temeroso. Balemm chasqueó la lengua.

-Aún nos quedan Naomi y Héctor.

-Héctor está herido, y podrían descubrirle. Yo no me voy sin él, aunque puedo salir si es necesario. Pero no quiero arriesgarme a encontrarme con mis padres. Korine se queda con nosotros también. Ella nos ha salvado, y no va a quedarse fuera del grupo otra vez.

-Está bien, se queda.-Cedió Balemm.-Pero si en algún momento tenemos que huir porque se tuercen las cosas, Korine deberá seguir mis órdenes.

La morena asintió, feliz, y se volvió para mirar a Ryan, que no sonreía, y la miraba con cierto reproche en los ojos, cruzado de brazos. Ella desdibujó su sonrisa, sin comprender porque no le alegraba tenerla allí, así que se acercó al mostrador, junto a Wallace, y cogió el teléfono de la tienda. Sus padres no tardaron en contestar, parecían desesperados.

-¿Diga?-Era la voz de Kory, nerviosa, al borde del llanto.

-Mamá, soy yo: Korine.-Respondió, mirando al resto para pedir silencio. Estaban tensos.

-¿Estás bien?-Se escuchó a su padre al fondo, seguramente estaba dando vueltas por toda la habitación.

-Sí, estoy bien. He visto por la tele que hay toque de queda, que siguen sin encontrar al Joker, y he decidido quedarme en casa de Anna.-Mintió, esperando que la mentira resultase convincente.

-Está bien, pero ten cuidado.

-¿Quieres que vaya a por ti?

-No, de verdad. Me quedaré el tiempo que haga falta, no les importa.-Dijo.

-Menos mal, porque ese payaso loco es un psicópata y solo me faltaba que supiese quien eres y…

-Dick, tranquilo.-Pidió, Kory, bajando la voz.- ¿Sabes algo de tu hermano?

-No. Se fue con Crow y Ryan a la piscina. Debe estar con ellos. Seguro que os llaman ahora.-Comentó.

-Sí, eso espero. Tu padre ya ha llamado a todas las comisarías y hospitales de Jump City.

-Lo suponía. Dile que se calme. Dentro de poco nos veremos.-Dicho esto colgó el auricular para no alargarlo.

-Me toca.-Dijo Héctor, pero Naomi lo empujó a su asiento.

-Déjame a mí llevar la conversación. Tú finges rematadamente mal.-Sonrió como disculpa, y se puso al teléfono.

-¿Naomi?

-La misma.-Respondió ella, con tono despreocupado.

-¿Estás bien? ¿Y Héctor?

-Estamos bien, mamá. La noticia nos ha pillado fuera de casa, así que nos hemos metido en el primer sitio conocido que hemos encontrado. Te llamo desde casa de un compañero de baloncesto de Héctor. Ellos están jugando a la consola, pero en cuanto el teléfono ha quedado libre he decidido llamaros.

-Gracias al cielo. ¿Habéis cenado?-Era Víctor.

-Claro que sí, papá.-Rio ella, y trató de esforzarse para no llorar.-Tendrás que pagarle una buena cantidad de comida a esta familia, porque Héctor no tiene reparos.

-Como si tengo que pagarles la compra de un mes, mientras estéis bien me da igual lo demás.

-En cuanto atrapen al Joker volveremos a casa, ¿vale?

-Está bien. Si necesitáis algo, avisadnos.-Dijo la voz de Karen, más calmada.

-Ryan.-Llamó Balemm.-Tu turno.

El de cabello morado se aproximó al teléfono, desconfiado. Miró a Crow y Galfore antes de marcar.

-Se supone que habéis estado conmigo, pero yo no tengo muchos amigos. Les diré que estamos con la bibliotecaria, que me conoce bien y a mamá también.-Crow asintió.- Además, vive lejos de la tienda de cómics y el banco.-Marcó el número de casa y esperó.

-¿Es importante?-Preguntó una voz nerviosa al otro lado del auricular.

-¿Papá?-Preguntó Ryan, alejándose el auricular del oído.

-¡Es Ryan!-Gritó, sin separarse del teléfono. Ryan volvió a cerrar los ojos, molesto, y escuchó a su madre hablar con su padre.

-Pregúntale si están bien. Y si Crow sigue con él.

-¿Sigues con tu hermana? ¿Cómo estáis?

-Estamos bien, los dos. Hemos ido a casa de la bibliotecaria. Galfore está con nosotros, tendréis que avisar a sus padres.

-Puedo ir a por vosotros. Dame la dirección.

-¡Garfield!-Por el grito de su madre y el golpe siguiente no le costó imaginar que había pasado. Su padre habría cogido una hoja para apuntar la dirección que el chico no le iba a dar, se habría hecho un lío con el cable del teléfono y habría caído al suelo con su legendaria torpeza. Ryan se avergonzaba sin siquiera verlo.

-No, papá, de verdad. En cuanto las cosas se calmen saldremos de aquí. Por la seguridad de los niños. No os preocupéis. Os llamaremos pronto.-Rápidamente cortó la llamada, porque se estaba poniendo muy nervioso y no podría seguir mintiendo.

-Bueno, ha sido convincente.-Comentó Wallace.

-A fin de cuentas, el Joker es uno de los villanos más peligrosos de todo el continente, así que está bien que os quedéis en casa.-Hizo el gesto de las comillas con los dedos, dado que no estaban en dichas casas, y que durante el día saldrían si era necesario.

-Lo bueno es que parecíais tan asustados que colará perfectamente que os da miedo el Joker.

-A mí me da miedo.-Comentó el pelirrojo, el más joven de todos, y Mary no pudo responderle de mala manera, así que se perdió por los pasillos ante la mirada de los demás.

-¿Siempre es así?

-Sí. Es muy desconfiada.-Wallace se encogió de hombros.

-Bueno, chicos. Es hora de que subamos a los apartamentos y entremos en los que están libres.

Siguieron a Balemm al exterior, ya era de noche, y hacía horas que los comercios estaban cerrados por el toque de queda. El chico dio unos cuantos pasos hacia la izquierda y se plantó frente al portal de su casa, para abrir y entrar en silencio. La calle estaba desierta y no querían atraer indeseados villanos o policías de guardia. Subieron las desgastadas escaleras de color crema, sujetos a la barandilla de madera vieja, uno detrás de otro. Balemm se paró en el segundo piso.

-Este es mi apartamento, por si necesitáis cualquier cosa. El de al lado lo ocupan Mary y Wally.-Anunció.-Tengo las llaves de la vecina, para regarle las plantas, y ellos se quedan aquí mientras ella está de viaje. En el tercer piso hay una vivienda vacía, justo encima de la mía. Si no me equivoco, debe tener dos habitaciones: una cama doble y dos camas individuales. ¿Cómo queréis repartiros?

-Propongo que nos separemos por sexos. Los chicos pueden dormir aquí abajo y nosotras en el tercer piso.

-¿Tengo que mover mis cosas de sitio?-Preguntó molesta Mary.

-Puedes seguir con tu hermano si quieres, pero te quedarás con Héctor y Ryan también. Nosotras tres subiremos con Galfore.

-Haced lo que queráis.

Naomi se encogió de hombros y continuó subiendo. Las chicas y Galfore le siguieron, y Ryan y Héctor se quedaron en el rellano, junto a los demás.

-¿Por qué no hemos traído a Héctor con nosotras? Se sentirá menos incómoda con Galfore, que es un niño aún.

-Porque a Héctor le huelen demasiado los pies.-Se burló Naomi y arrancó risas al resto del grupo.

Mary las siguió con la mirada hasta que su hermano abrió la puerta y pudieron entrar todos.

-Hasta ahora, Mary y yo hemos estado durmiendo separados. Ella ocupa la cama grande y yo una individual, pero puesto que se ha empeñado en quedarse aquí- la miró con cierto reproche, porque sabía lo orgullosa que era-, deberá dejarme dormir con ella y vosotros podéis ocupar mi cuarto.

-¿Por qué tengo que dormir contigo?

-Porque somos hermanos, y no creo que quieras dormir con algún desconocido.

-Pueden dormir en el sofá.

-Haberte subido con las chicas. Ahora son de los nuestros, y no se van a quedar como un invitado cualquiera en un sofá barato.-Se impuso Wallace. Ella se resignó a meterse en su cuarto y cerrar la puerta.-Tiene que acostumbrarse.-Sentenció el joven pelirrojo. Puede que me toque dormir en el sofá, pero mañana habrá cambiado de idea.

Ryan y Héctor se miraron y se encaminaron al dormitorio que había pertenecido a Wallace hasta ese mismo día. Un armario, dos camas separadas que miraban hacia la puerta y una mesita de noche en el medio de ellas. Algunas de las cosas de Wallace estaban allí: algo de ropa, productos de higiene como desodorante, colonia. Algunas zapatillas, libros y cómics…

-Me lo llevaré enseguida, ¿vale?

-No te preocupes, de verdad. A tu ritmo.-Dijo Ryan, sentándose en una de las camas, sobre la que aún descansaban una camiseta y unos vaqueros del chico que estaba recogiendo.

-Veo que haces deporte.-Comentó el más mayor, observando unas zapatillas de correr.

-Sí, me entreno a menudo.

-Tengo las mismas.-Y se las enseñó. Solo variaban el color y el número.-Pensé que hoy me harían falta.

-Son muy buenas para ir a correr, las mejores que he tenido nunca. ¿Haces atletismo?

-Baloncesto. Los padres son menos gilipollas que en los partidos de fútbol.-Aclaró. Ambos rieron.

-Me alegra tener a un deportista cerca. Me levanto temprano para ir a correr, y la calle está casi desierta. ¿Te apuntas?

Mientras los dos hablaban sobre cosas que Ryan no entendía ni le importaban, el muchacho sacó su teléfono móvil del bolsillo y se tumbó en la cama. Vio en la pantalla apagada su reflejo, y aún se le hacía extraño saber que tenía el pelo de color violeta. ¿Cuánto tiempo podría aguantar sin salir de casa mientras los demás hacían vida normal? Necesitaba salir corriendo y volver a casa, abrazar a su madre, pedirle perdón, y sentirse seguro allí. Sin embargo, optó por darle una oportunidad a alguien que había resultado ser como él, a alguien de Azarath. Quizá así podría aprender sobre su pasado aquello que sus padres no le contaron nunca. Encendió la pantalla de su teléfono móvil y los desbloqueó. Quiso contarle a Crow que Balemm era como ellos, de sus mismas raíces, pero Crow no tenía móvil. Mandó un mensaje a Korine.

Las chicas ya se habían instalado cómodamente. Naomi y Korine se habían puesto en camas separadas, mientras que habían dejado la grande para Crow y Galfore, que nada más tocarla se habían dormido. Naomi estaba terminando de crear la llave que necesitarían para ir a la casa cuando lo necesitaran, pues había desmontado la cerradura y la estaba trasteando sobre el escritorio, con la luz de la linterna del teléfono móvil, la cual había trucado para que fuera más potente. Nada se le resistía a aquella chica. Korine estaba en silencio, tumbada en la que sería su cama quien sabría cuántos días. Algo la sacó de sus pensamientos; el teléfono. Un mensaje de Ryan había parecido en su pantalla y preguntaba por Crow.

 _Ya está dormida._ Contestó. Ryan escribió que ya hablaría el día siguiente con ella, que no era problema esperar un poco. Quiso escribirle algo más, pero él parecía más distante que de costumbre, y prefirió no molestarlo. Dio media vuelta sobre el colchón y trató de dormir.

* * *

-Buenos días.-Saludó Balemm, cuando los chicos entraron en su apartamento, pues Wallace les había dicho que solían desayunar juntos.

-Tendremos que pagarte la comida que preparas para nosotros, y aún no sé cómo vamos a hacerlo.

-Descuida, Naomi. Las tiendas de cómics pagan medianamente bien, y este piso no me cuesta muy caro.

-Sin embargo, no me quedaría tranquila sin devolverte el favor.-Expresó, cogiendo una tostada de la bandeja que había servida en la encimera de la cocina.

Los demás ya estaban sentados alrededor de la mesa, o en el sofá, y comían fruta, pan tostado, bacon, huevos y bebían zumo y leche.

-Los héroes necesitan tener fuerzas para afrontar el día a día.-Comentó Wallace, sentándose junto a Héctor.

-Sí, no lo dudo. Pero no tengo apetito.

-¿Algún motivo en especial?

-Yo metí a mis amigos en esto. Si hubiese hecho caso a las advertencias de Korine desde el principio…-Agachó la cabeza y dejó la frase en el aire. Wallace quiso poner una mano sobre su espalda, pero se resistió a hacerlo, incómodo.

-Bueno, creo que tus intenciones eran buenas. Y ahora estáis con nosotros, para ayudaros a enmendar ese fallo.-Sonrió. Héctor le devolvió la sonrisa, pero era forzada.

-Hoy podéis tomar el día libre.-Anunció Balemm, saliendo de la cocina, seguido de Naomi.- Con esto me refiero a que podéis ir a comprar algo de ropa o lo que necesitéis.-Removía su café caliente sin prisa.- Estaría bien que Ryan pudiese usar una gorra, y quizá Galfore podría llevar gafas de sol.

-¿Y yo?-Preguntó inocentemente Crow, sentada a la mesa, comiendo frutas y pan tostado.

-Necesitaríamos bastante maquillaje, no sé qué podríamos hacer.

-Quizá algo de _body painting.-_ Una voz poco conocida sobresaltó al resto. Mary se había dignado a hablar de nuevo, permanecía de pie en un rincón de la sala de estar.- No soy una experta, pero podemos comprar y pintarla de un color más… humano. El pelo habría que teñirlo.-Explicó.

Todos guardaron silencio y volvieron a mirar a la menor, que se sujetaba el pelo en dos mechones, asustada. Mary chasqueó la lengua y rodó los ojos azules, medio tapados por su flequillo despuntado.

-Quizá podamos recogerlo y ponerte un sombrero.

-No soy partidaria de esto-interrumpió Naomi-, pero te propongo cortar y que uses una peluca.-Se acercó a la joven.

-Si es necesario…-Murmuró, algo más relajada.

-Está bien. Wallace, ve a por lo necesario para Ryan, Crow y Galfore. Mary, eres buena con las tijeras. Te encargarás de darle un bonito corte a nuestra nueva amiga.-Le sonrió de forma tranquilizadora y ella le devolvió el gesto.

El chico pelirrojo salió corriendo a la máxima velocidad y su hermana se dirigió a la salida, con tranquilidad, sin decir nada a nadie. Terminaron de desayunar, sin hablar demasiado. Aún estaban asustados por estar lejos de casa, pero más les asustaba el hecho de poder ser descubiertos si salían, pero Balemm insistía en que no era bueno para nadie estar encerrado, y que si pretendían unirse a ellos en el campo de entrenamiento del que hablaban, debían estar bien camuflados y acostumbrados al exterior. No pasó demasiado tiempo, estaban recogiendo el desayuno, cuando Wallace entró por la puerta, con una gorra en una mano, unas gafas de sol sobre la cabeza y una bolsa con pintura corporal y brochas en la otra mano.

-Esta gorra negra no desentonará demasiado con tu estilo.-Dijo a Ryan cuando le entregó su parte.-Y estas gafas de sol están de moda.-Bromeó, cuando se las tendió a Galfore.

-Yo ayudaré a Mary a pintar a Crow.-Se ofreció la rubia, que sonrió hacia el pelirrojo y cogió la bolsa.

-Yo debo ir a trabajar, entro en dos minutos. Podéis disponer de mi piso cómo queráis, pero yo aprovecharía las multitudes para ir a comprar. Pasaréis más desapercibidos.-Recomendó, y salió por la puerta para marcharse.

Crow cogió la mano de Naomi y se metieron en el apartamento de al lado, con Mary, que se preparaba para pintar y cortar el cabello verde de la chica. Los chicos se quedaron en silencio, sin saber qué más decir, y Korine se quedó con ellos, incómoda. La morena lanzaba furtivas miradas a su mejor amigo, que parecía más centrado en su té a medio terminar que en las personas que habían a su alrededor.

-Bueno, voy a hacer algo de ejercicio.-Comentó Wallace, estirándose.- ¿Te vienes?-Preguntó a Héctor.

-Por supuesto.-Sonrió y salieron juntos de la vivienda para ir a buscar sus cosas, dónde Crow estaba haciendo su cambio de imagen.

Korine intentó hablar, pero un brusco sonido alertó a todos los allí presentes y vieron como volvían los dos chicos, bastante apresurados. Las miradas inquisitivas fueron suficientes para que Héctor comprendiese cuál era la pregunta.

-Van a pintar a Crow, así que no podemos entrar. Tiene que estar en ropa interior para evitar manchas en la ropa.

Nadie añadió nada más, hasta que Wallace, que parecía ser una persona muy social, habló de nuevo.

-Estoy deseando ver de qué sois capaces. Los hijos de los Teen Titans… Aún no me lo creo. En casi todas las ciudades hablan de vuestros padres, porque son los únicos que dejaron de ejercer. Teníamos mucha curiosidad por saber qué clase poderes tendrían los hijos de Raven y Chico Bestia, o Cyborg y Abeja. Y los de Robin y Starf-

Korine lo interrumpió. Había dado un golpe en la mesa, y Wallace comprendió que había sacado un tema sensible para ella. Había olvidado que la chica le había contado que ella no tenía poderes y que necesitaba ayudar a sus amigos de alguna forma, y fue así cómo Mary y él pudieron llevarlos a un lugar seguro. Se mordió el labio y todos la observaron salir de allí. Ryan se levantó y la siguió hasta el tercer piso.

-Déjame.-Pidió ella, ya en la puerta.

-Necesitas hablar.-Dijo él.

-Pero no parece que quieras hablar conmigo últimamente. Ni siquiera te hace gracia que esté aquí.

-No me parece seguro que tú, que puedes volver sin que te detengan, quieras quedarte. Te meterán en el mismo saco que a nosotros.

-No me importa, somos un equipo. Si no fuera por mí, quizá aún estaríais por ahí fuera, o entre rejas. Mi padre no tenía poderes y era el líder de los Teen Titans, así que yo también puedo formar parte de esto.

-No estás a salvo con nosotros. Ya tenemos a Balemm, que es como mi madre. No tienes que jugártela por nadie.

-Ya me alejé una vez. No volveré a hacerlo.-Se encaró con él, enfadada.-Voy con vosotros a dónde vayáis. Podéis necesitarme, y no voy a quedarme lejos.-Dicho esto, se metió en el apartamento que habitaba con las demás chicas y su hermano y cerró la puerta.

Ryan dio media vuelta y regresó al apartamento de Balemm. Sonrió al repetir las palabras de Korine en su mente. Tenía razón, no podían excluirla una vez más, no después de haberles salvado.

* * *

 **Y hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy. El próximo miércoles, por petición popular, subiré un capítulo desde el punto de vista de los Titans originales, y espero que os guste.**

 **Haré mi mejor esfuerzo.**

 **¡Nos leemos!**


	12. Padres y Héroes

**¡Ya estoy de vuelta!**

 **Bien, este capítulo ha resultado un tanto complejo de escribir porque no tenía intención de hacerlo, pero vosotros habéis hablado y por esta vez voy a saciar vuestra curiosidad. Digo esto más que nada porque yo no pretendo contentar a nadie, escribo conforme a mis ideas y mi inspiración. No puedo decir que escribo para mí, porque lo hago público para que otros lo lean, pero al igual que con un libro, todo el contenido viene solo del autor y no de lo que el público pide. Así que si en un futuro hay algo que no os agrade o no escribo lo que alguien me pida, quiero que sepa que no es personal, es sencillamente una cuestión de principios. Puesto que esto no cambia el rumbo de la historia, os lo quiero obsequiar, tomadlo como un regalo, un detalle, hecho especialmente para vosotros.**

 **Os dejo leer.**

* * *

 **Padres y héroes**

-¡Esa gente nos necesita!-Decía, en susurros que acabarían por convertirse en gritos si seguía así de alterado.

-¡No! Necesitan a la policía. Hace años que de estas cosas se encargan los agentes y nunca te ha parecido mal.

-Siempre he mirado por la seguridad de nuestros hijos-explicó-, pero ya son mayorcitos. Pueden pasar un rato sin nosotros, y solucionaríamos esto rápido. Hay rehenes, Karen.-Señaló hacia la puerta cerrada de la cocina, haciendo referencia al televisor que transmitía las imágenes en directo del robo.- ¿Hace cuánto que no ves un atraco a un banco con rehenes en Jump City?

Ella se mordió el labio inferior, dubitativa. No estaba contenta con lo que estaba sucediendo, pero hacía años que ningún villano peligroso ponía un pie en Jump City. ¿Por qué iban a hacerlo ahora? Solo sería una banda organizada que ocasionaría problemas durante un tiempo, pero la policía conseguiría dar con la forma de que se rindiesen.

-Estoy segura de que la policía sabrá qué hacer. Si las cosas empeorasen, nunca es tarde para retomar viejos hábitos.

-Ellos esperan que hagamos algo.-Susurró.-Héctor admira a los Titans, no podemos fallarle.

-Héctor admira a unos héroes que no ha conocido, y menos aún sospecha que seamos nosotros. Son niños normales, sin poderes. No pueden relacionarnos con ellos.

-No son idiotas, Karen; y yo soy un pésimo actor.

-Lo sé. Te recuerdo que te infiltraste en H. I. V. E. cuando yo ya estaba allí.-Comentó, burlona, con cierto orgullo sobre sus dotes de convencimiento.

-Se me nota mucho que estoy nervioso cuando se habla del tema, y más si es con ellos. Siempre creo que sospechan algo.

-Tranquilo, no pasará nada.-Ella acarició la mejilla de su marido, mucho más alto que ella, y ambos salieron de la cocina. Naomi estaba saliendo por la puerta.

-¿Dónde vas?

-¡No ves que es peligroso!-Se alteró el más alto de los tres.

-Héctor ha salido a entrenar con unos amigos. Creo que puedo ir a verlo jugar sin problema, ¿no? A fin de cuentas, estaremos en la otra punta de la ciudad.-Dijo, indiferente.

-Está bien.-Interrumpió Karen a Víctor, poniendo una mano sobre su antebrazo, antes de que pudiese abrir demasiado la boca para meter la pata. Sonrió hacia la chica y la vieron marcharse.

-¿Estás loca? La has dejado irse.

-Por eso yo finjo mejor que tú.-Reprochó ella.

* * *

-¿Sí?

-¿Habéis visto las noticias?

-Las hemos visto, pero como Crow y Ryan parecían muy nerviosos les hemos pedido que se fueran a la piscina. Mi hija dice que pasaban a por tu hijo.

-Ya han estado aquí. Korine también se ha ido. Pero estoy preocupado, Gar.

-¿Ha ido a más?

-Supuestamente había entrado un héroe desconocido. Dicen que han aprovechado el desconcierto de la policía para abrirles una ruta de escape y que han detenido a unos pocos. El resto de supuestos héroes y el cabecilla han huido.

-Espera, espera. ¿Héroes?

-Por lo visto era una tapadera, pero hay algo que me extraña de todo.

-¿Qué?

-Los han descrito como jóvenes y niños con poderes.

Se hizo el silencio. Garfield esperó, nervioso, a que Dick continuase hablando. Soltó el aire que había estado reteniendo y con él una risita.

-¿No creerás…? ¡Tío! Llevan los inhibidores de Víctor, no creo que hayan notado siquiera nada de eso. Además, de habérselos quitado alguna vez nos lo habrían dicho, ¿no?

-Quiero pensar que sí, ¿pero qué chavales conoces tú con poderes en Jump City?

-¡No sabrían qué hacer con ellos! No los han usado nunca. Puede ser que los villanos también hayan tenido hijos. Pequeños secuaces a los que dejarles su legado de maldad. ¿De quién se trata?-Quiso saber, divertido, el rubio de ojos claros.

-El Joker.-Murmuró Dick, triste.

Garfiel ahogó un grito que llamó la atención de Rachel, su mujer.

-¿Qué pasa, Gar?

-T-tengo que dejarte.-Cortó la llamada y se volvió repentinamente hacia la morena de tez pálida y ojos azul oscuro.-Losniñossehanfugadoconeljoker.-Dijo, de forma incomprensible.

-¿Perdona?-Preguntó, sin entender nada.

-Digo que… A ver… No te alteres.-Le mostró las palmas de las manos para intentar calmarla.-Dick cree que los adolescentes que han ayudado a escapar al Joker del banco-

-¿El Joker? Los niños están en la calle.

-Ya, ya… Pero no creo que les pase nada. Dick dice que unos jóvenes con poderes han ayudado al Joker a fugarse. Cree que son los chicos. Nuestros chicos.

-¿Nuestros hijos? ¿Con el Joker?

* * *

-Me ha llamado Kory.-Anunció Karen con voz apagada.

-¿Ha pasado algo?

-Dice que ni Korine ni Galfore han vuelto a casa. Y Ryan y Crow tampoco, por lo que le han dicho los Logan.

-¿Crees que estarán con Naomi y Héctor?

-Dick dice que las noticias han avisado de un supuesto héroe que ha ido a frenar el atraco. Poco después, Korine se había ido de casa, a dar una vuelta. Más tarde, han reconocido a un grupo de jóvenes con poderes escapando con el Joker.

-¿El Joker?-Ella asintió, tratando de no llorar.

-Creen que son nuestros hijos.

-Nuestros hijos no tiene poderes.

-Uno de ellos tenía un cañón sónico. Es igual que el que Naomi nos enseñó el otro día.

-Naomi había comprado un juguete. ¿Crees que unos niños de diecisiete años han modificado un artículo de colección de superhéroes para convertirlo en una máquina de destrucción?

-¿No creaste tú unos inhibidores con esa edad? ¿No inventaste tú un coche lleno de artilugios para el combate? ¿No fabricaste un submarino que fue capaz de volar al espacio?

-¿No seré yo el padre de dos genios?-Se preguntó.

El silencio volvió a habitar la estancia, mientras se miraban con incertidumbre. ¿Qué debían hacer? ¿A quién debían acudir?

* * *

-Ryan nos acaba de llamar.-Decía Rachel a Dick, por teléfono.- Dice que debido al toque de queda se ha llevado a Crow y Galfore al primer sitio dónde no corriesen peligro.

-¿Están bien?

-Sí, pero Korine no está con ellos.

-Está en casa de unas amigas. O eso quiere que creamos.

-¿Crees que es una mentira?

-No puedo asegurarlo, pero sospecho que hace poco que saben quiénes somos y de lo que son capaces.

-Entonces, ¿han ayudado al Joker a huir?

-Eso no lo creo. Son chicos listos y creo que su intención era enfrentarse a él, pero no sabían quién era el que estaba dentro. Todo parece un error, como lo que nos pasó en Tokio.-Ella asintió, aunque no podía verla, pero Gar supo que todo iba bien.

-¿Por qué crees que no están con él?

-De haberse fugado con un villano no nos hubiesen llamado. El Joker ya estaría cargando mí con mi cadáver hacia Gotham.

-Tiene sentido.-Afirmó ella.-Solo espero que vuelvan en poco tiempo.

-Si dicen que están bien, estoy convencido de que así será, pero no dudes que saldré en su busca, y os voy a necesitar.

-Cuenta con nosotros. Si en dos días no tenemos noticias de ellos, trataré de localizarlos a través de Ryan. Estoy convencida que los problemas de la luz cuando él nació se debían a sus emociones y no a las mías.-Bromeó, para destensar el ambiente.

-Estaremos en contacto.

-¿Y bien?-Inquirió Garfield.

-Dick quiere ir a buscar a los chicos. En dos días como mucho intentaré contactar con ellos. Si es verdad que Ryan o Crow tienen poderes podré dar con algunos de ellos fácilmente. Al menos, con Ryan es seguro.

-Me alegro. ¿Por qué vamos a esperar tanto?

-Para protegerlos también. Si avisamos a alguien de que los chicos no están desde esta noche, los relacionarán fácilmente con los chicos fugados. No quiero poner en peligro a nuestra familia.

-Quizá la ciudad se tranquilice al saber que son los hijos de los Titans.

-O nos odien por haber decidido tener una vida normal.

Rachel agachó la cabeza. Garfield se acercó a ella y la abrazó durante varios minutos.

-Tenemos derecho a tener una vida normal, y si todo el mundo tiene que saber que en realidad soy de color verde para recuperar a mi familia, ten por seguro que un _triceratops_ verde recorrerá las calles de Jump City con una foto de nuestros hijos en la cabeza para que me los devuelvan.

Consiguió hacerla reír, siempre lo hacía. Tenía claro que había hecho la mejor elección de su vida cada vez que se miraban a los ojos, porque nadie había puesto tan a prueba el control de sus emociones como aquel chico verde enmascarado que pretendía que se uniese a su nuevo grupo de amigos. Amigos era algo que ella nunca creyó tener, y ahora tenía de todo gracias a él.

Sin embargo, habían consentido que lo más importante que tenían desapareciera de la noche a la mañana, y todo por el miedo a contarles la verdad.

* * *

-¿Hay algo que te inquieta?-Quiso saber Kory, a altas horas de la noche.

Había aparecido en el marco de la puerta, apoyada, abrazándose a sí misma; mientras él continuaba repitiendo la grabación de las noticias de la tarde, dónde describían a los sospechosos: un chico alto con un cañón sónico, una chica rubia con googles, un chico de cabello lila y una niña verde.

-Entre todos los niños que iban con el Joker ninguno se parece a los nuestros. De hecho, nuestros hijos son seis, y aquí solo mencionan a cuatro. Ni Galfore ni Korine encajan con estas descripciones. Si nos han llamado diciendo que están bien y que están con Ryan y Crow, ¿quién nos asegura que sean ellos?

-¿Un niño de pelo lila y una niña verde?-Preguntó Kory con un sarcasmo más propio de Rachel que de ella misma.

-¿Y si fuese una mera coincidencia? ¿Y si fuesen solo ayudantes del Joker disfrazados para hacer creer a la gente que tienen algo que ver con nosotros?

-¿Una trampa?

-No lo descarto. El Joker provoca esta locura y se lleva a unos secuaces que encajan con la descripción de nuestros hijos, o al menos parte de ellos, porque no está seguro de cómo son, pero si tiene seguro que al menos uno debe ser verde. Es un día de verano, caluroso, en una ciudad donde no hay villanos, por consiguiente, es muy probable que chavales de sus edades estén en la calle. Fácil, ¿no?

-Ponen un toque de queda por seguridad, empezamos a sospechar de los niños y genera un conflicto para que volvamos a dar la cara o para que abandonemos la ciudad y hacerse con ella.

-Debo reconocer que me ha sorprendido que me leas la mente.-Anunció el moreno, sonriendo por primera vez en muchas horas. La pelirroja se acercó a él y lo abrazó por los hombros.

-Llevo muchos años casada con el chico maravilla.-Respondió. Besó sus labios y lo obligó a levantarse; lo arrastró al dormitorio y lo abrazó en silencio.-Sé que tienes miedo, yo también, pero debes descansar. Tu cabeza estará más despejada para comprender las intenciones del Joker.

-O para saber si de verdad nuestros hijos y sus amigos son unos villanos en potencia.-Murmuró, mirando al techo.

El miedo se apoderó de él y sintió la necesidad de llamar a Bruce y pedirle ayuda, como cuando era un niño.

Pero sabía que Bruce lo mataría si se enteraba de que habían perdido la pista de sus niños mimados.

* * *

 **Y hasta aquí. A veces es más difícil ser padre y héroe que ser sólo padre.**

 **Definitivamente, Bruce tiene corazón, y le pertenece solo a los hijos de Robin y Starfire.**

 **Cyborg y Abeja siguen en su línea de hacernos reír aunque el momento sea tenso, y es que siempre he considerado a Cyborg un personaje muy divertido, porque es casi tan ruidoso como Chico Bestia y algo orgulloso y descuidado.**

 **Raven puede empatizar con Ryan, dado que comparten poderes. ¿Cómo lo saben? Se preguntarán algunos. Bien, si Crow nació verde y le pusieron un inhibidor para protegerla, está claro que saben que ha heredado la enfermedad modificada de su padre y por lo tanto posee sus mismas habilidades, y Ryan recién nacido tendría serios problemas para controlar sus emociones, así que es fácil saber qué poderes tiene cada uno.**

 **Sé que ha sido corto, escueto, quizá esperábais más, pero como dije al principio: no tenía intención de sacar el punto de vista de los Titans originales, así que ha sido todo muy improvisado.**

 **Por otro lado, puede que os surjan dudas cómo: ¿por qué no se van inmediatamente a buscarlos? ¿Por qué se lo toman con esa calma cuando se trata de sus hijos? Etc...**

 **Respondo: Arriesgarse a ser vistos de nuevo por la ciudad implicaría la necesidad de explicarse, de tener que regresar a ponerse en peligro contra villanos (que en Jump City habían dejado de aparecer) cuando tienen hijos a los que cuidar. Tampoco quieren dudar de sus hijos, les gustaría pensar que habrían confiado en ellos si descubriesen quienes son, pero tienen claro que los chicos con poderes que han aparecido son sus hijos, y no quieren exponerlos. Darles un margen de tiempo los pone a salvo. ¿Por qué los chicos no vuelven al día siguiente a casa? ¡Porque no habría historia! Y porque salir a la calle con las pintas de Ryan o Crow es arriesgado.**

 **Creo que he resuelto casi tantas dudas como he podido y he creído que podían surgir. Siempre tengo el buzón abierto para responder.**

 **¡Nos leemos!**


	13. El primer entrenamiento

**Gracias por volver otro miércoles a esta guarida de superhéroes.**

 **Lo prometido es deuda, y me gusta saldarlas: aquí un nuevo capítulo, con un poco más de acción (¡y en aumento!)**

* * *

 **El primer entrenamiento**

Cuando Crow volvió al apartamento contiguo, parecía de nuevo la misma niña de antes. Ryan suspiró de alivio al verla más relajada, la tensión se había estado apoderando de ella y se notaba demasiado que vivía con miedo. Miró a todos lados esperando ver que estaban todos listos para salir. Nunca pensó que echaría tanto de menos la calle.

-Bien, es hora de poner rumbo a la tienda. Comprad lo imprescindible: una muda, un par de camisetas y unos pantalones bastarán. Y algo más si lo creéis necesario, pero que de verdad lo sea.-Advirtió Wallace con un dedo en alto.-Vamos.

Naomi caminó tras él, seguida del resto excepto Ryan, que fue a buscar a Korine, y una vez en la calle se volvió hacia el grupo, caminando de espaldas.

-Creo que deberíamos comprar pantalones para todos, porque comprar un vestido te limita a la hora de vestir.

-Y de salir corriendo.-Añadió Korine.

-Exacto. Y creo que dos camisetas y alguna sudadera por si hiciese frío sería suficiente. Zapatillas, calcetines y ropa interior.-Enumeró, más para sí misma que para los demás.

-¿Y si yo quiero comprar una falda?

-No es tan práctica para huir, pero son dos piezas…-comenzó-. ¡Eh! ¡Tú no llevas falda!

-Ni tú me dices qué puedo comprar.-Rio su mellizo, con aire despreocupado. Naomi infló los carrillos y dio media vuelta, chocando sin querer con el pelirrojo.

-L-lo siento.

-Descuida.-Sonrió él y ella le devolvió el gesto, ligeramente azorada. Héctor bufó burlón y Korine rio cuando le dio un pequeño codazo para que mirase a la rubia.-Pues aquí estamos.

Los jóvenes miraron la fachada del lugar dónde los había guiado Wallace y se hizo el silencio durante unos momentos. Se miraban, indecisos, sin saber si era una broma, si era real o si debían decir algo.

-Wally, verás…-Comenzó Korine, acercándose a él.- ¿Estás seguro de que aquí venden ropa?

-No lo juzgues por su aspecto.-Pidió.-Os he traído porque es uno de los sitios más discretos de la ciudad y todo es una ganga. Es ropa usada, pero es muy barata y no estamos para meternos en un gran centro comercial.

Entraron sin añadir nada más y los pasillos rebosaban ropa en estanterías, colgada, puesta en maniquíes. Cierto era que había poca gente, pero aquello les permitía tomarse su tiempo y moverse con total libertad. Ryan se perdió en la sección de ropa oscura, Naomi en la sección de ropa blanca. Héctor y Wallace caminaron hacia la sección de ropa deportiva y Galfore y Crow acompañaron a Korine a buscar ropa cómoda.

-No sabía que estuviese todo tan barato.-Comentó Héctor observando una etiqueta en unos pantalones.

-Es lo bueno de encontrar sitios como este. Prefiero juzgar por mí mismo que por lo que me cuentan.

-¿Por eso viniste a buscarnos?

-Supongo. No creí que unos chavales huyesen con el Joker. Ese tío se habría librado de vosotros y se marcharía con el dinero.

-Es lo que hizo con los suyos.

-¿Lo ves?-Wallace extendió los brazos a ambos lados.-Estaba claro. Además, gente con poderes en Jump City solo puede significar una cosa: descendencia Titan. Y estoy convencido de que vuestros padres os han enseñado valores desde pequeñitos.-Comentó, soltando una risita.

-Siempre he creído que mis padres eran buenos ciudadanos, pero ahora entiendo mejor ese empeño suyo en que no me juntase con algunos amigos grafiteros.-Explicó riendo también.

-¿Y tu hermana es igual que tú?-Ante la mirada de incomprensión de Héctor, Wallace habló de nuevo.- Me refiero a que sois mellizos, sería normal que tuvieseis gustos en común, o cierta complicidad.

-¡Para nada! Naomi es muy diferente a mí. O eso creía, pero ha resultado ser un as de la tecnología. Casi mejor que yo mismo.-Reconoció.-No le digas que te lo he dicho.-Pidió.

-Descuida, seré una tumba.-Prometió.

En otra sección, Naomi ojeaba varias prendas de color blanco. Le gustaba ese color, sabía que iba perfectamente bien con su tono de piel y resaltaba sus ojos, así que se sentía cómoda vistiendo ropa blanca, pero tenía que pensar en disimular que era ella misma, para poder salir sin levantar sospechas. Cambió al pasillo de la ropa oscura y se llevó una camiseta negra y otra gris, además de unos vaqueros bastante cómodos. Se reunió con Korine, Crow y Galfore, que seguían eligiendo ropa.

-¿Cómo vais?-Quiso saber.

-Mal. No encuentro nada que me guste.

-Eso es lo de menos. Solo elige algo que no puedan relacionar con tus gustos.-La rubia observó con cuidado las estanterías y acabó por sacar una camiseta roja y unos vaqueros pirata.-Mira, este color te iría bien, y unos vaqueros sencillos. Puedes coger otra camiseta básica y punto.

-Yo ya he elegido.-Anunció Crow, que llevaba unos pantalones negros y una camiseta de color violeta. Galfore a su lado, también había hecho selección de prendas: una camiseta azul cielo y otra de color rosa.

-Supongo que tendré que llevarme lo más simple que haya.-Suspiró Korine.

-La roja combina perfecta con tu mechón pelirrojo.-La animó Naomi.

-¿Lo tenéis todo?-Preguntó el chico pelirrojo cerca de la caja, viendo a cada quien con su montón de ropa. Héctor hacía un rato que estaba con él, esperando al resto.

-Sí, creo que sí.-Dijo Naomi y miró a ambos lados.- ¿Y Ryan?

Todos miraron en todas direcciones hasta que vieron al chico aparecer, con paso tranquilo y más ropa oscura. Naomi parecía desaprobarlo.

-¿Qué?

-Se nota de lejos que tú eres tú.

-No voy a vestirme con ropa de colores.-Mantuvo la calma.-Una sudadera azul oscuro y una camiseta gris, además de la negra que ya tengo. Es suficiente.

-Está bien, pero si te descubren no me hago responsable.

-No será necesario.-Dejó sus cosas en la caja y esperó para pagar, seguido del resto.

Tras la tienda no había mucho ajetreo y aprovecharon para cambiarse de ropa; primero las chicas mientras los chicos tomaban un refresco y luego ellos, cuando ellas se reunieron con Wallace y recibieron su lata de bebida. Cuando el último de los chicos salió de detrás de la tienda, se encaminaron a la tienda de cómics, con su nuevo aspecto más discreto. Crow y Galfore llevaban ambos gafas de sol, y Ryan su nueva gorra, por lo que nadie les prestó atención, debido a que era verano y habitual llevar objetos que protegiesen del sol y el calor. Llegaron a la tienda de cómics y cuando entraron se encontraron con varias personas en el interior. Héctor dio media vuelta y salió del local, seguido por Naomi. Los demás permanecieron allí y entraron como si nada, Balemm los saludó como a clientes normales, y disimularon hasta quedarse solos con él.

-¿Dónde están los mellizos?-Preguntó, saliendo de detrás del mostrador.

-Héctor salió corriendo y Naomi lo siguió.-Respondió Korine.

-¿Quieres que los localice?-Preguntó entonces Wallace.

-Si, por favor. Y rápido.

-Dicho y hecho.- El chico se marchó allí a una velocidad imposible de alcanzar y volvió poco después.-Están a un par de calles, de camino hacia aquí.

-Está bien. ¿Habéis hecho una buena compra?

-Sí, ya lo creo.-Dijo Galfore.-Ha sido muy barato, hasta con mi paga he podido comprar.

Balemm rio hasta que vio entrar a los dos hermanos Stone por la puerta, Héctor parecía avergonzado.

-¿Has intentado volver a casa?-Quiso saber.

-No, de verdad. Había un grupo de amigos míos aquí dentro. No quería que me reconociesen y creí que la mejor opción era evitar el contacto con ellos a toda costa.

-Sigue siendo un problema que salgáis si hay gente que os conoce por aquí.-Aclaró Balemm.-No había contado con ese detalle…-Se llevó una mano a la barbilla y meditó sobre el asunto.-Lo mejor será que Wallace y Mary os lleven a nuestro lugar de entrenamiento y que os pongáis a practicar. Mientras yo terminaré mi trabajo aquí hasta que llegue el jefe y me reuniré con vosotros.-Los demás asintieron y se marcharon detrás de Wallace.

El pelirrojo pasó por delante de una muchacha pelirroja con coletas, que miraba el móvil sentada en una terraza cercana tomando una limonada. Cuando el muchacho chasqueó los dedos ante ella, levantó la vista y lo observó. Los chicos reconocieron a Mary, que terminó la limonada y dejó el dinero sobre la mesa para después seguirlos.

-¿Dónde los llevas?-Preguntó, poniéndose en cabeza.

-Al campo de entrenamiento.

-¿Qué?

-Balemm me lo ha pedido. Van a empezar hoy, para alejarse de la vista de los posibles conocidos. Cuanto antes empiecen a entrenar, mejor.

-El Joker ha estado en Jump City. ¿Crees que no tendrán vigilado cada rincón de la ciudad? Podrían reconocerlos y seguir su rastro.

-Tú lo has dicho, en la ciudad.-Los demás se miraron, expectantes y nerviosos.

-Si esta cantidad de chicos salen de la ciudad, con edades tan diferentes y dos desconocidos, ¿crees de verdad que nadie saldrá de la ciudad para dar con ellos y asegurarse de que no están escapando?

-Precisamente. Chicos con poderes no huirían a pie de forma tan visible. Se esconderían para que no los pillasen.

-Ya veremos.-Se quejó ella, viendo que no conseguiría que cambiase de opinión.

Wallace condujo a los chicos a las afueras de la ciudad, con Mary en la retaguardia, contrariada; y pudieron observar una zona desértica, llena de montañas de piedra y arena en el aire. El pelirrojo continuó caminando hacia la zona más interior del pequeño desierto y les presentó un lugar llano, en el que no se veía absolutamente un solo edificio de Jump City y el viento levantaba arena que dificultaba la visión.

-Aquí es. Usamos ese sitio como campo de entrenamiento. Está alejado de la ciudad, no pueden oírnos, y tampoco vernos. No disponemos de tecnología avanzada, pero aprendemos a enfrentarnos entre nosotros y en equipo.-Apuntó a su hermana con una mano, quien no añadió nada cuando la miraron.- Ambas opciones son buenas, porque aprendes a pelear junto a tus compañeros a entender sus dones, pero no tienes un enemigo real. Por eso a veces nos enfrentamos entre nosotros, con la ventaja de que conocemos nuestros poderes, y de que no tenemos miedo a hacernos daño.

-Parece divertido.-Comentó Galfore, pero Naomi evitó que se adelantara, colocando una mano ante él.

-Sí, pero es peligroso para vosotros.

-Tenemos más facilidad para usar nuestros poderes porque somos más jóvenes. Deberías dejarnos practicar.-Reprochó Crow.

-Tienen razón. Nosotros ni siquiera tenemos poderes.

-¿Vas a ponerte de su parte?-Se asombró la rubia cuando Héctor habló.

-Vamos a dejar de tratarlos como a bebés. Ya son mayores, para ellos esto es aún más duro que para nosotros. Se limitan a obedecer todo lo que les decimos, pero no les hemos preguntado qué quieren ellos. Nosotros ni siquiera tenemos poderes de verdad, yo solo tengo un cañón sin el que no soy nada y tú tienes mano para la tecnología, ni siquiera tienes un ataque para defenderte.

La chica guardó silencio. No sabía si debía sentirse herida, avergonzada o enfadada, pero era una de las pocas veces que Héctor la había hecho callar y la había puesto en su sitio. Estaba siendo egoísta actuando como la voz cantante, hablando por todos y por su seguridad. Acabó por destensar los músculos y hacerse a un lado, dejando que Crow y Galfore se acercaran a Wallace.

-Vemos. ¿Qué tenemos por aquí?

-Se supone que puedo convertirme en animales.-Anunció Crow.

-Yo sé volar.

-¿Algo más?

-Creo que he heredado los poderes de mi madre.

-Vuestros poderes pueden ser un poco difíciles de controlar, quizá sean los más complicados de aquí, así que necesitaréis mucho entrenamiento.-Les explicó, agachándose para estar a su altura.- ¿Qué os parece si empezamos por conseguir que los utilicéis en ese lado de ahí, mientras les pongo deberes a los más mayores?-Les guiñó un ojo y los chicos asintieron, marchándose al lugar indicado.

-¿Deberes?-Se asustó el más alto de los presentes.

-Tranqui, tío, será fácil. Vamos a ver… Tú más o menos dominas el cañón, ¿no? Fíjate objetivos lejanos o pequeños y ajusta bien el tamaño del rayo. Cuando lo domines, hablaremos con Naomi para que quite los reguladores.-Se plantó frente a la rubia.-Nao, vamos a ver si tienes algún otro poder que nos sea útil en combate.

-Si Héctor puede usar su energía para usar el cañón, creo que yo podría fabricar un arma para canalizar la mía, en caso de que también pueda usarla.

-Perfecto. Intenta sacar esa energía y producir algún daño a esa roca-la señaló- por pequeña que sea la descarga. Si lo consigues, podrías crear un amplificador para hacerla más potente.

-Entendido.-La joven avanzó hacia la roca de gran tamaño que yacía en el suelo, y trató de concentrarse en esa energía interior que debía llegar hasta sus dedos e impactar en la dura piedra.

-Ryan, tus poderes son muy difíciles para mí. La verdad es que deben ser complicados de usar, porque van ligados a las emociones. Dime, ¿los has usado voluntariamente alguna vez?

-Ni siquiera puedo levitar.-Dijo, mientras negaba con la cabeza.

-Vale.-Canturreó el joven, perdido.- Te propongo meditar en un lado para controlar tus emociones a un nivel normal. Cuando termine con el resto, trataré de provocarte y ver cuánto control posees sobre ti mismo.-El chico se apartó y se mantuvo alejado del grupo.

-¿Y yo?

-Korine, tu tendrás que ayudarnos a Mary y a mí. Ve con Héctor y elige objetivos aleatorios para él. Anima también a Naomi si crees que lo necesita, dale consejos, y avísame si consideras que alguno está preparado para avanzar. Mary, tú ve con Ryan. Necesita tranquilidad, asegúrate de que no se distrae. Yo me quedaré con los pequeños.-Se marchó.

-Pensé que alguien me enseñaría a pelear.

-¿Pelear? Si nos atacan unos villanos con poderes, tú no tendrás oportunidad por muy fuerte que des los puñetazos.-Apuntó la pelirroja antes de acercarse al chico que se sentaba con las piernas cruzadas y trataba de concentrarse.

Korine, de muy mal humor, se acercó a los Stone y observó de reojo a Naomi mientras se acercaba a Héctor. El castaño pegaba tiros a diestro y siniestro y cuánto más fallaba, más se enfadaba y perdía el control.

-¡Para, para! Vas a matar a alguno de nosotros. –Korine lo obligó a bajar el cañón y mirarla.- Tienes que ser más discreto, o nos descubrirán. ¿Por qué no pruebas a darle a aquella roca del fondo? La que parece una persona.-Héctor siguió la trayectoria del dedo de la morena y se concentró.- Fija bien la mirada en él, imagina que es el Joker a punto de atacarnos, que es tu oportunidad de demostrarle al mundo que sí puedes derrotarlo, y así poder volver a casa.-Explicó.-Pero hazlo bien. Solo dispara cuando hayas encontrado el punto al que quieres disparar.

-Quiero disparar a la cabeza de ese idiota.

-No, los héroes solo desarman o aturden al enemigo para encarcelarlo. Si no, te convertirás en antihéroe. Centra bien el objetivo, apunta al estómago, haz un láser pequeño, sin mucha potencia, para dejarlo inconsciente. ¿Vale?

El chico asintió y apuntó con cautela, tardando más tiempo de lo que solía tardar en disparar cuando usaba el cañón.

* * *

-Es muy fácil: si tus emociones controlan tus poderes, no sientas nada y así no perderás el control.

-¡Es fácil decirlo, pero no hacerlo!-Se quejaba Ryan.-No quiero tener que dejar de sentir, solo quiero poder controlarlo, para que si me quiero reír no reviente algo.

-¿Pero tú te ríes alguna vez?-El chico bufó y volvió a cerrar los ojos, concentrado en saber qué cantidad de sentimientos podía liberar.

-Crow, empecemos por algo sencillo. Un animal muy pequeño o muy grande implicaría en cambio de tamaño importante, así que buscaremos un animal que tenga más o menos tú mismo tamaño. Probemos con un tigre pequeño: unos noventa centímetros de cuerpo y otros cincuenta y cuatro la cola, más o menos. Si no me equivoco, tu edad actual debería ser directamente proporcional a la del animal en que transformes, así que deberías ser un tigre joven adulto.-Ella asintió.-Visualízalo en tu mente con todos los detalles y trata de empezar por la mano. Mírala e imagina que se transforma en una zarpa.

-¿Y yo?-Preguntó el otro pelirrojo, levitando frente a él.

-Si ya puedes volar, lo demás será pan comido, Gal. ¿Cómo haces para levitar?

-Pienso en cosas alegres, cosas que me gusten.

-¿Cómo qué?

-Pues pienso en las fiestas de cumpleaños cuando viene el abuelo Bruce, o en los domingos en familia, en Crow, en-el chico calló de golpe, descendiendo de forma rápida, y vio a Wallace reír.

-Escucha, no hay nada de malo en eso.-Le tendió una mano para que se pusiera en pie.-Es una chica muy guapa, y muy fuerte.-Dijo, mientras ambos la observaban concentrarse en su mano, sentada en el suelo arenoso.-Si quieres impresionarla, no bastará con volar, tienes que pensar que necesitas esos poderes para protegerla si alguien le hace daño.

-Si ella consigue dominar sus poderes, no le haré falta para nada.

-Los héroes más fuertes también pueden fallar, Gal. Imagina que en esa pelea con el Joker en la azotea, la hubiese tomado como rehén. ¿Qué hubieses sentido?

-Rabia.-Respondió.

-Más miedo que rabia, por lo que quizá tus poderes se habrían activado, y habrían servido.

-O podría hacerle daño.

-Si piensas así, nunca avanzaremos. Los poderes no se usan con miedo, sino con control. Ahora mismo ella no puede transformarse, mírala.-Pidió, y el pelirrojo más bajo la observó allí sentada, absorta en conseguir un avance.-Si ahora nos atacasen, ella estaría indefensa, y si se dan cuenta irían a por ella. Ahora mismo, yo podría distraerte y secuestrarla para siempre, y hacerle daño. ¿No querrías hacer justicia?

Los ojos de Galfore destellaron un par de veces con un azul intenso y cuando se volvió a mirar a Wallace a la cara para retarlo a que tocase a Crow si se atrevía, lo vio como si mirase a través de una mira con sensor de calor, todo en tonos azules. Estos dejaron de brillar cuando se asustó por lo que veía, y pudo ver a Wallace sonriendo con orgullo. Se miró las manos en sus puños brillaban perfectas esferas cían de intenso calor, como el fuego, que en vez de quemar acariciaban su piel.

-¿C-cómo-Quiso saber.

-Furia justiciera. Eso es lo que siente tu madre cuando los lanza. La rabia de que se cometa una injusticia la impulsa a salvar a los inocentes, y sus poderes se activan ante esa sensación.-El chico parecía sombrado.-Lo vi en un episodio de la serie animada.-Se explicó. Sonrió, algo colorado, avergonzado por haber mostrado su lado más friki.

-No es malo. Gracias a eso ahora sé usar poderes.

-Sí, solo tienes que aprender a provocar ese sentimiento en situaciones en las que tengas miedo o estés débil y a apuntar al objetivo.-Lo felicitó con una palmada en la espalda y se acercó a Crow, que seguía mirándose los dedos.

-¿Qué tal te va, pequeña?-Preguntó, sentándose a su lado.

-No consigo avanzar.

-Pues Galfore ya ha conseguido algo. ¿Verdad?-Preguntó al chico que se plantó frente a ellos.

-Sí, algo.-Musitó, no queriendo hacerla sentir débil.

-Enséñaselo.-Pidió, alegre.

Galfore volvió a provocar un destello en sus ojos antes de que volvieran a su estado normal y se iluminasen sus manos. Miró a la muchacha de ojos violetas, intimidado por su posible reacción de rechazo.

-Es impresionante, Gal.-Alabó ella, poniéndose en pie de un salto.- ¡Tengo que conseguir transformarme, o me quedaré atrás!-Dijo, sonriendo con cariño al chico un año menor que ella.

-Sin embargo, hay algo que no controlo.-Miró a Wallace.-Mis ojos se iluminan durante cierto tiempo, pero luego vuelven a la normalidad.

-¿Y?

-Bueno, cuando están encendidos, puedo ver a través de muros el calor de los cuerpos, creo que podría ayudarme mucho mantenerlos activos.

-Pues a practicar, muchacho.-Lo animó. El pelirrojo salió corriendo hacia su puesto y allí continuó iluminando sus puños para concentrarse en mantener los ojos iluminados como faros.

-¿Y si no consigo convertirme en algo?

-Me imagino que de pequeño, tu padre tampoco sabía hacerlo, pero tuvo que hacerlo en más de una ocasión, hasta que fue capaz de elegir en qué momento quería ser animal o humano. No quisiera tener que someterte a un entrenamiento agresivo, pero a veces es la única opción.-La miró con cierta preocupación, volviendo a tomar asiento junto a ella. La chica lo miraba a los ojos, triste, temerosa. Volvió a concentrarse en sus dedos, rezando por no tener que entrenar en situaciones límite.

-¿Cómo van los futuros héroes?-Preguntó una conocida voz cuando estuvo lo bastante cerca. Era Balemm.

-¡Muy bien, señor!-Informó Wallace, levantándose de un salto.

-Este ya levita.-Dijo Mary, señalando con un dedo a Ryan, sin levantar la vista y con un tono carente de interés.

-¿Qué?-Cuando Ryan la escuchó cayó de culo sobre el suelo y se levantó frotándose la parte baja de la espalda, para luego sacudirse la arena.- ¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho?

-Porque no quería desconcentrarte.-Anunció, leyendo algo en su móvil.

El chico no pudo rebatir, así que se reunió con Wallace y Balemm.

-Galfore ha avanzado muchísimo, y Héctor le pone muchas ganas. Naomi sigue sin hacer avances, pero no desiste, y Crow tiene problemas para dominar sus poderes, pero siempre nos queda la opción B.

-¿Opción B?-Preguntó Ryan.

-Es algo más… intensivo.-Comentó Wallace, sin mucha confianza.

-¿Necesitas algo, Ryan?-Lo distrajo Balemm.

-¿Eh? Sí, verás. Creo que lo más indicado sería que me enseñases tú. Mary no me ayuda demasiado y me entiendo mejor contigo.-Pidió.

-Está bien, pero voy a echar primero un ojo al resto.-Dicho aquello, se puso en marcha para observar al Galfore, que desde el aire seguía iluminando sus manos y se concentraba en un punto lejano.

-¿Ocurre algo, Galfore?

-¡No!-Bajó hasta el suelo, aún con los puños dentro de aquellas esferas perfectas y azules.-Solo trato de dominar mi visión de calor. He encontrado un pájaro que me sirve de objetivo para verlo a través de muros y rocas. A través de paredes muy contundentes no veo nada, pero de cosas no demasiado grandes sí.

-Sigue así.-Lo animó. Se acercó a Crow y le sonrió, antes de seguir hacia Héctor.- ¿Y bien?

-Creo que estoy listo para quitarme los reguladores de tamaño, pero no los de potencia. Quiero mantenerla en el punto medio para ver si puedo aumentarla o reducirla a mi antojo.-Explicó.

-Veo que Korine ha hecho un buen trabajo contigo.-Dijo Wallace.

-El mérito es mío.-Anunció.

-No lo dudo, pero ha conseguido que obedezcas a alguien.-Bromeó, Héctor enrojeció.

-Sí, bueno. Nunca pensé que si le hacía caso pudiese mejorar en algo.-Se encogió de hombros y Balemm y los otros dos siguieron su camino.

-¿Cómo va nuestra última aprendiz?

-No consigo nada.

-He intentado darle distintos consejos, peor ninguno ha servido. La verdad es que creo que ya lo hemos probado todo.

-Puede que no tengas los mismos dones que Héctor, Naomi.-Dijo Balemm.

-Eso no sería justo, sé que los tengo.

-La genética es injusta a veces.-Wallace puso una mano sobre el hombro de la chica y le sonrió. Ella pareció relajarse y le devolvió la sonrisa, con las mejillas coloradas.

Balemm se retiró con Ryan y Wallace y Naomi entristeció el gesto, agotada y triste. Se acercó a la roca y observó su superficie, perfectamente compacta. La rabia se apoderó de ella y reunió fuerza suficiente para asestarle un puñetazo. Un fuerte estruendo resonó en el lugar y los demás voltearon para ver a Korine y Naomi observando un montón de polvo en el suelo, donde antes había estado aquella enorme roca.

-¿Pero qué-

-¿Cómo has hecho eso?-Quiso saber la morena.

-Yo… No sé… No he llegado a tocarla.-Comentó.

Korine se acercó a ella y cogió su brazo, levantándolo para que quedar a la altura de sus ojos. Alrededor del puño de Naomi se distinguían unas pequeñas descargas blancas, rapidísimas, que parpadeaban y recorrían su puño de un lado a otro. Korine la miró a los ojos y parecía tan asombrada como ella.

-Tienes energía, pero necesitas ampliarlas y proyectarla con algún arma.-Anunció.-Como tu madre.

-Bien, tenemos una más con poderes.-Se enorgulleció Balemm, que veía la escena desde el punto más alejado, donde había estado practicando Ryan.-Es hora de que te enseñe. Wally, ve con Naomi y Korine, Mary, quédate con Héctor o con los pequeños, me da igual.-Ambos se marcharon y Ryan y él quedaron a solas.

-¿Tienes mis mismos poderes?

-No, no todos los nacidos en Azarath tienen dones.

-¿En serio?

-En serio. Solo unos pocos, normalmente los de alta cuna, nacen con dones empáticos como los tuyos. Es posible que Crow tenga un pequeño porcentaje de poder empático y que no llegue a manifestarlo nunca, y eso es porque no todos llegan a poseer esos poderes, más si son mezclados con ADN humano. Muchos de los que nacemos allí poseemos ese pequeño porcentaje de poder, pero algunos no llegamos a manifestarlos, y otros los usan en pequeña proporción. Es tu linaje el que posee mayor poder.-Explicó.-Es un don, pero puede ser una maldición si no sabes usarlos. Puesto que he estudiado mucho sobre el tema, puedo enseñarte sin necesidad de tener poderes. Veo que has conseguido levitar, así que será fácil para ti volver a encontrar ese estado de concentración y quizá así usar tus poderes.

-¿Qué más puedo hacer con la meditación para usarlos?

-Es sencillo. Las primeras veces deberás usar unas palabras concretas para invocar tus poderes, y eso no garantiza que hagan lo que quieres las primeras veces. Después podrás llegar a usarlos con solo pensarlas.

-Bien. Estoy preparado.-El chico cruzó las piernas nuevamente y se preparó para meditar.

-Visualiza la energía que guardas dentro de ti y lígala bien fuerte a tus emociones. Tienes que visualizar que los objetos se mueven dónde tú quieras moverlos y a veces tendrás que sacar parte de esa energía para darle una forma visible y tangible. Con ella podrás crear escudos resistentes, transportarte o transportar a un compañero, e incluso vaciar entero tu cuerpo de esa magia y poseer otro distinto. Pero empezaremos por lo fácil. Tus poderes son empáticos, así que puedes entrar en contacto con otras mentes y sanar a otros por dentro y fuera. Trata de leer la mente de alguien que tengas cerca. Medita y repite tu propio mantra.

-¿Cómo hago eso?

-Bueno. Tu madre en concreto usaba las palabras _Azarath Metrion Zinthos._ Estas la ayudan a fomentar sus poderes porque le traen recuerdos. Azarath es donde ella nació y creció. Metrion es la calle que lleva al templo y Zinthos es el templo dónde la enseñaron. Tienes que encontrar palabras, sílabas o fonemas para ti.

-¿Y si no los encuentro?

-Encontrarás otra forma de hacerlo. En todo caso, si los mismos que usaba tu madre te dan seguridad, puedes usarlos.

El muchacho asintió y cerró los ojos, con las manos y las piernas en posición, y comenzó a desconectar su mente de todo lo que lo rodeaba, pensando únicamente en su energía interior. Procuró no escuchar los sonidos, no abrir los ojos y no sentir a nivel físico ningún contacto.

- _Azarth. Metrion. Zinthos._

Balemm sonrió con orgullo y se retiró para dejarlo tranquilo. Observó a Naomi trabajando sobre el guantelete de Héctor, que la observaba y aconsejaba; a Korine junto a ellos, esperando en silencio, como si la cosa no fuese con ella y a Mary observar de lejos a los más pequeños. Galfore seguía entrenando duro, y para tener solo once años estaba sorprendiendo a Balemm. Crow tenía más dificultades, pero estaba claro que era un don difícil de dominar. Se acercó a Korine y se situó a su lado.

-¿Todo va bien?

-¿Eh? Sí, es solo que… No puedo hacer mucho más por ellos.

-Les salvaste y los trajiste conmigo. Creo que hiciste suficiente.

-Sí, pero no es tanto como yo quisiera hacer. Si yo fuese como ellos, tendrían un apoyo más. Y si tuviese poderes también podría servir de ayuda para entrenar.

-A veces no tener dones es el mejor de los dones.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-No vives con el miedo de ser descubierta, y puedes elegir quién y qué quieres ser. Ellos vivirán escondiéndose por mucho tiempo.

-Pueden no entrenarse y ser normales.

-Pero estarían abandonando la ciudad a su suerte, y su sentido de la justicia no podría cargar con eso toda su vida.

-Yo tampoco puedo.

-Pero tú no tienes una obligación con esta ciudad ahora. Solo puedes proteger sus identidades y proporcionarles coartadas. Y eso también es un gran apoyo.

Ella sonrió pero seguía triste. Balemm lo sabía, sabía lo que era sentirse poco útil por no tener poderes y la comprendía mejor que los demás. Además, eran chicos jóvenes, egoístas por naturaleza, con problemas propios. ¿Quién podía preocuparse en momentos así de la chica sin poderes? Wallace se acercó a ellos poco después.

-Deberíamos regresar. He hecho una ronda rápida por la ciudad y hay agentes cerca. El toque de queda entrará en vigor y podrían pillarnos de regreso a casa.

-¿Alguna novedad?

-No han encontrado al Joker y creen que podría estar fuera de la ciudad. Pero no se atreven a rebajar la seguridad por el momento.

-Si el Joker vuelve a atacar tendremos que salir de la ciudad.

-¿Por qué?-Intervino Korine, contrariada.

-Porque sois el cebo perfecto para sacarlo de aquí y enfrentarlo lejos de los ciudadanos. Si vuelve será para destruiros y hacerse con la ciudad. Y tú no podrás venir con nosotros.

-¡No es justo!-Los demás la miraron de repente. Ryan dejó de levitar, Galfore volvió a posarse en el suelo y Héctor y Naomi habían dejado de actualizar el guantelete.

-Alguien tiene informar a vuestros padres de que están todos bien y de que estén preparados por si los necesitamos.

Korine no dijo nada y se encaminó de nuevo a la ciudad, con grandes zancadas que denotaban la ira que sentía en esos momentos. Balemm no reaccionó, ni la miró. Solo hizo un gesto de la cabeza para que Wallace la alcanzara en poco tiempo y la siguiera.

-Bien, chicos. Es hora de volver.-Anunció, y todos obedecieron en silencio para regresar al apartamento de Balemm.

* * *

 **Antes de marcharme, quiero agradecer a AViVA haberme inspirado en cada capítulo de este fic con una canción suya que me cautivó desde el primer momento: Blame it on the kids. Me ha acompañado en casi todas, por no decir todas, las entregas que he publicado de este fic. Me pareció el momento oportuno para mencionarlo.**

 **También quiero agradecerte a ti, que estás leyendo esto, que hayas invertido parte de tu valioso tiempo en llegar hasta aquí y en seguir leyendo. Gracias.**

 **¡Nos leemos!**


	14. Sorpresas

**¡Vaya! ¡Qué sorpresa! Creo que el título de este capitulo se debe precisamente a esto, que estoy aquí antes de tiempo.**

 **Resulta que mañana voy a pasar el día fuera, y cómo no sé a qué hora volveré ni en qué condiciones, voy a dejar esto por aquí para que dispongais de él todo el miércoles que está por empezar, dado que ya son las 23:13 del martes.**

 **Espero que lo disfrutéis.**

* * *

 **Sorpresas**

El entrenamiento había estado dando sus frutos, y es que Ryan ya podía canalizar parte de su energía para crear pequeños escudos que le protegían de ataques cuerpo a cuerpo, Héctor era capaz de proyectar la potencia deseada en su cañón sónico y Naomi seguía ocupada en encontrar el mejor material para amplificar su electricidad. Galfore podía lanzar sus rayos de estrella y se afanaba en perfeccionar su puntería, mientras sus ojos aún necesitaban más entrenamiento para durar más tiempo iluminados y detectar el calor humano o animal. Crow, por el contrario, no había logrado apenas sacar las garras de ningún animal. Por más que visualizaba las zarpas de un tigre de forma nítida no conseguía proyectarlo en su ADN, y es que nunca lo había hecho cambiar a su antojo. Balemm no dijo nada al respecto, ni la animó, ni la presionó, sólo le pidió a Ryan que la muchacha meditase con él para alcanzar el verdadero estado de relajación necesario, y así lograr auténtica concentración en su cometido. Sin embargo, un domingo que no tuvo que trabajar, se empeñó en ir pronto al campo de entrenamiento y allí colocó a los chicos en fila, para darles una pequeña charla.

-Estáis progresando mucho, y estoy contento por vosotros. Héctor, ya eres capaz de controlar tus impulsos y usar correctamente el cañón. Galfore, has aprendido mucho estos días, eres una persona muy capaz de conseguir lo que se proponga.-Galfore sonrió y Korine no pudo evitar bufar, en un extremo de la fila.-Ryan, tienes que perfeccionar muchas cosas, pero no te preocupes, en cuanto domines tus emociones, podrás con todo.-Ryan asintió, decidido a lograrlo.-Y tú Naomi, consigues mantener al grupo unido, que sean sensatos sin descuidar tu entrenamiento. Tienes madera de líder.-Todos la observaron, Naomi estaba asombrada, pero no tardó en reaccionar, con ilusión, y entonces habló.

-Seré la mejor líder que el equipo necesite.

-¿Perdona? Nosotros llevamos más tiempo contigo y-

-Mary, vosotros me ayudasteis a encontrarlos, pero volveréis a casa. ¿O es que quieres quedarte con ellos?-Preguntó divertido, y Mary se topó con las miradas de los demás. Naomi sonreía con orgullo, Galfore y Crow reían en voz baja, Ryan parecía ligeramente sorprendido y Héctor le sonreía ampliamente, divertido. La chica enrojeció y dio media vuelta.

-¡No! Eso jamás. Son una panda de blanditos, con sus poderes de amistad y justicia.-Se fue alejando, sin dejar de murmurar que eran unos débiles y unos amorosos.

Los demás rieron, incluido Wallace, mientras la pelirroja se iba al punto más alejado y se cruzaba de brazos.

-Cómo iba diciendo…-Balemm se aclaró la garganta- Crow, eres la única que no ha conseguido avanzar. Tus poderes son muy difíciles de dominar, pero estoy convencido de que la necesidad hará que se manifiesten. Ven conmigo- pidió-, y hablaremos de ello. Los demás podéis quedaros por aquí cerca.-Dijo, y se marchó con la joven.

-¿Creéis que va a echarle la bronca?-Galfore estaba asustado.

-No, eso solo empeoraría la situación. Probablemente intente animarla, o explicarle sus orígenes para que se comprenda mejor a sí misma. A fin de cuentas, los niños tan jóvenes no conocéis bien la historia de los Titans.

-He visto todos los capítulos.-Se quejó Galfore, ofendido.

-La serie se adaptó para los más jóvenes, pero los cómics son como biografías de ellos, y son más duros de leer.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Verás, casi todos nuestros padres perdieron a los suyos en algún accidente.-Empezó Naomi, cortando a Wallace.-Muchos de ellos manifestaron sus poderes de esta manera. De hecho, el señor Logan perdió a sus padres en el hundimiento de un barco, y solo él pudo transformarse en pez para salvarse. A partir de ahí su vida fue muy dura hasta encontrar a los Teen Titans, y es por eso que querían protegernos de todas estas cosas.-Explicó, poniendo una mano sobre el hombro del pelirrojo.

-Entonces, Balemm quiere que Crow esté al límite para transformarse.

-Quizá sea la única forma de conseguir que manifieste sus poderes, pero no creo que llegue tan lejos.

-Y entonces, ¿por qué la ha subido a esa montaña?-Señaló por encima de la cabeza de la rubia y ella se volvió. Todos pudieron ver a Balemm sosteniendo a Crow en brazos en lo alto de la montaña rocosa que tenían frente a ellos.

-¡¿Qué haces?!-Chilló Ryan.

Y entonces la soltó.

* * *

-Verás Crow, a veces hay que estar al límite para conseguir la fuerza que necesitamos.

-¿Quiere decir que cuando mi hermano y los demás necesiten mi ayuda, podré transformarme?

-Algo así. Algunas veces tenemos que forzar el despertar de nuestras fuerzas.-Ella asintió.-Lo que te voy a proponer es una locura, pero sé que funcionará. También confío en que los que están abajo tomen las medidas necesarias en caso de que algo pudiese fallar. Esto también los ayudará a ellos a saber reaccionar en momentos de peligro.

-¿De qué se trata?

-Voy a dejarte caer desde esta montaña.-La cara de Crow mudó a una expresión de horror.-Quizá no consigamos una transformación completa, pero si parcial. Tu deseo de tener alas para volar te ayudará a despertar tu poder. Ryan creará un escudo debajo de ti si estuvieses demasiado cerca de caer al suelo y Galfore volará hacia ti. Además, la velocidad de Wallace le permitirá correr hasta ti a una altura considerable y bajarte al suelo sana y salva. ¿Confías en mí?

* * *

Crow caía a toda velocidad y el miedo era visible en las expresiones de los demás. El silencio era absoluto, tanto, que hacía que los gritos de Crow pareciesen más elevados de lo que eran. Ryan corrió hacia el pie de la montaña y trató de crear un escudo de energía que pudiese elevar a una posición lo bastante alta para que la chica no se hiciese daño al impactar, mientras que Galfore salió volando hacia ella a toda velocidad, como Balemm había predicho.

Ryan esperó escuchar el impacto, pero no llegó y observó a Galfore bastante por encima de su cabeza, en el aire, con si hubiese atrapado algo al vuelo, pero sus manos estaban vacías. Un pequeño pájaro verde voló hasta el hombro de Ryan, que por fin respiró tranquilo. Crow se posó en el suelo y se transformó de nuevo en ella misma. En ese instante, Ryan corrió a echarle su sudadera por encima, que le quedaba por encima de las rodillas, y se dio cuenta de que los demás miraban a otro lado, esperando que la cubriese.

-¡Estás loco!-Chilló cuando Balemm apareció con total calma por un lateral.- ¿Cómo se te ocurre tirar a mi hermana desde esa altura?-Espetó, caminando hacia él, muy enfadado y pudo notar como de su interior fluía una fuerte energía con la pretendía golpear a Balemm.

-Ryan, espera-

-Ahora no, Crow.-Pidió, con rabia en su tono de voz.

-¡Yo accedí!-Gritó, envuelta en la sudadera azul de su hermano mayor, que frenó en seco, a pocos metros de Balemm, y la observó.

-¿Qué?

-Me pidió permiso para lanzarme. Le dije que sí. Confiaba en que todo saliese bien, y que si fallaba estaríais ahí. Sabía que no podía pasarme nada estando vosotros.-Confesó.

Ryan relajó el gesto, ignoró a Balemm y se acercó de nuevo a ella. La abrazó y procuró no llorar, no enfadarse y a la vez, soltar todo el enfado que había acumulado por una vía menos peligrosa que sus emociones.

-Nunca confíes en nadie, ni siquiera en alguien que conozcas. Mis poderes podían haber fallado, podían haberse anulado al verte caer, y no habría marcha atrás para ti.

Ella asintió y se mantuvo abrazada a él varios minutos, hasta que Balemm se acercó y habló ante todos.

-Ryan, siento no haberte avisado antes, pero quería que Crow pensase que su única opción era transformarse, y de paso, sacar tus poderes un poco más a la luz. Espero que me perdones por esto.-Dijo, y puso una mano en la espalda del muchacho, que lo observó en silencio y no dijo nada.-Por hoy creo que podemos volver. Además, os he preparado una sorpresa.-Anunció, y esta vez se dibujó una sonrisa en su rostro.

Estaban en el apartamento de Balemm, impacientes, mientras el susodicho preparaba la cena. La sirvió en la mesa y actuó con normalidad. Todos se miraron, expectantes, pero la cena era sencilla, nada sorprendente ni del otro mundo. Cenaron entre miradas hacia Balemm, esperando ver alguna pista o un gesto que delatase que todo era una broma, pero no ocurrió nada por el estilo. También se miraban entre ellos, algo incómodos o emocionados, haciéndose preguntas con los ojos. Cuando los platos estuvieron vacíos, Balemm comenzó a recoger la mesa, y Naomi se ofreció a ayudarlo. Se levantó y llevó la mitad de los platos y vasos, mientras los demás hablaban alrededor de la mesa.

-¿Balemm?

-¿Si?

-Dijiste al medio día que tenías una sorpresa, pero ha llegado la hora de la cena y no sabemos qué es la sorpresa.

-Era la cena. ¿No os ha gustado?

-N-no quería ofenderte. Ha estado muy bien, pero no pensábamos que cenar fuese una sorpresa. Yo-

-Te estoy tomando el pelo, Naomi.-Le dio un pequeño codazo.-Rio. Ella tardó unos segundos en pillar la broma, y después rio.

-Me has pillado.-Comentó, apoyándose contra la encimera, más relajada.

-¿Qué tal con Wally?

-¿Perdón?

-He visto que pasa bastante tiempo contigo y con tu hermano.

-Ah, bueno. Sí, es simpático y creí que él sería el líder, después de todo. Es un chico muy sensato, inteligente…

-Te gusta.

-¿Qué?-Enrojeció.-N-no. No, no, no. Además, creo que le gusta a Korine, no estaría bien por mi parte.

-Bueno, no puedes mandar en tus sentimientos.

-Eso es verdad, pero… ¡Eh! ¿No estarás intentando distraerme?

-¿Tanto se me nota?-Preguntó con inocencia. Ambos rieron y regresaron a la mesa, recuperando su asiento habitual. -Bueno, chicos, ya ha llegado la hora de la sorpresa.-Anunció.

-Que sea un postre de chocolate, que sea un postre de chocolate…-Murmuraba Crow por lo bajo y con los ojos fuertemente cerrados, como quien pide un deseo. Los más cercanos a ella rieron.

-No, por desgracia no he preparado ningún postre de chocolate.

-Entonces que sea de nata…-Continuó ella. Volvieron a reír y Crow volvió a abrir los ojos para mirar a Balemm.

-He pedido a un viejo amigo de Star City unos favores. Es tan fanático de los héroes como yo y solía hacer sus propios _cosplay_ , ¿sabéis? Ayer llegó un paquete a la tienda, para mí. Y era de él. Son unos obsequios, por lo que habéis conseguido, y podéis personalizarlos o perfeccionarlos más adelante.-Entregó un envoltorio mullido a cada uno.-Podéis abrirlo.

-¡No es verdad!-Exclamó Naomi, estirando lo que parecía un disfraz.

-Sí, lo es. ¿Por qué no vais a probároslo y los usáis en el próximo entrenamiento?-Un estruendo de sillas arrastrando se escuchó en el comedor y un montón de pasos acelerados, además de una fuerte ventolera levantada por Wallace, se escucharon de camino a la salida.

-Disculpa, Balemm.

-¿Korine?

-Vaya, puedes verme. Pensé que había desarrollado poderes de invisibilidad.-Comentó.

-Lo siento, Korine.

-Si lo sintieses no habrías hecho esto. Soy la única que no ha recibido un regalo, y nada menos que regalarles sus propios trajes. Ha estado muy feo.

-No era mi intención ofenderte, Korine. Pero pensé que regalarte uno podría herir tus sentimientos más que ver como los demás tienen uno. Creí que lo entenderías.

-Pues te equivocabas. Me hacías sentir útil para el equipo todo este tiempo, pero solo ha conseguido hundirme más con esto. Soy la coartada.-Exclamó.-Pues se acabó, dimito.-Se dirigió a la puerta, airada.-Soy la hija de Robin, líder de los Teen Titans, y tú solo me has hecho sentir como Alfred*.-Dio un portazo y Balemm pudo escuchar los pasos acelerados por la escalera, alejándose de su puerta.

-¡Qué pasada!-Soltó Crow. Lucía un vestido cuya falda era de tablas y bajo esta se podían ver unos leggins por la mitad del muslo. El vestido era rojo, con detalles en blanco en el borde de la falda, y los _leggins_ también eran blancos. Las botas negras y los guantes del mismo color. Se miró al espejo, admirando el fino trabajo del amigo de Balemm.

-Son los colores que llevaba tu padre antes de unirse a La Patrulla Condenada.-Anunció Naomi.

-Ahora me gusta más.-Dijo, emocionada.

-¿Qué tal estoy?-Quiso saber, saliendo del baño en el que se había cambiado.

Un traje entero negro, estilo Catwoman, cubría todo el cuerpo de la chica. Una armadura dorada cubría su busto, sus antebrazos y sus espinillas. En ambos muslos llevaba una correa del mismo color, en la cual había una funda. Sabía que ahí era dónde guardaría sus armas canalizadoras, y añadió un pequeño cinturón donde guardar todas sus herramientas, para reparar los trajes y las armas.

-Increíble.-Dijo Crow.

-Creo que fabricaré unas alas que encojan conmigo, para no tener que quitármelas antes de crecer de nuevo.-Explicó. Cogió unos _googles_ que usaba para trabajar y los colocó sobre su cabeza, mirándose al espejo por encima de Crow.-Perfecto.

-Ojalá fuese tan elegante como tú, Nao. Yo sigo pareciendo una niña.-Se quejó, observando su vestido, junto a Naomi.

-Aún eres joven, pero de mayor serás más elegante que yo, tenlo por seguro.

-¿Y Mary?-Crow se asomó al pasillo y vio la puerta de Mary, que se estaba cambiando en el cuarto de Galfore y Crow, mal cerrada. Se asomó, con Naomi detrás.

La pelirroja estaba mirándose frente a un espejo adherido al armario y llevaba un vestido escotado de color negro, con detalles en azul marino, y una gargantilla con una chapa plateada. Bajo el vestido llevaba unas medias de rayas grises y blancas y unas botas negras por debajo de las rodillas. Parecía orgullosa de su aspecto y Crow entró sin avisar.

-¡Estás genial!-La chica se sobresaltó y cayó sobre la cama. -¡Pareces Jinx!

-G-gracias, supongo.-No podía enfadarse con los más pequeños, se había dado cuenta de eso. Naomi la miró en silencio, aprobando su estilo, y por primera vez, Mary le devolvió una sonrisa.

-Soy el mejor héroe de todos los tiempos.-Decía Héctor, mirándose al espejo. Wallace lo empujó para mirarse a sí mismo.

-YO soy el mejor héroe del mundo.

-Los dos sois idiotas.-Murmuró Ryan.

-¡Vamos! No finjas que no te gusta tu traje.-Lo cogieron entre ambos, pero el chico se resistía.

-No es para tanto.

-Y lo primero que has hecho al llegar ha sido ponértelo.-Se burló Héctor, que consiguió levantarlo de su asiento y plantarlo frente al espejo.-Mírate. Eres el segundo mejor héroe del mundo.

-El tercero.-Ryan sonrió de lado.

-Sí, el segundo es Wally.

-¡No, eres tú!-Dejaron el espejo solo para Ryan.

El chico se miró. Llevaba un traje igual que el de su padre, o al menos era muy parecido, pero una capa azul oscuro cubría sus hombros y caía a su espalda. Se miró y se sentía orgulloso de sí mismo. Y esperaba que cuando todo acabase, sus padres pudiesen estarlo también. Sí, quería conseguir que todo lo que había hecho mal quedase en el olvido y solo pudiese enorgullecerse de lo que ellos habían conseguido. Galfore apareció a su lado, distrayéndolo.

-¿Va todo bien?

-Sí.-Musitó, y volvió a coger su libro.

El pelirrojo voló hacia él. Llevaba un top azul claro con detalles en plateado, y una armadura metálica cubría toda la piel desde debajo del top hasta el cinturón, del mismo metal. Debajo de este unos pantalones del mismo color que el top, y unas botas metálicas pero que parecían muy ligeras cuando las usaba o volaba con ellas. Una especie de pulseras adornaban sus brazos, y en uno de ellos habían un brazalete. En el cuello un gran collar que lo cubría entero, y en él una piedra azul, a juego con sus ojos y con las dos que decoraban las pulseras altas. Era idéntico a Starfire.

-Si algo te preocupa puedes decírmelo.

-No es nada. Solo pienso en qué harían mis padres si me vieran así.

-Quiero pensar que verían lo mucho que los admiramos. Y que están dispuestos a enseñarnos a usar nuestros poderes mejor de lo que lo hacemos, no con el fin de usarlos, sino con el fin de controlarlos. Disponer de ellos en caso de emergencia es una suerte.

Ryan se sorprendió de lo mayor que parecía Galfore hablando así, y es que había olvidado que ya no era tan crío. Aun así, era joven para hablar de esa manera, pero recordó de quienes era hijo, y empezó a plantearse que debía tomarse más en serio a los demás si quería formar un buen equipo con ellos. Al igual que Starfire no era una simple heroína inocente, Galfore aparentaba ser algo que no era. De repente, unas mayas rojas se plantaron frente a él y pudo ver un rayo rojo sobre un fondo amarillo. El traje de Wallace, sin duda. Era una pieza entera que se adaptaba perfectamente a su velocidad.

-¿Te ha molestado que te hayamos obligado a mirarte?-Quiso saber.

-No, solo estoy cansado.-Mintió, sonriendo.

-Pues yo no quiero tener que irme a dormir. A no ser que pueda dormir con este traje.-Héctor llevaba unos pantalones cortos anchos, de color negro. Una camiseta ancha de tirantes del mismo color. Esta iba cubierta por detalles en verde brillante, y Ryan se dio cuenta de que se iluminaban cuando Héctor la llevaba puesta, como ocurría con el guantelete. Un gorro negro cubría su cabeza y llevaba unas gafas rojas de estilo futurista. En una mano llevaba un guante negro y unas botas negras y metálicas adornaban sus pies.

-Tu traje no parece un traje.-Dijo.-Solo es ropa deportiva.

-¿Bromeas? Es ropa súper cómoda para moverme. Y se ilumina cuando la llevo puesta.-Se admiró.-A estas botas Naomi y yo podemos añadirles unos propulsores, y la camiseta puede ser un buen amplificador de energía para mi cañón. Las gafas protegen mi identidad.

-¿Y el gorro?

-Me lo he puesto porque mola mucho.-Dijo, tratando de no sonreír.

Los chicos se echaron a reír, antes de que Ryan y Galfore volviesen a sus habitaciones para dormir. Mary entró por la puerta, con su traje en una bolsa bien doblado, y lo guardó en su armario con cuidado. Héctor salió poco después para meter en su cama, al lado de la de Ryan, y fue entonces cuando alguien llamó a la puerta de forma insistente. Wallace corrió a abrir, preocupado, mientras los demás se asomaban para ver qué ocurría.

-Korine no está.-Anunció Galfore, con lágrimas amenazando con salir de sus ojos, y las chicas bajando en pijama tras él por la escalera.

-¿Qué?-Preguntó Héctor, al fondo del pasillo.

-Se ha ido.

* * *

 **Uy, que intensito...**

 **En fin, eso es todo por ahora. Nos veremos la próxima semana.**

 **¡Nos leemos!**


	15. Conexión

**Tal y como siempre que llega el miércoles, dejo por aquí esta nueva parte de la historia, donde veréis a los chicos en acción.**

 **Espero que os guste.**

* * *

 **Conexión**

Los jóvenes se habían reunido, en pijama, en el apartamento de Balemm tras la noticia de que Korine no estaba. Se había marchado no contestaba las llamadas. Wallace había salido de forma apresurada para intentar localizarla lo más rápido posible. Balemm se encontraba apartado, con Ryan en posición de meditación, esperando instrucciones.

-¿Por qué se habrá marchado?

-No le hizo gracia que recibieseis vuestros trajes de súper héroes.-Explicó.

-Eso es una tontería. Korine no se enfadaría por algo así. ¿O sí?-Preguntó, dudando de la chica. Balemm solo se encogió de hombros y él continuó con su meditación.

-Debes concentrarte en ella con todas tus fuerzas. Intenta encontrar su energía y contactar con ella, o al menos acercarte para saber dónde puede estar.

-¿Y cómo sé cuál es su energía?-Preguntó, frunciendo el ceño y sin abrir los ojos.

-La conoces bien. Piensa en cómo debe sentirse ahora y trata de encontrar ese sentimiento para ver dónde se encuentra.

-No sé cómo se siente. Podría estar enfadad, asustada, triste…

-Al menos inténtalo.-Pidió. Ryan guardó silencio y continuó con su trabajo.

-¡Sé dónde está!-Anunció una voz masculina, de pronto. Era Wallace.-La he encontrado cuando ya entraba por la puerta, y tenía llaves. Debe de haber vuelto a casa.

-Déjalo, Ryan.-Pidió Balemm y le dio un toquecito en el hombro. El muchacho se levantó, con las piernas entumecidas.

-Creí que habíamos quedado en que si volvía nuestros padres podrían averiguar dónde estamos y no queremos eso.

-Tenemos que marcharnos. Dejaremos pistas de que estuvimos aquí para que no crean que Korine les haya mentido si vienen, pero no voy a dejar que os encuentren.

-¿Qué tiene de malo? Podrían enseñarnos todo lo que debemos saber sobre nuestros poderes.

-Yo creo que os prohibirían usarlos y que os regañarán por haberos metido en el asunto del Joker.

-Pero lo importante es que estamos bien, ellos lo entenderán y nos perdonarán.

-Bueno. Vosotros tenéis la última palabra. Yo os propongo venir conmigo a otra ciudad y actuar como héroes de verdad. Una vez que demostréis lo que valéis, podréis volver aquí como los nuevos héroes de Jump City.

Todos guardaron silencio durante unos momentos, los pequeños miraron a Naomi, que parecía pensativa. Héctor caminó junto a Balemm, sin decir nada, dando a entender que él se iba por su cuenta aunque decidiesen quedarse. Naomi se mordió el labio cuando vio que Mary y Wallace se unían a él, a fin de cuentas ellos viajaban a su lado desde antes de conocerlos. La rubia dio un paso al frente y se puso junto a su hermano para luego mirar al resto.

-No os voy a obligar a venir con nosotros, pero quiero entrenarme más, sin perjudicar a los ciudadanos, y enmendar el daño que le hicimos al banco. Podéis volver a casa, si queréis.

-Yo iré donde Ryan vaya. Estoy a su cargo.-Miró a su hermano mayor.

-Yo iré con ellos, no voy a marcharme solo.-Galfore cogió la mano de Crow y ambos esperaron al de ojos verdes.

-Si mis padres no me han enseñado en todo este tiempo a usar mis poderes no creo que lo hagan ahora, y no voy a ir por ahí con estas pintas cuando aún se acuerdan de mí y de que dejamos escapar al payaso.

Se apresuraron en recoger sus pocas pertenencias en bolsas y mochilas que algunos ya tenían y dejaron en uno de los pisos abiertos los inhibidores de Naomi, como prueba de que habían estado allí. Sabía que su padre los reconocería si los veía, porque eran idénticos a los que él llevaba y usaban la misma tecnología que él solía usar para fabricar sus artefactos. Naomi dejó una nota junto a los anillos en la que les pedía que estuviesen tranquilos, firmada por ella. Dejó la puerta del apartamento entornada a propósito y se marcharon en la oscuridad de la noche. Pasearon por calles poco iluminadas y cuando pasaban cerca de alguna vivienda donde aún había gente despierta o si pasaban cerca de alguien que caminaba por la calle, escondían a los más pequeños en el centro y actuaban cómo jóvenes que venían de fiesta o cómo vagabundos en busca de un lugar donde dormir. Nadie reparó demasiado en ellos, y supieron que todo había salido bien. Mientras los demás continuaban con total normalidad, Ryan se concentraba en Korine y en tratar de comunicarse con ella de alguna manera. De pedirle que volviera o de dejarle saber dónde estaban por si quería encontrarlos, pero sintió que sus poderes estaban anulados. Llegaron a la zona de entrenamiento y se internaron entre las montañas para perderse de la vista de los ciudadanos.

-¿Dónde vamos?-Preguntó Crow, tratando de darse calor a sí misma, pues la noche en verano también podía ser fría a veces.

-A San Francisco. Está pasada esta zona y allí se encontraba la sede de los Titans del Este, un grupo que fue creado por vuestros padres.-Dijo, mirando a los mellizos que iban cerca de él, a la cabeza del grupo. Cyborg los creó y cuando regresó con los Teen Titans, fue vuestra madre quien los lideró. El grupo pasó a manos de Speedy cuando ella se retiró, y se unió a ellos Hotspot, de forma temporal.-Explicó.

-Sí, algo habíamos oído.-Comentó Héctor, mirando al frente.

-Ahora tú sigues sus pasos como líder.-Sonrió hacia Naomi, que le devolvió el gesto.

-Aunque fue el idiota de mi hermano quien nos metió en esto.-Recordó ella, mirándolo con el ceño fruncido, pero sonreía, porque ya no le importaba tanto el lío en el que Héctor los había embarcado.

-Os parecéis a vuestros padres más de lo que creéis.-Apuntó Balemm.-Y es un halago, no os molestéis por esto, pero me encantaría ver de nuevo a los héroes en acción, y más sin son descendientes de los Titans.

-Si lo conseguimos, sé que lo haremos bien.-Dijo Héctor.

-Necesitaré un buen nombre de súper héroe.-Dijo Galfore, más animado, adelantándose para unirse a la conversación.

-Tienes razón, ni siquiera hemos pensado cómo vamos a llamarnos.

-Habla por ti.-Dijo su hermana.

-Suponía que te adelantarías al resto, pero no te creía tan friki.-Se burló.

-Pues, por listo, no te digo cuál es.

-Entonces yo no te diré el mío.

-Seguro que ni lo has pensado…-Murmuró Wallace. Héctor golpeó su brazo y se enzarzaron en una amistosa discusión.

-Yo hace tiempo que lo tengo claro.-Mencionó Mary, que solía hablar más bien poco. Todos fueron apagando la risa para observarla e incitarla a continuar.- Luck.-Dijo, sin más. En vista de que nadie hablaba miró a otro lado, sintiéndose estúpida.

-¡Me encanta!-Exclamó Naomi.-Es mejor que el mío.-Se quejó, pero sonreía.

-¿Cuál es el tuyo?

-Buttefly.-Anunció orgullosa.

-Pff…-Su hermano comenzó a reír de forma poco disimulada.-Es ridículo.

-¡De eso nada! A mamá pueden gustarle los bichos tanto como a ti, pero yo los detesto. Ya que voy a volar como ella, al menos seré un insecto bonito. ¿Acaso el tuyo es mejor que el mío?

-Yo… No tengo.-Reconoció.

-¡Lo sabía!-Celebró Wallace, dando saltos, y cuando Héctor trató de atraparlo para pelear de nuevo el chico huyó a toda prisa.

-¿Y vosotros?-Se interesó Balemm por los más jóvenes.

-Tendremos que pensarlo, porque nunca se nos había ocurrido que tuviésemos que usar uno.-Confirmó Galfore, aunque yo empiezo a hacerme una idea del nombre que busco.

-Beast Girl es demasiado obvio, ¿verdad?-Inquirió su amiga y provocó las risas de los que estaban cerca de ella.

-¿Ryan?

-Rook. Significa grajo, y es otra forma de decir Raven, o Crow.-Explicó, sin más. Su hermana parecía muy emocionada por tener el honor de llevar el mismo nombre que su hermano en forma de héroe.-Además, me gusta.

-Además, sus plumas son violáceas como tu pelo, y su cara blancucha como la tuya.-Se burló Crow con cariño. Ryan le sonrió y la acercó a él pasándole un brazo sobre los hombros.

-Entonces deberíamos llamarte Lechuga.-Se defendió y ella volvió a reír.

Vieron la ciudad de San Francisco a lo lejos, poco después, y sintieron alivio al ver que llegarían antes del amanecer. Al menos podrían descansar un poco y allí nadie los reconocería. Ryan trató de mandar la imagen de San Francisco recortada contra el cielo azulado a la mente de Korine, pero seguía sin poder contactar con ella. Pensó que sería inútil a aquella distancia pero no perdía nada por intentarlo. Se equivocaba una vez más. Balemm los condujo por las calles oscuras como si ya conociese la ciudad con anterioridad y los llevó hasta un edificio silencioso, que parecía abandonado hacía poco tiempo. Ordenó a Héctor perforar la entrada y luego a Naomi hacer una salida accesible y discreta con el agujero que Héctor había hecho. Entraron en las viviendas, polvorientas y destartaladas, sin luz, pero habitable en sus condiciones, y tosieron hasta que abrieron las ventanas para que el polvo saliese a la oscura noche.

-Bien, nos servirá para estar unos días hasta que os convirtáis en héroes de verdad.

-¿En tan poco tiempo?-Se interesó Galfore.

-Bueno, avanzáis rápido. Confío en que esta ciudad os ofrezca de forma continuada la oportunidad de demostrar lo que valéis. De todas maneras, seguiremos entrenando ahora que tenéis los trajes. Quiero que os enfrentéis a un rival real, así que preparaos para pelear entre vosotros.-Dicho aquello, dio media vuelta y continuó acomodando un lugar de la estancia para acostarse.

-¿Qué?-Se escuchó por lo bajo, y todos se miraron entre sí. Estaban emocionados por enfrentarse entre ellos y demostrar quién era el mejor.

-Voy a patearos el trasero a todos.-Comentaba Héctor, de camino al desierto que habían atravesado la noche anterior, ahora más cerca de San Francisco que de Jump City.

-De eso nada.-Wallace se tomaba muy en serio los enfrentamientos.

-Solo espero que estéis rezando para que no os toque contra mí.-Dijo Mary, adelantándose a ellos.-Puedo cambiar vuestra suerte solo chasqueando los dedos.-Anunció.

Un escalofrío recorrió las espaldas de los mellizos y de Galfore. Wallace reía al verlos tan presionados por un simple comentario y Crow y Ryan marchaban tras el grupo.

-¿Qué ocurre?-Quiso saber ella.

-Nada. Es solo que hay algo extraño con mis poderes.

-¿Has aprendido algo nuevo?

-No, pero he intentado contactar con Korine desde que nos fuimos.

-¿Qué?-Se escandalizó, bajando el tono de voz.-Nos descubrirás.

-Puede, pero y si Korine necesita encontrarnos. No podemos abandonarla así.

-Ella se fue sin decir nada.-Reprochó la menor.

-Aun así, no voy a ser igual que ella solo porque ella lo hiciese así. Entiende cómo debe sentirse viéndonos hacer todo esto.-Crow agachó la mirada.-Lo raro es que no pude contactar con ella a pesar de mis esfuerzos, pero anoche, estando lejos y con apenas un intento, conseguí algo. Fue un segundo, pero vi a Korine caminar por una calle de Jump City, con sus cosas en una mochila. Estaba furiosa.

-Sí, es extraño. Quizá era porque estabas relajado de verdad, o porque fue el único momento en que quisiste contactar con ella de verdad, por tu propia cuenta.

-Supongo que sí.-Ryan se encogió de hombros y se colocó junto al resto, que ya formaban una fila para escuchar las palabras de Balemm.

-Hoy empezaremos con los entrenamientos de verdad. No os hagáis daño, pero tratad de ganar el combate con el máximo esfuerzo. Si el combate se alargase demasiado, yo lo frenaré y dictaminaré quién ha peleado mejor.-Explicó.- ¿Entendido?-Los chicos asintieron, alguno dijo que sí en voz baja, y Balemm dio una palmada.-Como veo que algunos tienen prisa por empezar, haré rápidamente los emparejamientos y procederéis a luchar por turnos. Galfore contra Crow, Ryan contra Naomi y Héctor contra Mary.

-¿Qué hay de mí, señor?

-Tú pelearás contra todos. La prueba consistirá en tocar levemente a Wallace, por poco que sea. Si conseguís tocar a alguien tan rápido, estaréis preparados para cualquier pelea en cualquier situación.

-Soy el premio.-Se burló de sí mismo, con cierto orgullo, y los demás rieron.

-Voy a por ti, Wally.-Amenazó Héctor con una sonrisa.

-Estoy impaciente.-Retó el pelirrojo.

Los demás volvieron a sus puestos mientras el hijo de Cyborg y la hija de Jinx se colocaban uno frente a otro. Balemm marcó con la mano el inicio de la pelea.

Héctor no tuvo reparos en apuntar hacia la muchacha y disparar, con potencia moderada. Ella, con suprema elegancia, esquivó el disparo y retiró sus pendientes para guardarlos en sus bolsillos. Héctor parecía sorprendido de que aún llevase los inhibidores puestos cuando habían empezado a pelear y pudo notar como el cabello se le clareaba para volverse rosado y sus ojos revelaban su heterocromía: lucía un ojo con el azul que ya conocían, pero el otro era rosa chicle, como los de su madre. Héctor estaba embobado ante el cambio. Había usado tan poco sus poderes ante ellos que apenas habían podido fijarse en aquellos cambios, o quizá los controlaba muy bien, y no se dio cuenta de que se había quedado en blanco. La chica lanzó rayos azules y rosas hacia él, los cuales cambiarían su suerte para bien o para gafe. Lo esquivó con cierta dificultad y volvió a disparar, sin pararse a apuntar como antes solía hacerlo, pues había afinado la puntería. Mary chasqueó los dedos un momento y el rayo de Héctor se desvió hacia arriba.

-¿Has roto algún espejo últimamente?-Preguntó ella, con una sonrisa burlona.

-Precisamente hoy me siento afortunado.-Respondió, y miró hacia arriba. Su cañón había impactado en un enorme trozo de montaña que se desprendía hacia ella. A pesar de que se apartó a tiempo, Balemm dio el combate por terminado.

-Parece que Héctor te ha ganado.

-A partir de ahora llamadme Cyber.-Los demás emitieron quejas, no pudiendo creer que fuese a copiar tanto a su progenitor, pero él no parecía molesto.

-No puedo creerlo. Sé que he lanzado mi gafe contra él.-Explicó ella a Balemm. No ha sido fallo mío.

-Lo sé. Él ha jugado sus cartas mejor que tú.

-¿Eh?

-Ha desviado el tiro antes de que impactase tu rayo en su brazo. Su intención fue apuntar arriba y jugó con tu mente.

Ella se cruzó de brazos, pero no pudo resistirse a mirar al chico con cierta admiración. Nunca le habían vencido en combate, ni siquiera Wallace. Estaba claro que el chico era más listo de lo que aparentaba.

Los siguientes en combatir fueron Crow y Galfore. La chica pensó que era injusto, porque ella acababa de aprender a controlar un poco sus habilidades, y solo en situaciones de verdadero peligro, mientras que el chico ya dominaba el vuelo y los rayos de sus manos, y le parecía que para él era muy fácil sentir cosas buenas, pero ella tenía que modificar su cuerpo en forma y tamaño. El chico ya había perdido contacto con el suelo cuando se pusieron uno frente al otro, y en cuanto Balemm dio la señal, salió volando hacia el cielo. Allí esperó a que ella hiciese algo, mientras los demás la animaban en una mezcla de incomprensibles gritos y voces. Crow volteó para mirar por encima de su hombro al resto, y vio que Ryan la miraba con insistencia. Él confiaba en ella. La chica visualizó unas alas emplumadas saliendo de sus hombros y cuando abrió los ojos pudo ver que tan solo sus brazos se habían convertido en alas. ¿No tenía suficiente control para convertirse en un animal completo? De todas maneras, con el tamaño de aquellas alas, supo que podría elevarse hasta Galfore y enfrentarlo, ¿pero cómo?

-¡Vaya! Te había subestimado.-Reconoció el pelirrojo, de nuevo frente a su mejor amiga.

-Y ese ha sido el mayor de tus fallos.

Crow arremetió contra él, pero su vuelo era más rápido. La esquivó con facilidad, volando hacia abajo, y ella voló hacia él con rapidez para devolver la forma de sus alas a la de dos brazos y dejar caer todo su peso sobre él, que no pudo quitársela de encima. Pudo escuchar un grito por parte de los demás, que los observaban boquiabiertos.

-¡Crow!-Se atrevió a gritar Galfore, verdaderamente asustado.

Los ojos azules de Galfore se abrieron poco antes de tocar el suelo, esperando el impacto, sin embargo se vio a unos centímetros del suelo, atrapado por las garras de Crow, que volvía a tener alas. Parecía orgullosa y él sonrió, aliviado, pero lanzó un último rayo hacia las patas de ella, que lo soltó con un quejido y se destransformó, para caer al suelo, sentada, y enfrentarse a la victoriosa mirada del chico.

-Has jugado bien, pero soy más hábil de lo que creéis.-Bajó la guardia y le tendió la mano para que se levantase. Ella sonreía.

-Ha sido un combate excelente, Galfore.-Felicitó al muchacho con un toque en el hombro y luego miró a Crow.-Pero tú has estado brillante. No sabía que podrías transformarte parcialmente.

-Ni yo tampoco.

-Nuestro padre no podía hacer eso. Poseía aún inteligencia humana, la poca que tiene, pero no tenía habilidades humanas como caminar sobre dos patas o hablar.-Crow parecía ofendida por el comentario despectivo hacia su progenitor, pero Ryan solía ser así con él.

-Quizá se deba a que Crow es un híbrido. Quizá el gran control que caracteriza las habilidades de vuestra madre consiga que Crow pueda convertir solo las partes que ella desee. Y la parte demoníaca sea la que pueda ayudarte a convertirte en animales aún más feroces en el futuro.-Apuntó Balemm, admirado.

-¡Soy una versión mejorada!-Se alegró la joven, colocándose junto a Galfore.

-Ryan. Naomi. Cuando queráis.-Los animó el mayor.

Ambos caminaron hacia delante y se colocaron a una distancia prudencial. Naomi tenía las manos cerca de sus cachivaches, preparadas para usarlos, mientras que Ryan mantenía una postura relajada, a pesar de que no lo estaba. Sabía que había una clara desventaja y era que Naomi era muy inteligente y solo dependía del correcto uso de sus herramientas, mientras que él debía controlar sus emociones para no destruir algo. La rubia tecleó algo en un brazalete táctil que había añadido a su traje, a la altura del ante brazo y puso en marcha sus alas biónicas, las cuales llevaba a la espalda a modo de mochila. Se hizo diminuta, y las alas con ella, pues había perfeccionado su sistema y estaban preparadas para crecer y disminuir con ella, y Ryan la perdió de vista. Sabía que ella esperaría que la buscase, porque acercarse de golpe sería imprudente, y esa no era el estilo de la chica Stone. Ryan cerró los ojos, quieto en el sitio, y se concentró al máximo, como había hecho con Korine. Pensar en la morena le provocaba una punzada de tristeza y decepción y se sorprendió de lo rápido que pudo conectar aquella vez con la chica. Fue cómo estar en su cabeza, y supo que ella podía notarlo. Distraído por la adrenalina que sentía, se comunicó telepáticamente con ella.

 _¿Por qué te has ido? Estamos bien, pero queremos que vuelvas. Búscanos en…_

Pero algo falló. Ryan se desconectó de la mente de Korine y recibió una fuerte descarga en el cuerpo, como si le hubiesen clavado un tasser en las costillas. Ryan cayó de rodillas al suelo y con un movimiento ágil, más propio de un felino que de un humano, se alejó de allí y levantó una nube de tierra que cegó la vista de su ahora enemiga. Aprovechó para recomponerse, mientras ella lo buscaba, seguramente para volver a clavar sus armas en él. El chico se concentró, esa vez en Naomi, en su rostro, sus gestos, sus sentimientos… Fue fácil, estaba cerca de él. Como quien descubre una mosca que zumba alrededor de él, pudo ver en su mente en recorrido que trazaba la pequeña chica, y que cada vez estaba más cerca. Puso las manos a la altura de su rostro y, en cuestión de segundos, dio una fuerte palmada. El resto de chicos pudo ver, horrorizados, a Ryan con las manos juntas a la altura de su nariz, y el silencio se hizo. No sabían si Ryan la había atrapado, pero les parecía una barbaridad lo que había intentado hacer. Héctor parecía descompuesto y pálido y Ryan abrió los ojos para mirar al grupo. Balemm se acercó y pudo ver cómo, entre las palmas de las manos, mantenía encerrada a Naomi. Balemm lo felicitó, pero anunció un empate.

-¿Cómo? ¡Me ha ganado justamente!-Se enfureció la rubia, señalando a Ryan con una mano, que se mantenía sereno. Ella recuperó el tamaño normal.

-Si tan solo hubieses hecho lo que acabas de hacer…-Murmuró él.

-¿Cómo dices?

-Te elegí líder porque eres responsable, razonable y honrada, y eso es lo que acabas de hacer. Has jugado limpio al reconocer que tu compañero había empleado sus poderes de forma correcta y que te había atrapado en tu propio juego. Con un villano esto no pasará, tendréis que jugar sucio también. Si hubieses aumentado tu tamaño, Ryan habría perdido contra ti, en esos momentos de confusión podrías haberlo reducido con tus armas. Sé que has aceptado la derrota con orgullo y por eso, debo declarar el empate. Habéis estado fantásticos.

Balemm aplaudió con entusiasmo, parecía un niño pequeño cuando los veía usar sus poderes, o llevando los trajes que él había encargado. Parecía que de verdad admiraba mucho a los héroes, y Ryan pensó en cómo debía sentirse al proceder del mismo lugar que su madre y no tener poder alguno. A fin de cuentas, Korine era cincuenta por ciento humana, pero él era totalmente una criatura de otra dimensión. Pensó que ojalá la chica lo llevase con tanta madurez como él, y suspiró al saber que por lo menos había dado con ella y estaba bien.

Pero no parecía que estuviese en casa y parecía agotada. ¿Qué estaba pasando?

* * *

 **Creo que todos nos hacemos esta pregunta.**

 **En fin, habrá que esperar otra semana para ver si hallamos respuestas...**

 **O no.**

 **¡Nos leemos!**


	16. Un enemigo real

**Hi there! Here I am again. Ha sido una semana agotadora, dura y muy larga. Pensé que no acabaría, y eso que son fiestas, pero a veces eso supone más curro.**

 **A pesar de todo, no voy a retrasar las entregas, así que por aquí la dejo :)**

* * *

 **Un enemigo real**

Dos semanas habían pasado, seguían viviendo en aquel edificio abandonado y Korine seguía sin dar señales de querer volver. Crow pensó que sería buena idea que Ryan le contase a Balemm lo que le estaba pasando, pero el chico pensó que si se enteraba de que aún quería ponerse en contacto con ella y que casi le dice dónde se encontraban, Balemm se enfadaría mucho, y el muchacho no quería meter en más problemas al grupo. Naomi, por su parte, seguía perfeccionando su armamento, con el que ya había conseguido hacer menguar y crecer sus armas, dos sais que canalizaban su energía y la amplificaban, y había adherido las alas al traje, para no depender de ponérselas o no. Parecía incluso que le salían de la espalda, y había instalado visión nocturna y un G. P. S. a sus googles, con los que ahora podía rastrear las posiciones de los demás compañeros, además de las de los villanos a los que consiguieran colocarles el localizador. La rubia seguía trabajando en los detectores de calor, para prescindir en un futuro de los rastreadores.

Héctor estaba profundamente enamorado, por su puesto, de su adorado cañón. Por más que Naomi quería estudiarlo para añadirle mejoras, él respondía diciendo que ya era perfecto, y que perfeccionase su traje. La chica había conseguido que las líneas verdes se iluminasen cuando el chico lo llevase puesto, y que se tornasen rojas cuando hubiese gastado mucha energía, evitando así que se quedara sin fuerzas. A las gafas les había añadido visión nocturna igual a la suya y acceso a satélites para georastrear villanos, compañeros y víctimas. Las botas del chico ahora le permitían volar, durante tiempo limitado, gracias a los propulsores que ella había instalado y en sus pantalones había colocado piezas de repuesto bien escondidas para que pudiera aguantar hasta que ella reparase de nuevo sus fallos.

Crow había continuado con la práctica de la transformación. Su traje se adaptaba a su nueva forma, y no necesitaba quitarse la ropa o conseguir algo nuevo cuando se convertía por completo. La joven ya era una experta en convertirse en animales útiles de la faz de la tierra: dominaba algunos animales que le permitían moverse por aire, otros con buen olfato, otros preparados para la caza y otros con oído y visión de largo alcance, además de alguno que le ayudase a moverse fácilmente por agua. Solo le había llevado semana y media y ahora practicaba la transformación parcial de algunos de ellos, como mantener las branquias pero el cuerpo humano, y la versión más salvaje de estos animales, donde debía liberar, mediante la meditación, la parte de Raven que vivía en ella. Galfore se admiraba tanto cuando la veía lograr sus objetivos que se empeñó en mejorar su puntería con los rayos, y trató de lanzar alguno por los ojos, pero le fue imposible. Sin embargo ya podía ver el calor que desprendían los compañeros detrás de algún que otro muro, manteniendo encendidos los ojos, en un brillante azul celeste.

Wallace seguía siendo inalcanzable para ellos, pues su poder era sencillo de manejar, pero trataba de controlar su velocidad para poder reducirla fácilmente, pues le costaba mucho frenar o elegir bien cómo de rápido quería moverse. En distancias cortas, Wallace era inútil, pues terminaba chocando contra paredes, postes y columnas. Mary se reía de él y aseguraba que su suerte no tenía nada que ver con ella, que aprendía en esos momentos a controlar la buena y la mala suerte. A veces, Balemm le pedía que lanzase rayos de buena suerte al suelo, para que otro compañero pudiese usarlo en su beneficio, como alzarse o rebotar y no hacerse daño al caer, pero la chica se ponía nerviosa y, aunque a veces funcionaba, otras habían tenido que recurrir al botiquín. Aún no se atrevía a probar a lanzar el hechizo de forma directa a un compañero ni a un enemigo, así que Balemm la instruía para que considerase el usar sus poderes no solo como ataque, sino como apoyo a los amigos.

Ryan estaba levitando, con las piernas cruzadas, en mitad de la meditación, dejando la mente en blanco para olvidar su breve conexión con Korine. El chico ya podía mover objetos con la mente, algunos bastante contundentes, y crear escudos que durasen bastante tiempo. Ahora se preparaba para crear portales en cercanías, para desplazarse más rápido. El vuelo había sido algo fácil, por lo que solo le quedaba proyectar toda su aura fuera de él para poseer a otro ser.

Héctor observó a Wallace acercarse a Naomi, que seguía con la vista fija en uno de sus aparatos. Le hacía gracia lo interesado que parecía repentinamente el chico en la tecnología y la ciencia; pero lo que más gracia le hacía de todo era la sonrisa bobalicona que ponía su melliza cada vez que él hablaba con ella. Tartamudeaba ligeramente al hablarle y el color de su cara pasaba del normal a uno muy rojo, casi tanto que Héctor podía sentir como debía arderle la cara. Sostuvo el cómic que leía en esos momentos para disimular que los estaba mirando, y notó como la chica dio un respingo cuando él le habló, muy cerca.

-¡W-wally!-Se exaltó.- ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti?-Preguntó, tan rápido que era casi incomprensible.

-Nada, nada. Solo quiero ver cómo trabajas. Me parece increíble. De no ser por ti, Héctor no tendría un cañón sónico, ni todas esas mejoras, ¿no?-El chico bufó, ofendido por aquel comentario.

-En realidad, fue su poder lo que le dio uso a mis inventos.-Respondió ella, y Héctor disimuló aún más cuando ella le dedicó un rápido vistazo, queriendo estar segura de que no los oía.-Parece que nuestro poder es similar, heredado de nuestra madre; pero él tiene muchísima energía y yo muy poca. Me gustaría entender por qué.

-Quizá afectó más a Héctor en el embarazo, o solo se deba a una cuestión genética. Tu madre también necesitaba de esas armas para usar su energía, y es ella la fuente de ese poder que habéis recibido, ¿podemos decir que Héctor es una versión mejorada?

-O una mutación.-Ambos rieron, y Héctor rodó los ojos, ya acostumbrado a esas riñas amistosas con ella.- Quiero pensar que tu teoría es la correcta. Sencillamente, el azar decidió que así fuese. O quizá tenga que ver con toda la energía que emplea en el deporte. Con el paso de los años la ha ido amplificando y extendiendo, de manera que mi energía necesita ser canalizada y él puede actuar como fuente de energía sin necesidad de un repetidor.

-Es una buena teoría. ¿Quieres que le pregunte a él?

-No creo que entienda de qué le estás hablando.-Se burló.-En serio, creo que te responderá algo de que él es mejor y por eso la energía lo escogió a él, o que es por ser más fuerte.

-Eso corroboraría tu última teoría, ¿no?

-Sí, pero él no busca respuestas a eso, solo piensa en sí mismo. Héctor dará esa respuesta por puro egoísmo.

-¿Por qué piensas así de él?

-No es que me agrade, pero ha ido así siempre. ¿Qué puede haber cambiado ahora?

-Que formáis un buen equipo. Estáis hechos para encajar el uno con el otro, así que debe tener claro que si ti, no tendría armas tan buenas para alcanzar su máximo poder, y tú no tendrías una fuente de inspiración para ti misma. Estoy seguro de que siempre has sido la hermana modelo, de la que todos esperan grandes cosas, con mucha presión encima, pero también debe ser duro para él saber que nadie espera que puedas destacar en algo. Debes reconocer que le admiras, de alguna manera, igual que yo admiro a mi hermana mayor. Pero no se lo digas, ella cree que pienso que mis poderes molan más.-Le guiñó un ojo a la chica que, boquiabierta, se sonrojó y lo vio alejarse.

El pelirrojo se acercó entonces al mellizo de Naomi, que había vuelto inmediatamente a su lectura. El recién llegado tomó asiento en el ajado sofá a los pies de Héctor, con poca delicadeza. El mayor se apartó el cómic de la cara y lo observó con una sonrisa, pero con cierto reproche por distraerlo.

-¿Qué necesitas?

-Compañía.

-No te vale la de mi hermanita.

-Está ocupada trabajando, no como otros.

-Eso lo dices por nosotros, ¿verdad?-Rio.

-¡Por supuesto!

-Igualmente, pensé que preferirías quedarte con ella.

-¿Por qué?

-¡Venga!-El chico se incorporó y cerró el cómic para, posteriormente, dejarlo en el asiento.-De repente te interesa la robótica y la electrónica, te pasas el día haciéndole preguntas sobre el tema, casi siempre pasáis tiempo juntos…

-También paso tiempo con los otros.-Héctor arqueó una ceja e inclinó la cabeza hacia él.

- _Wally…-_ canturreó-, que no soy tonto. Sé por qué te acercas a ella y por qué te interesa todo eso de la tecnología.

-¿Ah, sí?-El chico palideció unos momentos, nervioso, y se levantó de un salto.-Creo que Balemm me está llamando, debo irme.-Señaló un camino aleatorio y salió de allí para ir a alguna de las plantes superior o inferior. Héctor rio ante el comportamiento de su amigo y se acercó a su propia hermana.

\- ¿Cómo vas?

-¿Acaso te importa?

-Pues resulta que sí, si no, ¿para qué preguntar?

-Ya me parecía raro que te hubiese siquiera levantado.

-He pensado que quizá, después del próximo entrenamiento, podrías echarle un ojo al cañón. Ya sabes, para mejorarlo.-Comentó, frotándose la nuca.

-No pensé que darías el primer paso, pero sí. Para mí será un placer.-Dijo, y el chico apreció que le brillaban los ojos.

-Y bien… ¿Qué tal con Wally?

Naomi se volvió torpe de repente: el destornillador que sostenía cayó de sus manos, a pesar de que intentó cogerlo varias veces, y algunas piezas se le cayeron de la mesa, al empujarlas sin querer; su cara estaba roja como un tomate y no se atrevía a mirar a su hermano a los ojos.

-¿Q-qué?

-He visto que pasáis mucho tiempo juntos y cuando le he hablado del tema se ha puesto muy nervioso.-Levantó las cejas varias veces, en señal de que a él no se le escapaba ningún detalle.

-Bueno, es verdad que últimamente se me acerca mucho, y hablamos bastante, y-

-Y que te gusta desde hace tiempo, que se te nota.

-¿Mucho?

-Bueno, soy tu hermano. Creo que para mí es obvio.-Se encogió de hombros.-Deberías pedirle ir a tomar algo. Aquí no nos conoce nadie.

-¿Y si me dice que no?

-Pues tampoco pasa nada, ¿no? Peor para él.-Naomi sonrió, tímida, sorprendida de que su hermano hablase así con ella, pero agradecida.

-Tienes razón, hablaré con él ahora mismo y le invitaré a salir.

-Pero primero apaga el soplete.

-¿Eh? ¡Ah, sí!-Apagó las herramientas que tenía conectadas y lo metió todo en su cinturón, el cual colocó en su cintura, sobre el traje que ya no se quitaba.- Le diré que quiero conocerle mejor y-

-¡Chicos!-Llamó entonces Balemm, interrumpiendo a la chica.-Reuníos conmigo en la planta baja, ¿vale?-Parecía alterado, así que no tardaron en seguirle y continuaron bajando cuando él se paró en las demás plantas para avisar al resto.

-¡Wallay!-Llamó Héctor, cuando encontró al chico junto a su hermana, ya esperando.

-¡Eh!-Saludó.

-¿Qué ha ocurrido?

-No lo sé, pero Balemm acababa de volver del centro de la ciudad, y parecía muy nervioso.

-¿No te había llamado hace un rato?

-Falsa alarma.-Comentó, volviendo a estar nervioso.

-Wally, ¿podemos hablar?-Preguntó la rubia, que frotaba su brazo izquierdo con su mano derecha, avergonzada.

-Sí, claro.

Ambos se retiraron de los otros dos, y vieron como Héctor intentaba entablar conversación con la pelirroja, sin éxito. Naomi se pegó a la pared más alejada y Wallace se paró frente a ella, esperando.

-Quería pedirte algo. Verás, ¿te gustaría v-

-¡Ya estamos todos!-Anunció Balemm, bajando precipitadamente por la escalera.

-Termina.

-No, es igual. Ya hablaremos luego.-Sonrió y se acercó al grupo, seguida del pelirrojo de ojos azules.

-¿Qué ocurre, Balemm?-Preguntó Galfore, asustado.

-Algo se ha estrellado en el centro.-Todos ahogaron un grito, o soltaron una exclamación, sorprendidos.-Parece una especie de nave, y no se sabe lo que hay dentro. Podría no ser una criatura amistosa, así que debéis acercaros a la escena. Yo estaré cerca, por si me necesitáis. Wallace, tú te adelantarás; y si ves que algo sale de allí intenta alejar a la gente y tranquilizarlos. Mientras, los demás nos iremos acercando para ayudarte.-El pelirrojo asintió.

-En escena, no me llaméis Wally, ¿de acuerdo?

-¿Y cómo quieres que te llamemos, mendrugo?-Preguntó Héctor, burlándose de las delicadezas de Wallace. El chico sabía que se quejaba porque él no tenía un buen nombre, y a pesar de haber elegido Cyber, les parecía ridículo a los demás; y eso le molestaba.

-Voy a romper con la tradición.-Comentó, tranquilamente, mientras se desvestía y dejaba al descubierto su traje amarillo y rojo. Se quitó entonces un pendiente que llevaba en la oreja y su pelo se volvió rosa, algo que nadie sabía aún. Mientras los demás le observaban con la boca abierta, Wallace se enfundó su máscara, dejando a la vista el cabello rosa.-Ahora soy Rush.

Dicho aquello, salió corriendo a toda velocidad y todos voltearon a ver a Mary, que continuaba de brazos cruzados, mirándose las uñas. Cuando notó que varias miradas estaban sobre ella los observó a todos.

-¿Qué?

-¿Pelo rosa?-Se atrevió a preguntar Crow.

-Ah, sí. Su inhibidor solo oculta su aspecto físico, porque sus poderes son fáciles de controlar para él desde siempre. Igual que yo solo llevo los pendientes para ocultar mi heterocromía. Odio que siempre me estén preguntando.

Balemm los apremió para que se pusieran sus trajes, pero solían llevarlos debajo de la ropa. Era algo en lo que Naomi y Ryan estaban de acuerdo; ella creía que les ahorraba tiempo y Ryan propuso la idea porque sabía que así lo hacían la mayoría de héroes, Korine lo hubiese corroborado. Se desprendieron de la ropa y Balemm la recogió, para guardarla, por si debían huir de aquella ciudad también. Estaban a punto de salir cuando el joven les llamó la atención y todos se volvieron para mirarlo.

-Recordad no llamaros por vuestros nombres de pila o apellidos. Da igual que no tengáis un alias aún, evitad los nombres propios.-Pidió, muy serio, y algunos asintieron ante la orden, como dando a entender que habían captado el mensaje.

-Muy bien. A partir de ahora me llamaréis Butterfly.-Ordenó la rubia, que iba en cabeza, colocándose los googles sobre los ojos.-Y a Mary, Luck, no lo olvidéis.

-Y Ryan es Rook.-Recordó entonces Crow.

-¿Alguien más tiene un nombre?

-¡Cyber!-Exclamó Héctor, que ya llevaba sus gafas rojas.

-¿Alguien más tiene un nombre decente?-Hizo énfasis en la última palabra y los demás rieron por lo bajo, mientras Héctor gruñía.

-Bluefire.-Musitó Galfore, y Crow le sonrió.

-¡Me encanta!

-Sí, es bueno. Es como dejarle caer a la gente de donde provienes y que no eres un villano.

-¿Entonces debo llamarme Beast Girl?

-Si te gusta sí, sino, cámbialo.

-Feral*.-Comentó entonces Ryan, sereno, y su hermana lo observó.-Puedes convertirte en fieras gracias a los poderes de nuestra madre; creo que no debes ser una copia de nuestro padre- Héctor bajó la mirada ante esas palabras-, creo que debes ser tú misma. Feral te queda bien.-Ella sonrió ampliamente y acogió el nombre que su hermano le había dado con orgullo.

-Bien, ya tenemos todos un nombre, ¿no?

Algunos respondieron con un leve "sí", otros solo asintieron. Mientras continuaban la carrera, algunos volando, otros a pie, el teléfono de Mary sonó, y no tardó en descolgar.

-¿Sí?

-¡No es momento, Mary!-Regañó Héctor, antes de que Naomi pudiese hablar.

-¡Es Rush!-Exclamó ella, nerviosa.- ¿Qué pasa?

Todos mantuvieron el ritmo, a pesar de estar muy pendientes de la conversación entre ambos hermanos. Cuando la chica, que contestaba con monosílabos, cortó la llamada poco después, todos la acribillaron a preguntas.

-¿Ha habido algún problema?-Preguntó Naomi por encima del resto.

-La nave espacial se ha abierto y de ella ha salido una persona. Dice que parece joven, de nuestra edad más o menos, y que es un hombre. No sabe cuánto más podrá controlar la situación, porque parece muy nervioso. Dice que ha intentado hablar con él, pero que no quiere escucharlo.

-¿Habla nuestro idioma?

-Eso no lo sé. Pero sé que lleva una máscara.

-Bien, estamos cerca. No ataquéis a no ser que sea estrictamente necesario.

Divisaron el humo de la nave estrellada y se dirigieron hacia allí, bajo la atenta mirada de muchos ciudadanos, sorprendidos y asombrados, algunos desconcertados. Divisaron a Wallace frente al tipo, que caminaba de un lado para otro, inquieto, y Wallace trataba de hablar con él.

-Oye, intento ayudarte. Sólo habla conmigo.

-¡Nadie puede ayudarme! No puedes cambiar lo que soy.

-Si hablamos tranquilamente, seguro qu-

Pero el enmascarado, que se había llevado una mano al cubierto rostro, dirigió una mano hacia Wallace y de ella salió una masa negra en forma de cruz que atrapó al desprevenido chico y lo lanzó varios metros hacia atrás, haciéndolo caer de espaldas sobre el asfalto y quedando pegado a este. Mary perdió los papeles y a bastante distancia lanzó un rayo de color rosa, dirigido directamente al chico, quien, con ágiles movimientos, esquivó el haz de luz y los observó. Entonces huyó.

-¿No habéis oído lo que he dicho? ¡Has desvelado nuestra posición!

-¡Ha atacado a Rush!

-No sabemos de lo que es capaz, no conocemos sus poderes y habilidades.-Regañó la rubia.- ¡Rook! Rastréalo.-Ryan cerró los ojos y comenzó una búsqueda a nivel empático, buscando la sensación de confusión del recién llegado.-Feral y Bluefire, buscad desde el cielo. Separaos.- Ambos héroes elevaron el vuelo.- Tú- señaló a su hermano, que parecía ofendido por la negativa a usar su nombre-, búscalo por tierra. Yo iré contigo. Luck, libera a Rush y que nos ayude en cuanto pueda.

-¿Y qué hago yo luego?

-Métete en la nave para que no funciona si vuelve para huir antes de que demos con él. Y si le pillas desprevenido, atácalo. Además, deberás proteger a Rook si él viene.

Dadas las órdenes, Naomi se encogió y voló a poca altura, mientras Héctor se movía por un lado de la ciudad y Mary trataba de liberar a Wallace. Ryan continuaba con su búsqueda y por momentos sintió que algo fallaba. Abrió los ojos y sintió que alguien trataba de comunicarse con él. Le pareció escuchar la voz de su madre, pero él tomó el control y la sacó de su cabeza, sin saber muy bien cómo la había repelido. Ryan perdió bastante fuerza con aquella lucha interna y le costó recobrarse para iniciar de nuevo la búsqueda, aunque no sabía si en realidad se debía al miedo que sentía de que volviese a pasar.

Mientras tanto, Héctor se dio de bruces con el enmascarado, al doblar una esquina. Esquivó con gracia el puñetazo que iba a asestarle, pero no con tanta habilidad el barrido que le hizo con una pierna. Héctor cayó al suelo y tardó poco en levantarse para seguirlo. Vio claramente la equis que adornaba su rostro, y pensó que le resultaba familiar. Tratando de no distraerse, corrió tanto como le dieron las piernas, y apuntó el cañón hacia la espalda del susodicho, sin demasiada potencia para no herirlo de gravedad. Sin embargo, el chico dobló una esquina, y el rayo de Héctor impactó contra la pared, a la que hizo un bonito agujero.

-Quizá me he pasado.-Se dijo a sí mismo, sin dejar de correr.

Lo que no esperaba era toparse a la vuelta de la esquina con el puño de su enemigo, que esta vez sin impactó en su cara, y no rompió sus gafas de milagro. Héctor las buscaba por el suelo, a tientas, para no desvelar su identidad, mientras el otro, para su sorpresa, se acercaba a él.

-Para ser un héroe, pareces un poco desentrenado. Se supone que los que son como tú derrotan con facilidad a los que son como yo, pero ha sido muy fácil acabar contigo.-En el último momento, dio con las gafas y se las puso, para mirar a la cara a su interlocutor.-Parece que nos ha salido defectuoso el héroe.-Se burló entonces el que estaba de pie, y con una fuerte risotada puso el pie en el pecho de Héctor y lo impulsó hacia detrás para después lanzarle otra cruz negra que lo mantuvo atado fuertemente, como una pegatina irrompible.

En pocos segundos, un destello dorado arroyó al de la capa y se enzarzó en una pelea con él, dónde el más hábil debía tocar al otro para poder noquearlo. Wallace era lo bastante rápido para que no lo tocasen, pero sabía que si se detenía podría recibir un golpe de un luchador tan ágil como aquel. Sin embargo, jugaba con una gran ventaja, y era que podía marear al chico hasta que se agotase de perseguirlo. No estaba todo ganado como él había creído. Del cinturón, el extraño sacó una bola que llenó el espacio de humo, y mientras Wallace tosía, él salió de la nube grisácea y se colocó cerca de Héctor. Poco después, Wallace dejó de toser y Héctor creyó que se había ahogado. En shock, asustado y enfadado, comenzó a gritar.

-¡Bastardo! ¡Has matado a mi amigo! ¡Te voy a-!

-¿A qué? ¿A matar de risa con tus defectos cómo héroe?-Se burló.

-Puede que sí. Porque yo. Soy. _Dephector**._ -Terminó de pronunciar aquellas palabras con rabia y veneno en cada una de ellas, pero con una nota de orgullo, y provocó una explosión sobre sí mismo con el cañón que cegó al enmascarado y le liberó de su prisión pegajosa, pudiendo así asestar un certero golpe en la cara del chico vestido de negro, que se enroló en su capa al caer, totalmente noqueado al suelo.

Héctor se acercó corriendo a Wallace, y los demás, gracias a la explosión, pudieron acercarse al lugar donde estaban para comprobar la gravedad de la situación. Encontraron a Héctor, con el traje bastante dañado, arrodillado junto a Wallace, y Naomi corrió a amordazar al villano, mientras Mary se acercaba corriendo a su hermano. Héctor se levantó y la dejó a solas con él, mientras él pasaba de largo y se acercaba a su propia hermana, que se incorporaba en esos momentos.

-Aún respira, seguro que era gas para dormir y- Naomi lo cortó al lanzarse a sus brazos para abrazarlo. El chico dio un traspié antes de recobrar la compostura y devolverle tímidamente el abrazo.- ¿Q-qué?

-Lo he oído todo. Me alegro de que por fin tengas un buen nombre, _Defhéctor_.-Sonrió con orgullo.

-Ve a verlo, yo me encargo de este.

La rubia se acercó a la pelirroja y al muchacho de cabello rosado, que yacía en el suelo. Mary le tomaba el pulso, y en vista de que nada fallaba, respiró tranquila. Vieron a Ryan acercarse y le hicieron hueco. Con un gesto pidió permiso y entonces extendió la mano sobre la cara del chico, que poco después parpadeó un par de veces para despertar, algo desorientado.

-¿Estás bien?-Preguntó su hermana.

-Sí, pero el tipo ese… Se me ha escapado. Es bueno.-Reconoció, llevándose una mano a la parte de atrás de la cabeza, donde se había golpeado al caer dormido.

-Héctor lo ha atrapado, tranquilo.-Contó Naomi, sonriente.

Wallace miró por encima de su hombro al mencionado muchacho, que se quedaba cerca del recién atrapado maleante, mientras los demás se acercaban un poco a él para ver si estaba bien. Héctor le dedicó una sonrisa, y parecía aliviado. Wallace le sonrió, cansado, pero feliz.

* * *

 **Aclaraciones:**

 ***Feral es un nombre que en realidad no me pertenece. Mi idea física de los personajes de Ryan y Crow se basa en unos fanarts de una persona llamada Dark-persian, que ahora se llama Meadow-Rue en Deviantart. Algunos la conoceréis también por Donna Pesani, y sus fanarts de Raven y Chico Bestia, y de todo en general, son una maravilla. Yo los llevo adorando desde 2004 por lo menos jajajaja. Como ya dije, había un dibujo de Dove y Benny, que son los nombres que usa para referirse a los hijos de Chico Bestia y Raven, y que yo cambié por decisión propia. Sin embargo, me ha encantado siempre el alias Feral para usarlo con Crow, y quiero dar el reconocimiento de esa idea a su legítima dueña.**

 ****Por último, Dephector. Lo explico: Esto viene desde los primeros capítulos, y ahí surgió la idea de que Héctor eligiese el nombre que su hermana usa con él como alias de héroe, porque nadie es perfecto. Para darle un toque más chulo he decidido jugar con la PH para formar el sonido F, como en inglés, y su pronunciación sería igual a** _ **Defect,**_ **defecto en inglés, que se pronuncia** _ **"difect",**_ **así que el resultado sería** _ **"difector".**_

 **Espero que os haya gustado, eso es lo más importante.**

 **¡Nos leemos!**


	17. El futuro rey

**Tenía muchas ganas de subir este capítulo, la verdad, así que no he podido esperar hasta más tarde. Sorry not sorry.**

 **Disfrutad de él.**

* * *

 **El futuro rey**

A pesar de los curiosos que se arremolinaban alrededor de ellos, mantuvieron la calma. El villano seguía inconsciente y pensaron que la mejor opción era llevarlo a su guarida, pero debían ser discretos o alguien podría seguirlos y conocer sus identidades. Incluso podrían reconocerlos y avisar a las autoridades. Los cuchicheos comenzaban a hacerse más sonoros y molestos, y cuanta más gente se asomaba a mirar, más murmullos se extendían, más conversaciones mezcladas. Naomi se estaba poniendo de los nervios, por las pocas oportunidades que tenían de salir de allí; Ryan sentía que perdería el control en cuestión de segundos. Crow se sabía observada y señalada: "¡es hija de Chico Bestia!" se oía desde algún rincón. Galfore se encontraba en su misma situación, por ser hijo de Starfire. Empezaron a hacer suposiciones sobre quiénes eran los padres de los otros, y era obvio que por su tono de piel y poderes, dos de ellos eran hijos de Cyborg y Abeja. Por el cabello rosado de la chica decían que tenía que ser hija de Jinx, y algunos la miraron con recelo, y el chico que se recuperaba era sin duda pariente de Flash o Kid Flash, y por el color de su cabello también podía ser familia de Jinx. Poco a poco Wallace comenzó a sentirse mejor, y sacó el dedo pulgar en señal de aprobación hacia Héctor, que lo observaba preocupado cerca del cautivo. El que vestía de amarillo y rojo se acercó a la rubia y la sostuvo por los hombros.

-Calma. No te pongas nerviosa. Planifica una huida.

-Confío en que lo tendrás fácil para escapar.-Murmuró.-Yo menguaré y me iré volando, pero Dephector necesita que le lleven.

-Y Luck también.

-Feral no está preparada para llevar a nadie, pero Bluefire sí. Él llevará a Dephector, que es más grande, y Rook puede apañarse bien para llevarse a Luck.

-¿Y él? -Preguntó el chico, señalando levemente con la mano al chico enrolado en la capa.

-Mmmm…-Naomi estaba pensativa.-Se me ocurre que quizá Rook deba llevar a Dephector, que puede volar durante un tiempo con las botas propulsoras. Feral puede usar su transformación parcial, y con la agilidad de Luck no debería ser difícil repartirse el peso. Así Bluefire puede llevar con su fuerza alienígena todo el peso del chico.-Expuso.

-Me parece bien. Deberías explicarles el plan a los otros.-Comentó.-Una vez en casa-añadió, refiriéndose a su nuevo hogar- me hablas de eso que querías contarme.

La rubia enrojeció levemente, pero asintió y procedió a dar órdenes, ayudada por Wallace, que se acercó a Héctor para hablar con él.

-¿Todo bien?

-Sí, algo dolorido.

-Vaya susto nos has dado.-Parecía nervioso al recordarlo, pero sonreía ampliamente.

-Vas a viajar con Rook, él te llevará a más altura de la que puedes alcanzar. Si en algún momento algo va mal, escondeos y desplazaos rápido.-El castaño asintió.-Prométeme que tendrás cuidado.

Héctor dudó unos segundos, mirando a Wallace a los ojos, a través de sus gafas, por las que veía la máscara roja del chico sobre sus ojos azules. Estaba muy serio. El chico asintió, respondiendo con un leve "sí", antes de que el muchacho diese media vuelta. Ryan se acercó a él y elevaron el vuelo a toda prisa, casi al mismo tiempo que los otros, y desde allí pudo ver al pelirrosa.

-¡Venga! Aquí no hay nada que ver.-Exclamó, con tono jovial, y al pedir con las manos que se dispersaran, algunos obedecieron, y en cuanto hubo un mínimo hueco, el chico salió corriendo, y Héctor sabía que llegaría antes que ellos.

* * *

-¡Te digo que era él!

-¿Y cómo es que no sabes dónde están?

-Porque consiguió expulsarme.-La mujer se detuvo en su ir y venir por la sala de estar de su casa, mientras su marido, sentado en el sofá trataba de asimilar qué estaba diciéndole.

-¿Me intentas decir que nuestro hijo ha conseguido expulsarte a ti de su mente?

-Debe tener un poder muy fuerte. Puede que al no controlarlo bien sea demasiado grande incluso. ¿Pero por qué no han vuelto con nosotros? Los podríamos haber protegido y explicado las cosas.

-Estaban asustados, y quizá temiesen que los regañásemos.-Comentó él, que sabía lo que era descubrir nuevos poderes que antes no tenía y considerarse un monstruo.

-Saben quiénes somos, que no nos vamos a asustar. Y estoy segura de que no ayudaron al Joker que huir. Así solo han conseguido confundir al mundo.

-Tranquila, Rae*, todo saldrá bien. Podrás volver a contactar con él y los encontraremos. O podrás decirle que pueden volver, que vamos a ayudarlos.

-Primero tenemos que avisar a Dick y los demás. Él sabrá qué hacer.

-Verás, con respecto a eso…

Se hizo el silencio, ese silencio en el que Rachel sabía que Garfield iba a confesarle algo que estaba seguro de que no era lo correcto del todo, alguna metedura de pata o algo que no sabía cómo decirle. Ella arqueó una ceja, seria, y habló con su antes habitual tono monótono.

-¿Garfield?

-He estado hablando con Dick últimamente, por mensaje, ya sabes… Podríamos decir que no están en la ciudad…-Canturreó, nervioso, con una sonrisa que intentaba ser tranquilizadora.

-¿Por qué no me lo has dicho antes?

-No creí que fuese importante. Dice que va a contactar con Batman para que encuentre a Korine y Gal.-Explicó.-Quizá así encuentren a los demás. Me pidió que le prestara mis servicios…

-¿Tus servicios?

Garfield se levantó del sofá y se dirigió al dormitorio principal, que ellos ocupaban, del cual sacó un abrigo a cuadros y una gorra. Rachel, tras unos segundos de asimilación, golpeó su frente con la palma de la mano.

-¿Dick te ha pedido que hagas esa chorrada?

-¡De chorrada nada! Tengo un gran sentido del olfato para encontrar pistas y cosas perdidas. ¡Detective Chic-!

-¡No lo digas! No me creo que te haya pedido algo así.

-Bueno, más bien yo me ofrecí. Él dijo que necesitábamos un buen detective para seguirles la pista. Sé que se refería a Batman, que es muy bueno en estas cosas, pero sé que una ayudita nunca viene mal. ¡Verás como soy más útil de lo que crees! Entre tus poderes y mis dotes de sabueso, nada se nos escapará.

-Llevan fuera casi un mes, se nos han escapado demasiado.

-Les hemos dejado libertad porque sabemos que están bien, pero Dick no ha dejado de rastrearlos, no queremos ponerlos más en peligro mostrando coincidencias de que ellos son los adolescentes disfrazados que se enfrentaron al Joker y la pifiaron.

-Bien, bien. Puedes intentar buscarlos, yo trataré de conectar con alguno de ellos, ya que Ryan puede echarme.-Explicó. El teléfono sonó y Rachel usó sus poderes para cogerlo antes que su marido, que apenas tuvo tiempo de reaccionar.- ¿Diga?

-¿Rachel? ¡Menos mal que alguien me coge el teléfono! Dick y Kory no contestan.

-No están en la ciudad. ¿Qué ocurre?

-He encontrado unos inhibidores en mi radio de búsqueda, en un apartamento sobre la tienda de cómics. Son de Naomi, pero ellos no están. Lo que es seguro es que han estado aquí por un tiempo y quizá aún estén cerca. Hay una nota, y en ella dicen que están bien, que están dominando sus poderes y que no los busquemos, que quieren protegernos.

-¿Protegernos de qué?

-De que se descubra nuestra identidad por su culpa.

-Sabía que debíamos haberles dejado ser ellos mismos desde el principio.-Se quejó, mirando a Garfield. El chico parecía avergonzado.

-Ahora está hecho, y todos estuvimos de acuerdo. La nota dice que Korine no nos ha mentido, y que se han marchado de la ciudad.-Parecía extrañado.

-¿Korine? ¿Ha vuelto a casa?-Se escuchó la voz de Karen.

-Imposible. Dick se ha ido a Gotham para hablar con Bruce para encontrarla.

-Pues ella no está con el grupo.

Rachel se mordió el labio antes de hablar de nuevo.

-Estaremos en contacto Víctor. Gracias.-Y cortó la llamada.

-Rae, yo…

-Korine se ha separado del grupo.-Soltó de pronto. De nuevo silencio. Garfield parecía asustado ante la noticia, pero no podía hacer más que esperar a que Dick le llamase.

-Siento lo que ha pasado. Es todo culpa mía. No debimos ocultarles nada.

-No es tu culpa…

-¡Sí lo es! Y lo sabes. Me empeñé tanto en proteger a los chicos para que no lo pasasen mal con sus poderes y su aspecto que me olvidé de lo bueno que es ser uno mismo. La gente nos quería, ¿por qué iban a ser malos con ellos?

-Porque los humanos son crueles por naturaleza, y los niños no miden sus palabras. Además, todos teníamos miedo al acoso de los fans si sabían que eran nuestros hijos. Estuvimos de acuerdo, es culpa de todos. Si al menos les hubiésemos contado que tenían poderes, podrían haber sabido que podían confiar en nosotros. Ahora tenemos que dar con ellos y disculparnos.-Rachel puso una mano sobre el hombro de Garfield, quien la abrazó como un niño pequeño abraza a su madre. Ella, enternecida, besó su frente y al separarse trató de localizar a Dick Grayson con su mente, para pedirle que se pusiese en contacto con ellos.

* * *

Mientras tanto, en las oscuras calles de Gotham, Dick y Kory se dirigían a la imponente mansión Wayne, bajo la atenta mirada de los viandantes, que desconfiaban de todo el mundo.

-Dick, ¿por qué esta ciudad es tan distinta de Jump City? ¿Y por qué nos miran así?

-Esta ciudad tiene el índice más alto de criminalidad, la gente tiene miedo a lo desconocido. Está en su forma de vida. Además, muchos de ellos podrían ser rateros que esperan que te distraigas para asaltarte. Ese sería el menor de tus problemas. Me largué de aquí porque necesitaba crecer, y Bruce conoció después a Jason Todd, así que no me necesitó más. No era un mal Robin, después de todo. Pero se le fue de las manos, y acabó por entrenar a su hijo biológico, Damian Wayne. Ha sido su mejor compañero.

-Solo él está por encima de ti.

-No lo creo. Fui el primero, soy fácil de superar.

-Él no opina igual.

-Lo dices porque me quieres.

-¡De eso nada! El día que sacaste a Korine de una clase de taekwondo de la competencia y Bruce estaba en casa-comentó ella, mientras Dick sostenía la puerta metálica de la verja que daba acceso a la residencia Wayne-, estuvimos hablando mientras tomábamos té. Me dijo que habías sido su Robin favorito.-Aseguró.-Pero no le digas que te lo he dicho.

-Eso explica porque soy el único hijo adoptivo con el que mantiene el contacto.

Llamaron a la puerta y un chico más joven que ellos, muy parecido a Bruce, abrió la puerta.

-¡Dick!-Se asombró, sonriente, y le dio un abrazo.- ¿Cómo estás? Koryand'r, estás radiante. ¿Te trata bien este idiota?-Ella sonrió y Dick entró en la mansión.

-Yo también me alegro de verte, Damien. ¿Está Bruce?

-Sí, claro. En seguida le aviso. ¿Y los niños?

Sus rostros cambiaron y Damien entendió que no debía tocar el tema.

-Parece un asunto peliagudo, le llamaré en seguida.-Dio media vuelta y se perdió escaleras arriba.

Poco después, una alta figura vestida de negro apareció por donde el joven se había perdido de la vista. Su semblante era serio, a pesar de que sabían que quería pararse a hablar de sus vidas, prefirió atender los asuntos importantes antes de las cordialidades. Bajó para encontrarse con ellos y miró al moreno a los ojos.

-Seguidme, por favor.-Pidió, y se encaminó a la biblioteca, a la que se accedía por la derecha de donde se encontraban.

-¿Ya no tienes mayordomo?

-Desde que perdimos a Alfred he preferido no contratar a nadie. No puedo confiar en cualquiera como confiaba en él.-Completó.

Bruce tomó asiento en una butaca, frente a una mesa de café, donde descansaban un par de libros encuadernados en color rojo. A su lado quedó una butaca libre y la pareja ocupó las butacas de cuero que había frente a él. Dick apoyó sus antebrazos en sus rodillas, echado hacia delante, mientras que Kory juntó las piernas y se mantuvo recta, demasiado tensa y preocupada por la posible reacción de Bruce ante lo que iban a decirle. Dick había cruzado sus dedos entre sí y solo mantenía levantados los dos dedos índice, juntos, pegados a sus labios. No miraba a Bruce a la cara hasta que pasados unos segundos, se recobró y habló.

-Bruce, necesitamos ayuda.-El mayor asintió para animarlo a seguir y Kory pasaba la vista de uno a otro.- ¿Has oído el incidente del Joker en Jump City?

-Fue hace casi un mes, ¿no?

-Los chicos que iban con él son nuestros hijos.

El silencio se apoderó de la sala una vez más. Bruce no reaccionaba y Dick no sabía si eso era buena o mala señal. Esperaba que estuviese tomándose su tiempo para asimilar lo que había escuchado y reaccionase lo mejor posible, pero sabía que había más probabilidades de que sencillamente no creyese lo que le decían y estuviese planeando su asesinato.

-¿Mis nietos?

-Sí.-Se atrevió a hablar Kory, y ambos la miraron asombrados, pues Dick había creído que era mejor mantener esa conversación entre padre e hijo.-Y necesitamos que nos ayudes a encontrarlos antes de que alguien descubra que son nuestros hijos, o podrían sufrir mucho. Sé que solo querían ayudar al descubrir sus poderes, pero salió mal, como era de esperar. Les hemos dado tiempo y libertad para decidir por sí mismos cuando volver y ayudarles, pero ya ha pasado mucho y, como madre, necesito que estén conmigo. Sé que entiendes- puso una mano sobre la de Bruce, que reposaba en el sillón- lo duro que es que tu hijo no esté contigo, incluso cuando ya es independiente. Imagina como nos sentimos cuando se han ido, tan jóvenes, y no podemos contactar con ellos. Pueden ponerse en peligro en cualquier momento, y te pido, por favor, que nos ayudes.

Bruce se tomó otro minuto de silencio para reflexionar. Kory ya había retirado su mano de la de él y Dick se enderezó, tenso como lo había estado ella antes, esperando que ella hubiese podido convencer al murciélago. Finalmente, el mayor los miró, alternativamente, y habló por fin.

-Está bien. No estoy de acuerdo con que hayáis sido tan irresponsables como para que huyan-Dick puso los ojos en blanco-, pero ya os han castigado ellos bastante. Haré lo que esté en mi mano.

-Gracias.-Dijo la pelirroja, y cuando miró a Dick, vio que parecía tener un fuerte dolor de cabeza.- ¿Dick?

-Rachel. Se ha puesto en contacto conmigo. Víctor ha encontrado una nota que dice que Korine no está con ellos. Se ha ido.

* * *

Cuando Ryan aterrizó y dejó a Héctor en el suelo, Balemm salió a recibirlos y parecía apurado. Héctor se adelantó para acercarse a él y Ryan se mantuvo en la retaguardia, asegurándose de que nadie los había seguido y de que los demás llegaban.

-¿Qué ocurre?

-¿Estáis todos bien?-Preguntó el más mayor.

-Sí, los demás estarán al llegar. ¿Y Wally?

-Está descansando. Le he preparado una habitación más confortable, y cuando Naomi vuelva intentaré que podamos retirar el humo que ha aspirado, por si acaso. La herida de la cabeza está controlada, no es grave, pero la he desinfectado. ¿Se puede saber qué ha ocurrido?

-Que te cuente Ryan.-Comentó el chico, y entró a toda prisa al edificio. Balemm lo observó y se volvió hacia el de cabello violeta.

-Hemos capturado al tipo, lo están trayendo. Parece que usa _gadgets_ o algo así creados por él. Era como si tuviese algo preparado para cada uno de nosotros.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Consiguió atrapar a Wallace a esa velocidad, parece que sus poderes se adaptan a sus necesidades. No sabría explicarlo. A lo mejor Naomi puede…-Mientras dejaba la frase en el aire, Crow aterrizó junto a él, que no pudo contenerse y la abrazó. Mary se acercó a Balemm, nerviosa.

-¿Dónde está Wally?

-Estoy bien.-Sonrió Crow al separarse de su hermano.

-¿Segura?-Se interesó Balemm, pidiendo con la mano a Mary que esperase.

-Claro, pero necesito descansar. ¿Y los otros?

-Héctor y Wally están dentro, los demás aún no han llegado.-Mary corrió al interior mientras la otra chica continuaba su conversación.

-Gal iba delante de mí, debería estar ya aquí.

-Puede que se haya retrasado por algo. Vamos a esperar un poco, ¿vale?

La joven se mordió el labio, pero entró en el edificio y fue a buscar un lugar cómodo para tumbarse durante un rato. Ryan permaneció fuera, junto al otro chico. Poco después vieron llegar a Naomi, que ya había recuperado su tamaño y se había disfrazado con ropa normal.

-¿Y eso?

-Me oculté y cambié de identidad en un momento. Es muy útil para que te pierdan la pista.-Sonrió. -¿Han llegado todos?

-Wallace, Mary y Héctor están dentro, Crow descansando. Falta Galfore. ¿Dónde está el villano?

-Era Gal quien lo traía, con su fuerza alienígena. No debería tardar mucho.-La chica escrutó el cielo, con los ojos entrecerrados, mientras Ryan se retiraba en silencio, seguramente a ver a su hermana.

-Tengo que pedirte un favor.

-Dime.

-He colocado a Wallace en un sitio muy tranquilo-la chica prestó más atención ante la mención del pelirrojo-, así se recuperará antes. ¿Podrías fabricar algún aparato para ayudarme a sacar todo el humo que ha aspirado hoy o gran parte de él? Más vale prevenir, ya sabes.

-Puedo intentarlo, no prometo nada. Ten por seguro que pondré todo mi empeño.

Un sombra la distrajo al terminar la frase, y Galfore dejó al misterioso enmascarado junto a Balemm y después volvió a tomar contacto con el suelo, orgulloso de su trabajo, aunque agotado.

-¿Bien?

-Pesa más de lo que esperaba, y aún soy muy pequeño para cargar con él.

Crow, que había estado vigilando desde una ventana, bajó al piso principal y salió corriendo para abrazar al pelirrojo que acababa de llegar, que nada más verla recobró la compostura cómo si en vez de haber llevado a un tío que era dos veces él hubiese llevado una pluma. Ryan se quedó en la puerta, para no perder de vista a la chica verde, mientras Balemm y Naomi volvían al interior, con el chico vestido de negro cogido de cada brazo.

-¿Vivís aquí?-Preguntó con sorna, la voz ahogada por la máscara.- ¡Qué cuco!

-Cierra la boca, Deadpool de mercadillo*.-Riñó la rubia, con el entrecejo fruncido, pasando junto a Ryan.

El chico parecía muy sorprendido por la referencia, pues no recordaba que Naomi participase mucho cuando entre ellos hablaban de cómics, héroes o películas de ese tipo. Los siguió, volviéndose de tanto en tanto para observar a su hermana y su mejor amigo, que caminaban hacia ellos, hablando. Pusieron al chico sobre una silla, aún maniatado y amarraron sus pies a las patas delanteras de la silla. Héctor apareció bajando las escaleras, y parecía distraído. Paró en seco cuando los vio a todos reunidos frente al nuevo y todos se volvieron para mirarlo.

-¡Mira! Es el Cyborg defectuoso.

-Cállate, Venom del chino*.-Héctor puso expresión de hastío cuando el muchacho habló y obvió sus quejas para observar a los demás.

-¡Me llamo X Negra!

-Tengo que salir.

-¿Así?-Continuaron ignorándolo.

-No, me cambiaré por ahí antes de dejarme ver. Necesito despejarme.

-¿No te quedas a interrogar a este?

-Creo que paso, no me encuentro bien.

-¿Hay algo que pueda hacer por ti?-Ofreció Balemm, acercándose a él unos pasos.

-No, solo necesito tomar el aire.-Sonrió forzadamente y Naomi asintió, no insistiendo más.

El chico bajó los escalones que le quedaban y se marchó con una bolsa de deporte en la que llevaba ropa común. Tras unos segundos, los demás se acercaron de nuevo a su "víctima" y procedieron a sacar información.

-¿Por qué no le quitamos la máscara y ya?-Preguntó Galfore.

-Debemos respetar su intimidad.-Decía Naomi, con los brazos en jarra.

-Pero eso es lo que hacen en casi todas las series y películas. Es más fácil conocer su identidad y meterlo en la cárcel.

-Tiene sentido.

-Él lo haría con nosotros.

-¿Por qué nunca nadie lo hace?

-Porque siguen un guion.-Ryan puso los ojos en blanco.-Pero esto es la vida real.

-Por eso debemos hacer lo más lógico, conocer su identidad.

-Sí, por favor.- Pidió él.-Metedme en la cárcel, porque soy un súper villano.

-¿Veis? Es lo que quiere.

-Exacto.-Soltó la rubia.- ¿Por qué?

-Os lo he dicho, soy malo malísimo.

-Espera… ¿Has robado algún banco? ¿O matado? ¿O destruido algo?

-Mmmmh… No. Pero puedo hacerlo.

-¿Por qué quieres ir a la cárcel?-Se enfadó ella.

-No lo entenderías.

-No, eres tú quien no lo entiende. Rush ha intentado hablar contigo, no habías hecho nada y de repente le atacaste. Tú quieres ser un villano por algún motivo, no lo llevas dentro. Ni siquiera sabías cómo actuar. Estabas nervioso.

-Era mi primera vez.-Se encogió de hombros, con un tono de voz desinteresado, casi divertido.

-Ya, la nuestra también.

-¿En serio? ¡Genial! Puedo ser vuestro archienemigo.

-No, no, no. No funciona así. Si no eres malo, ¿por qué actúas como tal?

-¿Por qué eres tú una heroína?

-Porque mis padres lo eran. Y la gente nos necesita.-Respondió, serena, orgullosa.

-Por eso mismo soy yo un villano.

Todos guardaron silencio unos momentos, pues Naomi se había enzarzado en un interrogatorio digno del mismísimo Robin con un villano real. La chica estaba verdaderamente enfadada y él parecía no querer colaborar, lo que la irritaba más. Estaba muy cerca y amenazaba con quitarle la dichosa máscara.

-Butterfly, por favor. Paciencia.-Pidió Balemm, y la invitó a acercarse a él mientras los demás observaban, menos Ryan que seguía vigilando al chico.-Si pierdes los papeles no conseguiremos nada, le estás dando lo que quiere. Juega a su juego con él, confúndele. Eres más lista que él, seguro.-Le sonrió y ella se acercó de nuevo al chico vestido de negro.

-Veamos. Explícame qué haces en San Francisco.

-¿No estoy en La Tierra?

-No eres de por aquí, ¿verdad?-Sonrió de medio lado.-San Francisco es una ciudad de La Tierra.

-En mi planeta somos todo un pueblo.

-¿Tu planeta?-Inquirió Galfore, extrañado.

-Sí, provengo de otro planeta. ¿Pensabais que erais la única vida "inteligente" en el universo?

-No, te aseguro que no.-Contestó Ryan fríamente.

-Pues estamos mucho más avanzados que vosotros. Allí se nace con poderes, mientras que aquí los heredáis de mutaciones- miró a Crow-, o de seres de otras dimensiones.-Miró entonces a Ryan, que se mantuvo sereno.

-Y los poderes de tu gente son inventar chismes pegajosos que sirven para hacer el mal entre los héroes.-Se burló la rubia.

-¡No! Sólo que yo soy… distinto.

-Y por eso te portas mal con los humanos, para vengarte de tu gente.

-¡Ellos no son malos conmigo! ¡Soy su futuro rey!

-Entonces, ¿vienes a nuestro planeta para demostrarles que vales como dominador de mundos?-Quiso saber Crow, frunciendo el ceño.

-¡No voy a contaros mi vida!

-¡Gracias!-Se alivió Mary. –No nos interesa lo más mínimo lo dolido que estés con tu gente por no tener poderes y querer ser como los demás. Tienes poca autoestima y así no la vas a subir, porque aquí si hay gente con poderes que va a pararte los pies, ¿me oyes?

-¡Mis padres son villanos! Por eso creí que debía serlo. Gobiernan porque la auténtica heredera renunció al trono para vivir en este planeta mundano, y aunque son justos con su pueblo pensé que lo que yo sabía hacer no serviría de nada para hacer el bien. Solo soy bueno usando estos chismes que llevo encima.

-¿De qué planeta vienes?-Se acercó Galfore, con los ojos abiertos, expectante.

-¿Acaso importa?-Se giró Naomi para mirar al chico a los ojos.

-Mucho.-Asintió el muchacho.

-Tamaran.

* * *

 **¡Chan chan!**

 **Ahí queda eso. El siguiente capítulo traerá respuestas, muchas. Demasiadas jajajajajaja**

 **Me apetece mucho subirlo también, pero voy a esperar al miércoles.**

 **A no serrr...**

 **Que algo me haga cambiar de opinión *se encoge de hombros*.**

 **¡Nos leemos!**


	18. X Negra

**Lo sé, lo sé, llego tarde. He tenido una entrevista de trabajo lejos de la capital y luego un cumpleaños, me ha sido imposible llegar antes. Por eso lo voy a actualizar antes de dormirme.**

* * *

 **X Negra**

-¿Cómo?

Galfore, que estaba flotando, volvió a posarse sobre el suelo y Naomi comprendió que debía retirarse y dejar al chico pasar para conversar sobre el tema. Todos sabían que Galfore no había estado nunca en Tamaran, de hecho no debía ser consciente de que Starfire, princesa de Tamaran, era su madre hasta hacía poco, así que ahora sentía mucha curiosidad por el planeta de procedencia de su madre, pensando que así conocería mejor algo sobre sí mismo, sobre quien era y no sobre quien había creído ser. A pesar de su corta edad, Galfore era alto como su madre, y aún era delgado, pero iba camino de ser, fácilmente, más alto y grande que Crow, quien le sacaba un año. No tuvo problemas para encararse al chico misterioso, aunque estuviese sentado, que había adoptado una actitud menos agresiva y más resignada.

-Vengo de Tamaran. Nací allí.

-No te creo.

-Es la verdad, soy medio humano. Mi padre nació en La Tierra, pero yo nací allí.

El pelirrojo no dudó un segundo y, a pesar de que escuchó las quejas de los demás, no tuvieron tiempo de frenarlo. Actuó rápido y retiró la máscara para dejar ver a un chico joven, de máximo veinte años, de piel tostada parecida a la suya. El pelo rapado por los lados, negro, y algo más largo por arriba, que había teñido de azul. Cuando abrió los ojos para mirar al joven ambos cambiaron su expresión a una de sorpresa. El chico reconoció los ojos, la piel y el cabello de un tamaraneo, a excepción de que Galfore tenía los ojos azules, y no verdes. El pelirrojo pudo ver que el chico, a pesar de decir ser tamaraneo tenía los globos oculares blancos y su iris era violeta, parecido al de Crow.

-¡Tú no eres tamaraneo!-Se ofendió.

-Eso es lo que dicen ellos… Tu sí lo eres, ¿verdad?

-Claro que sí.-Pudieron notar al joven dulce y de buen carácter muy enfadado.

-Pero tienes los ojos azules. Tampoco eres puro.

-Y sin embargo yo soy el hijo de su heredera, así que deben aceptarme como futuro rey.

-¿Eres el hijo de Starfire?

-El mismo.-El moreno rio, con cierta tristeza.

-Quizá tú y yo debamos hablar de un par de cosas.-Nadie dijo nada.-Tu madre es la hermana pequeña de mi madre.

Nadie habló, aquella noticia cayó sobre ellos como un jarro de agua fría. Galfore sabía que su madre tenía una hermana mayor, y también sabía por las leyendas, las historias, series y cómics que había sido villana, intentado disolver a los Teen Titans y mandar a su madre a la cárcel. No podía creer que descubriese que tenía primos de esa forma, pues hasta antes de saber que su madre era una alienígena pensó que no tenían más parientes que a ellos mismos.

-Tu madre era una villana, y no merece gobernar Tamaran.

-Sí, y no. Veo que no conoces toda la historia. Nuestro abuelo, el rey de Tamaran, se casó con un ser de otro planeta y tuvieron dos hijas. Primero mi madre y luego la tuya. Debido a que mi madre se asemejaba más a la raza de nuestra abuela, no fue aceptada entre los tamaraneos y fue tratada como un híbrido impuro; mientras que tu madre era la viva imagen de la raza Tamaranea. Por eso, a pesar de ser la segunda, fue elegida como heredera. Mi madre, rencorosa y herida, trató de desacreditarla para poder gobernar y tomar lo que le pertenecía por derecho. Fue respetada, poco, mientras sus padres vivían.

-¡Pero mi madre nunca le hizo nada!

-¡Sé que tu madre la quería! No digo lo contrario, ni quiero justificar lo que hizo ella. Solo quiero que pienses que si te parece mal lo que hizo mi madre, ¿por qué no te parece mal lo que le hicieron a ella los suyos? Solo por ser distinta. Nuestra raza es racista por naturaleza, no estamos tan avanzados como quería haceros creer.-Se encogió de hombros nuevamente.-Estoy dolido con ellos, sí. Y dado que tu madre renunció al poder no tuvieron más remedio que aceptar a mis padres como herederos, pero no sé si serán tan amables conmigo en el futuro. Pensé que me correspondía un papel de villano en este planeta, porque allí no me aceptarán nunca.

Galfore dio media vuelta y salió de la sala, escaleras arriba, volando; Crow salió corriendo tras él y Naomi retomó su posición frente al joven maniatado.

-Hasta hace poco no sabíamos quiénes eran nuestros padres. Comprende que aún sea raro para todos descubrir estas cosas sobre ellos y nuestros orígenes. Bluefire es joven aún para entenderlo tan fácilmente.

-¿No habéis crecido con súper poderes?

-Pues no, la verdad. Nos habían puesto unos inhibidores para protegernos.

-¿Y qué opinan de que ahora lo sepáis?

-No lo sabemos. Llevamos un mes fuera de casa, más o menos. Nos estamos entrenando.

-¿Entonces es verdad que vivís aquí?

-Temporalmente.-La chica dibujó una sonrisa, ya estaba más relajada.-Balemm cree que nuestros padres nos volverán a prohibir usar los poderes, y que debemos demostrarles primero que sabemos lo que hacemos y que Jump City necesita héroes todavía. Es muy fan de nuestros padres.

-¿Balemm?

-Él.-Naomi señaló al chico alto que estaba tras el grupo.-Está cuidando de nosotros y nos está enseñando mucho. Quizá pueda enseñarte que no tienes por qué ser el malo. ¿Verdad?-Balemm se limitó a asentir, pues no quería mostrar demasiada confianza a un desconocido.

-¿Vais a soltarme?

Naomi pronunció más su sonrisa, acercando sus manos a las cuerdas que ataban los pies del chico.

-Por ahora no.-Las apretó más fuerte.-Has herido a uno de los nuestros, así que vas a quedarte castigado un poquito más. Y si vemos que te portas bien te soltaremos los pies. Y si te sigues integrando de verdad, te dejaremos quedarte. A no ser que aún quieras ir a la cárcel.-Retó ella.

-Si me convencéis de que no soy el malo, lo pensaré.-Sonrió él, Naomi se retiró y todos subieron al piso de arriba, menos Ryan que hizo levitar la silla dónde el chico permanecía atado y lo subió hasta uno de los pisos más altos.

Luego bajó las escaleras, sin pisarlas, y se reunió con Crow y Galfore, que ya se habían cambiado. Mientras tanto, Naomi, tras desprenderse del traje de Butterfly, se dirigió a la salida y miró hacia arriba para buscar a Héctor, que estaba segura que se había escondido en las alturas para sentir más el aire en la cara. Y efectivamente, encontró a Dephector con los pies colgando desde una azotea. Usando las pequeñas alas de repuesto que solía llevar en su cinturón de herramientas, menguó y voló hasta arriba, para después crecer y sentarse junto a él.

-¿Mejor?

-¿Eh? Sí, mejor.

-Parece que esta pelea te ha afectado.

-Las primeras veces siempre asustan.

-¡Uy! ¡Tenemos a un experto!-Se burló ella. Él correspondió su broma con una risita apagada, y entonces ella se atrevió a poner una mano sobre su espalda, haciendo que la mirase debido al repentino contacto.-Si hay algo que te preocupa puedes contármelo.

-Nunca le contaría mis problemas a mi hermana, es insufrible.

-¡Vaya! Hay cosas que nunca cambian. ¿Te sientes listo para volver? Quizá vayamos a por pizza para cenar.-Sonrió.

-Me gustaría quedarme aquí fuera un poco más.

-¡Vale!-Se levantó de un ágil salto y quedó de pie al borde del edificio.-Así no me interrumpirás cuando vaya a hablar con Wally.-Recordó ella.

-¿Vas a hacerlo?

-Claro.-Se bajó del muro de un salto y se alejó unos pasos.-Tú me dijiste que lo hiciera.

-¿Y si te dice que no?

-¿Hola? ¿Quién eres y que le has hecho al idiota de mi hermano? No se acaba el mundo, peor para él.

-Creo que no deberías hacerlo.

-¿Y eso por qué?

-Tengo miedo.

-No se va a romper el equipo ni nada por el estilo, seguiremos siendo amigos.

-Tengo miedo de que te haga daño.

-No todo en la vida es un camino de rosas.

-No lo digas por decir, tienes que estar muy segura.

-Nada puede salir mal, soy preciosa. Bueno, tengo que repasarme el tinte, pero…

-Eso no es todo lo necesario para que funcione.

-He tomado una decisión.-Empezó a enfadarse.-No me pongas más excusas.

-Tú no l-se dirigió al otro lado del edificio y se dejó caer, mientras Héctor corría tras ella y la vio, tras dar un grito de júbilo, encogerse y salir volando.-No le gustas…-Murmuró, pero ella ya se había alejado.

La rubia se miró en el reflejo del móvil, que ahora llevaba siempre en modo avión para que sus padres no los encontraran, y observó con rabia su raíz oscura, dejando constancia de que necesitaba teñirse pronto. Podrían reconocerla si no tomaba medidas contra aquel sello de identidad. Tras soltar un leve gruñido, se guardó el teléfono en el bolsillo y entró en la habitación donde descansaba Wallace, acompañado por Mary.

-Eh, pareces agotada.-Dijo, sobresaltándola, a pesar de que había hablado con un tono normal.

-Sí, no he podido descansar tras la pelea.

-¿Cómo qué no?-Dijo él, que parecía más sano que la pelirroja, y rio.-Has estado aquí conmigo todo el rato.

-¿Qué hay del chico?

-Se hace llamar X Negra. Además es primo de Galfore.

-¿Qué?-Se sobresaltaron los dos.

-Es una larga historia. Pídele a Balemm que te la cuente, y así podrás tomarte un respiro. Yo me quedaré con él.

-Gracias, Nao.-Respondió Mary, levantándose y marchándose de la habitación.-Volveré en diez minutos.

-¿Sólo?

-No estaré tranquila si no estoy con él, lo sabes.-Dicho aquello, salió por la puerta, estirando los brazos y bostezando. Naomi sonrió y se sentó junto al de ojos azules.

-¿Cómo estás?

-Bien, aunque algo somnoliento.-Comentó.

-Balemm y yo vamos a trabajar en una máquina para sacarte el humo que te quede dentro, por si este pudiera afectarte en algo. No sabemos cómo de tóxico es, pero si me dejas, puedo hacerte un examen rápido para saber si aún queda algo en tus pulmones.

-¿Puedes hacer eso?

-No dispongo de mucho material, pero puedo perfeccionar algunas de mis herramientas para usarlas con fines médicos, igual que mi padre.

-Es una suerte tenerte en el equipo.-Reconoció él, y ella sonrió, ruborizada.

-Gracias.

-Oye, ¿has visto a Héctor?

-Sí, está tomando el aire. ¿Por?

-Por nada.-Le quitó importancia con un gesto de la mano.

-Hablando de Héctor. Me ha comentado unas cosas, unas suposiciones suyas… ¿Recuerdas que quería hablar contigo sobre algo?

-Sí, ahora tenemos tiempo. Dime.

-Verás…

* * *

-¿Wally?-Preguntó la voz de Héctor cuando entró en la habitación donde descansaba su amigo.

-¡Ey! ¡Has venido!

-¡Claro! Los demás aún no han llegado, solo Ryan y yo.-Héctor, tras quitarse las gafas, se sentó sobre el colchón en el que estaba sentado el chico, con la almohada tras la espalda.- ¿Cómo estás?

-Bien, Balemm exagera.-Hizo un ademán con la mano y Héctor rio.-Aunque agradezco que se preocupe por mí. Es nuestra primera batalla en serio, por lo que debemos ser precavidos hasta poder dar el cien por cien.-Aclaró él.

-Lo importante es que hemos ganado, y ahora la gente sabe que no somos ayudantes del Joker.

-Pero aún queda mucho por hacer. Como descubrir quién es el tío ese y qué quiere. Si no fuese por ti, habría escapado. O podría haber acabado conmigo.

-Por ti lo que sea, amigo.-Chocó el puño contra su brazo con cuidado. Wallace le sonrió.-No podía dejar que te ocurriese nada.-Explicó.

Wallace puso las manos en su rostro y, obligándolo a acercarse a él, besó sus labios sin darle tiempo a asimilar qué estaba ocurriendo. Héctor no supo si habían pasado segundos, minutos u horas, pero cuando Wallace se alejó tardó un poco en poder hablar, aunque solo emitió torpes balbuceos. Tieso, esperó a que el chico, de ahora pelo rosa, dijese algo, o se empezase a reír; pero no ocurrió. Héctor se echó un poco hacia atrás para evitar permanecer demasiado estático y no se atrevía a mirar los ojos azules del otro chico, que había enrojecido.

-Y-yo… Wally, no sé… Pensaba que te acercaste a mí desde el principio para acercarte más a Naomi…

-Creí que habías notado que era al contrario, o eso me pareció entender antes.

-¡Wally!-Exclamó la voz de Mary, que los sobresaltó a ambos. Héctor se levantó, con una excusa para alejarse, y dejó pasar a la chica que devolvió al muchacho su pendiente y le devolvió su aspecto de siempre, con el pelo rojo como el fuego. Héctor no miraba a nadie, y Mary no hacía más que preguntar a su hermano qué necesitaba, mientras él buscaba a Héctor con los ojos.

-Os dejo solos, ¿vale?-Señaló la puerta, y Mary se dio la vuelta para mirarlo y asentir.-Nos vemos.

El chico salió a paso rápido de la sala, volviendo a ponerse las gafas rojas sobre los ojos, y encaminándose a su "dormitorio" para recoger su bolsa de deporte y meter ropa de cambio antes de salir a la calle. Metió las manos en los bolsillos mientras bajaba los escalones hasta la planta baja, cavilando, y paró en seco cuando los vio a todos reunidos frente al nuevo. Todos se volvieron para mirarlo, sintiéndose descubierto en sus propios pensamientos.

-¡Mira! Es el Cyborg defectuoso.

-Cállate, Venom del chino.-Héctor puso expresión de hastío cuando el muchacho habló y obvió sus quejas para observar a los demás.

-¡Me llamo X Negra!

-Tengo que salir.

-¿Así?-Continuaron ignorando al villano.

-No, me cambiaré por ahí antes de dejarme ver. Necesito despejarme.

-¿No te quedas a interrogar a este?

-Creo que paso, no me encuentro bien.

-¿Hay algo que pueda hacer por ti?-Ofreció Balemm, acercándose a él unos pasos.

-No, solo necesito tomar el aire.-Sonrió forzadamente, y Naomi asintió, no insistiendo más.

El chico bajó los escalones que le quedaban y se marchó como si la cosa no fuese con él. Realmente no tenía ganas de irse muy lejos, por si le necesitaban, por lo que se ayudó de las botas propulsoras para ascender trepando a un edificio cercano y quedarse arriba, lejos de las miradas de los desconocidos, pero sobre todo lejos de Naomi.

Cuando se decidió a regresar no habló con nadie, no pasó a ver a Wallace de nuevo, no le preguntó a Mary si necesitaba descansar; ni siquiera miró al resto a la cara. Su hermana no estaba, y así lo prefirió. Se dirigió a su cuarto y se tumbó en los cojines en los que dormía, esperando que el sueño le permitiese un descanso a su ajetreada cabeza. Pero no le dejaron. Alguien tocó la puerta con los nudillos, un par de veces, como unos treinta minutos después de que se tumbase; y cuando se incorporó cual fue su sorpresa al ver a Naomi sosteniendo una caja cuadrada.

-¿Tienes hambre?

-Un poco.-Reconoció.

-Te he guardado de tu favorita.-Sonrió y se acercó a él para sentarse a su lado.

-No eres tú la que tiene que consolarme ni nada por el estilo.

-No lo hago por eso, eres mi hermano y vas antes que los demás para mí. Solo quiero que sepas que estoy bien.-La chica dejó allí la caja y se marchó sin añadir nada más. Héctor solo dejó los bordes, una costumbre que su madre detestaba, y cuando los vio sobre la caja y se acordó de ella sonrió de lado y acabó por comérselos también.

* * *

Pasaron un par de días y Balemm se dio cuenta de que el grupo estaba distanciado, apagado. No habían vuelto a tener acción desde su enfrentamiento con X Negra, a quien Balemm intentaba convencer aún de que sus poderes podían mejorarse y usarse para el bien, que no tenía por qué seguir los pasos de sus padres antaño. Aunque ya le dejaban ir solo por el edificio, no se desprendían de sus máscaras o sus identidades de héroe, y él se quejaba y protestaba.

-¡No es justo! Vosotros me visteis la cara a mí.

-Nosotros no te atacamos primero.-Recordó Naomi, que había optado por dejar su cabello de color negro y dejar unas mechas californianas rubias para no tener que cortar su larga melena.

-Me odia, ¿verdad?-Preguntó por lo bajo a Héctor, mientras ella seguía su camino hacia el piso inferior, probablemente para terminar algún chisme nuevo en el que estaba trabajando.

-Es solo que atacaste al chico que le gustaba.

-¡Oh! ¿Están…?-Hizo un gesto con las manos, juntando sus dos dedos índices, uno al lado del otro.

-¡No, no! Que va. No funcionó.-Se encogió de hombros, no queriendo entrar en detalles, y el chico continuó recogiendo chismes y quitando basura; era su castigo por haberlos atacado.-¿Por qué X Negra?

-¿Eh?

-Pregunto que por qué X Negra.

-No sé, por mi padre. Era X Roja.

-¡Pff! ¡Anda ya!

-Sí, de verdad.

-No, X Roja fue un invento del padre de Bluefire.-Insistió él.

-Al principio sí, pero después alguien cogió esa identidad. ¿Recuerdas?

-¿Fue tu padre?

-El mismo.

-¿Y quién es?

-¿Qué gracia tiene si te lo cuento?-Canturreó, sintiendo que por una vez era él quien generaba la expectación.

-¡Vamos! Estás viviendo con nosotros. Si quieres integrarte tenemos que conocernos.

-Yo no conozco vuestros nombres siquiera.

-Te propongo un trato.-El chico escuchó atentamente, aunque parecía dubitativo.-Tú me cuentas un poco de ti, y yo te cuento un poco sobre mí.

-Me parece justo.

-Si vas a ser un Titan tienes que ser una pieza más del grupo, y para encajar, hay que conocerse.

-¿Yo? ¿Un Titan?

-Para eso son las charlas con Balemm, ¿no? Si Jinx pudo cambiar de bando, tú también puedes.-El joven parecía tan ilusionado que empezó a hablar sin reparos, sin mirar siquiera que hubiese alguien escuchando a hurtadillas.

-Bueno, mi verdadero nombre es Tim Drake, y encontré el traje de X Roja hace una semana o así. Estuve investigando y encontré toda la información que ya os conté sobre mis padres, y que te habrán contado tus amigos. Cambié el color en honor a mi madre, Blackfire, y así surgió X Negra. Solo tuve que pigmentar las herramientas y trastearlas un poco. La lucha la aprendí en casa, desde pequeño, así que todo fue más fácil de lo esperado.-Reconoció.

-Eres una especie de Robin oscuro.

-Puedes llamarlo así si quieres.-Rio.- Mi padre fue Robin.

-¿De veras?

-El segundo concretamente. Es Jason Todd. Fue adoptado por Batman, pero no encajaron; así que fingió su muerte para alejarse y dejar de ser Robin. También me ha parecido entender que el favorito de Batman siempre fue el primero, así que mi padre cogió la identidad de X Roja para enfrentarse a Robin y medir sus fuerzas contra él. Quedó muy igualado, pero mi padre no podía borrar ese rencor, y creo que por eso se volvió malvado. Y eso es todo.

-Vaya. Casi siempre se hacen villanos por rencor.

-O porque tus padres lo son y te lo enseñan. Ese rencor es hereditario en algunos casos; tenemos la sensación de que, para estar a la altura, tenemos que imitar a nuestros padres, y las historias se acaban repitiendo sin querer. Es difícil hacerte a la idea de que no debe ser así, más cuando se trata de héroes.

-Deberías ser el psicólogo del grupo.

-¿Acaso es necesario?-Se burló.

-Más de lo que crees.-Habló un tercero. Balemm apareció ante ellos y ambos lo observaron con sorpresa. -Os he notado distanciados estos días, y sin un trabajo que os mantenga ocupados no podéis distraeros. Además, dudo que podáis trabajar en condiciones estando así como estáis. Ya he avisado al resto. Podéis salir a dar una vuelta, como chavales normales. Será una buena terapia de grupo.

-¿Es obligatorio ir juntos?

-No, pero sería más divertido cuantos más seáis, ¿no?-Héctor hizo un gesto de indiferencia, pues no confiaba en que, estando las cosas tan tensas, fuese a ser todo muy cómodo.

-¿Y qué pasa con él?

-Parece que te preocupa que sea el único que puede quedarse.

-Sí, es una mierd- rectificó antes de continuar.-Perdón. Quiero decir que es un asco ver que los demás se van y tú te quedas.

Balemm dio media vuelta y deshizo el camino andado, sin mirarlos, mientras terminaba de hablar.

-Creo que el chico ya está listo para integrarse un poco más. ¿O no confías en él?

Héctor miró al moreno, que era unos centímetros más bajo que él nada más, y le sonrió, orgulloso. El chico le devolvió el gesto, y esta vez no era sarcástico o burlón. Ambos bajaron la escalera trotando y Héctor se detuvo para liberarse de su traje y adoptar su identidad de siempre, antes de reunirse con los demás, a quienes convenció de dejar ir con ellos a Tim Drake.

* * *

 **Sólo puedo disculparme una vez más por el retraso.**

 **Espero que os haya gustado tanto como a mi, estoy _in love_ con este capítulo.**

 **¡Nos leemos!**


	19. Cada héroe tiene su día

**Hello!**

 **Ante todo, os hablo en este trozo para avisaros de que he cambiado de trabajo, estoy ahora más lejos que antes y tengo menos días libres, así que haré mi mejor esfuerzo para completar esta historia dentro del plazo que había estimado, y trataré de publicar todos los miércoles el capítulo que toca desde la app del móvil.**

 **Esa es otra, la app del Fanfiction está muy bien. La descubrí hace unos días y me resulta muy cómoda de usar, está en español y tiene la opción de lectura en audio. La que lee es la señora del traductor de Google, que lee como si no le importase nada, pero al menos puedes ir en el tren o el coche sin tener que poner los ojos en la pantalla.**

 **Debo aclarar los asteriscos del capítulo 16, que no sé por qué no lo puse.**

 ***Rae: Rae es el diminutivo de Raven, pero también de Rachel.**

 ***Os habréis fijado que he usado a Deadpool y a Venom. Puesto que Teen Titans pertenece al universo DC he ambientado la historia en el futuro de los héroes, en el cual los chavales son muy fans de los personajes de cómic inspirados en ellos. Sin embargo, hay otros tantos héroes "no reales" en los cómics y películas que ven. Con esto me refiero a que, al ser Marvel otro universo, en el de DC solo son ficticios, al igual que en el universo Marvel, los héroes de DC serían ficticios. He usado los personajes de Marvel no como ofensa, sino como guiño.**

* * *

 **Todo héroe tiene su día***

El sol abrasaba pero ellos necesitaban salir, y no les importó que apenas les dejase ver la calle por la que caminaban. Iban camino del centro, y Héctor sabía que acabarían separándose para descansar los unos de los otros, porque también es necesario dar espacio a los demás de vez en cuando. Una vez que se mezclaron con el tumulto de viandantes de San Francisco, que iban a comprar, a pasear o incluso a trabajar, se detuvieron frente a la pizzería que solían frecuentar para comprar la cena, casi todos los días, y allí decidieron hacia donde debían ir.

-Seguro que tienen una buena tienda de cómics en esta ciudad.-Aseguró Héctor, pensando que todos desearían ir allí.

-Prefiero buscar una librería. Hace mucho que no tengo un buen libro entre manos, y me apetece.

-Nosotros vamos a comprar un helado e iremos al parque.-Dijo Galfore, evitando coger la mano de Crow como antes solía hacer, quien ya tenía un nuevo inhibidor, hecho por Naomi.-Vamos a tumbarnos sobre la hierba y no hacer nada.-Anunció. Ella asintió para corroborar cuales eran sus planes.

-Está bien. ¿Naomi?-Inquirió, esperando que ella aceptase.

-Aún no me fío lo suficiente de…-hizo un gesto con la mano, para indicar que alguien debía terminar la frase por ella- como se llame.

-Tim Drake.-Soltó el aludido, ofendido.

-Como sea.-Hizo otro gesto de desdén y ella y Mary se alejaron de ellos. Wallace observó a Héctor unos momentos, pero él seguía murmurando improperios contra Naomi, así que dio media vuelta y siguió a las chicas.

-No le hagas caso, Tim.

-Prefiero Drake.-Apuntó inocentemente.

-Como sea.-Seguía mirando a la rubia con el ceño fruncido, mientras ella se alejaba como si nada.

-Va a odiarme siempre.-Asumió y alzó los hombros.

-Mis padres empezaron así, tranquilo.-Dijo Ryan, sin mirar a nadie, e inició su camino en busca de una biblioteca.

-¿Eh?

-Que empezaron así y acabaron teniendo dos hijos.

-¡No te confundas, chaval! ¡Sólo quiero integrarme!

-Hasta luego.-Alzó una mano, despaldas a ellos, como gesto de despedida, y continuó a paso lento su camino, sin prisa.

-Tus amigos son muy raros.-Se quejó, cruzándose de brazos y comenzando a caminar para alcanzar a Héctor, que ya se había metido las manos en los bolsillos y se marchaba sin él.

Naomi, por su parte, buscaba un centro comercial o algo parecido donde poder tomar algo, ver escaparates y probarse ropa que no podría comprar porque gastaban el dinero justo para subsistir y no les quedaba mucho. Miró a un lado y otro, en silencio, pues Wallace y ella se habían distanciado y Mary iba tecleando en la pantalla táctil de su Smartphone. La rubia divisó un edificio alto y que parecía concurrido, y pudo leer las palabras "Centro Comercial" en la fachada. Ilusionada, golpeó a Mary en el brazo para llamar su atención y las dos se dirigieron hacia allí, seguidas por un silencioso Wallace. Mary guardó su teléfono de nuevo y guio a Naomi, del brazo, hacia una tienda de ropa, mientras su hermano seguía sus pasos sin oponerse. Las dos amigas corretearon entre pasillos y pasillos de ropa eligiendo los modelitos más adecuados para cada una y encontrando ropa que debía de sentarles genial y que nunca podría ser suya. Wallace no comprendía la finalidad de probarse ropa que sabían que no se iban a comprar pero no dijo nada y esperó a que terminasen sus cosas de chicas. Cuando salieron de la tienda buscaron una cafetería para tomar un refresco, que sí podían permitirse, y Mary sacó de nuevo su teléfono, mientras Naomi le hablaba.

-No sé qué haces con ese teléfono. Estás todo el día tecleando y mirando la pantalla.

-Es que juego al Clash Stars*.-Dijo con simpleza.

-¿En serio?-Se extrañó ella, no creyendo lo que oía.

-¡Claro que no! Solo lo us-un golpe seco y Mary dejó de hablar, y su hermano y su amiga se dieron la vuelta para ver que la chica estaba sentada en el suelo y junto a ella un chico alto, de cabello negro de punta y un mechón rubio.

-¡Perdona! ¿Estás bien?-Preguntó, tendiéndole una mano a la pelirroja. Wallace quiso acercarse pero Naomi extendió un brazo, sonriente, y no le dejó pasar. Negó con la cabeza para que el chico entendiese que no debía meterse.

-S-sí. Estoy bien.- La joven se quedó embobada mirando al chico, y tardó en darse cuenta de que le ofrecía su ayuda para levantarse; ni siquiera se percató de la gente que los observaba a su alrededor. Cuando se puso en pie pudo notar que era considerablemente alto y entonces él se agachó para recoger su móvil.

-¡Vaya! Sí que está mal.-Dijo él observándolo con detenimiento.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa?-Ella se asomó a ver la pantalla, que mostraba la agenda de contactos.

-Hay un problema.

-¿Cuál?-Quiso saber.

-Que aquí no está mi número.-Apartó el teléfono y la miró a los ojos, sonriente. Ella enrojeció y Naomi soltó una risita.

-S-sí que es un problema.-Tartamudeó. Naomi nunca pensó que la chica que conoció en la tienda de cómics podría quedarse sin palabras alguna vez, o tomar esa actitud. Wallace nunca pudo imaginar ver a su hermana en ese estado de imbecilidad.

-Bien, eso tiene fácil solución. Podemos tomar algo por aquí, yo invito, y si quieres podemos arreglar lo de tu teléfono apuntándote mi número después del café.-Comentó. Luego se volvió hacia los otros dos.-Si a tus amigos no les importa, claro.

Naomi negaba con la cabeza alegremente, feliz, mientras que Wallace intentó intervenir, pero la chillona y nerviosa voz de Mary lo acalló.

-¡Claro que quieren! Quiero decir… No les importa, ¿verdad?

-¡Para nada!-Dijo la rubia, haciendo un gesto con la mano para que se fueran juntos.

Mary se marchó, hablando con el desconocido y atractivo muchacho, y Naomi continuó su camino hacia la cafetería, sin cortarse en mirar de vez en cuando hacia atrás hasta que los perdió de vista.

-¿Tú qué vas a querer?-Preguntó al chico que ya había tomado asiento.

-¿Eh?

-Que qué vas a querer. Voy a pedir.

Cuando la chica volvió con los refrescos, él no dijo más que un gracias por lo bajo y continuó mirando distintos puntos del centro comercial para no mirar a la chica. Ella vertió el líquido de su lata en un vaso con hielo y una rodaja de limón y tras darle un sorbo habló de nuevo.

-¿Qué te pasa?

-¿A mí?

-Sí. Hace unos días que estás distante.

-No quería incomodarte.

-Es más incómodo así. No tiene sentido que dejemos de hablarnos por algo tan tonto, solo empeora las cosas entre nosotros y con los demás. He de decir que en su momento, que me dijeses que es mi hermano el que te gusta, cuando él estaba convencido de que era yo la que te interesaba, se hizo violento. Pero prefiero que sea él a que sea cualquier otro.

-Me alegro de que lo veas así, pero no haces que me sienta mejor.

-¿Ni siquiera un poco?

-Bueno, un poco sí. Ahora sé que no me odias.

-¿Por qué todo el mundo cree que le odio?-Preguntó, soltando una risita.

-Es obvio que el nuevo no te cae nada bien.

-Sólo mantengo una distancia prudencial. Cuando demuestre lo que es de verdad podré juzgar y decidir.

-Eres tan madura como esperaba.-La admiró él, alzando su vaso antes de beber.

-Gracias. Y con respecto a lo que sucedió entre nosotros, has de saber que no iba a ser para tanto. Nos conocemos un tiempo sí, y es obvio que me atraías, pero no ibas a partirme el corazón.

-De todas maneras, sigo pensando que fue estúpido por mi parte confesarle mis sentimientos a tu hermano.

-¡De eso nada! Yo hice lo mismo y aquí sigo. La vida continúa, tienes que afrontarlo.

-Es que me siento ridículo. Desde entonces no me habla y…-No supo cómo seguir y solo pudo emitir un gruñido de frustración, para después hundir la cara entre sus brazos, apoyados sobre la mesa.

-Eso es mejor de lo que piensas.-Comentó ella, poniendo una mano sobre uno de esos brazos.-Conozco a mi hermano.-Él la miró.

-¿Bromeas? De no haberle dicho nada hubiésemos seguido siendo amigos.

-No habéis dejado de serlo, solo necesita tiempo. Si te soy sincera, nunca he visto a Héctor en una relación, pero sé que primero tiene que asimilar las cosas antes de actuar. Piensa más las cosas de lo que parece. Estoy segura de que está sopesando los pros y los contras.

-Cuando uno siente no hace eso.

-¡Ya lo creo! Sabe que hace nada te he confesado que me gustabas, y que él creía que así era. No quiere hacerme daño si toma una decisión con respecto al tema, y si no quiere estar cerca de ti es para evitar que le influyas en su decisión.

-No voy a convencerlo de algo que no quiera hacer.

-Hablo de que los sentimientos que tenga o no hacia ti le confundan con respecto a poder herir a otros, como a mí misma o a ti. Dale tiempo, hazme caso.-Ella sonrió y pudo notar que el chico se sentía mejor.-Y no vuelvas a distanciarte por algo así. Cómo él me dijo una vez: no se acaba el mundo.

* * *

Apenas habían pasado dos días y Naomi y Wallace volvían a ser buenos amigos, aunque Héctor mantenía las distancias todavía. Naomi y Mary solían hablar por las noches del chico que la pelirroja había conocido, que decía llamarse Cameron. Mary hablaba con él por teléfono a menudo, y solía salir para verse con él. Naomi dio por sentado que habían iniciado una relación.

-¡No!-Chilló ella, colorada.-Es muy pronto.-Se quejó.

-Cuando hay amor todo es posible.

-Quizá solo estoy ilusionada y no "hay amor".-Hizo el gesto de las comillas con los dedos.

-Bueno, no voy a comerte la cabeza con estas cosas, pero es él quien muestra todo el interés por ti. Deberías hablar las cosas con él para que no juegue contigo, y entonces decidir qué quieres.

-¡No voy a pedirle explicaciones ni a preguntarle qué siente por mí!

-Vuelves a estar colorada.-Se burló la rubia.

-Mary, no es para tanto. Si tan tonta te pones será por algo, ¿no?-Intervino Wallace, que leía una revista y parecía no estar prestando atención a la conversación.

-Entonces, ¿por qué no se lo dices tú?-Wallace guardó silencio, y la miró con recelo. Naomi, sospechando qué estaba cruzando la mente del pelirrojo, interrumpió la disputa.

-Es más fácil de lo que parece. Ni siquiera te has enamorado de él, solo quieres saber qué intenciones tenéis el uno con el otro. Además, tú nunca has tenido miedo de nada.

-Bueno, es algo distinto. Nunca me he fijado en un chico.-Reconoció.

-Escucha, no pierdes nada por intentarlo. Si no tiene que ser no será, y habrá otras personas. Nadie ha muerto por algo así.-La sujetó por los hombros y le sonrió con ternura.-Él entenderá que eres joven aún y que es normal que tengas dudas, estoy segura. Él tampoco es tan mayor como para ser un experto.

-Solo es dos años mayor que nosotras.

-¡Pues ya está! Habíais quedado para hoy, ¿verdad? Es tu momento. Ponte guapa y habla con él del tema.

-¿Yo sola?

-¿Acaso quieres que vayamos contigo como a las citas de las chicas de catorce años?-Se burló su hermano.

-¡Está bien! Lo haré por mi cuenta.-La chica volvió a su cuarto para arreglarse para salir y cuando cerró la puerta Wallace y Naomi rieron.

-Parece una niña.-Comentó ella, encontrándola adorable.

-Y que lo digas. Nunca la había visto así.

-¿Acaso no viste bien a ese chico?

-¡Claro que lo vi! Espero que merezca la pena también por dentro.

-Eso el tiempo lo dirá.-Se encogió de hombros y se sentó junto al chico para ojear la revista con él.

Mary ya estaba frente al armario, eligiendo un vestido cómodo y bonito, algo que impresionase a Cameron. Optó por un vestido negro con estampado floral y una chaqueta vaquera, fina. Se enfundó unas botas negras y salió a la calle camino de la cafetería dónde Cameron la había citado. Pudo encontrarla gracias a la ubicación que él había mandado a su teléfono móvil y una vez allí esperó un par de minutos hasta que él llegó algo apurado.

-¡Vaya! Estás espectacular.-La admiró y respiró entrecortadamente un par de veces.-¿Llevas mucho esperando?

-No.-Dijo, negando con la cabeza.- ¿Ocurre algo?

-He tenido que aparcar bastante lejos, no había sitio en ninguna parte, y no quería llegar tarde.

-No hubiese sido un problema, de verdad.-Sin embargo, se alegraba de que no la hubiese tenido en la calle mucho tiempo.

El chico la condujo al interior, dado que la terraza estaba a rebosar, y se sentaron en un rincón tranquilo, junto a una ventana. Ella pidió un batido de helado de vainilla con nata y virutas y él un café helado con una bola de mantecado. La chica se sintió infantil al haber pedido algo como aquello, mientras su anfitrión tomaba café, y sintió que la diferencia de edad era mayor de la que en realidad había. Él rompió el incómodo silencio que se había formado al no poder formular Mary la pregunta que quería.

-¿Y qué tal todo? ¿Has tomado una decisión?

-¿Eh? ¿Sobre qué?-Se sorprendió.

-Me dijiste que tu hermano y tú no erais de por aquí, que estabas de paso. ¿Has pensado en alargar tus vacaciones, o en quedarte?

-No, aún no. Aunque me gusta bastante estar aquí.-Reconoció.

-¿Tu ciudad es aburrida?

-No, no. Starling City está bien, pero esta parece más-hizo una pausa, como si buscase la palabra correcta-, animada.

-Te entiendo. ¿Viste lo que sucedió el otro día? En el centro se estrelló algo, fue increíble.

-Sí. ¿Sabes qué ocurrió?

-Realmente no, me pilló en el coche y pasé de largo. Tengo bastante mala suerte para aparcar.-Comentó entre risas.- Pero vi que había unos héroes por la zona, aunque un poco desentrenados.-Ella fingió toser un poco al tomar su batido y atragantarse, y miró a otro lado.- Pero he visto que no pasó nada grave, así que no debieron hacerlo tan mal.

-Sí, está bien saber que hay alguien que controla el caos.

-Sí, aunque no es el concepto que yo tengo de controlar el caos.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-El caos debe ser algo incontrolable, sino no sería un caos. Pero poder controlarlo, debe ser aún mejor. Si tú eres el causante del caos, eres el único que puede controlarlo.

-¿Te refieres a que quien lo controla, puede evitar que ocurra?

-No del todo. ¿Viste a esa chica de pelo rosa? He oído que puede provocar suerte y desgracia a la vez. –Ella abrió mucho los ojos.-Me parece un poder inútil-Mary sintió angustia de repente- para estar en un equipo de héroes.

-Pues yo creo que es muy útil.

-Dime entonces cómo lo usarías.-Hizo un ademán con la mano para invitarla a exponer su punto de vista.

-Puedes otorgar suerte a tu equipo y gafe a los enemigos. Es mucha ventaja.-Expuso, pero él negó con la cabeza.

-Creo que esa chica es más capaz de lo que cree.-Anunció él.-Creo que su equipo la tiene solo como apoyo, y ella es la única que puede controlar ese caos del que hablo, y trabajaría mejor en un grupo reducido, o sola. Como líder.-Mary relajó el gesto y empezó a poner atención a sus palabras. Cameron parecía sobrecogido.-Me encantaría saber qué piensa ella de todo esto, y me volvería loco si pudiese trabajar con ella.

-¿Trabajar con ella?-Se extrañó, y él parecía sorprendido.

-¿Lo he dicho en voz alta?

-Sí.-Ella sonrió, y pareció que se relajaba, pero aun así mantenía la emoción en su tono de voz.

-Verás yo… No lo sabe nadie pero ya que estamos aquí… He venido aquí buscando algo nuevo, algo impactante, y cuando vi a esta chica y escuché de lo que era capaz supe que era lo que había buscado tanto tiempo. Cuando te conocí, bueno, me llamaste la atención y he estado distraído, pero creo que estoy cerca de encontrarla.-Le pidió con la mano que se acercara a ella para no elevar el tono de voz.-Tengo poderes.

Mary se alejó unos momentos y se hizo el silencio. Él parecía esperar una reacción, seguramente que ella saliese corriendo, o que se interesase más por él. Mary sonrió y luego empezó a emitir una risa nerviosa. Cameron abrió los ojos, sorprendido, y pensó que lo tomaba por loco. Era algo que ya había esperado, así que esperó a que terminase de reír y le dijese que iba al baño para largarse de allí. Mary recuperó el aire y la gente dejó de observarla como si estuviese loca; entonces se serenó y se aclaró la garganta.

-Cameron, hay algo que deberías saber.

-Lo sé, no impresiono a nadie diciendo cosas como esa, ¿verdad?-Se burló de sí mismo.

-No, no. Nada de eso. Yo soy la chica de la que hablas.

De nuevo silencio, y fue esa vez Cameron quien tuvo que controlar su risa, mientras ella, sin ofenderse, esperaba una respuesta.

-Lo pillo, es una broma.

-No, para nada. Si quieres puedo demostrártelo.-Dijo e hizo un gesto con la mano para indicarle la salida.

El chico se levantó para seguirla y pagaron la cuenta antes de salir, sonrientes y nerviosos. Cameron la condujo hasta su coche y allí esperó las indicaciones hasta dónde ella le dijo que le llevaría. Dado que iban hacia las afueras, había sitio de sobra y desde ahí caminaron hacia el lugar dónde ella y sus amigos iban a entrenar. Cuando avanzaron lo suficiente, Mary le pidió que se detuviese y ella se adelantó unos pasos. Se quitó los pendientes y se dio la vuelta para enseñarle a Cameron su cabello rosa y sus ojos de distinto color. Él parecía sorprendido, sabía que no necesitaba ninguna prueba más, pero ella lanzó rayos hacia el suelo, y este se resquebrajó y abrió, dejando un hueco por el que cabría fácil una persona, que nunca podría salir de allí.

-¡Dios mío! ¿Sabes cuántas cosas podrías hacer con ese poder?

-No, la verdad. Siempre he creído que era un apoyo para los míos, pero es que aún no se controlarlos del todo.-Dijo, tímida.

-Solo tienes que practicar. Puedes hacer y deshacer a tu gusto. No tienes ni idea del potencial que tienes.

-¿Qué hay de ti?-Preguntó, volviendo a ponerse los pendientes.- ¿Cuál es tu poder?

-Ya lo verás.-Dijo, dándose aires de misterioso, y a pesar de que ella se quejó, él la condujo de nuevo al coche.- Te prometo que te lo enseñaré, pero ahora debo volver a casa. Mañana tengo trabajo.-Se apoyó en el coche, con una sonrisa en el rostro.-Cuando termine, ¿podríamos vernos?

-Sí.

Mary se llevó un mechón de cabello rojo tras la oreja, mirando sus pies. Notó como él se acercaba y entonces lo miró a los ojos. Dejó que depositara un suave beso en sus labios y empezó a temblar, rezando porque no lo notase, aunque sabía que él lo sabía. Cameron se alejó, sonrió una vez más y subió al coche.

-Hasta luego.-Dijo, y ella trató de hablar y no vomitar, pero se limitó a despedirse con la mano y ver como se alejaba. Las mariposas en su estómago le provocaban náuseas y decidió caminar para volver lo antes posible y distraerse con el alboroto provocado por los demás.

Sin embargo, no pudo evitar meditar sobre lo que habían hablado. Ella era capaz de mucho, estaba claro. ¿Por qué Balemm la hacía sentir menos que los demás? Sabía que cuando él decía algo siempre era por su bien, pero sentía que ese no era el mejor método para pulir sus dones y que debía pasar más tiempo con Cameron. Quizá pudiesen trabajar juntos, quizá pudiese unirse a su grupo.

O formar ellos dos uno por su cuenta.

* * *

 **Aclaraciones antes de nada:**

 **Cada héroe tiene su día*: Muchos lo habréis reconocido, otros no. Un episodio de Teen Titans se llamaba "Cada perro tiene su día", y fue en el que Soto confundió a nuestro amado Bestita con su perro verde. Esto es otro guiño a mi querida serie favorita, y hace referencia al día libre de nuestros héroes.**

 **Clash Stars*: debido a copyright y cosas de esas, no he usado el nombre real de una app de juegos de móvil, así que he combinado Clash Royale y Brawl Stars, que son los juegos que tenemos en los torneos de Lan Party que organizamos en mi empresa.**

 **Espero que lo hayáis disfrutado, y hasta la próxima.**

 **¡Nos leemos!**


	20. Abandono

**¡Zeusín, ya he vuelto!**

 **Como cada miércoles, aquí dejo esta joyita mía para que la disfrutéis.**

 **Solo espero poder continuar a este ritmo, como ya dije no tengo tanto tiempo como antes, y me temo que hay muchas posibilidades de que las actualizaciones se vuelvan irregulares.**

* * *

 **Abandono**

Al día siguiente, Crow se levantó sobresaltada. Su fino oído animal la alertó de que algo no iba bien, y salió corriendo para ver por una de las ventanas qué estaba ocurriendo. Podía escuchar lejanos gritos e intuía problemas, así que no tardó en vestirse con su súper traje y echó a volar para ir al centro a observar qué sucedía. Pudo ver a un tipo alto, vestido de negro y rojo, que reía a carcajadas y aterrorizaba a los ciudadanos con una especie de masa blanquecina. Aguzó su vista de pájaro para poder distinguir que se trataba de tela de araña. Buscó de nuevo al susodicho: vestía una camiseta sin mangas, con la mitad inferior negra y la superior roja. El centro era abierto, unido por unas tiras blancas que se cruzaban entre sí. Los pantalones, también negros, lucían franjas onduladas de color rojo, y unas botas altas de color negro y blanco completaban el conjunto. En sus brazos desnudos pudo ver más tiras de esas blancas, y descubrió que era su propia tela de araña, que había usado como armadura. Sobre los ojos portaba una venda negra y otra blanca, que no permitía conocer su identidad, pero sí que le permitía ver a él. Sobre el pecho llevaba una araña de patas largas, como si estuviese abrazada a él, en colores rojo y negro, y agradeció que no fuese un insecto vivo. Voló en dirección a la base que ocupaban los nuevos Titans y alertó al resto de lo que estaba ocurriendo. Aunque estaban algo desorientados por el repentino despertar, agarraron sus trajes y se vistieron a toda velocidad, mientras Feral y Rush ya iban de camino al lugar del ataque. El de cabello rosa se detuvo frente al muchacho, que estaba pringándolo todo con tela de araña, y atando a rehenes e inocentes.

-¡Eh, tu, Spiderman! Métete con alguien de tu tamaño.-Retó.

-¿Alguien cómo tú?-Dijo, con una voz aguda y chillona, que resonaba con eco propio, como si hablasen un montón de insectos a la vez. Feral recuperó su forma humana junto al chico.

-¡Alguien como yo!-Anunció ella, y se transformó en un rinoceronte con la intención de embestir al chico, pero este lanzó tela de araña a los ojos de la bestia y escapó adhiriéndose a un edificio cercano, en dirección a la azotea, soltando risotadas.

Crow chocó contra una pared y volvió a su forma original, tapándose la boca con una mano y tratando de quitarse la telaraña con la otra. Wallace, a toda prisa, comenzó a correr edificio arriba, con la fe suficiente de que podía hacer aquello. Llegó a lo más alto antes que el otro chico, que cuando lo vio allí, se impulsó para saltar hacia atrás y antes de caer al vacío lanzó su tela de araña para llegar a otro lugar. Rush corrió de nuevo para alcanzarlo, y lo entretuvo hasta que llegó el resto del equipo. Bluefire lanzó sus rayos para detenerlo y romper las telas de araña, provocando su caída, mientras Rook corría hacia su hermana para comprobar que estaba bien y sanar sus heridas. Bluefire se lanzó en picado para que el villano no se estampara contra el suelo, aprovechando que era ligero y pequeño. El hombre araña, ya cerca del suelo, se las apañó para lanzar su tela hacia otro punto y dejar que el chico se estampase solo.

-¡Luck! Haz algo.-Pidió entonces Rush, que lo perseguía corriendo por las paredes de los edificios, y había visto a Galfore muy cerca del suelo.-Es imposible que frene a esa distancia.

El pelirrojo supo que chocaría, que dolería bastante, que por mucho que frenase su velocidad era demasiada, y la chica de cabello rosa lanzó sus poderes hacia el suelo, procurando que Galfore no se hiciera daño al chocar, pero solo se abrió una franja muy oscura y profunda, y Bluefire cayó en el interior.

-¡No!-Gritó ella, pero no pudo acercarse a ver, porque Dephector había lanzado su rayo contra su enemigo y este había cambiado de mano, generando una nueva liana, y el rayo había roto los cristales por los que corría Rush, que cayó al vacío.

Luck tuvo que volverse en dirección a su hermano y correr hacia él para que no se matase en la caída, para que su hechizo llegase a tiempo, pero X Negra fue más rápido y lo agarró a tiempo, lanzando su gancho en el aire hacia otra estructura que le permitió aterrizar. Rush se incorporó, se recuperó del susto y corrió de nuevo tras el villano, que era bastante rápido, como si tuviera ocho patas. Rook y Feral se acercaron a ella.

-¿Cómo van?-Quiso saber el mayor de los Logan.

-Y-yo… No lo sé. Intento ayudar, pero…

-¿Y Bluefire?-La chica verde, que ahora llevaba la nariz manchada de sangre que había dejado de fluir hacía poco, había estado observando el cielo, no veía ni rastro del menor del grupo, y parecía asustada.

-Feral… Lo siento.

La muchacha se llevó las manos a la boca y sintió ganas de llorar, y Luck no supo qué hacer o qué decir, y le sorprendió que no la odiase tras contarle aquello. Quizá se debía el hecho de que había omitido, sin querer, que había sido su culpa. Rook dejó de lado sus sentimientos y elevó el vuelo para localizar, con la vista y la mente, al causante de aquel desastre, mientras Rush ya debía seguirle la pista, pero tendrían que echarle una mano. Feral trató de calmarse cuando un destello cruzó el cielo, y reconoció a Bluefire saliendo del suelo, bastante enfadado. La chica se transformó nuevamente y trató de alcanzarlo para no perderlo de vista de nuevo. Luck observó como los demás se iban, y se animó a seguirlos por si necesitaban apoyo. Empezó a plantearse si no era tan buena como ella había creído, y que cuando había intentado ser el refuerzo, otra vez, había salido mal. Trató de dejar la mente en blanco y sacudió la cabeza para ayudarse a sí misma a concentrarse, mientras continuaba corriendo tras los demás, siempre en la retaguardia.

-¡Parece que una pequeña mariposa ha caído en mi red!-Se burló el hombre araña, quien había una tela de araña entre dos edificios, tapando una calle, y se encontró de repente con Butterfly, que quedó atrapada en su trampa. Él comenzó a acercarse a ella.

-¡Mierda!-Soltó, tratando de liberarse. Cuando vio que el chico se acercaba, empezó a moverse de forma frenética. -¡Qué asco! ¡Qué asco! ¡Qué asco!-Se repetía en voz alta, a toda velocidad, como si aquello fuese a ayudarla.

Dephector lanzó su rayo hacia uno de los extremos y antes de que el otro pudiese tocar a la chica, esta cayó, aún pegada a la tela, y se enroló en ella, quedando colgada del otro extremo. El de la venda en los ojos miró al de gafas rojas y se lanzó a por él, que no dudó en apuntar y disparar, pero lo esquivó con total normalidad y agilidad. Se lanzó sobre él y se enzarzaron en una pelea cuerpo a cuerpo, con puñetazos y patadas. Buttefly observaba, sin poder soltarse, y pidió ayuda a gritos, para que los demás supiesen dónde estaban. No entendía cómo Rush podía haber perdido el rastro de la araña.

-¡No puedes con todos nosotros! Tan solo con un poco de insecticida podemos acabar contigo.-Ofendió Dephector, arreándole con el cañón en la cara.

-Y yo solo necesito un poco de agua para dejarte fuera de combate.-Se burló el otro. Seguía agarrado a su ropa y a pesar de los golpes, no se quitaba de encima de él.

-¿Por qué no vuelves a casa con papá Spiderman y le explicas todas las cosas malas que has hecho hoy?-Héctor se impulsó para quedar encima de él.

-Arachnido no tiene nada que ver con Spiderman.-Se enfadó. Había tocado un punto sensible. Héctor rio por dentro y no pudo evitar pronunciar su sonrisa burlona.-Yo puedo inyectarte mi veneno y así quitarte de mi camino.

Dephector dejó de sonreír y pudo ver, en segundos muy rápidos, la palma de la mano de Arachnido, que lanzaba su tela de araña a sus gafas, y sintió entonces su aliento cerca de su cuello. Iba a morderle y envenenarlo. No debía ser como el simple veneno de una araña, sino como el de muchas arañas, pues no conocía ningún insecto del tamaño de un humano que hubiese picado a alguien y este hubiese sobrevivido. Una fuerte ráfaga de viento pasó por encima de él, y sintió que el peso de Arachnido ya no estaba sobre él. Pudo sentir que alguien lo elevaba y se lo llevaba de allí, mientras él se retiraba las gafas para limpiarlas.

-¡Bluefire!-Se alegró de verlo.-Ya puedes bajarme. Pudo ver desde su altura como Rush perdía la pelea que había iniciado contra Arachnido y este huía.

-De eso nada. Ha estado a punto de picarte. Tenemos que ver cómo estás.

-¡Estoy bien! No me ha mordido, ni picado. Tenemos que ir a por él, se escapa.

-Estás sangrando.-Sentenció el pelirrojo.

-¡No es nada! De verdad. Déjame ayudar.-Pidió.

El pelirrojo lo depositó en el suelo y ambos volvieron a la carga. Dephector no vio ni rastro de Arachnido, y aprovechó para soltar a Butterfly de la telaraña, con ayuda de Bluefire.

-¿Dónde está?-Preguntó Rook desde el cielo.

-Ni idea. ¿Puedes encontrarlo?

-No. ¿Puedes rastrearlo tú?

-En cuanto me baje de aquí.

-Seguiré buscando.-Anunció Feral, que se transformó en un leopardo y salió corriendo por la ciudad. A su paso se oían gritos de sorpresa y miedo de los viandantes.

-Tiene que dejar de hacer eso.-Murmuró Rook, quien, en el fondo, encontraba esa costumbre divertida.

X Negra continuó su camino, mientras ellos terminaban de soltar a Butterfly, seguido por Rook, que seguía intentando dar con Arachnido por medio de la empatía. Poco después se unieron el resto de héroes. Unos buscando por arriba y otros desde menos altura. Se encontraron con Luck y X Negra, que estaban frente al villano, y parecía que X Negra intentaba dialogar con él.

-Tío, no tienes por qué hacer esto. Puedes usar tus poderes para ayudar.

-No me da la gana.-Contestó simplemente el otro, divertido de lo que intentaba hacer el chico. Los demás esperaron, pues no parecía que fuese a atacar, y temían que al aparecer se pusieran tensas las cosas.

-De verdad. Yo empecé igual, y mírame. ¡Estoy con los buenos!

-Ser el bueno no es tan divertido. Me gusta tener el control.

-No tienes nada controlado. Somos nosotros quienes controlamos a los que son como tú. Pero puedes cambiar.

-Vosotros no tenéis nada bajo control, sino nadie atacaría las ciudades. Solo mantenéis el equilibrio. Nosotros controlamos vuestra vida. No podéis hacer nada mientras haya villanos.

X Negra se quedó callado. Había roto su táctica y había comprendido que tenía razón. De repente, lanzó una bola de tela blanca contra él, y lo dejó pegado al edificio que tenían a la espalda, el escaparate de una joyería. Desde el cristal, vio a una pareja y a la dependienta observándolo, asustados. X Negra se limitó a saludar con un gesto de la cabeza, y continuó allí pegado. Antes de que pudiese atacar a Luck, los chicos se lanzaron a atacar. Bluefire proyectó su energía hacia Arachnido, que se apartó de un salto y lanzó su telaraña contra él, y lo dejó pegado a Rook, que había estado concentrándose en un ataque. Cuando Dephector disparó varios láseres seguidos, Arachnido se agachó y le hizo una entrada con ambos pies, pero Rush empujó a Dephector y recibió el impacto en un solo pie y salió despedido varios metros hacia atrás. Dephector se recuperó y observó al chico, que alzó el dedo pulgar para tranquilizarlo y el chico de las gafas rojas arremetió con más cañonazos ultrasónicos. Arachnido creó una pared de tela de araña que frenaría los disparos durante unos momentos y se preparó para atacar de nuevo. Butterfly pasó cerca de él para atraerlo y que se alejase de los demás, pero el chico lanzó su pegajosa tela hacia sus alas, y la chica cayó al suelo, y no se movió cuando impactó contra el asfalto. Luck estaba paralizada, sin saber qué hacer o a quien ayudar. Corrió hacia Butterfly para protegerla mientras los demás peleaban y trató de despertarla. La tela de araña empezó a romperse y Arachnido volvió a apuntar hacia Dephector para taponar su cañón con una masa de telaraña, que dio en el blanco. El chico pasó un rato tratando de desatascarlo. Feral se lanzó entonces hacia él, como ave, para luego cambiar a rinoceronte y dejarse caer sobre el chico, que tejió en un momento una tela de araña entre cuatro farolas y la chica quedó allí pegada por el lomo.

-Un rinoceronte se balanceaba…-Canturreó él, divertido, mientras la chica verde volvía a su forma humana y trataba de despegarse. El chico se volvió hacia Luck, la única que no le había atacado.-Tu no has intentado detenerme. ¿Por qué?

-He estado cuidando del grupo para que acabasen contigo.-Anunció orgullosa.

-Te quedas a espaldas de otros para que te hagan el trabajo sucio. Creía que valías más.

-Ahora solo estamos tú y yo.-Se atrevió a decir, aunque estaba asustada. Se incorporó y dejó a Butterfly tras de sí, para enfrentarse a Arachnido.

-Con tu poder podrías hacer mejores cosas que cuidar de otros. Para eso ya tienen al de la capa azul, aunque no ha servido de mucho.-Comentó, echándole un vistazo de reojo, aunque ella no pudo notarlo.

-¡Tu suerte está a punto de cambiar!-Amenazó.

-O quizá sea la tuya la que va a cambiar. Voy a hacerte una oferta que no podrás rechazar. Ven conmigo.

-Es muy fácil rechazarla.-Los demás mantenían los ojos abiertos, sin comprender nada. Y Dephector trató de acercarse por la espalda para golpear.

-Mi sentido arácnido me dice que vas a hacer una estupidez, muchacho. Yo no haría eso.-Pidió y lo dejó helado en el sitio.-Por muy rápido que vinieses, tengo más reflejos que tú.

-¿Vas a hablar o a luchar?

-No quiero luchar contigo, Luck. ¿O debería llamarte Mary?

La chica palideció más aún, si es que se podía, y todos los demás sintieron que algo había cambiado. Sintieron miedo de verdad. ¿Los había estado observando? ¿Los conocía? ¿Quién era? El chico retiró la venda de sus ojos y mostró su rostro.

Era Cameron.

-¿Cameron?

-Mary, vamos. Sabes que conmigo puedes triunfar por tu cuenta. No necesitas a esta gente que solo te usa para ser mejores. Sin ti no son nada, pero te tratan como si solo fueras el comodín. Y tú eres el as de la baraja.

Ella mantuvo el silencio, con el ceño fruncido, y se sintió confusa. Hasta ahora había sentido que era verdad que solo necesitaba mejorar, pero ya no estaba tan segura. Le decían eso, pero el único que le había demostrado que confiaba en ella y que sus poderes eran grandiosos era Cameron, Arachnido. Y ahora quería formar una alianza. Si ella lideraba su propio grupo podría retener todo el caos, porque ella podía controlarlo con sus poderes. Extendió un poco la mano, para tomar la del chico, pero se echó hacia atrás, y él parecía decepcionado.

-¿Qué ocurre?

-¿Por qué has hecho esto?

-Todo era una excusa para demostrarte de lo que eres capaz y de cómo te tratan estos inútiles.-Se atrevió a decir.

-¡No lo escuches!-Gritó Rush, aún sentado en el suelo.

-No te atrevas a decirle qué debe o no hacer.-Pidió Cameron.-Tu eres su hermano, deberías animarla, no usarla como accesorio para mejorar.

-Mi madre cambió de bando por amor, e hizo lo correcto.- Volvió a extender la mano hacia Cameron.-Yo también haré lo correcto. Solo yo puedo controlar el caos de este mundo.-Tomó la mano del chico y él sonrió cuando la tuvo entre sus brazos.

-Haces bien. Solo tú puedes cuidar de todos.-Volvió a enfundarse la máscara y lanzó su tela de araña para largarse de allí a toda prisa, dejando a los héroes pegados y con el corazón destrozado.

-¡Mierda!-Se quejó Dephector, sacudiendo aún el cañón. Se acercó corriendo a su hermana y trató de despertarla.-Butterfly despierta. Te necesito para soltar al resto. Se están acercando los curiosos.

-¿Eh?-La chica comenzó a reaccionar, y tenía sangre brotando de su ceja. Un hilo rojo cubría parte de su ojo y toda su cara hasta la barbilla.

Desorientada, miró alrededor y se incorporó. Con un par de herramientas limpió el cañón de su hermano y entre los dos comenzaron a liberar al resto. Separaron a Ryan y Galfore primero, que habían quedado pegados juntos en una posición bastante incómoda, pues Galfore tenía todo el peso de Ryan sobre su cuerpo, de espaldas, y el chico pelirrojo tenía la cara pegada al asfalto. Luego, Galfore ayudó a Crow a bajar de allí, rompiendo la tela de araña y luego ayudándola a despegársela toda de la espalda. Naomi empezó a recortar la silueta de X Negra para no herirlo al bajarlo de la pared. El chico cayó de pie al suelo y antes de poder recuperar el equilibrio dio varios pasos, acercándose a la chica sin querer.

-Perdón.-Dijo entre risas.

-No lo has hecho nada mal, X Negra.-Reconoció ella, apartándose y ayudándolo a tenerse en pie.

-¿De verdad?

-Quizá hasta recuerde tu nombre.-Le sonrió y el chico terminó de quitarse los restos de tela de araña.

Dephector se acercaba a Rush, que continuaba en el suelo. No se agachó ni nada parecido, solo lo observó desde su altura. El otro mantuvo la mirada, mientras los ciudadanos se seguían acercando a curiosear.

-¿Cómo estás?

-Nada bien.

-Levanta.- ¡Vamos!-Parecía enfadado.

-¡No puedo!-Se quejó.

El resto del grupo empezó a acercarse a ellos, y Butterfly y X Negra empezaron a disipar la marabunta de gente que quería enterarse de qué estaba pasando.

-¡Venga! ¡Fuera! O tendré que echar una bomba de humo.-Amenazó.

-¡X! Con delicadeza. Se supone que estamos aquí para protegerlos.

-Pero ahora necesitamos cuidar de los nuestros. Tienen que respetarlo.-Se quejó, mientras la chica miraba en todas direcciones.

-¡Eh! ¿Y Luck?

El silencio se hizo de nuevo y la chica se empezó a preocupar. Pensó lo peor y miró a Wallace, interrogante. Él la miró y vio algo en sus ojos, una inmensa preocupación, y sonrió tristemente para quitarle importancia. No había perdido la vida, por suerte, pero no podía contarle aquello delante de tanta gente. Naomi, que era más lista que el resto, comprendió lo que él quería decir y dejó de preguntar. Mientras tanto, Dephector seguía frente a Rush, esperando que se levantase.

-¡Me ha roto el pie! ¿Vale?-Reconoció, triste, dolido.

-¿Y ahora qué vas a hacer?-Preguntó Galfore, asustado.

-Tendré que esperar a recuperarme.-Se encogió de hombros.

Cuando Butterfly y X Negra terminaron de echar a la gente hacia atrás, Rook levantó un muro de energía para impedirles la vista y el paso. Pudieron escuchar quejas y como un montón de pasos se alejaban de la zona. Aun así, Rook mantuvo el muro unos minutos más. Bluefire, desde el aire, y Butterfly ayudaron a Rush a ponerse en pie y el pelirrojo lo soltó para que se apoyase en Butterfly.

-Además de Rush, ¿hay algún herido?

-Creo que no.

-Perfecto. Voy a curarlo todo lo posible.

-¿Podrás?-Se interesó él.

-Mi madre curó el brazo de Robin en una ocasión, pero no del todo. Solo puedo hacer que tu recuperación sea más rápida y puedas correr antes.-Explicó, y puso sus manos en el tobillo del chico durante un largo rato.

-¿Vais a contarme ya qué ha pasado con Luck?

-Nos ha dejado. Se ha pirado con ese novio suyo.

-¿Qué?

-El tal Arachnido ha resultado ser el novio de mi hermana. La ha convencido de que es una segundona en nuestro grupo y de que ella es la única que, por su cuenta, puede cuidar del mundo.-El chico estaba verdaderamente enfadado, rabioso.

-¡Oh, no! Yo la animé a salir con él.

-¡Eh! Nadie controla las cosas del corazón, ni siquiera tú.-Le recordó Héctor a su hermana.

-Me sorprende que digas eso con tu actitud de los últimos días.-Bufó Wallace, mirando su tobillo dañado.

-Si tan imbécil te parezco no haberte metido entre Arachnido y yo, ¿vale?

-¡Es mi trabajo!-Le recordó, mientras Rook se levantaba y se alejaba de la escena con sigilo.

-¡Chicos!-Los llamó Butterfly, pero no le prestaron atención alguna.

-¿Sabes una cosa?-Dephector se quitó las gafas con aire enfadado y se acercó a toda prisa al chico, casi amenazador. Temblaba y hablaba muy rápido.

-¿Qué?-El menor no se achantó, elevó el mentón para mirarlo a los ojos, porque Héctor era el más alto del grupo.

-No quiero que vuelvas a meterte en mi pelea…

-Haré lo que me dé la gana.-Se pisaban el uno al otro al hablar.

-…porque si vuelves a salir herido por mi culpa…

-¿Vas a llorar?

-¡Me da algo!-Terminó elevando la voz para que le hiciera caso.

Sin previo aviso, Héctor atrapó los labios de Wallace con los suyos, con violencia. Puso una mano en la nuca del de cabello rosa y la otra en su espalda, acercándolo hacia él. Wallace, por instinto, soltó el brazo de Naomi, y se agarró con ambos brazos a los de Héctor. Naomi se alejó unos pasos, algo impactada al principio. Luego sonrió y pidió al resto que los dejaran en paz. Obedecieron sin rechistar y les dieron la espalda para empezar a caminar hacia su nuevo hogar, despacio, para que pudieran alcanzarlos luego.

-¿Tu sabías algo de esto?-Preguntó Galfore a Crow, por lo bajo.

-Para nada.-Respondió, soltando una risa nerviosa.

-¿Qué haremos ahora?

-No lo sé, supongo que no tiene caso que la sigamos y tratemos de convencerla de que vuelva.-A pesar de la repentina felicidad que la había invadido, Naomi se entristeció por la pérdida de Mary. No habían sido amigas desde el principio, pero pensó que habían forjado un bonito vínculo.

Ryan se mantuvo pensativo, en silencio, delante de Naomi y Tim Drake, y detrás de Galfore y Crow. Pensaba en lo pésimos que eran como grupo. Los Titans habían llegado a adultos como amigos, y sus hijos se habían hecho amigos, pero ellos…

 _-Primero Korine, y ahora Mary.-_ Pensó. No sabía si podría soportar otra pérdida, porque sabía que a veces necesitaba de la ayuda de otros, como los demás, para ser mejor. Sentía que por fin tenía amigos, y no quería perderlos.

-Pensaba que me odiabas.-Confesó Wallace cuando Héctor se alejó de él unos milímetros.

-No puedo odiarte. Eras mi mejor amigo.

-¿Ya no lo soy?

-Espero que no solo seas mi mejor amigo.-Apuntó, sonriente. Ayudó al chico a caminar y se acercaron poco a poco al grupo.

-¿Y estos últimos días?

-Tenía que pensar. Nunca había sentido cosas por otro chico. Ni por una chica, todo hay que decirlo. Supongo que tenía que plantearme qué era lo que quería y qué sentía; todo ello para no haceros daño a ninguno de los dos. Pero Naomi es más fuerte de lo que yo creía. Eso ha facilitado las cosas.

-Me alegro de que así sea.-Reconoció.

-¿Habéis terminado?-Preguntó Naomi, a la cabeza del grupo.

-Estamos listos, jefa.-Bromeó Héctor.

-Bien. Bluefire llevará a Rush, que es quien más ayuda necesita. Yo iré con mi hermano, porque mis alas están inservibles por ahora. Rook, puedes llevar a X Negra. Feral, quédate cerca para ayudarnos.

Dicho aquello, todos obedecieron las órdenes de su líder, pensando en cómo volverían a casa y le contarían a Balemm que habían perdido un miembro tan importante como Mary. Mientras tanto, Ryan trataba de conectar con ella para pedirle que volviera, pero cada vez que lo intentaba, su madre se metía en su cabeza, acabó por cerrar esa puerta para siempre, sintiendo que no podría ayudar al grupo hasta que todo se solucionase. Y eso le dolía.

* * *

 **Espero que hayáis disfrutado mucho de este capítulo. En lo personal, debo añadir que creo que ha sido mi favorito. Muchos ya sabréis que me gusta el yaoi (chicoxchico) y quizá por eso me ha gustado más escribir este. Dejando de lado mis gustos, he de decir que la idea original no contenía yaoi, ni yuri, pero me parecía demasiado típico. Quiero decir que la homosexualidad es una cosa normal, que no se elige, y que estaba harta de historias estereotipadas, y me dije: ¿por qué no? Así que así se queda, y al que no le guste, que no mire.**

 **Por lo demás, no tengo nada que añadir, es que es todo tan normal que no debería ni tener que avisar de que hay yaoi en la historia, y por eso no lo he hecho.**

 **¡Nos leemos!**


	21. Ratones

**Soy yo de nuevo. He sacado tiempo de debajo de las piedras (en realidad escribo cuando voy en tram, pero me mareo xD) pero es que entre el trabajo y que me estoy viendo otra vez Boku no Hero Academia... Soy un desastre jajajajaja**

 **Empiezo: no iba a subir este capítulo. Iba a suprimirlo porque fui escribiendo sobre la marcha y no vi forma de enlazarlo con nada, pero me han pedido que lo suba, así que lo voy a convertir en parte oficial de la historia, y es que no iba a ser todo tan soft. Con esto me refiero a que es una parte que hace de puente con la siguiente, un capítulo más relajado, pero que contiene lime (que no lemon), así que quien crea conveniente saltárselo está en su derecho y ya le aviso que no se pierde nada de la trama, porque el siguiente se puede enlazar bien con el anterior a este.**

 **Sin más preámbulos...**

* * *

 **Ratones**

A pesar de la pena que embriagó al grupo, y en especial a Wallace, desde la fuga de Mary, no tardaron en animarse un poco, pues Balemm había intensificado los entrenamientos. No sabían por qué, si se debía a la frustración por la partida de una de las personas que le habían acompañado desde el principio, o si solo lo había hecho para mantenerlos ocupados, pero estaba claro que funcionaba. A Wallace le costó bastante más, y aunque consiguieron que no le diera tantas vueltas, se prometió a sí mismo que la traería de vuelta.

Cuando mejor se encontraba el chico era cuando estaba con Héctor, y es que pasaban la mayor parte del tiempo pegados como lapas. El hijo de los Stone solía seguir a Wallace por todas partes, y Naomi sabía que estaba muy preocupado por él; pero en sus ratos libres tampoco se separaban. Si Galfore y Crow pasaban por el piso de arriba para preguntar qué querían para cenar, encontraban a Wallace y Héctor haciéndose arrumacos. Si Tim Drake iba a pedirle a Héctor que entrenase con él, este estaba demasiado ocupado besando al pelirrojo, y si Naomi quería salir de compras con Wallace tenía que esperar a que Héctor le dejase libertad para moverse, pues lo tenía bien abrazado. Algunos pensaban que ya era hasta pesado tenerlos cerca con esa actitud empalagosa, pero no podían hacer nada, solo esperar a que pasase el tiempo.

Balemm se atrevió a darles un toque de atención, recordándoles que no podían distraerse demasiado ni aislarse del grupo tanto tiempo, pues no era bueno para ellos. Sin embargo, en los ratos que Balemm salía, ambos chicos se escabullían escaleras arriba y disfrutaban de tener un rato a solas. Algunos se quejaban, y es que no entendían esa necesidad que se tenían el uno al otro, algo que solo Naomi podía llegar a comprender por simple empatía de hermana. Ella era quien sonreía y acallaba las quejas, recordándoles que no era para tanto, y que quizá algún día podría pasarles a ellos. Todos emitían un quejido de asco, como si la rubia estuviese hablando de comer basura o algo por el estilo, y no podía evitar reírse al ver sus reacciones, y solo entonces cambiaban de embargo Ryan se mostraba indiferente ante todo aquello, y es que estaba más concentrado en cerrar su mente y no usar sus poderes para buscar a Korine o Mary, así que no le preocupaba la cantidad de veces que sus compañeros de equipo se daban el lote por cada rincón de la casa. En el fondo, el chico solitario no se atrevía a ser partícipe de las quejas colectivas porque temía desconcentrarse de su tarea, pero no podía negar que le llamaba la atención, y en vista de que nadie más parecía interesado en el tema, callaba y disimulaba.

Hacía casi una semana que Ryan no podía pensar con claridad, muchos pensamientos se arremolinaban en su cabeza y llegó a pensar que tendría que huir como Mary acabaría haciendo después. Todo era culpa de Héctor, como siempre. El alegre chico de ojos azules no paraba de hablar y contar sus cosas, como si alguien le hubiese preguntado; o se paseaba por ahí sin camiseta, y Ryan no podía evitar mirar a otro lado, molesto, ruborizado. No se había dado cuenta de que Wallace, sacando provecho de que Héctor lo ignoraba desde hacía poco, se quedaba boquiabierto cuando esto sucedía, y Héctor depositaba toda su atención en Ryan, arqueándole las cejas de vez en cuando cuándo sus ojos se encontraban, o sonriéndole alguna que otra vez.

El de cabello lila desconocía los gustos de Héctor, y había comprobado ya que él no le gustaba al chico, solo trataba de ser amable o divertido, como siempre hacía, pero Ryan no sabía por qué motivo se sentía incómodo con la semidesnudez del moreno. Hasta que recordó que él solo estaba familiarizado con su propia desnudez. No le parecía mal, era lo más normal, pero algo no estaba del todo bien en su interior. Una noche se quedó en silencio mirando al techo, y todos los demás dormían. Ryan no quería perder el control como le venía pasando desde la semana anterior, y al escuchar crujidos de madera en el piso superior, se incorporó asustado y fue a investigar, creyendo que sus padres podrían haberlos encontrado por su culpa. Levitó a unos centímetros del suelo y subió al piso superior con cautela, buscando la procedencia del sonido. Pudo escuchar voces susurrando desde un cuarto que no solían usar y se asomó por el marco de la inexistente puerta. Craso error.

Desde su posición pudo ver algo, y en cuanto sus ojos se acostumbraron a la oscuridad y procesó lo que estaba ocurriendo, se alejó de la puerta y rezó por no dejar de levitar. Tenía grabada a fuego la imagen de Héctor completamente desnudo de espaldas a él. Se había llevado la mano derecha a la nuca y, mientras emitía leves gemidos, echaba la cabeza hacia atrás. Ryan adivinó que su mano izquierda se dedicaba a acariciar el rostro o el cabello de Wallace, a quien le vio la mitad del cuerpo, con las rodillas sobre un montón de ropa tirada por el suelo. Ryan se deslizó escaleras abajo a toda prisa y volvió a meterse en la cama, molesto con lo que había visto. Se sentía mal por haber sido testigo de un momento tan íntimo, sin permiso, pero no podía borrar la imagen de Héctor de su mente.

Recordó a la perfección sus brazos marcados, sus hombros anchos y su amplia espalda. El nítido recuerdo de sus piernas bien torneadas, con gemelos marcados y muslos fuertes. Ryan no quería pensarlo, pero lo estaba haciendo, y no podía evitar compararse con él. Creyó recordar que era la primera vez que veía a alguien más desnudo, y ver el cuerpo de Héctor y después tener que ver el suyo era una verdadera pena. Sintió envidia, por segunda vez en la vida, y se odió a sí mismo. Si Héctor tenía un cuerpo atlético se debía solo a su propio esfuerzo entrenando, pero también a los genes de Víctor. Él, sin embargo, solo entrenaba la mente con sus queridos libros y juegos de estrategia. No podía pretender ser como el chico al que había visto. Y en parte sintió que era culpa de su padre, pues tal y como había visto en muchos cómics, siempre había sido el enclenque del grupo. Decepcionado con sus orígenes, dio media vuelta para intentar dormir, pero le fue imposible, pues el techo empezó a crujir a un ritmo acompasado, cada vez más rápido, acompañado de algún gruñido o gemido que se salía de tono.

A la mañana siguiente Ryan fue interrogado por su aspecto cansado, sus ojeras marcadas y sus constantes bostezos. Lo alegó a los crujidos del edificio, probablemente producidos por algún ratón o insecto. Naomi palideció, asustada, y pasó todo el día mirando a todas partes en cada sitio que pisaba, para evitar un susto demasiado grande.

Aquella tarde noche, Héctor y Wallace se apostaron en un rincón del último piso. El más alto se sentó en el suelo, apoyado en la pared, y el otro se sentó sobre su regazo, abrazándolo por el cuello. El mayor trazaba un loco camino de besos por toda la cara de Wallace, que se reía y cuando los labios de Héctor pasaban cerca de los suyos los atrapaba y se besaban como si el mundo pudiese acabar de un momento a otro. El de cabello rojo se aferraba a la ropa del otro chico con tanta pasión que Héctor pensó que quería arrancársela. Entre risas se separó del chico que tenía encima.

-¡Eh, eh! Tranquilo. No voy a desaparecer.

-Nunca se sabe.-Dijo el pelirrojo, sonriéndole con dulzura.

-Te prometo que no lo haré.

-Más te vale, después de lo de anoche.-Héctor rio con picardía.

-¿Tanto te gustó?

-Fue genial.-Reconoció sin miedo.

-Lo sé. No pensé que sería así, la verdad.

-Ni yo.

-¿Sabes? Ya casi no me acuerdo…

-¿Deberíamos repetirlo?

-Si insistes…-Murmuró, con tono juguetón. Wallace emitió una risa y volvieron a besarse, más apasionados que antes, como si les faltase tiempo para estar juntos.

Héctor se alejó un poco, apenas unos milímetros, y besó la comisura de los labios de su acompañante, desviándose hacia el cuello del muchacho, que al principio se encogía por culpa de las cosquillas, pero luego empezó a calmar su risa y emitir hondos suspiros de placer, cuando los labios de Héctor recorrieron gran parte de su piel y su lengua provocó que se le pusiera la piel de gallina. El de tez morena respiró el aroma de Wallace como si pretendiese quedárselo solo para él y robárselo del todo.

-Me encanta- confesó, y pegó su nariz a la del pelirrojo, que intentaba besarlo mientras Héctor solo le dejaba rozar sus labios mientras terminaba de hablar.-No sabes lo mucho que te echo de menos cuando no estás y aún huelo a ti.-Dijo.

-Créete que me hago una idea… -Se burló Wallace, y por fin pudo volver a besarlo.

-¡Eh, parejita!-Llamó una voz femenina, desde la escalera. Los observaba con desaprobación, porque habían pasado toda la tarde uno encima del otro.-Tened cuidado con los ratones, podrían atacaros.-Miró a todas partes, como si temiese que los animalitos pudiesen oírla o entenderla, y estuviesen esperando para atacarla. Héctor bufó.

-No te preocupes, somos héroes.

-Y Superman también y se queda tonto si le acercas una piedra. No te confíes.-Pidió, y se marchó escaleras abajo, sin dejar de mirarlos como quien vigila a dos niños.

No les preocupó que estuviese aun mirando, tras un corta risa por parte de Wallace y un meneo de cabeza de Héctor, volvieron a enredarse en un beso y Naomi prefirió no observar su intimidad y marcharse de allí, como si aquello fuese una invitación para desaparecer.

-Quiero verte esta noche.

-Nos vemos todo el día.

-Ya sabes de qué hablo.-Lo regañó Wallace.

-Hoy me toca a mí empezar, que lo sepas.-Avisó.

Ryan tampoco pudo dormir esa noche, pues fue peor que la anterior, y acabó mudándose tres pisos más abajo para tampoco oír las voces susurrantes de los chicos, que a veces no podían medir el volumen de sus palabras y se decían cosas que harían sonrojarse al mismísimo Trigon. Cuando Naomi vio su cara, se acercó a su hermano, arrastrando al chico con ella, y lo regañó sin reparos.

-Ryan ha tenido que bajar tres pisos de donde estaba durmiendo, ¿sabes por qué? Porque esos dichosos ratones se ponen a procrear y hacen crujir la madera. Cuando le vi pasar hacia el piso de abajo, supe que era por esos ratones, así que mandé a Tim Drake a exterminarlos.

-¿Y bien?-Se interesó Wallace.

-Bajó para decirme que había encontrado el origen del sonido. Resulta que pudo ver a mi hermano agachado entre las piernas de alguien con el pelo rojo.-Se cruzó de brazos, molesta.

-Verás, y-empezó, pero ella volvió a interrumpir.

-¿No habéis notado que aquí hay niños? ¡Sois unos desconsiderados!

-Fuimos al piso más alto para no molestar. Tenemos derecho a la intimidad.-Se quejó Héctor.

-Ryan duerme justo debajo de ese piso. No es justo para él.

-No pensábamos que fuese a haber alguien despierto, queríamos ser discretos.

-Eso da igual.-Añadió Wallace.-No hemos tenido en cuenta al resto y debemos disculparnos. Lo siento, Ryan; no volverá a ocurrir.

Ryan aceptó las disculpas, pero no era eso lo que en realidad le preocupaba. Naomi había dado por sentado que a Ryan le había molestado que los chicos disfrutaran casi plenamente de su relación un piso por encima de él, pero él no tenía problema en cambiar su ubicación para dormir; él solo quería descansar, daba igual dónde. El auténtico problema de Ryan había sido compararse con Héctor, y es que sentía que al lado del moreno él era un mindundi, y eso le acarreó diversos quebraderos de cabeza pensando si él sería un buen héroe, si él era el más feo del grupo, o si alguien podría quererle alguna vez. No quería pensar así, pero había una parte de él, y quizá tenía que ver con los genes de su padre, que le hacían preocuparse por cosas sin importancia, o por algo que su madre habría ignorado.

No quería admitirlo, pero se parecía a Garfield más de lo que le gustaría, y como él admiraba tanto a su madre quería ser como ella. Su padre era simple, a veces tonto, y torpe. Él no quería ser así. Pero, si su madre se había fijado en él, quizá no era todo tan malo como él lo veía.

Ryan se decidió a hablar con quien tenía que hablar se forma sincera, pues si algo le caracterizaba era el ser inteligente y su capacidad para no mostrar sus sentimientos, así que no debía temer hacer el ridículo. Subió al último piso y se atrevió a entrar en la habitación de la que provenían las risitas; y allí encontró a Héctor, sentado en el suelo, con Wallace sentado en su regazo, haciéndose cariños. Sin mirarlos fijamente y sintiéndose invisible carraspeó y ambos se volvieron para mirarlo.

-Ryan, ¿qué necesitas?-Preguntó el pelirrojo.

-A Héctor.-Dijo, sin mirarlos.

-Entiendo. Sobro.-Bromeó Wallace, alzando las manos y soltando una risa.-Luego nos vemos.-Le dio a Héctor un corto y sonoro beso en los labios y pasó junto a Ryan sin decir nada más.

Cuando traspasó el umbral de la puerta, Ryan se atrevió a mirar al otro chico, que se había puesto de pie y esperaba que el más joven dijese algo, con los brazos cruzados.

-¿Y bien?

-Verás, el otro día yo… Vi cosas.

-¿Una visión del futuro?

-¿Qué?-En vista de que Héctor parecía hablar en serio, Ryan se apresuró a explicarse con claridad.-No, no. Escuché ruidos y subí aquí.-Hizo hincapié en la última palabra, además de señalar el suelo con las manos, como si pretendiese que lo entendiese sin tener que decirlo.

-No entiendo.-El chico se encogió de hombros, y Ryan pensó que tampoco estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo por comprender qué quería decir.

-Subí en mitad de la noche y os vi a ti y a Wallace. Ya sabes…

-¡Encima subes a propósito a vernos! Espero que tengas una buena explicación para esto.

-¡Fue sin querer! Subí, os vi, y días después me fui a otro piso a dormir.-Explicó, ya fuera de sus casillas.

-¿Tú sabías que no había ratones y no nos delataste?

-No me pareció correcto, tenéis derecho a la intimidad.

-¿Y por qué te cambiaste de piso?

-Solo quería descansar mejor. No me importa que mantengáis… Ya sabes-dijo, colorado- relaciones.

-¡N-nosotros no…! Aún no hemos… -Trató de explicarse, nervioso. -Hacemos algunas cosas, nos estamos descubriendo, nada más.-Aclaró. A ambos se les hacía violento hablar de aquello con el otro, tampoco eran amigos íntimos, de hecho eran tan distintos que Ryan jamás pensó que podría mantener una conversación seria con alguien como Héctor.

-Lo que sea. Solo me sentí molesto porque no pude evitar hacer comparaciones.-Ante la incomprensión del mayor, el de ojos verdes procedió a explicarse.-Creo que estoy acomplejado con mi físico, y no lo sabía hasta que tuve con quien comparar. Y fue nada menos que contigo.

-Eh, eh, eh.-Trató de frenarlo, mostrando las palmas de ambas manos.-No tienes que acomplejarte por nada, cada cuerpo es distinto, y cada persona es un mundo. Solo acéptate tal cual eres.-Sentenció.

-¡Como si fuera tan fácil!-Se quejó Ryan.

-Si tanto quieres cambiar eso, hay algo que puedes hacer. Pero tiene un precio.

El silencio se hizo entre ambos, un silencio que formulaba la pregunta que Ryan no necesitó hacer.

-¿Y bien?-Preguntó Wallace, cuando vio aparecer a Héctor por la escalera, por fin solo.

-Todo arreglado. Hemos tenido una intensa conversación, pero he prometido guardar en secreto lo hablado con Ryan, así que no puedo decirte nada.

-¿Hay algo que pueda hacer para sonsacarte?-Dejó el periódico deportivo, que había comprado en un quiosco cercano, a un lado.

-Esta vez no.

-¡Vaya! Parece que tienes un nuevo mejor amigo.-Puso un tono divertido, casi celoso, muy exagerado.

-Nunca se sabe. A fin de cuentas, mi padre y el suyo son muy buenos amigos.

* * *

 **Quien lo haya leído habrá visto que no es para tanto, ni tan hard xD**

 **Casi siempre acabo poniendo algo de lemon en mis historias, y es que me gusta llevármelas a un terreno más realista, más adulto. Llámalo naturalidad de las cosas que ocurren entre las personas, llámalo equis... Los chicos están creciendo con el tiempo, son adolescentes. Empezó la cosa suave en Detective Chico Bestia y, al igual que Harry Potter, la historia va creciendo con los personajes y con los lectores. ¿Se volverá todo más oscuro? ¿Más turbio? ¡MÁS MUERTE!**

 **A Bakugou Katsuki le gusta esto último.**

 **No sé que más decir.**

 **¡Nos leemos el próximo miércoles!**


	22. Regreso

**¡Lo siento mucho! Me he atrasado y ha sido todo por trabajo. Lo lamento de verdad. Como he hecho horas de más, he pedido un día libre, a ver si así puedo compensaros.**

 **Os dejo leer para no agobiaros más y aliviar la espera.**

* * *

 **Regreso**

-Creo que ya estáis preparados.-Anunció Balemm una tarde, rompiendo la tradición que habían adquirido los jóvenes de estar tristes y apagados, sentados y desganados, desde la marcha de Mary.

-¿Qué?-Preguntó Galfore, que era quien más cansado estaba de aquella actitud depresiva que habían adoptado los demás.

-Creo que estáis listos para volver a Jump City y demostrar lo que valéis.

-Pero eso quiere decir que tendremos que irnos de aquí.-Expuso Wallace, sentado entre Naomi y Héctor.

-Sí.

-¡Mi hermana sigue por ahí! Podría volver en cualquier momento.

-También nos marchamos cuando se fue mi hermana.-Se quejó el otro pelirrojo, desafiando al mayor con la mirada.-Y nadie la ha estado echando de menos.

Todos desviaron la mirada, algunos se miraron los pies, otros se miraron entre ellos, como si se pidieran disculpas. Habían olvidado a Korine y se sentían avergonzados por ello. También habían olvidado que volverían con sus padres, y eso les hacía felices después de mucho tiempo, incluso a Wallace, que no dejaba de pensar en su hermana.

-Te recuerdo que tu hermana y tú accedisteis de buena gana a acompañarme a buscar a estos chicos, y si ella ha decidido marcharse puedes quedarte a buscarla, pero tus padres no estarán muy contentos. Y sabían que no me hacía responsable si os largabais por vuestro propio pie.

Wallace asintió, en silencio, asumiendo su responsabilidad al haberse unido al viaje de Balemm, y en parte no se arrepentía, porque no solo encontró a los héroes que buscaban, si no que uno de ellos había terminado siendo algo más que un buen amigo. Sonrió ante ese pensamiento y apoyó su cabeza sobre el hombro del susodicho, como si así le dijese que era su gran apoyo y que Mary no sería un obstáculo para seguir adelante con el plan.

Tras el prolongado silencio de Balemm esperaron alguna señal, y en vista de que el mayor no reaccionaba, se pusieron de pie, lentamente, buscando algo que hacer.

-Id a por vuestras cosas. Nos vamos esta noche.

Habían recuperado la movilidad con aquellas palabras, y hasta las sonrisas. Por fin ocurrían cosas buenas, podían abandonar aquella vida callejera y dura para regresar e instalarse en sus queridas y añoradas casas. Galfore salió volando hacia donde estaban sus cosas, preparando su mochila para irse lo antes posible, y Crow había hecho lo mismo. Por otra parte, Wallace recogía sus cosas sin muchas ganas, junto a Héctor, que sonreía ampliamente. Cuando vio la expresión desanimada de su pareja cambió su sonrisa por una mueca y, poniéndole una mano en la espalda, se atrevió a preguntar.

-¿Qué ocurre? ¿No te gusta la idea de volver?

-Sí, claro. Estoy harto de tener que colarnos en hoteles para ducharnos.-Rio, pero Héctor sabía que no era sincero. Se cruzó de brazos mientras el pelirrojo seguía organizando sus cosas.

-Sí, lo sé, pero hay algo más. Algo que no te hace especial ilusión.

-Para mí es distinto. Recuerda que yo no huyo de mis padres. Ellos saben que estoy con Balemm para entrenarme, así que no tengo muchas ganas de volver.

-Si vuelves es porque estás preparado para hacerlo, así que deberías alegrarte. ¿Te da miedo que te culpen porque Mary se haya ido? ¿O es que no te sientes preparado para volver?

-Es que no quiero separarme de ti.-Soltó de pronto, desesperado. Héctor guardó silencio, atónito, y Wallace continuó hablando.-Si tú vuelves a casa, yo debería volver a Starling City y eso quiere decir que no podré verte. Puede que me haya acostumbrado a tenerte siempre, pero no quiero dejar de veros, a ninguno. Volveré a estar solo, y más ahora que Mary no está.

-No dejaremos de vernos. No estamos tan lejos, y a la velocidad que corres tu estarás en Jump City en un santiamén.-Lo animó el más alto.-Venga- dijo, y lo abrazó con cariño-, no vas a estar solo. Seguimos siendo un equipo.

Wallace se atrevió a mirarlo a los ojos y pudo ver que no mentía. Sonrió y besó sus labios antes de continuar llenando la mochila con las pocas cosas que habían llevado.

Cuando estuvieron listos se reunieron en la planta baja, impacientes por la llegada de Balemm para poder marcharse de nuevo a Jump City. Wallace apretaba la mano de Héctor como si tuviese pánico a que desapareciese de allí, y este trataba de calmarlo susurrándole cosas de tanto en tanto. Naomi, que actuaba como líder incluso sin su disfraz, se movía de un lado a otro de la estancia con impaciencia, tratando de no maldecir a Balemm por hacerse esperar tanto. Mientras Galfore y Crow conversaban, Tim Drake y Ryan seguían los movimientos de Naomi como espectadores de un partido de tenis. Cuando el mayor por fin apareció la chica quiso hablar, pero él la cayó con un gesto de la mano.

-Siento haberos hecho esperar, estaba asegurándome de que la zona estuviese despejada en la medida de lo posible.

-¿Por qué?

-Imagino que habrán extendido la búsqueda de los jóvenes fugados y que debe ser sospechoso que casi la misma cantidad de chicos de edades similares a las de los chavales más buscados vayan hacia Jump City. La policía podría interrogarnos e incluso retenernos, y algunos lleváis armas encima.

-Sigo sin entender por qué nos busca tanto la pasma.-Se quejó Héctor.-Hace ya tiempo que pasó, deberían saber que no nos van a encontrar.

-Posiblemente crean que si dan con vosotros se encontraran también con el Joker.-Concluyó Balemm, y dio media vuelta para salir.-Ahora pongámonos en marcha.

Tras sus últimas palabras, el grupo de jóvenes comenzó a caminar detrás de él en dirección al desierto que tan bien conocían ya. A pesar de que era de noche corría el mes de julio y el calor era notorio a pesar de la oscuridad. Balemm parecía inmune al calor, continuaba a buen ritmo, como si desease llegar más que ellos. Les hacía gracia su determinación y lo iban comentando tras él, que ya iba muy adelantado.

-Parece que echa de menos su trabajo.-Murmuró Naomi a Héctor, que reprimió una risa.

-Seguro que quiere volver a la rutina en la que su jefe me echaba de la tienda por ser un gorrón.-Recordó él, y un deje de nostalgia se intuyó en su voz.

-Yo creo que echa de menos cobrar. Debe ser una mierda tener un piso y un sueldo y largarte en tu mes de vacaciones a vivir a un edificio en ruinas con un puñado de raritos.

-Rarito serás tú.-Respondió Galfore a Tim Drake, quien le dedicó una sonrisa, nada molesto por formar parte del grupo de niños raros.

-Yo sé que soy raro. Sois vosotros quienes no lo asumís.

-Admítelo, Gal-empezó Crow-, eres el más raro de nosotros.

-Le dijo la sartén al cazo.-Bromeó Naomi, y todos echaron a reír.

Todos menos Ryan, que seguía al grupo, en silencio. Parecía más distante que antes y, conociendo al chico, todos lo dejaron tranquilo, pero Héctor no era una persona que se ciñese a lo que esperaban de él, y se quedó atrás para alcanzar al chico de tez pálida.

-¡Hey, Ray! -Saludó, pasando un brazo sobre sus hombros.

-¿Qué quieres ahora?-Preguntó con desgana al muchacho.

-Me preocupa tu actitud de los últimos días. ¿Qué pasa?

-No es nada.-Masculló, pensando que así lograría que lo dejase en paz, pero Héctor no se daría por vencido.

-Vamos, puedes contármelo. -En vista de que el chico se negaba a hablar, Héctor apartó su actitud osada y cómica y trató de empatizar.-Eh, creo que tenemos la confianza suficiente, y no solo porque tu padre y el mío fuesen buenos amigos. Ni porque el mejor amigo de tu madre sea mi padre. Creo que tú y yo encajamos bien-Ryan lo observó, sorprendido por el arranque de sinceridad-, precisamente por lo distintos que somos en casi todo. Si hay algo que te preocupe, cuenta conmigo.-Terminó.

Ryan se mordió el labio, dubitativo. Héctor sonreía a pesar de su negativa, y Ryan sabía que si no se sentía preparado para hablar Héctor lo respetaría, y si quería hablar, él le escucharía. Hacía apenas una semana que habían tenido una conversación bastante profunda, algo que el más joven no esperaba tener con Héctor. Ryan pensaba que era una de esas personas que al mantener una conversación retienen la información el tiempo necesario para aplicarlo a lala práctica y luego lo olvidan, como en los exámenes; pero el chico le había sorprendido y había sido muy comprensivo con él, tanto que desde entonces Ryan se sentía más unido a él que a nadie del grupo, excluyendo a su hermana. Definitivamente había encontrado un muy buen amigo en él, en quien menos lo esperaba, y se decidió a contarle lo que le perturbaba.

-Estoy preocupado. Por Korine. He intentado contactar con ella muchas veces, y no lo consigo. Solo pude verla una vez. Un día mi madre se metió en mi cabeza y no sé cómo hice para echarla. Desde la última vez no puedo encontrarla, ni a Mary. Y mi madre entra en mi cabeza, pero enseguida desaparece. Es como si estuviese bloqueado.

-Quizá sea el inhibidor.-Recordó el más alto, como si fuera obvio pero Ryan negó con la cabeza.

-Me lo he quitado para hacerlo, y no hay manera. Es como si hubiese perdido mi poder.

-Igual lo controlas demasiado bien, por eso tu madre ya no puede contactar contigo.

-¿Crees que si intento dar con Korine la encontraré?

-O puede que tu madre esté esperando para encontrarnos.-Se encogió de hombros.-Y si has perdido esa habilidad no pasa nada.-Comentó.-Estaremos más seguros si necesitamos huir.-Bromeó.

Ryan sonrió, pero no era sincero. No estaba del todo contento con la pérdida de aquella habilidad, aunque era verdad que no le había hecho falta hasta entonces, no podía comunicarse con sus amigas, pero prefirió pensar que era mejor para todos estar más aislados. Sin embargo no dejaba de darle vueltas al asunto de poder usarlo en momentos puntuales y otras veces no poder hacer nada con sus poderes. Trató de fingir que no le importaba y, como siempre hacía, ocultó sus sentimientos al resto y se acercó a ellos, como si nada hubiese pasado.

Era de noche pero aún había movimiento en la ciudad y eso los sorprendió bastante. Balemm se incorporó a la concurrida calle como si nada y ellos lo siguieron, lanzándose de tanto en tanto miradas de duda. Naomi volteó para mirar al resto, y todos parecían muy perdidos, tanto como ella. Miró a Tim Drake, que iba caminando a su lado y el chico se encogió de hombros, en silencio. La chica se adelantó y tocó el hombro de Balemm, que no se detuvo.

-¿Si, Naomi?-Preguntó.

-Esto… Balemm. ¿No habías dicho que estaría despejado?

-Las calles de Jump City no iban a estar despejadas a estas horas, aún es pronto para los más jóvenes.

-¿Y cómo vamos a pasar desapercibidos?

-Hay mucho turista, sois jóvenes y cuanta más gente haya más difícil será distinguiros.

-¿Vamos a volver a casa?

-Esta noche no. Iremos a mi apartamento y descansaremos allí. Incluso podéis dar una vuelta y enseñarle la ciudad a Tim Drake. Pero debéis estar pronto en la cama, mañana quiero que veáis pronto a vuestros padres para que podáis explicarles todo con detalle.

Naomi volvió a mirar al grupo, todos sonreían más calmados, tranquilos, incluso se sintieron más cómodos entre una multitud como aquella, incluido Ryan. Naomi puso una mano en el hombro de Tim Drake, que miró su mano y luego a la chica, extrañado por el contacto.

-Te enseñaremos la ciudad.-Sonrió.

De repente Héctor se colgó de sus hombros y lo hizo trastabillar, pero recuperó rápidamente el equilibrio.

-¡Sí! Podemos jugar un partido de baloncesto cerca de mi casa. A estas horas esa cancha está vacía y estoy algo desentrenado.

-Seguro que puedo contigo.-Retó Wallace, con aire de superioridad.

-Tim y yo contra ti.-Respondió el más alto del grupo, riendo.

-Podemos jugar todos juntos.-Se animó Crow, que no tenía nada mejor que hacer esa noche.

-Está bien, pero no quiero que lloréis cuando os gane.-Se burló Héctor, sintiéndose experto en la materia.

-Bien, haremos equipos de tres.-Dijo su hermana.-Pero no llores cuando te apalicemos.

-Somos siete.-Recordó Galfore, observando a Ryan de reojo, tras ellos.

-No os preocupéis.-Negó con la cabeza y sonrió.-El deporte no es lo mío. Me iré con Balemm y leeré un rato.

-Si quieres unirte, ya sabes dónde estamos.-Recordó Héctor y le guiñó un ojo.

Ryan se desvió con Balemm y los demás los vieron perderse de vista un par de calles más adelante, cuando giraron a la izquierda. Héctor lideró el grupo hacia la mencionada pista de baloncesto, que estaba oscura debido a la poca iluminación de la zona, pero podían ver lo suficiente para jugar un partido.

-Vale, Tim Drake conmigo.-Dijo Héctor, poniéndose frente a Wallace.-Aún estás a tiempo de suplicarme que te deje venir a mi equipo.

-Prefiero jugar del lado de Naomi. Sabe liderar mejor que tú.

-Chicos, no quisiera que esto sirviese para romper lo vuestro…-Comentó ella, mientras ellos se desafiaban con la mirada.

-Tranquila hermana, esto solo servirá para afianzar nuestra relación. Voy a demostrarle con quien está.

-Quizá sea yo quien te demuestre a ti que no puedes encontrar a nadie mejor.-Sonrió de medio lado y Héctor se mordió el labio, impaciente por enfrentarse a Wallace.

-Solo quedan por elegir los pequeños.-Miró Tim Drake a los dos miembros más jóvenes del grupo.

-Como las chicas somos mejores en todo, me siento más segura si tengo en mi equipo a la otra parte femenina.-Se enorgulleció Naomi.

-Muy bien.-Galfore se posicionó junto a los otros.-Pero me has juntado con otro miembro de mi familia. Puede que te arrepientas de tu decisión.

El partido se desarrolló con normalidad, y aprovechando la oscuridad, usaban sus dones de vez en cuando para asegurarse el tiro. A veces Galfore volaba y sobrepasaba la altura que podía alcanzar realmente con un salto; o Crow transformaba sus brazos o piernas en partes de animal para mejorar sus habilidades y su fuerza. Héctor no necesitaba valerse de trucos como aquellos, pues él sabía jugar, pero Wallace si huía a toda prisa del enemigo, sobre todo si era Héctor quien se le acercaba, pues disfrutaba mucho provocándolo. Tim Drake jugaba bastante bien y como sus habilidades se basaban en el combate cuerpo a cuerpo y fuerza alienígena desmesurada, utilizaba su agilidad para esquivar a los contrarios, aunque Naomi en particular se lo ponía muy difícil porque era capaz de leer los movimientos de los demás. Estaba claro que tenía frente a él a una niña superdotada, digna hija de los Stone. Finalmente el partido lo ganó el equipo de Héctor por muy poca ventaja.

-Os… Lo dije…-Comentó, entre bocanadas de aire.

-Sigo sin poder creerlo…-Se quejaba Naomi por lo bajo. Héctor disfrutaba de ver lo picada que estaba con él. Entonces Wallace se acercó para estrecharle la mano, y el muchacho, que sostenía una botella de agua en sus manos, observó la mano extendida del pelirrojo y luego lo miró a los ojos.

-¿Qué?

-Te felicito. Nos has ganado sin poderes. Está claro que eres bueno en lo que haces.

-Pero eso ya lo sabías, ¿no?-Guiñó un ojo y sonrió de lado, haciendo al chico sonrojarse. Este no bajó la mano aunque si desvió la vista y Héctor estrechó su mano al fin.-No me lo has puesto fácil, debo reconocer que me ha costado.

-Bueno, me gusta mucho el deporte, aunque este no es mi especialidad, pero has demostrado tu valía.

Héctor tiró de su brazo para acercarlo a él y besó sus labios con cariño, sin dejar de sonreír.

-No sabía que jugabas al baloncesto.-Comentó Tim Drake, sentado junto a Crow y Galfore, cuando Naomi se acercó a ellos.

-Bueno, no juego. He visto a mi hermano muchas veces.

-Bueno, y yo he visto a personas conducir y no sé hacerlo.-Ironizó él. Ella chasqueó la lengua y rodó los ojos.

-Quiero decir que tengo facilidad para memorizar los movimientos. Aprendo muy rápido.

-Esto está claro.-Él sonrió y le ofreció una botella de agua que la chica aceptó con una sonrisa.

-Deberíamos volver a casa, ¿no?

* * *

Mientras tanto, Balemm había abierto el portal del edificio, a varias manzanas de la cancha de baloncesto, y había invitado a Ryan a pasar primero. Abrió entonces la puerta del segundo piso, de su apartamento, y le pidió que entrase con él antes de irse al que ocupaba con los demás chicos. Ryan obedeció en silencio y se sentó en el sofá, mientras Balemm trabajaba en la cocina. Cuando volvió le entregó una taza de té caliente y se sentó junto a él, con otra taza igual.

-¿Cómo te sientes?-Le preguntó.

-¿Cómo dices?

-Quiero saber cómo te encuentras. Disimulas bien tus emociones, pero soy muy parecido a ti, y quiero saber si algo te ocurre, para ayudarte.

-Estoy bien, solo estoy cansado. Y nervioso por volver a casa. Y algo afectado aún por lo de Mary.

-Es normal, pero no estás solo. Y dentro de nada estarás en casa, con tu padre y tu madre.

-Sí, es verdad…-Una pequeña sonrisa asomó a sus labios. Los había echado de menos.

-¿Cómo son? Tus padres.

-Mi padre intenta ser gracioso, y a veces es demasiado pesado. Mi madre siempre se ríe de sus chistes, y mi hermana también. Yo no les veo la gracia. Y mi madre es… Creo que la admiro mucho. No sé bien porqué, pero siempre me he sentido más unido a ella. Ahora que sé todo esto creo que se debe a los poderes empáticos, o quizá haya algo más. Cuando supe que ella era Raven la empecé a admirar mucho más, pero sigo decepcionado con ambos.

-¿Por haberte ocultado esto?

-Sí. Sigo pensando que era más fácil decírnoslo todo. Tú nos buscaste para ayudarnos, has hecho más que ellos por nosotros. Solo nos lo han puesto más difícil. Me gustaría saber qué los llevó a esconderlo todo.

-Mañana podrás preguntárselo. Seguro que ya no quieren ocultaros nada más.

-Eso espero.

En vista de que el chico seguía algo desanimado, Balemm dejó su taza de té a medias sobre la mesita de café que tenían enfrente y Ryan lo observó levantarse.

-Quiero enseñarte algo. Estoy seguro de que resolverá parte de tus dudas.-Sonrió, algo que rara vez hacía, y a Ryan le pareció que aparentaba por primera vez la edad que en realidad tenía.

Y es que habían seguido tanto a Balemm desde el principio que apenas eran conscientes de que era un chaval como ellos, que los admiraba por ser héroes, y estaba ayudándolos sin pedir nada a cambio. Ryan sonrió y terminó su taza de té de un sorbo, para depositarla sobre la mesa y seguir al muchacho al exterior. Balemm no se molestó en cerrar con llave, solo cerró la puerta y se marchó junto a Ryan.

Naomi llamó al timbre, pero nadie contestó. Pensando que estarían durmiendo, la chica se encogió y entró por una ventana abierta para abrir la portería desde dentro. Todos entraron y subieron hasta el piso de Balemm. Cada quien entró en su apartamento y cuando no vieron a Ryan llamaron al timbre para saber si estaba con Balemm, pero seguían sin obtener respuesta. Crow trató de transformarse en un insecto que pudiese pasar bajo la puerta y así lo hizo. Se transformó de nuevo, de cara a la puerta, y abrió a los demás.

-Lo he conseguido.-Se alegró, pero todos miraban por encima de ella, sorprendidos.

Crow se dio la vuelta y pudo ver a Robin en la estancia, observando dos tazas sobre la mesa.

* * *

 **Y hasta aquí, no tengo mucho que añadir, creo que está todo dicho.**

 **Espero que os haya gustado. Me disculpo nuevamente por mi retraso y por publicar tarde también.**

 **¡Nos leemos!**


	23. Sacrificio

**Lo publico muy tarde, pero lo publico. Que no se diga xD**

 **La única forma que tengo de sacar tiempo es retrasando el reloj, y no funciona demasiado bien, así que hago mi mejor esfuerzo.**

 **Espero que os guste.**

* * *

 **Sacrificio**

-¿Robin?-Preguntó Crow, que reconoció el traje nada más volverse, aún confusa.

-¿Korine?-Preguntó sin hacerle caso, Galfore. Se acercó volando y ella volteó la cabeza, ignorando al pelirrojo.

-Pero ¿qué haces aquí? ¿Y así vestida?-Preguntó entonces Naomi, extrañada, tomando las riendas de la conversación.

-Ahora yo soy Robin, y trabajo sola.

-¡Anda ya!-Se burló Héctor, pero Tim Drake se adelantó y se acercó a ella, que retrocedió unos pasos.

El chico parecía curioso y fascinado y ella tenía una expresión de repelús en la cara, cuyos ojos estaban cubiertos por un tupido antifaz, que había sustraído a su propio padre. Todos observaban en silencio hasta que él reaccionó.

-¡Siempre había querido conocer a Robin! Pero tenía entendido que era más mayor, y un hombre.

-Ahora Robin es una mujer.-Se quejó ella.

-Es mi hermana.-Anunció Galfore con simpleza recibiendo una mirada de odio por parte de ella.

-¡Encantado! Yo soy- extendió la mano hacia ella pero la morena caminó hacia el resto del grupo y lo interrumpió.

-No me importa. ¿Dónde está Ryan?

-Se había adelantado con Balemm, acabamos de llegar.

-Mierda…-Masculló, y continuó su camino sin rumbo por la habitación.

-¿Cuál es el problema?

-Voy tras una pista. La pista de algo malo.

-¿Y qué pinta mi hermano en todo eso?-Quiso saber Crow, nerviosa.

-Ya os he dicho que trabajo sola.

-Podemos ayudar.-Naomi puso su mano en el hombro de la joven, pero ella la apartó con un movimiento lleno de rabia.

-Antes de tener un súper traje solo era un estorbo. ¿Y ahora queréis trabajar conmigo?-Se burló.

-Antes no es como que supieses hacer mucho.-Mencionó Héctor y todos le lanzaron una mirada que podría haberle enterrado muchos metros bajo tierra.

-Y tienes razón, pero tampoco se me brindó la oportunidad de aprender nada. Solo era una niña sin poderes, pero nadie pensó que mi padre era exactamente igual y era el líder de los vuestros.-Se enfadó ella.

-No creemos que fueses un estorbo, solo queríamos que estuvieras a salvo, que lo estuviésemos todos.-Comenzó Naomi con voz tranquilizadora, acercándose a la morena.-Pero ahora has vuelto, y sabes hacer cosas. Podemos ayudarnos unos a otros. Cuanto más tardemos más tarde se te hará en tu misión. Solo déjanos ayudarte esta vez.

-Además, X Negra tampoco tiene poderes.-Mencionó Galfore, consiguiendo que Korine le hiciese caso por primera vez.

-¿X Negra?-Preguntó, extrañada.

-Este.-Dijo el pelirrojo, señalando al chico alto que había junto a él, quien parecía admirar muchísimo a Korine.

-Soy el hijo de X Roja.-Mencionó.-Soy medio humano y medio tamaraneo.-Explicó. Ante eso último Korine abrió mucho los ojos y miró a todos esperando una explicación.-También soy hijo de tu tía Blackfire.-Confirmó.

-¿Somos primos?

-Y poseo fuerza alienígena por mi proporción tamaranea, pero no tengo poderes como volar o lanzar rayos. Soy más bien como un segundo Robin, pero mejorado.

-¿Y qué me queréis decir con tener a este tío en el equipo? ¿Qué ahora aceptáis gente como yo?

-¿Este tío?-Se preguntó Tim Drake, ofendido.

-No, porque nunca ha sido un problema para nosotros tenerte en el equipo, pero supimos que debió ser duro para ti vernos entrenar y no poder participar de la misma forma. Por eso ahora queremos disculparnos y ayudarte.

Tras pensarlo un poco la chica pareció haber tomado una decisión y se dirigió a la líder de los Nuevos Titans.

-Acepto vuestra ayuda esta vez. Pero seguiré mi camino en solitario después de esto. A fin de cuentas, creo que Crow debe saberlo y no se quedará de brazos cruzados cuando se entere.-Todos observaron a la chica más joven del grupo, que parecía muy preocupada tras esas palabras.

-¿Cómo nos has encontrado?

-Hace un tiempo que Ryan intentó entrar en mi cabeza. Fue una breve conexión, poco antes de comenzar mi entrenamiento de artes marciales intensivas. Pensé que intentaba pedirme ayuda.

-Mi hermano intentó decirte donde estábamos por si querías volver, pero no pudo conectarse el tiempo suficiente. Esa parte de sus poderes ha empezado a anularse y cada vez puede conectarse menos con las personas.

-Interpreté el mensaje de forma errónea, pero empecé a investigar. Estudié un poco más sobre Azarath y su gente para comprender qué quería decirme. Lo que encontré no me gustó nada.

-¿Qué?-Preguntaron algunos, impacientes, otros guardaron silencio, expectantes.

-El abuelo de Ryan y Crow es una criatura llamada Trigon. Es un demonio de otra dimensión que engañó a Arella para tener una hija con ella: Raven. Trigon buscaba un buen recipiente para su sucesora, pues la necesitaría para llegar a esta dimensión y apoderarse del mundo. Su mejor opción era alguien nacido en Azarath; con esos poderes podría atormentarla mejor hasta el punto de dominarla y que lo dejase entrar. Básicamente creó un portal bajo una profecía. Pero salió mal, y Raven consiguió frenarlo, con ayuda de los Teen Titans.-Todos escuchaban atentamente, Crow con las manos sobre los labios, sorprendida de sus propios orígenes.- Trigon, aislado de nuevo en Azarath, encontró la forma de salir. Solo otro azariano podría sacarlo, así que, según ahora mi propia teoría, cautivó a otra mujer, la cual lo liberó y él adoptó su forma humana. Así consiguió que le diese un nuevo hijo, el medio hermano de Raven.

-¿Tengo un tío?-Preguntó Crow, pues no sabía que pregunta de todas las que tenía debía formular antes.

-Balemm es tu tío. Naomi- llamó de pronto-, necesito que analices estas tazas de té.

-¿Quieres saber si el ADN coincide?

* * *

Mientras tanto, en otra parte de la ciudad, cerca de lo que antes era la Torre T, Balemm y Ryan caminaban hacia la orilla. El mayor había mantenido una conversación con el chico, pero poco profunda a decir verdad, y Ryan sintió que algo importante iba a pasar cuando Balemm se mantuvo en silencio por tan largo periodo de tiempo. Lo condujo hacia una cueva, una especie de túnel, oculto entre las rocas del espigón.

-¿Qué es esto?

-Te llevo a un lugar donde puedes conocer tus orígenes. Podríamos decir que es una zona fuertemente conectada con Azarath. Aquí tengo un libro que podrá serte de ayuda, y tu poder se verá aumentado.

Ryan siguió a Balemm al interior, iluminando el camino con sus teléfonos móviles, y bajaron unas escaleras desiguales, de roca, hasta llegar a una estancia iluminada por velas, en la que toda la atención la atraía una especie de altar, sobre el que reposaba un enorme libro viejo. Ryan sintió su poder crecer progresivamente y Balemm lo invitó con un gesto a leer el libro.

El joven no dudó y se acercó a toda prisa para leerlo de principio a fin, aunque pasase allí la noche entera.

Sin embargo, le pesaban los párpados.

* * *

-No puedo creerlo.-Repetía Rush en voz alta, mientras todo el grupo, con sus respectivos trajes, recorría la ciudad.

Un leopardo verde iba en cabeza y no esperaba a nadie, todos habían adoptado una actitud más seria, mientras Naomi seguía tecleando en una pantalla para intentar obtener resultados de los análisis que le habían pedido.

-¿Y bien?-Preguntó Robin a su lado.

-Tal y cómo esperabas. Se nota que eres hija de Robin.-A pesar de la seriedad del momento, Naomi sonrió a la chica, que trató de disimular la sonrisa orgullosa que amenazaba con aparecer al oír esas palabras.

-Es que sigo sin poder creerlo.-Tras decir aquello, Rush adelantó al leopardo verde y desahogó su frustración en una carrera.

-A todo esto… ¿Y Mary?

-Le salió novio y se fugó con él.-Explicó Tim Drake con sencillez.-Era un villano y nos ganó.-Concluyó.

-Te pediría que no sacases el tema delante de Wallace.-Pidió Héctor.

-Por eso me he esperado a que fuese, no quería tocar un tema sensible.

-¡Lo he encontrado!-Gritó Crow, destransformándose.

-Te seguimos.-Dijo Naomi, viendo como la chica se transformaba en sabueso y seguía el rastro a buen ritmo.

-¿Cómo puede alguien hacer algo como esto?

-Los villanos son así.-Se encogió de hombros la morena del mechón rojo.

-Supongo que sí, pero podríamos haber muerto en cualquier momento y no habríamos podido hacer nada. Me siento tan… perdido.-Se atrevió a decir Héctor.

Korine comprendió que Héctor no conocía bien esa sensación de miedo que le invadía en esos momentos, que él siempre creía que lo tenían todo bajo control, y hasta entonces había sido así, pero ahora estaba asustado, había perdido el control, y no sabía cómo actuar ni hasta qué punto corrían peligro.

-Si no me equivoco, este té contiene algún somnífero. Uno de ellos está intacto, el otro vacío. Apostaría a que es el de Ryan.

-¿Me estás diciendo en serio que las pistas te han llevado a creer que Balemm quiere matar a Ryan?

-Absolutamente.

-¿Por qué mi tío querría matar a mi hermano?

-Por algún motivo, Balemm no puede traer de vuelta a Trigon, así que nos ha estado buscando para dar con Ryan, que es hijo de Raven, la primera víctima de la profecía. Quiere usarlo como portal para cumplir con su cometido, traer de vuelta a su padre.

-¿Y qué hacemos aquí? No tenemos tiempo. ¡Vamos!

-Antes de eso hay algo qué debemos saber. No sabemos a qué clase de poder nos enfrentamos.

-Balemm no tiene poderes.

-Eso es lo que quiere que creamos. No sabemos si es cierto. Tampoco sabemos qué nos vamos a encontrar. Por el calor de las tazas no ha sido hace mucho, pero si Ryan se ha dormido antes de tiempo, Balemm puede haberlo sacrificado ya.-Se le formó un nudo en la garganta al hablar y decir aquello en voz alta. Sin poder decir nada más y con un gesto de la cabeza, dio luz verde a Feral para marcharse a buscar el rastro del chico.

La chica rezaba por dentro para que no fuese demasiado tarde. Podrían haber pasado mucho tiempo separados, pero Ryan seguía siendo su mejor amigo.

Cuando llegaron, gracias al olfato de Feral, encontraron la entrada con facilidad. Una vez dentro, la chica se destransformó para caminar con su forma humana, aún con el ceño fruncido y muy nerviosa. Iba en cabeza, seguida de cerca por Robin y Butterfly. Tras ellas iban Dephector y Rush, cogidos de las manos, y Bluefire detrás del todo, iluminando el camino. X Negra había pedido quedarse fuera. Si Balemm escapaba él estaría esperando allí. Butterfly aceptó su petición y le dio un abrazo para agradecer su sacrificio. Él creyó que era algo heroico, mientras que ella seguía pensando que era una estupidez pensar que si escapaba de todos ellos, él solo podría detenerlo.

 _Si creo que estáis en peligro, entraré a salvaros._

Eso había dicho antes de quedarse solo en la entrada de la cueva. El factor sorpresa podría darles ventaja, pero no estaban muy convencidos. Cuando vieron la luz de las velas al final del túnel, Bluefire apagó sus rayos azules y Crow aceleró para encontrarse con una escena que no podría borrar de su mente: Balemm alzaba un cuchillo de hoja irregular y se disponía a clavarlo en el pecho de Ryan, que yacía inconsciente sobre el altar improvisado de Balemm, y bajo él, el enorme libro, abierto por una página en la que un pentáculo ocupaba dos hojas viejas y manchadas, preparado para recibir la sangre del primogénito de los Logan.

Crow se abalanzó sobre Balemm, convertida en una bestia que ninguno de ellos jamás había visto: esa debía ser su parte demoníaca, liberada por fin para proteger a un ser querido.

Korine corrió hacia el altar para sacar a Ryan de allí, pero solo alcanzó a cogerlo por las axilas y bajarlo, porque Crow había aterrizado con su espalda sobre ambos.

-¿Qué hacéis vosotros aquí?-Preguntó Balemm, lleno de rabio y frustración.-Debí mataros antes de traer aquí al chico.

-Sí, quizá nos subestimaste.-Retó Butterfly, preparada para defenderse y contraatacar, al igual que el resto del equipo.

-Posiblemente. Me centré tanto en contener los poderes de Rook que me olvidé de sus insignificantes amigos.-Se burló.

-Os dije que tenía poderes.

-¿Qué tenemos aquí? La chica humana ha vuelto con unas mayas prestadas y una máscara. ¡Qué miedo!

-Nos utilizaste a mí y a mi hermana para encontrar a estos chicos, pensando que querías hacer el bien, y solo nos usaste para poder matar a una persona, a tu propio sobrino, ¿para traer de vuelta a un maldito demonio?-Se atrevió a preguntar Rush, dolido la pensar en qué estaba colaborando.

-¡No hables así de mi padre!-Se rebeló el mayor, y un aura oscura lo rodeó. Esta crecía poco a poco y mostraba todo su poder oculto. Había ido creciendo de tanto guardarlo dentro y, deseando ser liberado, se había cultivado hasta el punto de haberse convertido en una poderosa e incontrolable masa oscura que arrasaría con todo a su paso.

A pesar del pánico que sentían invadir sus cuerpos ante la sola presencia de tal poder, se mantuvieron firmes, mientras Feral intentaba despertar a Rook para que les fuera más fácil huir. La voz de Balemm ahora parecía proyectada por un megáfono, y se oía distorsionada, además de retumbar con el eco de la cueva, que empezó a temblar.

Balemm proyectaba su negra aura aquí y allá y provocaba que las rocas cayesen desde el techo hasta el suelo, haciendo más peligrosa la presencia de tanta gente allí. Feral comenzó a arrastrar a Rook por el suelo para acercarlo a la salida, desesperada, mientras Robin esquivaba grácilmente la lluvia de rocas, tratando de golpear una sola vez a Balemm. Butterfly se encogió para salir de su campo de visión y acercarse fácilmente, y Dephector trataba de destruir con su cañón tantas rocas como fuese posible, reduciéndolas a polvo. Rush, por su parte, zigzagueó para acercarse a Balemm, sabiendo que podría ser detectado, pero mientras tuviese su atención en él no se percataría de la táctica de Butterfly.

X Negra no tardó en entrar y corrió a ayudar a Feral, que con tanta energía consumida y emociones mezcladas no podía volver a transformarse. El sobreesfuerzo la hizo flaquear, y X negra pudo ver tras su máscara como la chica caía rendida junto a su hermano. Una roca se desprendió sobre su cabeza y no tuvo tiempo de decidir a qué hermano coger primero. Por instinto aferró el cuerpo de Crow, pero en vez de una roca fue el polvo lo que impactó contra su cabeza. Bluefire, que parecía más demasiado enfadado, se había encargado de protegerlos. X negra trató de cargar con los dos hermanos, una sobre su hombro y otro a rastras, pero una segunda roca impactó contra él y cayó al suelo, a espaldas de los otros.

Las risas de Balemm invadían el lugar, y sabían que si perdían, Ryan moriría y el mundo terminaría, por lo que no podían permitirse un solo fallo. Depehector destruía tantas rocas como podía hasta que Rush fue empujado contra él con fuerza sobrehumana y su cabeza impactó contra una pared, haciendo que todo se apagase de repente. Rush había quedado fuera de combate tras el tremendo golpe que lo había propulsado contra Depehector y solo quedaban Robin, Butterfly y Bluefire. Butterfly se agrandó tras Balemm y consiguió distraerlo el tiempo suficiente para que Bluefire le lanzase sus rayos de estrella, pero no le hicieron ni un rasguño. Cabreado, concentró bastante poder en sus manos.

-¡Aguanta un poco, Butterfly!-Pidió, a duras penas.

-Ya lo intento.-Se quejó ella, mientras Balemm, más alto que ella, se retorcía entre sus brazos.-¡Robin!-Pidió ayuda.

La morena lanzó uno de sus gadgets a los pies de Balemm y consiguió atar sus piernas, de manera que no podía mantener el equilibrio. Butterlfy lo soltó y lo dejó caer. Sonreía burlonamente al chico, que de repente le devolvió el gesto y, borrando todo rastro de sonrisa, se desmaterializó, convirtiéndose en humo, para reaparecer frente a ella en milésimas de segundo. Robin dio media vuelta, pues había aprovechado su supuesta victoria para rescatar al resto, pero el grito de Butterfly la detuvo. Pudo ver como Balemm, libre del agarre, la había atacado con alguno de los poderes que desconocían que tenía, y la había metido en una prisión, una especie de bola oscura, donde Robin estaba segura de que le faltaría el aire. Desesperada por saber que la chica podía morir, corrió hacia Balemm, sin pensar.

Él la estaba mirando, ella sabía que estaba desprotegida, y a cámara lenta pudo ver que se relamía ante su presa, pues él solo podía ser cazador. Robin, sabiendo que era tarde para dar marcha atrás, y en un loco intento de ganar tiempo, continuó su carrera, alentada por las risotadas del diablo al que se enfrentaba, y entonces, una enorme bola de energía apuntó a su pecho y antes de poder verla bien, Bluefire se interpuso entre ella y las manos de Balemm.

Ambos salieron despedidos en un estallido de luz, el sonido llegó mucho después, y cuando Robin abrió los ojos pudo ver a Bluefire con la cara ensangrentada tras la caída, a varios metros de ella.

Hacía ya tiempo que lo sospechaba, pero nunca imaginó que terminaría así. Ella siempre había sido muy observadora, muy perspicaz; todos decían que lo había heredado de su padre, ese ser en el que confiaba ciegamente, era como un héroe. Como uno de verdad.

La sangre nublaba su visión. Espesa, cálida, escarlata, resbalaba desde su sien y caía por el único orbe esmeralda con el que aún podía ver algo. El otro se hinchaba progresivamente, y estaba segura de que lucía un bonito color morado, debido a la paliza. La tierra temblaba, pero no era ese movimiento agitado el que no le permitía tenerse en pie, o al menos alzar medio cuerpo para divisar mejor el entorno, si no la debilidad de su cuerpo. Veía bultos a su alrededor. Cuerpos. Sí, lo eran, y los conocía, porque allí no había nadie más que ellos. Ellos y el hijo del diablo. Él los había dejado así, machacados, inertes e inconscientes. Si tan solo pudiera arrastrarse hasta uno de los cuerpos más cercanos, si pudiese atinar a encontrar a ese compañero y poder decirle…

El tiempo se agotaba y la tierra aumentaba sus sacudidas por momentos. Podía escuchar el estruendo de las rocas desprenderse del techo y caer al suelo con gran estrépito. Y a pesar de la situación se sentía afortunada de que aún no hubiese un enorme trozo de piedra asentado sobre su cabeza. Las ensordecedoras risotadas del enemigo persistían y flotaban en el aire con un eco aterrador. Quería dejar de oírlas, hacer caso omiso de su presencia, pero eran lo único que aliviaba su dolor físico, porque se le calaban en lo más profundo de su ser, anunciando su triste y patético final, y en su mente, haciendo inevitable las visiones de distintos finales, y ninguno dejaba vivos en aquella cueva. Al menos no a ellos. Extendió el brazo hacia una de las manchas desenfocadas que alcanzaba a ver, tiradas por el suelo, como sacos de dormir tirados al azar para hacer bulto, como si no fueran personas. Dolía. No sabía por qué, pero luchaba por alcanzarlo, como si aquello fuese su único salvavidas. ¡Qué tontería! Pero sentía la necesidad de hacerlo. Apenas podía articular palabra, pero su fuerza de voluntad era superior a todo lo demás. Las risas sonaban más fuertes, más cerca. Reptó como un débil gusano hasta su objetivo y consiguió tocarlo, agarrarlo, y su atacante no dudó en dejar caer su pie sobre su brazo, como si tratara de partirle los huesos, si es que quedaba alguno entero, y la obligó a levantar la vista, aunque solo fuese para profesarle todo su odio como último e inútil ataque.

Su mirada se encontró con aquellos ojos rojos llenos de maldad, mientras que su expresión era de burla y superioridad, la suya propia solo expresaba asco, repugnancia y el odio más profundo que había sentido jamás. Supo que había movido los labios, pero apenas pudo escuchar el sonido de su propia voz, tan débil como el fino hilo de cordura que aún ligaba su cerebro con el mundo real, y las nuevas risotadas de su atacante taparon sus últimas sílabas antes de dirigirse a ella, con su despreciable y altiva voz. Ni siquiera quiso oír lo que le decía, no podía ser nada bueno, así que prefería ignorarlo. Se limitó a mirar al cuerpo que yacía junto a ella, el que acababa de alcanzar, y susurró unas palabras que ella misma si pudo oír.

-Te quiero…

Su voz lastimera tapada por el ensordecedor rugido de las paredes resquebrajándose fue la que le arrebató la poca energía que conservaba. Todo se tornó oscuro y borroso, hasta que finalmente la sumió en la más tenebrosa oscuridad.

* * *

 **Y hasta aquí por hoy.**

 **La próxima semana más jajaja**

 **¡Nos leemos!**


	24. El hijo del diablo

**¡Por fin! He conseguido terminarlo a tiempo para publicarlo a tiempo. El trabajo duro tiene como recompensa días libres jajaja**

 **Disfrutad de la lectura.**

* * *

 **El hijo del diablo**

No supo bien cómo sucedió, pero se sintió como nueva. Abrió los ojos y pudo ponerse en pie, ante la atónita mirada de Balemm, que había dejado de carcajearse al ver cómo la chica se había recuperado milagrosamente.

Korine se miró y seguía magullada y herida, pero sentía que dolía una cuarta parte de lo que le había dolido hacía unos momentos. Pudo sentir algo parecido a una descarga recorriendo su cuerpo, como una energía renovada, y se sintió más resistente, más fuerte. Balemm ahora fruncía el ceño, lleno de rabia por el resurgir de la heroína que consideraba más débil. La chica, ahora separada de Balemm varios metros, pues él se dirigía hacia Rook para continuar con su sacrificio, agarró sin pensar y con un movimiento rápido un pedrusco y lo levantó como si no pesara nada. Esa era la fuerza alienígena de la que hablaba X Negra. Observó el cuerpo que yacía junto a ella, aún en el suelo.

-Gracias, Galfore.-Sonrió y, sin apenas esfuerzo, lanzó la roca tras afinar la puntería.

Esta voló en dirección contraria a Balemm y atinó sobre la prisión de energía que encerraba a Butterfly, quien se quedaba sin oxígeno. La chica cayó de rodillas y apoyó las manos, cogiendo una gran bocanada de aire antes de toser. Robin volvió la vista hacia Balemm, que lanzó rayos contra ella. Se apartó tan rápido como pudo, y aún así trastabilló y perdió el equilibrio durante escasos momentos, pero estos fueron suficientes para que Balemm se acercara a ella y asestase un golpe final.

-Adiós, -Dijo su nombre en un tono burlón, como si al llamarla por su nombre estuviese despreciando su lado de heroína, porque seguía sin tener poderes.

Quiso propinarle un puñetazo, con toda su rabia, pero su brazo atravesó el aire. Cuando abrió los ojos vislumbró la escena más increíble que pudiese imaginar. Como un sueño hecho realidad, como el deseo más profundo de su corazón al ser cumplido, la persona que más admiraba, su héroe, entrando en acción ante sus ojos, lo que todo friki de los superhéroes podría pedir, más aún cuando llevaban años inactivos.

Robin había hecho una aparición estelar. Como si todo sucediese muy despacio pudo ver al hombre en el aire asestando una patada en el rostro de Balemm, que salió despedido muchos metros hacia un lado. Robin aterrizó un poco más delante de donde ella estaba y puso los brazos en jarra, serio. Su capa ondeaba por arte de magia, porque allí no corría el aire, y su pelo siempre bien peinado estaba engominado, tieso, de punta. Lo único que diferenciaba a ese Robin del que ella conocía eran las marcas de expresión, algunas canas plateadas en las sienes de su cabello negro y la altura. Vestía los mismos colores, algo más oscuros, pero seguía siendo el líder que admiraba. Tras esa máscara podía imaginar perfectamente los ojos azules que observaba desde niña cuando le explicaba su papel en el juego de las casitas, y las marcas junto a sus labios le recordaban que era culpa suya, porque podía visualizar a la perfección la sonrisa que se dibujaba en su rostro cuando pronunciaba la palabra papá. Orgullosa de ser la hija sin poderes de Dick Grayson pudo ver a su padre en acción, en persona, por primera vez, protegiéndola.

-Papá… -Musitó, asombrada.

-Sácales de aquí, hija.-Pidió.

-¡Sí!

-Titans, ¡adelante!

Korine pudo ver, boquiabierta, como aparecían en escena los demás. Starfire, que era su madre, lucía el mismo traje lila, pero cubría su vientre con partes metálicas, como las que había llevado su desconocida tía Blackfire alguna vez. La pelirroja de amables ojos verdes dirigió su mirada hacia ella, y a pesar de que le sonrió al ver que estaba bien, su mirada se volvió triste cuando encontró a Galfore tirado en el suelo. La morena lo agarró con cuidado y lo cargó como a un peso pluma. Con un gesto de la cabeza aseguró a su madre que el pelirrojo estaría bien, y se apresuró a salir de la cueva. Balemm volvía al ataque y los Titans no podían distraerse.

Tras dejar a Galfore a la entrada de la cueva volvió al interior y trató de despertar a Ryan y Crow. El chico reaccionó, seguramente el efecto del somnífero se estaba pasando, y Korine lo ayudó a incorporarse.

-¡Ryan! ¿Estás bien?

-¿Dónde estoy? ¿Robin?-La chica se quitó el antifaz y Ryan parecía aún más perdido.- ¿Korine?

-Te lo explicaré luego, ahora tenemos que sacar al resto de aquí.-La chica observó en derredor y vio a Butterfly tratando de despertar a Rush y Dephector.

Ryan intentó ponerse de pie, pero le fue imposible al primer y segundo intento. Aunque le temblaban las piernas pudo caminar con ayuda de Korine, que lo guio hacia la salida para ponerlo a salvo.

-¿Dónde está mi hermana?

-Está bien, la he visto cerca de la salida, no te preocupes. Ve con ella y yo sacaré al resto.

-No. Voy a ayudarte.-Tenía la voz tomada y estaba agotado, pero se empeñaba en echar una mano. Korine se compadeció de él y negó con la cabeza.

-No, Ryan. Sal fuera. Yo salvaré al resto mientras se ocupan de Balemm.

-¿Balemm? ¿Está bien?-Se alteró.-Me quedé dormido mientras leía.

-Luego te lo explico… -Insistió, pero él se libró del agarre.

-Vamos a buscarlo.-Más que una petición era una exigencia, y la morena frunció el ceño y apretó los puños.

-Es tu tío.-Comenzó, y el chico, atónito, frenó su marcha por un momento, lo cual la chica aprovechó para resumir lo sucedido.-Te ha dado un somnífero porque necesitaba sacrificarte para traer de vuelta a tu abuelo Trigon. La profecía de tu madre está en ti. -Terminó.

Aún más perdido que antes se quedó paralizado en el sitio, y fue la chica quien tuvo que tirar de él para que se moviera. La siguió, poco consciente de lo que ocurría a su alrededor, hasta que divisó a sus padres en el otro extremo, luchando como profesionales por protegerlos. Balemm estaba defendiéndose de sus ataques, pudo ver cómo la batalla entre él y Raven, su propia madre, se volvía interminable, pues poseían poderes similares, y los de Balemm parecían haber crecido mucho tras haberlos reprimido todo ese tiempo. Asustado y desorientado siguió a Korine sin perder de vista la pelea. Raven consiguió cubrirse con un campo de fuerza como los que él mismo había aprendido a generar, pero a pesar de eso salió propulsada hacia atrás, aunque no resultó herida.

-¡Crow!-Chilló de pronto, aún más asustado, y dio algunos pasos en dirección a la batalla, pero se detuvo en seco. El tamaño de aquel animal verde era muy superior al de su hermana, aunque menos feroz.

Parecía dispuesto a defender a los suyos, como cualquier animal, pero él sabía que se trataba de un humano, de su padre. Escuchó la voz de Korine, lejana, y dejó de oírla cuando ya había pronunciado su nombre varias veces, sin obtener respuesta o atención alguna. El eco de los pasos de la chica se perdió entre el estruendo de trozos de roca cayendo contra el suelo y escuchó varias explosiones. Seguramente Cyborg estaba destruyendo rocas para mantenerlos a salvo, y dejó de preocuparse por si alguna impactaba en su cabeza. Era la primera vez que veía a su padre en acción, y no parecía tan blando como lo pintaban en los cómics y series; parecía fuerte, imponente y muy enfadado. Balemm se deshizo del tigre que tenía encima, tratando de morder su yugular con ambas piernas sobre el estómago de la bestia, y cuando el hombre verde, que conservaba la esencia del padre rubio al que estaba acostumbrado, se transformó de nuevo, se convirtió en un enorme gorila que podría aplastarle la cabeza al mismísimo Trigon. Balemm hizo levitar una roca y esta aterrizó sobre el simio verde en tan poco tiempo que no pudo reaccionar.

Ryan sintió algo dentro de él, se removía en su estómago y le hervía la sangre. Sin pensarlo dos veces levitó hacia Balemm.

-¡Ryan!-Escuchó que lo llamaba la voz de Cyborg, pero lo ignoró.

Los ojos de Ryan brillaban con un intenso color blanco, como una luz, y su pelo parecía movido por aire, un aire que allí dentro no corría. En sus manos se acumulaba energía de color negro, cada vez más intenso, más fuerte. Pudo levantar numerosas rocas y arrancar otras tantas de las paredes y las lanzó simultáneamente contra Balemm, que quedó sepultado bajo estas. A pesar de ello, Ryan no bajó la guardia y se aproximó al montón de piedras que aplastaban a su tío, iracundo.

-¡Ryan! Sal de aquí.-Ordenó la voz de su padre, más firme de lo que jamás la había escuchado.

El chico volvió la vista atrás, buscándolo con la mirada. Permanecía tirado en el suelo, apoyado en un codo, mientras su madre trataba de cerrar la herida que tenía en la cabeza. Balemm resurgió de entre los escombros y se abalanzó contra el muchacho. Los gritos de sus padres le llegaron convertidos en un sinsentido de palabras, con el mismo tono de preocupación en ambas. Los dos rodaron por el suelo y Chico Bestia trató de levantarse, sin éxito. Raven apoyó una mano en su pecho para seguir sanando sus heridas, mientras Robin y Starfire se aproximaban y Cyborg retrocedía, sin dejar de destruir rocas, para acercarse más a su hija, que continuaba zarandeando a su hermano para despertarlo. Korine se dio la vuelta al escuchar el nombre de su mejor amigo y observó la pelea a una distancia más que prudencial, notando fuertes temblores en la tierra que no auguraban nada bueno. Se debatía entre asistir al muchacho o continuar salvando al resto de compañeros. Se mordió el labio, indecisa, y al mirar hacia arriba pudo comprobar que los desprendimientos de roca continuaban y se hacían más constantes. Una importante hilera de piedras cayó y sepultó a Ryan y Balemm, o eso parecía.

-¡NO!-Escuchó gritar a Raven, que había dejado de sanar al chico verde y se había puesto en pie.

-¡Te mataré!-Escuchó la voz del chico al otro lado de las rocas y supo que estaba bien.

-Saca al resto de aquí. ¡Rápido!-Pidió Cyborg a Butterfly. Ella asintió, asustada, obediente, y cargó con Héctor a duras penas hacia la salida, sin dejar de mirar a Rush de vez en cuando.

-¡Rush! ¡Despierta!-Pedía, mientras se llevaba a su hermano a un lugar seguro, a sabiendas de que si el pelirrojo despertaba podría salir corriendo y ayudarla a salvar a los demás.

-Yo me encargo.-Dijo Abeja, pasando por su lado y cargando con X Negra, que estaba más cerca de la salida.

-¡Hay que evacuar esto!-Dijo Robin al darse cuenta de que la cueva no duraría mucho más y que acabarían encerrados o aplastados.

-Salid vosotros y llevaos a los que ya están fuera. Podrían salir heridos también.

-Raven, no puedes quedarte…

-Puedo. Y debo, Starfire. Solo yo podría salir de aquí si se tapiase la salida.

-No si mueres aplastada.

-Llévate a Chico Bestia. Voy a ayudar a Ryan.

Starfire levantó en sus brazos a Chico Bestia, que emitió un quejido, y se largó volando a toda prisa, para dejarlo fuera, junto a la orilla, y llevar luego a Crow, que seguía desmayada, junto a él. Formaron una cadena en la que Korine acercaba a los chicos a Starfire una vez que Butterfly se los había entregado a ella. Abeja ya había sacado a Rush de allí, pues Butterfly había confirmado que los dos desconocidos eran compañeros del equipo. Ya estaban fuera Galfore Feral, Dehpector, Rush, X Negra y Chico Bestia; Starfire avisó a Robin de que debían salir, que Raven se encargaría, pero sabía bien que su marido no cedería fácilmente ante tal petición. Starfire, tras echar un último vistazo al líder, se marchó de allí, para reunirse con su hijo. Korine la observó y se dijo a sí misma que debía irse con ella, que Raven cuidaría de Ryan mejor que nadie. Cyborg y Abeja corrieron al exterior junto a Butterfly y Korine vio a su padre apretar los puños mientras conversaban con Raven.

-No me iré sin vosotros. Esto ha pasado antes, puedo ayudarte.

-No es lo mismo. La vida de mi hijo está en juego y no puedo concentrarme bien. Necesito que no me presiones para poder ayudarlo.

-Más motivo para quedarnos aquí protegiéndote.

-¡Marchaos! No voy a irme y menos arriesgar vuestras vidas. Mi hijo está atrapado y yo lo sacaré de aquí. Aunque tenga que salir él solo, yo no me iré.

-Raven, no-Robin elevó el tono de voz, serio, enfadado, pero Korine le interrumpió.

-Papá, por favor.-Pidió. Robin la miró unos momentos y se limitó a mirar a Raven para despedirse con la cabeza antes de salir corriendo junto a su primogénita.

-Azarath. Metrion. Zinthos.-Comenzó a decir Raven, tratando de dejar a un lado el pánico que sentía y centrarse así en rescatar a Ryan.

-Vas a morir aquí dentro, junto a tus patéticos amigos. Y traeré de vuelta a Trigon, a mi padre, para dominar el mundo junto a él.

-Si Trigon destruye el mundo-comenzó con gran esfuerzo, pues Balemm estaba sobre él y apretaba las manos alrededor de su cuello-, ¿a quién vas a dominar? No quedará nada para ti. Solo quiere destruir porque le divierte…

Ante aquellas palabras, Balemm solo pudo fruncir el ceño y apretar más el agarre. Ryan sentía que le faltaba el aire. Pudo oír la voz de su madre, concentrándose para llegar hasta él. Su visión se nublaba por momentos y dirigió la vista hacia su mano derecha, extendida a un lado. Con la izquierda luchaba por quitar las manos de su tío de su cuello, mientras que la derecha no le respondía lo más mínimo. Aun así se concentró en ella, de manera que Balemm pensaba que Ryan estaba perdiendo fuerzas, y pudo ver un destello surgir de la punta de sus dedos. En su mente recordó lo que sentía cuando eso ocurría, ese cosquilleo que recorría su brazo hasta su hombro y le decía que la energía estaba fluyendo como debía. El destello se hizo más intenso, y refulgía cada vez más. Balemm pudo notarlo, pero ya era tarde. La mente de Ryan, perfectamente entrenada por él mismo pudo mandar la orden de canalizar esa energía hasta Balemm, y mandarlo bastante lejos de donde él estaba. Tosió y cogió aire. Se levantó tan rápido como pudo y su madre detuvo su mantra, asustada, seguramente, por sus toses repentinas y fuertes. Tuvo que empezar de cero. Balemm se incorporó y Ryan, lleno de rabia, se lanzó contra él antes de que pudiese protegerse, asestándole un puñetazo en el estómago, que iba cargado de más energía, que no sabía bien de dónde brotaba, pero tenía claro que sus emociones estaban fuera de control en ese momento, y que lo aprovecharía al máximo. Cuando ya estuvo en el suelo, Ryan pisó una de sus manos, como había hecho con Korine. Balemm le observó con odio, mucho odio, y Ryan frunció el ceño.

-Estás acabado.-Le dijo.

-Ni en sueños.-Tras decir aquello, el mayor clavó las uñas en la pierna del chico, con tanta fuerza que sus dedos se mancharon de sangre.

Ryan apartó la pierna ante tal escozor y Balemm aprovechó para escabullirse. Las rocas más cercanas empezaron a moverse: Raven había conseguido mover las adecuadas para abrirse un hueco hacia ellos, y ya podían ver el lado en el que ella se encontraba. Ryan volvió la vista un momento y entonces vio al moreno junto al enorme libro.

-Solo necesito tu sangre para traer a Trigon de vuelta.-Soltó un grito de júbilo y Ryan se lanzó hacia él para detenerlo, pero los dedos manchados de Balemm ya habían tocado el libro, y este reía sin parar.

Ryan palideció aún más, tragó saliva, y el terror se reflejó en su expresión. Raven llegó junto a él y pasó de largo, pues su preferencia era librarse del enemigo. Tras gritar unas palabras en lengua arcana, un idioma que él no conocía, puso las manos frente a Balemm.

-Trigon ya ha sido invocado, no podrás encerrarme en ninguna otra dimensión, estúpida hermana.

Continuó riendo, pero, a pesar de tal afirmación, Balemm empezó a desaparecer y Ryan pudo ver en sus ojos que no comprendía cómo era posible. No llegó a escuchar lo que decía, pero tampoco le importó; solo estaba seguro de que se había ido, y eso era suficiente. Su madre, tras respirar profundamente un par de veces sin cambiar de postura, se recompuso y viró en su dirección parar mirarlo a la cara. Él sonrió primero y entonces ella relajó el gesto. Retiró su capucha y se acercó a él con los brazos abiertos, con los ojos húmedos y una amplia sonrisa. Sin embargo, Ryan perdió las fuerzas antes de poder avanzar y ella se apresuró para mantenerlo en pie. Aún estaba consciente y la miró a la cara, sonriente. Raven caminó hacia la salida, pero esta se había hundido entera, todo el túnel estaba sellado.

-¡No!-Gritó Cyborg junto a la entrada cuando esta se derrumbó en el mismo momento en que Balemm desaparecía. Movió una piedra tras otra con ayuda de Starfire, pero solo encontraban más piedras. Toda la entrada estaba llena de piedras desde el suelo hasta el techo que ya se había derrumbado.

Chico Bestia miraba un punto fijo en la entrada de la cueva, descompuesto, mientras acariciaba la cabeza de su niña, que acunaba entre sus brazos. Korine se había quedado de piedra y su padre puso una mano sobre su hombro. Ella se separó de él y se unió a Cyborg y su madre para quitar piedras con su recién adquirida fuerza alienígena, pero no serviría de nada. Héctor había abierto por fin los ojos y Naomi estaba junto a él y su madre, vigilando que no tuviese algún tipo de herida peligrosa, infectada o alguna hemorragia interna. Bluefire estaba sentado junto a Chico Bestia, esperando a que despertase Crow. Su rostro expresaba la tristeza que sentía solo al imaginar que debía darle tal noticia a la chica, y negó con la cabeza como si desechando ese pensamiento recuperase la esperanza de ver salir a madre e hijo ilesos. X Negra ya se había puesto en pie y caminaba sin cesar de un lado a otro, pues se sentía fuera de lugar entre tantas familias, y a la vez afectado por lo sucedido. También era parte de ese grupo, y Ryan también era su compañero. Se mordía las uñas, nervioso. Robin observó al chico de reojo y, tras echar un último vistazo a Korine, que desistía de su excavación a mano, cayendo de rodillas en la arena y comenzando a llorar, se acercó al chico de la capa, que había tirado la máscara al suelo con frustración.

-Oye-empezó, X Negra, ¿verdad?

-Sí, señor.-Dijo, nervioso. -¿Cómo lo ha-?

-Has pintado la equis de negro, y yo diseñé este traje.-Sonrió.

-Cierto, señor.

-Veo que eres hijo de Blackfire.

-Sí, señor.

-No me llames señor.-Pidió.- ¿Por qué estás aquí?

-Mis padres son villanos, ya lo sabe. Nunca he creído que deba seguir sus pasos, así que para desafiarlo, robé su traje y vine a La Tierra, pero me agobié, y pensé que debía actuar como ellos, que ese era mi destino. Me enseñaron que no-señaló con la mano hacia el resto-, y quise limpiar el nombre de X Roja creando a X Negra. Usted diseñó este traje para derrotar a Slade, ¿verdad?-Robin asintió con la cabeza.-Por eso creo que no debería ser el rostro de un villano. Le admiro muchísimo, usted es muy parecido a mi padre, pero hace el bien. Creo que él le tiene envidia y por eso le odia. Usted siempre ha sido el favorito de-miró a ambos lados antes de hablar, nervioso-el murciélago. Ya sabe a quién me ref-

-Sí, lo sé.-Cortó, antes de que empezase a explicar cosas que él ya sabía.-Quiero que sepas que aquí tienes una familia.

-¿De verdad, señor?-Apretó los labios al ver que lo había vuelto a decir.

-Por supuesto. Somos tus tíos.

El chico sonrió, ilusionado por oír aquellas palabras, y aunque Robin no le devolviese el gesto sabía que se sentía bien al decirle aquello. Su vista se distrajo de inmediato, pues un fogonazo de luz salió del mar, y Robin también se volvió a sus espaldas, rápido como un rayo. Los que podían moverse se acercaron a la orilla, y los demás aguzaron la vista. En el aire se podían ver a Raven y Ryan, abrazado a ella. Un sentimiento de tranquilidad invadió sus cuerpos de forma tan repentina que Korine volvió a llorar y cuando los dos pusieron los pies en la arena, Chico Bestia se levantó a duras penas y sonrió. Antes de que nadie pudiese hacer nada, Ryan corrió hacia su padre y le dio un abrazo como los que no le daba desde niño, haciendo llorar a su progenitor. Crow se unió al abrazo y Raven poco después.

-Ahora-comenzó Cyborg cuando se hubieron separado, con una amplia sonrisa en el rostro y poniendo los brazos en jarra- creo que hay muchas cosas que deberíamos hablar.

El semblante de los más jóvenes cambió y Avispa le dio un codazo por haber hecho decaer los ánimos. Él se encogió de hombros.

-Sí, pero está amaneciendo y la ciudad empezará a despertar. No me gustaría que nadie nos viese. Vayamos a la Torre T.

Y observó el edificio en ruinas que se erigía en mitad del mar, por dónde ya se veían los primeros rayos de sol; era el lugar al que una vez llamaron hogar.

* * *

 **Habréis notado que en todo el capítulo me refiero a Dick Grayson como Robin y a Korine Grayson como Korine. Bien, eso es porque al ser dos Robin he decidido mantener el nombre para el personaje original de DC Comics y llamar a la nueva Robin por su nombre para diferenciarlos.**

 **¿Qué más decir? Que me gustaría conocer vuestra opinión, como siempre, y que espero que os haya gustado. Ya solo queda el desenlace.**

 **¡Nos leemos!**


	25. Lazos de Sangre

**¡Bienvenidos al capítulo final!**

 **(O no...)**

 **Ha sido muy gratificante para mí escribir esto, y la verdad que me siento mal aún por no haber tenido tiempo para publicar hace unas semanas como prometí e hice mi mejor esfuerzo para que la misma semana tuvieseis vuestra dosis diaria de Titans. Espero que hayáis disfrutado tanto de esta historia como yo y espero veros pronto por aquí.**

 **Gracias por vuestro tiempo y vuestros reviews.**

* * *

 **Lazos de sangre**

El sol naciente bañaba los pasillos de lo que quedaba de la Torre de los Titans, que alguna vez estuvo habitada por cinco jóvenes, los mismos que, por lo menos una década después, habían vuelto a ella acompañados por su descendencia. El silencio era pesado, pero no era momento de hablar, así que soportaron bien la sensación de soledad que sentían al estar en aquel lugar tan triste para no hacer un comentario desafortunado que pudiese convertir el incómodo silencio en un momento "tierra trágame".

Subieron algunas escaleras y alcanzaron el piso donde se encontraba la sala de estar, el sitio favorito de los Teen Titans. Era una de las zonas más luminosas, pues toda una pared era cristalera, del suelo al techo, y se podía ver toda la ciudad. Sus padres se detuvieron en la puerta, con cierta nostalgia en la mirada, pero pasaron de largo y continuaron hasta el final del pasillo. Allí se dividieron, unos a la derecha, otros a la izquierda, y sus respectivos hijos les siguieron.

-¿Dónde vamos?-Preguntó de repente Crow, curiosa, sin poder contenerse más.

-Vamos a hablar en sitios más privados.-Respondió Chico Bestia. Se detuvo frente a una puerta en la que ponía su nombre y abrió.

Lo que había sido el dormitorio desordenado de Chico Bestia ahora estaba vacío. Había unas literas, cuya parte de arriba era la única que tenía cama, la de abajo estaba libre, dejando espacio para algunas cajas. Milagrosamente se veía el suelo, y los invitó a pasar. Raven los detuvo.

-Es verdad que tu habitación ahora parece de verdad una habitación, pero sigue sin haber sitio para sentarnos todos. Deberíamos ir a la mía.

-Está bien. -Cedió el hombre de piel verde, algo decepcionado.

-Parece mentira que hayas tenido que irte de tu dormitorio para que esté decente.-Se burló Raven.

-Parece que solo te pones sarcástica cuando estamos dentro de esta torre.-Anunció él, provocando que ella sonriese sin que nadie la viera.

Llegaron al misterioso cuarto de la chica oscura, y seguía siendo una habitación apagada, a excepción de la luz del amanecer que entraba por la ventana. Tomaron asiento en la enorme cama, la misma en la que había dormido durante tanto tiempo, y se hizo el silencio. Ryan y Crow se dedicaron a observar el dormitorio, como si así pudiesen conocer mejor a su propia madre, o a la faceta más desconocida de ella, la de heroína. Parecían algo intimidados, seguramente por estar en la habitación de Raven, y en parte por la decoración. Ryan estaba tenso, esperando la reprimenda; Crow tenía miedo dentro de aquella habitación. Chico Bestia suspiró y Raven puso ambas manos en sus rodillas.

-Bien, ¿qué queréis saber?-Preguntó.

-¿Eh?-Se extrañó la menor de los Logan.

-Sabemos que ha debido de ser muy duro para vosotros todo esto. Descubrir así vuestros poderes, marcharos de esa manera y encontraros con este desastroso final.-Expuso Chico Bestia.-Es el momento de hacer las preguntas que queráis. Sin miedo.

-¿Por qué nos ocultasteis todo esto?-Preguntó Ryan, y parecía molesto.

-Queríamos protegeros. No sabíamos cómo iba a ser vuestra vida si sabían que eráis hijos nuestros, o que tenéis poderes. Cuando vimos de lo que eráis capaces estuvimos muy orgullosos, pero tuvimos miedo también. Ser hijos de superhéroes puede ser genial, pero también peligroso.

-No solo estaba en peligro nuestra identidad, sino también la vuestra. Muchos podrían pensar que tenían derecho a pediros que usaseis vuestros poderes para entretenerlos, y no sois animales de circo. Ser verde es más difícil de lo que parece.-Comentó el hombre de orejas puntiagudas.

-Y tener las orejas de punta no ayuda a disimular demasiado.-Sentenció Ryan, que había notado que sus orejas eran más bien puntiagudas, aunque no como las de su padre y su hermana.

-Cierto, pero puede ser hasta normal en un humano común. Aun así nos encargamos de disimular el aspecto y los poderes de ambos, porque sois más llamativos que vuestros amigos.-Añadió su madre.

-¿No era más fácil enseñarnos a usarlos?-Quiso saber la menor. Pudo percatarse de que sus padres se miraban, y se veían avergonzados.

-Hubiese sido lo correcto, cariño, pero hicimos mal.

-No confiamos lo suficiente en vosotros como para pensar que guardaríais el secreto.

-Pero no es por vosotros como tal, si no que eráis muy pequeños para saber porqué debíais ocultarlos.

-¡Pero crecimos! Y no nos lo contasteis.

-Para los padres nunca crecéis lo suficiente. Vamos alargándolo hasta que se va de las manos, y pasan cosas como estas. Nadie es perfecto. Por eso os pedimos perdón.

* * *

-Veo que habéis crecido mucho, y no tiene sentido convenceros de que aún sois unos niños, pero tenéis que saber que vuestra forma de actuar no ha sido correcta.-Regañó la señora Stone, paseando por la antigua habitación de Cyborg.

-La vuestra tampoco.-Rebatió Héctor, de morros.

-Pero somos vuestros padres y tomamos las decisiones tras meditarlas y hablarlas, no a lo loco.

-Pero podéis equivocaros.

Abeja quiso decir algo, pero no supo qué. No le gustaba nada que le dijesen que había cometido un error, pero no esperaba que fuese Naomi quien se lo dijese, que estuviese de acuerdo con su mellizo. Fuera de combate, recobró la compostura y se cruzó de brazos, ganando tiempo para responder. Miró a su marido buscando apoyo, pero él negó con la cabeza y se supo derrotada. Relajó el gesto y fue Víctor quien habló.

-Desde luego que podemos. Sencillamente queremos saber por qué no vinisteis a contarnos que lo sabíais cuando descubristeis estas cosas.

-¿Si alguien te hubiese ocultado algo así tantos años irías a contárselo?-Se ofendió Naomi. -Creednos cuando decimos que nos ha dolido mucho, a todos, no poder contar con vosotros.

-Y en nuestra defensa diré que Balemm contribuyó a formar una idea errónea de vuestras intenciones.-La apoyó Héctor.

Ambos hermanos, sin mirarse siquiera, alzaron la mano al mismo tiempo y chocaron el puño. No se habían dado cuenta de lo mucho que se parecían físicamente: sus gestos, su actitud y hasta su comportamiento en momentos como aquel, de total complicidad. De forma inconsciente sus padres habían sonreído y se hizo el silencio, pero alguien interrumpió a la familia.

-Debo decir que todo es culpa mía.-Un chico de cabello rosa se hizo notar, acercándose a los Stone. Había permanecido en un rincón, callado, pues no tenía dónde quedarse mientras los demás hablaban con sus padres.

-¡De eso nada!-Saltó Héctor.

-No digas tonterías.-Pidió Naomi a la misma vez.

-Mi hermana y yo nos unimos a Balemm para buscar a los chicos, y los convencimos de que debían venir con nosotros. De no haber estado nosotros podría haber sido igual, pero no seríamos cómplices, así que debo disculparme.

-Tú no sabías para qué nos buscaba Balemm. Fuiste engañado como nosotros. Por favor, olvídalo.-Pidió la chica.

-Muchacho, no te conozco, pero puede que gracias a que estabas allí los chicos lo hayan tenido más fácil para salir ilesos, porque eráis un grupo más grande.-Explicó Abeja.

-Por cierto, ¿dónde están tus padres?

-Starling City, señor. Mi madre era de aquí, pero se mudó allí cuando se casó con mi padre.

-¿Es mucho preguntar por sus nombres?-Quiso saber el hombre metálico.

-Wallace y Jill West.

-¡Vaya! Somos viejos amigos.

-Eso he oído, sí.

-¿Saben dónde estás?

-Sí, señor. Me dejaron ir con Balemm para entrenarme, allí aún están en activo, así que protegemos nuestra identidad pero controlamos nuestros poderes desde pequeños.

-Qué suerte… -Murmuró el otro chico.

-Deberías saber que ni siquiera éramos conscientes de que teníais algo de poder.-Comentó su padre.-A fin de cuentas, yo no tengo poderes y vuestra madre tiene que aumentarlos con sus inventos.-Explicó.

-Todo se fue de las manos cuando vimos los poderes del resto. Queríamos protegerlos y vosotros ibais a contarlo.-Dijo la chica.

-Tienes razón.-Concedió su madre.-Pero veo que no todo lo que habéis sacado de esta experiencia es malo.-Señaló con la cabeza al chico de pelo rosa, a quien los hermanos se habían esforzado en defender. Una sonrisa traviesa se dibujó en sus labios y el chico se sonrojó.

-Bueno, quería saber sí podría, no sé, quedarse una temporada en casa.-Se atrevió a preguntar Héctor.

-Debería volver con sus padres.-Razonó su madre.-Estarán preocupados.

-Si, tengo que contarles lo de mi hermana.-Se miró los pies.-No quiero ser un estorbo.

-Entonces dejadme ir con él.-Exigió el chico.-No va a hacerlo solo.

Naomi observó a sus padres de reojo, no sabía bien que reacción tendrían y no quería entrometerse en aquella conversación porque no le correspondía. Abeja trató de explicarle a Héctor que Wallace tenía que volver a su casa y hablar con sus padres de lo ocurrido, descansar y volver a su vida normal. Que no iba a estar desprotegido y que además solo era un año menor que ellos dos, que no necesitaba una niñera. Cyborg intercambió una rápida mirada con su hija, que no fue partícipe de la conversación, y se mantuvo al margen; algo fuera de lo normal. Ella sonrió como si no pasase nada y Cyborg se levantó y puso una mano en el hombro de su mujer.

-¿Quieres ir con él?

-Sí.-Respondió sin titubear.

-Estoy seguro de que hay un buen motivo para ello.

-¡Se va a distanciar de todos nosotros! ¡Su hermana se ha fugado y tiene que ir solo a contárselo a sus padres! No quiero que esté solo cuan-

-Oye, allí tengo amigos… -Murmuró Wallace tras él.

-No hace falta que me cuentes tus motivos, hijo.

-Si que hace falta.-Rebatió.-Ya hemos guardado bastantes secretos, y se supone que esto debería servir como lección. No hay nadie en quien pueda confiar más que en mis padres.

Cyborg y Abeja se quedaron atónitos. Esperaban aquella charla por parte de Naomi, pero nunca pensaron que tendrían una confesión como aquella por boca de Héctor. Su hijo parecía muy frustrado, daba la sensación de que lo que tenía que decir era algo muy importante para él y no quería guardárselo. Respiró hondo y se calmó antes de hablar.

-Quiero ir con Wally porque- cogió su mano y entrelazó los dedos con los suyos-él es… Muy importante… -Empezó a trabarse y no se atrevía a mirar a sus padres a los ojos, pero sonreía como si fuese la persona más feliz del mundo.

-Oh.-Exclamó su madre, sonriente, llevándose las manos al rostro.

Cyborg pasó un brazo por los hombros de Abeja y la acercó a Héctor. Miró a su hija para invitarla a unirse al abrazo y Wallace se mantuvo rezagado para que compartiesen ese momento ellos solos.

-Quiero que sepáis que os queremos mucho, por igual, y que da igual el trabajo que tengáis, la ropa que vistáis o la pareja que elijáis. Estaremos siempre orgullosos de vosotros.

-¿Eso quiere decir que podré ir al laboratorio con mamá para mejorar mis técnicas y creaciones?

-Si ese va a ser tu futuro, no veo porqué no.-Rio el más mayor.

-¿Y podré conducir el coche?-Inquirió Héctor como si estuviese preguntando por la hora.

-Jamás.-Respondió Cyborg, aún abrazado a su familia, sin mudar su expresión.

* * *

-¿Por qué no vinisteis a buscarnos?-Preguntó Galfore apenado.-Pensaba que vendríais a por nosotros.

-Cuando vimos en las noticias lo que estaba ocurriendo y supimos que eráis vosotros teníais detrás a toda la ciudad, no queríamos arriesgarnos a que conocieran vuestras identidades y las nuestras. Nos delataríamos unos a otros sin querer.-Explicó Starfire.- No pensábamos que se alargaría tanto. Cuando encontrábamos vuestro rastro ya no estabais, y Raven trató de contactar con Ryan, pero le fue imposible. Si no fuimos a por vosotros fue por seguridad.

-¿Por qué no tengo poderes?-Quiso saber Korine.-¿Por qué sólo poseo fuerza alienígena y Galfore es igual a ti?-Miró a su madre a los ojos pero después miró a su padre de reojo, que les daba la espalda mientras miraba por la ventana de su cuarto hacia la ciudad.

-La genética es caprichosa. Nosotros no elegimos esas cosas. Sencillamente hay una proporción tamaranea mayor en él que en ti.-Dijo la pelirroja cogiendo las manos de su hija entre las suyas.

-¿Y por qué de repente tengo esta fuerza?

-¿No la tenías anteriormente?-La morena negó con la cabeza.

-Supongo que estaba ahí, pero no había despertado.

-¿Hiciste algo diferente?

-No, que yo sepa.

-Los poderes de nuestro pueblo se controlan mediante las emociones y los sentimientos. Por lo general buenos sentimientos. Una vez se dominan se pueden controlar con más facilidad aunque los sentimientos no sean positivos. ¿Sentiste algo distinto?

-Solo recuerdo que Galfore se interpuso entre un ataque de Balemm y yo. Conseguí acercarme a él y le dije que le quería-se puso roja, pues le costaba reconocer que de verdad quería al pelirrojo, quien le había provocado siempre tantos celos.-Después de eso me volví más resistente.

Cuando Korine miró a su madre, esta sonreía, radiante, con los ojos cristalinos. Korine no comprendía nada.

-Eso es porque los sentimientos negativos que tenías hacia Galfore no permitían despertar tu fuerza. Para usar la fuerza alienígena hay que sentir furia justiciera. Galfore es muy inocente y no le cuesta sentir estas cosas, pero tú has tardado más debido a los malos sentimientos. Cuando asumiste que de verdad le querías, este poder surgió en ti para poder protegerlos a todos.-Explicó.

-Supongo que es posible.-Sonrió.-Al final los he protegido teniendo menos poderes que ellos.-Bromeó, y pasó un brazo por los hombros de su hermano, que se apoyó en su hombro.

-Y a pesar de eso sigues siendo una irresponsable.-Riñó Robin, aún de espaldas a ellos.

-Papá…

-¿Te separaste del grupo? ¿Y dónde estuviste tu sola? ¿Qué iba a hacer una niña sin poderes sola? ¿Sabes que el propio Batman os ha estado buscando?

La vena paranoica de su padre había salido a relucir, pero no podía culparle: tenía razón, la había liado y bien, así que se resistió a responder con un berrinche y meditó bien la respuesta que le daría. Nunca creyó que vería a su padre en semejante estado, porque parecía que iba a llorar.

-Estaba celosa de los poderes de los demás, así que me fui. No fue la mejor idea del mundo, pero creo que formaba parte del plan de Balemm distanciarme del resto. Fue gracias a eso que pude investigar más sobre él y salvar al resto. Además me estuve entrenando para no ser débil.

-Un entrenamiento de tan poco tiempo no serviría de mucho contra alguien como Balemm, ya lo has visto.-Su tono severo era incluso peor que sus gritos.

-No iba a quedarme de brazos cruzados.

-¡Es muy arriesgado!

-¿Qué hubieras hecho tú?-Se levantó y se enfrentó a su padre, que se quedó en silencio.-Estoy segura de que tu mismo tuviste algún que otro berrinche y dejaste al grupo de lado. Pero no los abandonaste. Y yo tampoco lo hice.

-Que yo hiciese tonterías no quiere decir que debas imitarme.

-Es lo que pasa cuando tomas de ejemplo a alguien a quien admiras.-Sentenció ella.

Robin no pudo añadir nada más, estaba en blanco. Abrazó a la chica y por fin rompió a llorar. Ella tampoco pudo contenerse y dejó que las lágrimas fluyeran, abrazando fuertemente a su padre.

-Solo alguien tan cabezota como yo podría robarme el traje y lanzarse a una batalla peligrosa sin experiencia alguna en combate.

-Perdonad.-Interrumpió de pronto X Negra entrando en el cuarto.-Sé que he dicho que me quedaría fuera porque es una conversación privada, pero tengo hambre y no sé llegar a la nevera.-Comentó avergonzado.

-Pasa, por favor.-Pidió Robin, poniéndose recto. El chico entró en la habitación, nervioso.-X Negra, vienes de muy lejos, así que debo pedirte que te quedes con nosotros hasta que puedas y quieras volver a tu casa.

-¿De verdad?

-Por supuesto.-Añadió Starfire.-Eres el hijo de mi hermana, así que eres bienvenido en mi casa.

-¿Después de todo lo que mi madre te hizo?

-Komand'r no es mala. Nuestro pueblo la hizo así.-Se entristeció.-¿Por qué creéis que puede usar los poderes de Tamaran? No tiene malos sentimientos, solo empezó a sentirlos cuando ya dominaba sus poderes. Es por eso que tu también puedes usar la fuerza alienígena. No eres un villano, ni eres hijo de villanos. Solo son personas rencorosas, pero algún día lo superarán.-Sonrió y pasó una mano por la espalda del chico para reconfortarlo. Él también sonrió.

-Deberíamos reunirnos con los demás como habíamos acordado.

* * *

La familia Grayson al completo entró en la sala de estar, donde ya estaban los demás reunidos. Robin se quedó en la puerta, observando al resto, y sonrió con cierta nostalgia y orgullo a la vez. Carraspeó para hacerse notar y todos lo observaron.

-Creo que todas vuestras dudas ya están resueltas. ¿No?

-En realidad no. -Respondió Ryan, que habló alto en público por primera o segunda vez, y todos le observaron.-Antes de que mi madre se deshiciese de Balemm, mi sangre entró en contacto con el libro para invocar a Trigon, pero no apareció. ¿Por qué?

-Puede que hiciese algo mal.-Dijo Cyborg.

-Quizá no valía solo con tu sangre y debía sacrificarte.

-Él aseguró que con mi sangre bastaba.-Dijo negando con la cabeza.

-Te lo voy a explicar. Es muy fácil. No hay ninguna profecía en ti, hijo.

-¿Ah, no?

-No. Es verdad que posees en gran cantidad los atributos del recipiente que Trigon buscaba para la profecía, pero me eligió a mí para ello. El portal que yo debía abrir ya se abrió, y él fue derrotado. Trigon se las apañó para tener más oportunidades, porque los lazos de sangre son lo único que no podemos cortar y nuestra familia siempre estará unida a Trigon, y es que la profecía debía pasar al primogénito de mi descendencia.

-Ese soy yo, ¿no?

-No. Tuviste un hermano. Pero le sacrificamos para evitar el fin del mundo.-Aclaró Chico Bestia.

-¡Garfield! No los asustes.-Reprochó al ver las caras de horror de los chicos.

-Perdón.-Se disculpó.

-Tras mucho entrenamiento mental por mi parte y haber conocido sin querer la magia negra…

-Ese maldito dragón con nombre de rey mago*… -Masculló su marido entre dientes.

-… pude dividir la profecía en trozos. Era inevitable que tuvieseis que heredarla y para no depositar todo el destino de la humanidad en uno solo, os di un poco a cada uno. Guardé un pedazo para mí, así que morirá conmigo y nunca podrá funcionar, porque la parte que queda en mí ya es inservible.

Tras aquella explicación se armó un pequeño revuelo de conversaciones aquí y allá, y Robin volvió a aclararse la garganta para llamar la atención.

-Debido a los recientes acontecimientos, creo que nos quedan dos meses de verano para disfrutar. Deberíamos volver a casa y descansar, sobre todo vosotros.

-Muy bien. Te puedes quedar hoy con nosotros.-Anunció Cyborg a Wallace.-Pero dormirás con Naomi.

-¡En serio, papá!-Héctor se llevó una mano a la frente, avergonzado.

Tras un día duro de aguantar despiertos para irse a dormir a una hora decente, se sintieron como nuevos al despertar en sus respectivas camas, duchados y bien cenados. Pasaron un par de días hasta que volvieron a salir a la calle a hacer vida normal. Se reencontraron con sus viejos amigos y dejaron de verse entre ellos tan a menudo. Ryan casi no hablaba con Héctor, Naomi iba por su cuenta, Galfore y Crow volvían a ser considerados los bebés del grupo, y Tim Drake tuvo que adaptarse y conocer al resto de amigos de su equipo. Todo había vuelto a la normalidad. Incluso ellos habían decidido ponerse los inhibidores por su propia cuenta para evitar incidentes. Al menos una vez por semana se juntaban para entrenar, o planear nuevas tácticas de ataque que Naomi y Korine habían estado perfeccionando, pero no tenían la misma relación estrecha de antes, pues cada uno tenía su propia vida antes de todo aquello. Héctor había presentado a Wallace como un amigo, porque no estaba preparado para contarlo todo a sus amigos, y Wallace lo había apoyado en ese aspecto. Dijo que se habían conocido en una escuela de baloncesto el mes anterior, y que se iba a quedar unos días en su casa. La semana siguiente lo acompañó a Starling City y se presentó a sus padres. Ambos explicaron lo que había pasado con Mary y fue lo peor que Héctor tuvo que pasar en los días que estuvo con Wallace, hasta que volvió a su casa.

Un día se juntaron para ir a la piscina, como si hubiese sido una casualidad, pues sus padres habían salido y hacía bastante calor dentro de casa.

-¡Hey! ¿Qué tal?-Saludó Naomi a Korine, que iba con sus amigas y su hermano.

-Muy bien, estamos esperando a Crow. Supuestamente Ryan iba a traerla a casa, pero se han atrasado y nos hemos adelantado.

-Yo he venido con Glenn.

-¿Glenn? ¿El capitán del equipo de fútbol?

-Sí. Mi hermano y él se pasan el día picándose por eso de que practican deportes distintos, y se ve que ha optado por invitarme a hacer cosas solo para fastidiarlo. Pero al menos ya sabe que existo.

-Espero que tu cerebro privilegiado sepa lo que hace.-Recordó ella.

-Tranquila, llevaré cuidado. Pero mientras tanto, me trata como a una reina. Solo tengo que pasar un poco de él y ya viene a buscarme.

-¿Y tu hermano? ¿Qué piensa?

-Él no piensa, pero se enfada cuando Glenn me invita a salir.-Rio la mayor.

-¡Madre mía!

-No sé quién es, pero necesito saberlo.

-¡Está mirando hacia aquí!-Las amigas de Korine, a sus espaldas, miraban hacia la entrada de la piscina, y ambas chicas miraron hacia allí.

-Si ese es el tipo de chicos que ven a los campamentos de verano, tendré que apuntarme a todos.-Dijo otra.

Su primo acababa de llegar, sin camiseta, acompañado de Ryan y Crow. La pequeña corrió hacia Galfore, y los dos chicos continuaron hablando tranquilamente. Tim Drake llevaba unas gafas de sol que le daban aires de malote, y su collar inhibidor disimulaba su tinte azul y sus ojos violetas. Sin embargo, Korine no podía apartar la vista del chico de la gorra. Sonreía, algo poco habitual en él, y su tez clara era casi cegadora, pero podía apreciar perfectamente el cambio en su cuerpo, algo que el año pasado no estaba ahí: músculos. ¿Acaso Ryan había empezado a ir al gimnasio? ¿O es que la meditación entrenaba algo más que la mente?

Korine vio como su primo saludaba a la chicas que lo observaban, sonriente, y estás emitieron un chillido que solo los murciélagos podrían escuchar. Korine se palmeó la cara.

-¿Por qué nos miran esas chicas?-Preguntó el moreno, saludándolas.

-Seguramente porque quieren conseguir tu teléfono.-Respondió el más bajo, entre dientes.-No las saludes, o pensarán que tienen alguna posibilidad.

-Ni de coña. Con lo caro que me ha costado el teléfono no se lo voy a dar.

-Se nota que no eres de este planeta.-Rio el más joven.

-Hola, Ryan.-Lo saludaron otras dos chicas, dejándolo desorientado.

-¿Ryan?

-¿Es Ryan Logan?

-El amigo de Korine.

-¿No le habéis reconocido?-Preguntó una de las primeras.

Korine observaba anonadada como sus amigas, las mismas que le preguntaban por qué solía ir con él, se lo comían con los ojos.

-A mi siempre me han gustado los chicos misteriosos, solo que no me gusta ir diciéndolo por ahí.

-¡Claro, y yo nací ayer!-Se burló otra.

Korine puso una mano en la espalda de cada chico, y los empujó lejos de allí, ante la atónita mirada de las demás.

-Lo siento, pero habíamos quedado y tenemos prisa.-Dijo, y se fue hasta el quiosco de bebidas.

-H-hola, Naomi.-Saludó el mayor al pasar por su lado, divertido por la actitud de su prima.

Ella se limitó a sonreír y agitar levemente la mano. Mientras tanto, Korine se sentó a la sombra frente a los dos chicos que iban con ella. Miró los ojos verdes de Ryan, que no entendía esa actitud repentina de la chica, la misma que siempre lo invitaba a ir con su grupo para que viesen lo simpático que podía ser ahora lo alejaba de ellas. La morena se ruborizó cuando él la miró y ella apartó la vista. Su primo se sentó al borde de la piscina y metió los pies en el agua y Ryan se quedó a su lado, sin quitarse la gorra. Fue incómodo porque no se atrevía a hablarle a su mejor amigo, y es que una única pregunta rondaba su mente.

-Esto… Ryan…

-¿Sí?- El chico observaba el agua y ella sus propios pies.

-¿Puedo hacerte… una pregunta?

-Supongo.

-¿Estás…? ¿Estás yendo al gimnasio?

Ryan se puso colorado y contuvo el aliento unos momentos. No sabía qué responder a esa pregunta, ni entendía porqué se la hacía. Se rascó la cabeza y se dedicó a seguir a su hermana con la mirada, que jugaba con Galfore a quién sabe qué. Carraspeó.

-No, la verdad es que no. ¿Por?-Ella negó con la cabeza.

-Te he notado distinto. Quería saber si habías empezado a hacer deporte.

-Héctor me está entrenando desde hace unas semanas.-Ella se volvió tan repentinamente que Ryan pensó que se había hecho daño.-Sí, le pedí ayuda porque empecé a acomplejarme y, bueno… Está funcionando. No puedo ser lo que somos si soy débil.

-Pero no necesitas fuerza física.-Dijo ella.

-Pero me hará más resistente. Son todo ventajas, así que no voy a dejarlo.

-¿Hay algún motivo?-Se interesó la joven.-Además de lo de ser un héroe y eso…

-No, ninguno. Solo quería empezar a gustarme.

Se hizo de nuevo el silencio, solo roto por la vibración y el tono de un móvil. Korine estaba recibiendo una llamada y cuando cogió el teléfono desvió por accidente los ojos hacia los abdominales de Ryan, que empezaban a notarse, poniéndose más roja y tartamudeando.

-¿D-diga? ¡Papá!-Saludó.-Sí. ¿Para? V-vale, se lo diré.-Esperó unos segundos mientras Ryan la miraba.-Hasta ahora.

-¿Ocurre algo?-Se tensó su acompañante.

-Mi padre quiere que nos veamos con él en unos diez minutos.

-¿Crees que nos mandarán alguna misión?

-Lo dudo.-Sonrió ella, y fue a reunir al resto.

Cargados con sus bolsas y mochilas se encaminaron hacia el lugar donde les habían citado, cerca de la playa. Una vez allí vieron a sus padres aparecer y los guiaron por una calle sin salida. A pesar de sus preguntas, ellos solo sonreían y continuaban su camino. Raven los teletransportó sin previo aviso y se vieron en un largo pasillo, con una puerta a sus espaldas. Entonces Robin llamó su atención alzando un brazo.

-¿Quién de vosotros es el líder?-Quiso saber.

-Yo, señor Grayson.-Naomi se adelantó entre el grupo y se plantó frente al moreno de ojos azules.

-Te hago entrega de esta llave. Ahora es vuestra.

-¿Qué abre?

-El cuadro del sistema de seguridad de la Torre de los Titans.

-¡No!

-¡Estás de coña!-Saltó Héctor, riendo.

-¡La Torre T!-Se escandalizó Korine.

-Tu padre te enseñará a manejarlo. A todos.-Víctor abrió la puerta tras ellos y pudieron ver la sala de estar reformada, ordenada y limpia. Rachel encendió la pantalla que había frente al sofá, que era un ventanal, y esta mostró una imagen de Koryand'r.

-¡Hola!-Saludó la pelirroja y acto seguido enfocó hacia el edificio donde ellos se encontraban. Estaba totalmente reformado y se erigía nuevamente, como el icono que había sido para la ciudad.

-Cuando vean la Torre reconstruida sabrán que los héroes han vuelto. -Dijo Garfield, apareciendo ante la cámara que llevaba Koryand'r.- Y esos héroes sois vosotros.-Aclaró.

-Ahora os dejamos solos para conocer la torre.

-Naomi, ven conmigo a la sala de control.-Dijo Víctor.-Te enseñaré a controlar el sistema.-Ambos salieron, y tras ellos, los adultos que había en la sala.

-Os esperamos para cenar.-Se despidió Rachel.

Se quedaron solos en la Torre y se dedicaron a explorarla, e incluso a elegir habitaciones en las que tener su intimidad. Ryan escogió la de su madre, Crow la de su padre, Galfore la de Robin, Korine la de Starfire, Héctor la de Cyborg, y Naomi eligió una habitación vacía. Tim Drake se quedó con un dormitorio que no habían visto antes, que simulaba el desierto por la noche. Quería ver mundo, y por ello le gustó la habitación. Encontró en ella un joyero en forma de corazón bastante desgastado, y optó por apartarlo a un lado y continuar observando la estancia.

Ryan subió a la azotea, era la zona que más ganas tenía de ver, quizá porque de pequeño, al ver la serie, era la parte de la torre que más se veía, después del salón. Allí estaba Korine, cerca del borde, mirando al mar, con la melena ondeando al viento. Se acercó en silencio a ella y empezó a hablar.

-¿Tu también querías estar aquí?

-Tenía ganas de verlo, sí. Y es mejor de lo que imaginaba. -Aseguró.-Está muy bien eso de tener la torre, pero no sé si estoy preparada para quedarme aquí.

-¿Por qué?

-Sigo estando muy atrasada, en comparación con vosotros.

-¡Tu nos salvaste! Eres increíble.-Se atrevió a decir. Ella le miró, sonriente.

-Gracias, pero tengo mucho que trabajar aún para merecer estar aquí. Y vosotros también tenéis que entrenar.

-Sí, no te digo que no, pero no vamos a irnos por eso.

-Quiero llevar el antifaz de mi padre estando a su nivel, así que no voy a aceptar este regalo sin luchar por él.

-Era lo que esperaba de ti.-Añadió él con una leve carcajada. -Te tomas muy enserio tu sueño de ser una heroína.

-Creo que las cosas hay que merecerlas. -Se sentó con los pies colgando en el borde de la azotea, y Ryan la imitó.

-Desde luego. Yo tampoco creo merecer muchas cosas de las que tengo, pero no desprecio lo que el destino me depara. Creo que si me lo ofrece es por algo.

Korine lo observó durante unos momentos y él la miró y le sonrió. Cuando vio como mantenía la mirada fija en él también la mantuvo, y la chica se acercó un poco más a él. Estaba tieso, tenso, pero no se alejó. Korine aproximó su rostro al del muchacho poco a poco.

-Chicos.-Llamó Héctor.-Vamos a irnos ya.-Dijo. Korine se había alejado de Ryan súbitamente y se puso en pie- Ya vamos.-Ryan la vio sonreír. Se levantó y caminó tras Korine y Héctor para volver a casa.

* * *

 _ ***El comentario de Chico Bestia hace referencia Malchior, un personaje que apareció en la serie y mantuvo una estrecha relación con Raven. La había engañado y le había enseñado magia negra para que lo liberase del libro en el que estaba preso. Algunos os acordareis, otros no. Solo quería aclararlo. En lo referente a "rey mago" es porque Malchior se pronuncia Melchor, como uno de los Reyes Magos.**_

 **Si has llegado hasta aquí: gracias de nuevo por tu tiempo.**

 **Se ha alargado más de lo que pensaba, pues había calculado que acabaría en junio con un total de veintiún capítulos, pero me gusta el resultado. Espero que a vosotros también y como dije al principio: espero veros pronto.**

 **Este es el último capítulo, pero puede que no. ¿Quién sabe? Quizá suba un capítulo extra, como un epílogo o algo por el estilo...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _O quizá haya una continuación para formar la trilogía._


	26. La despedida

**La despedida**

Habían pasado once meses y la ciudad había asumido la aparición de nuevos héroes. Al principio no parecían muy ilusionados y los creían innecesarios, incluso en las noticias, dos meses después de su primera aparición oficial, seguían hablando de estadísticas en las que se demostraba que el crimen había aumentado en Jump City ese verano, y culpaban a los héroes.

-¡No puedo creerlo!-Se quejaba Galfore delante de la pantalla.- ¿Recordáis el día que reformaron la torre?

-Todos se quedaron asombrados y la señalaban, sí.-Dijo Crow, triste.-Parecían ilusionados por que volviesen los Titans.

-Pero les dio igual porque no somos nuestros padres, y ahora nos hacen _bullying._

-Tampoco es eso, Gal.-Corrigió Korine.-Ya sabes lo que dice el refrán: más vale malo conocido que bueno por conocer.

-Desconozco los dichos de vuestro planeta. ¿Podríais explicarme porque ahora los Teen Titans son malos?

Korine negó con la cabeza, sonriendo. No podía evitar hacerlo cuando su primo no entendía algo acerca de su planeta. Era extraño lo divertido que le parecía el chico, después de la forma tan brusca en la que se habían conocido y que desde un principio no le hacía mucha ilusión su presencia.

-Me refiero a que, aunque fuésemos mejores, o aunque seamos su única opción, nunca nos van a aceptar porque están acostumbrados a los Teen Titans. Incluso los más jóvenes los admiran por los cómics y las series, así que solo parecemos una panda de imitadores. Y tú sigues siendo X Negra, idéntico a X Roja. Les cuesta creer que seas de los nuestros.

-Bueno, pero los gráficos no mienten.-Héctor, sentado en el sofá, señaló la pantalla, asqueado.-Hay más crimen que antes de llegar nosotros.

-Ahí te equivocas.-Anunció su hermana, que volvía a lucir su larga melena rubia.-Es cierto que el crimen ha aumentado, y se debe precisamente a nuestra presencia. Los villanos se retan entre sí para tomar la ciudad, y por eso vienen más que antes. Pero si sacasen un grafico de cuánto está controlado el crimen en Jump City, te aseguro que seríamos de las ciudades más seguras del país.

Nadie dijo nada. No podían rebatir a Naomi porque ella era la más lista de todos ellos, y era su líder. A pesar de no haber añadido nada, se notaba un ambiente más relajado entre los presentes, quizá reconfortados por las palabras de la chica.

-Entonces solo tenemos que demostrarle eso a la gente. No vamos a dejar de hacer nuestro trabajo por semejante tontería.

-Exacto, Ryan. La gente acabará por querernos y dejarán de dar las noticias a medias, aparecerá la gráfica completa donde verán que dentro del aumento de criminalidad, es la ciudad más segura.

A veces era difícil llegar a esa meta porque tenían que compaginar las heroicidades con los estudios. Sus padres lo habían tenido fácil, porque no tenían que ir a clase, pero ellos estaban hasta el cuello de trabajo. Naomi y Korine, que formaban un buen equipo a la hora de planear habían estado estudiando a los villanos durante dos meses para crear una estrategia perfecta. Habían comprobado las debilidades de cada villano y habían acordado que, dependiendo del villano que atacase, serían unos u otros los que saliesen a hurtadillas del instituto. Así disminuían las sospechas sobre ellos, dado que no había desaparecido el grupo entero. Parecía una tontería, pero Naomi se había dado cuenta de que se notaba mucho más cuando salían todos a pelear que cuando alguno permanecía en las aulas. Poco a poco se fueron apañando bien y acabaron por conseguir el apoyo de los más jóvenes y de los cercanos a su edad.

Más adelante se ganaron al público adulto, cuando perfeccionaron sus dones y su forma de trabajar. La ciudad de Jump City no había recuperado a sus héroes, pero había conseguido unos buenos protectores. Se sentían muy orgullosos de sí mismos, pero sobre todo de su labor.

Tuvieron la suerte de poseer entrenadores personalizados, pues habían heredado sus poderes, y sabían mejor que nadie cómo controlarlos, combinarlos y emplearlos junto a otras tácticas. A veces también cambiaban de maestro, pues Raven enseñaba a Crow a controlar su parte demoníaca, y Starfire ayudaba a Korine a emplear mejor su fuerza alienígena. Cyborg enseñaba a Héctor a controlar sus nuevas armas, y a Naomi la ayudaba con algunos inventos. Ninguna de las dos generaciones lo dijo en voz alta, pero estaban convencidos de que los alumnos superarían a los maestros con facilidad.

La primera semana de vacaciones había pasado y había bastante calma en la ciudad. Aun así no dejaban de entrenarse y de visitar la torre de vez en cuando para vigilar Jump City. Crow y Galfore jugaban en el mar, por la parte de detrás de la torre, Naomi y Héctor hacían sesiones de diseño de armas para ellos y buscaban compaginarlas para formar un ataque nuevo. Tim Drake usaba el campo de entrenamiento exterior para mejorar y a veces podía combatir contra Korine por diversión. Ryan meditaba en el tejado, mirando el horizonte, lejos del ruido. Unos pasos lo distrajeron, y miró por encima de su hombro para ver quien osaba interrumpirlo. Korine, ataviada con unos vaqueros cortos y una camiseta roja se acercó un poco más. Ryan dejó de levitar y se puso en pie.

-¿Qué necesitas?

-Nada, solo venía a despedirme.

-¿A despedirte?

-Mi padre me ha propuesto un nuevo entrenamiento. Me ha preguntado si quería hacerlo, y he sopesado las opciones antes de decir que sí. No estaré mucho tiempo fuera, pero tengo que irme una temporada.

-N-no puedes irte, no ahora.

-Sois suficientes, estaréis bien sin mí.

-Pero no podemos ser los Titans sin Robin.

-¡Sí que podéis!-Lo animó, y se colocó bien la mochila al hombro.

-No es solo eso, es… -El joven suspiró y ella arqueó una ceja.-No dejo de tener la sensación de que te vas, te alejas de nosotros. Ya te fuiste dos veces y ahora una tercera. Es como si no quisieras estar con… con nosotros.

-Le dije a Naomi que continuaría mi camino en solitario, esto iba a pasar tarde o temprano. Lo bueno es que acabaré volviendo. -Le puso una mano en el hombro y le regaló una animada sonrisa.

Ryan se atrevió a mirarla a los ojos y, antes de que se diese cuenta, la chica lo abrazaba estrechamente. Ryan tardó unos segundos en reaccionar y responder al abrazo. Se separó lentamente de ella y cuando la nariz de Korine rozó su mejilla, el señor Grayson abrió la puerta, provocando que Ryan se retirase unos pasos de forma precipitada.

-Korine , ¿nos vamos?-Preguntó. La morena asintió y dio un último vistazo al chico de ojos verdes. Sonrió y se marchó, dejando al muchacho allí, sólo, dándole vueltas a la cabeza.

Observó la puerta por la que su mejor amiga había salido, como si tuviese la culpa de que la muchacha se hubiese marchado de allí y, tras soltar todo el aire que, sin darse cuenta, había guardado en sus pulmones, se volvió hacia la puesta de sol y continuó meditando, pero aquella vez le costó más que nunca controlar sus emociones.

* * *

-¿Y ha cambiado ya de opinión?

-No- respondió el hombre, apenado-, sigue en sus trece.

-No creo que vaya a cambiar de idea si sigue negándose después de tantos intentos.

-No quiero insistirle, ya sabes que no. -El hombre, trajeado, se agarró a una de las barras del tren en el que viajaba, mientras seguía conversando con sus compañero de trabajo.-No quiero que deje de trabajar en lo que le gusta, solo quiero que entienda que hay más colores que el blanco o el negro, hay más opciones a tener en cuenta.-Dijo.

-Te entiendo, camarada, pero si no le conviene ninguna opción, es norm-de repente, el tren dio un brusco golpe, como si estuviese apunto de descarrilar.

Las luces parpadeaban, la gente chillaba amontonada, histérica, y el tren parecía ir a mayor velocidad de la debida. El pánico se apoderó de los viajeros y algunos comenzaron a gritar que iban a morir, o que la vía había sido destruida y se iban a estrellar, o que habían asesinado al maquinista. Poco a poco vieron como el morro del tren vencía hacia abajo, como si hubiese un agujero en el suelo. Estaban circulando por encima de un puente, y parecía que faltaba un trozo de raíl y de puente. Desde el fondo vieron a la gente perder el equilibro y suplicar porque les ayudasen a llegar a la parte trasera del tren. Todo parecía ir muy lento, pero el tren iba a una velocidad de vértigo, sin embargo, antes de que algo pudiese pasar, el tren estaba siendo elevado, y todo el mundo estaba a salvo. Por la ventana se podía ver la silueta de quien los había rescatado.

Era…

* * *

 **Y hasta aquí el avance de lo que está por venir.**

 **No sé cuándo comenzaré a publicarlo, pero os aseguro que lo haré. No tengo pruebas, pero tampoco dudas. Cuando haya determinado una fecha, podréis verla en mi Bio.**

 **¡Nos leemos!**


End file.
